


Корень зла

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, Drama, F/M, M/M, Police, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: двойное убийство в лечебнице "Маяк" — одно из худших дел детектива Кастелланоса, который в погоне за правдой успел потеряться сам





	1. «Маяк»

**Author's Note:**

> сильные закадровые сокращения в отделе убийств, неимоверный авторский фап на психопатов
> 
> алсо, ходила шутонька, что это русреал!ау, мол, как же себ катается на метро. а вот катается, вы только посмотрите, как славно он бухает на протяжении текста - да у него бы значок отобрали еще до начала фичка, и кто бы сюжет двигал, снова рубен?
> 
>  
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Stealth Games, бетинг - киририн

Кримсон-сити, октябрь 2014 года

 

Пробегающий по коже жар за секунду до пота — знак возбужденности. Следующий вдох всегда тяжелый, невыносимый долгий и опустошающий. И если попробовать растереть ладони — пот предательски заблестит, выдавая с головой нервозность.

Себастьян впился ногтями в колени и прижался затылком к подголовнику. Полицейская «Шевроле Импала» выжимала всю возможную скорость. Сквозь приоткрытые стекла резал мокрый холодный ветер, но только, наверно, Себастьяна трясло так сильно. Он напряженно сжимал зубы, пытался не ерзать и пропускал мимо ушей перепалку дежурного офицера — как его там, Коннелли? — с Джозефом.

Виски требовался как никогда сильно, но фляжку Себастьян не захватил. Похоже, напрасно.

Прикрыв глаза, он медленно выдохнул. Впервые за долгое время его проняло: то ли безудержной истерикой позвонившей женщины, так и не пожелавшей повесить трубку, то ли ее воплями об «адовой резне в психушке». Такой страх — безумный, зацикленный на самом себе — не подделать, не сыграть. Себастьян кое-как добился точных деталей и сразу же выехал, едва не позабыв револьвер.

Без табельного на месте преступления не обойтись, оно весьма эффективно отпугивает зевак. Не обязательно заряжать, чистить, всего лишь взмах рукой — и пространство расширяется чуть ли не вдвое. Джозеф, конечно, не одобрял такую грубость: вне правил, культуры и чертова этикета, однако порой тратить время опасно.

Но это не тот вызов.

До психиатрической лечебницы «Маяк» оставалось около двух миль. «Импала» сильно петляла, огибая пробки. Дорога обрастала свежей разметкой и самонадеянными прохожими, сигающими едва ли не под бампер. Деловой район, высокомерно отгородившийся от остального города зеркальными зданиями, начал уступать место приземистым пятиэтажкам, сложной системе электропередачи и мелким магазинчикам.

Универсальным лавкам, торгующим сигаретами поштучно и энергетиками за бесценок, было не место рядом с лечебницей.

— Надо бы проверить лицензии, — негромко пробормотал сидевший сзади Джозеф, ухватившись рукой за подголовник. — Уверен, мы хоть кого-то приструним.

Он резко придвинулся. Его колени непроизвольно впились в спинку сидения. Толчок на пару с бюрократическим занудством тряхнули Себастьяна, и он чуть не прикусил язык. Волосы, взметнувшись, хлестнули по глазам. Дежурный офицер покосился с осуждением, однако смолчал и крутанул руль вправо.

Сквозь мерно потрескивание пробился хриплый собранный голос диспетчера, запросившего координаты. Себастьян, не глядя, ухватил рацию и, проглотив недовольство, отчитался.

— 10-20, центр семнадцатой улицы.

— Принято. 10-65 [1]. Конец связи.

Диспетчер отсоединился быстро, не оставив Себастьяну и шанса что-то добавить. Шестнадцатилетний стаж принятию бессмысленных условностей не способствовал. Себастьян продолжал ненавидеть эфирную сетку, забитую чуть ли не пошагово. Где повернул, что было замечено, требуется ли подмога и многое другое.

Тен-коды — полезное изобретение, однако его успешно довели до абсурда. Себастьян понятия не имел, что происходит в «Маяке», но, видимо, должен был все предсказать заранее. На деле с него хватило и вызова парамедиков, машина с которыми обогнала их на прошлом повороте.

Выходившее через липкий пот наваждение быстро спало. Себастьяна повторно окружило привычной подозрительностью и профессиональной апатией. Соваться в «Маяк» он уже не желал и запоздало понадеялся, что вызов окажется ложным.

Кто знает, вдруг местные психи добрались до телефонов.

Спустя квартал реальность буквально резанула по глазам: белым и красным цветами, рвано долбящимися в поликарбонатную оболочку. Сирену парамедики приглушили, оставили только мигалку, лениво раскуривающих сигареты водителей и почему-то кресло-коляску.

Оно, поскрипывая, неспешно катилось вдоль ограждения. Поверх белели скомканные бинты.

— Прямо как в фильмах ужасов, — усмехнулся офицер и вырубил мотор. Его, похоже, совсем не волновали убийства; розовощекий, с мелкими маслянистыми глазками, в неглаженной форме — он выглядел скорее курсантом на практике, чем «толковым парнем», переведенным из департамента Иллинойса. — Скоро увидим и следы крови, и всякие орудия пыток. Если, конечно, мы вообще что-то сможем видеть...

Неловкая шутка пролетела мимо всех целей. Себастьян и Джозеф молча вылезли наружу — в неразборчивый галдеж города. Лечебница не была огорожена сигнальной лентой, вокруг нее надежно высился выбор с узко расставленными прутьями. Удобный круговой подъезд прямо ко входу в лечебницу огибал последнюю зелень, на которой, точно готовясь к взлету, тянулся вверх железный, обточенный дождем, маяк, закованный в надежную окружность.

Себастьян отметил, что даже возле лечебницы осень пахнет знакомо: жженной бумагой, табаком и металлом, который, поддавшись ржавчине, сливается с выцветшей листвой. Ее, похоже, не сметали пару дней, и под ногами все хрустело, брызгаясь остатками воздуха.

Запнувшись в третий раз, Себастьян чертыхнулся. Очередную царапину на растоптанных ботинках почти не было видно, но обозлило другое: уверенные, совершенно не разболтанные шаги остальных. Ни Джозефа, ни офицера, ни парамедиков.

Все до единого — напряженные и трезвые.

Не то что он, открывший виски еще до завтрака. Но это было необходимо — чтобы выдержать равнодушие Майры.

Себастьян крепко сцепил зубы и наклонился, счищая грязные желто-серые листья. В руки толкнулся железный прут — короткий, слегка погнутый и омерзительно чистый. Края — неровные, точно выдолбленные изнутри; за один из них зацепился длинный темный волос.

Себастьян задрал голову: окно на втором этаже было разбито, и тюль — призрачная, неистово дрожащая в ритме ветра, — пыталась прорваться наружу. Прут вполне мог вылететь именно оттуда. И этот волос... Черт! Прут едва не выскользнул из рук, когда до Себастьяна дошло: потенциальную улику он облапал без перчаток. Осточертевшее занудство Джозефа наконец добилось эффекта, но отнюдь не желаемого.

— Эй, Себ!

Джозеф махнул рукой. Он успел добраться до входа в лечебницу и завести разговор с женщиной в бежевом деловом костюме. Должно быть, ее прислала администрация. Она не похожа на журналистку — слишком непрактичные каблуки, свежая укладка. Себастьян хмыкнул, крепче перехватил прут и подошел к ним.

— Детектив Кастелланос. Что тут у вас?

— Юкико Хоффман, — помедлив, сказала женщина; ее глаза, темные и узкие, казались еще меньше из-за неудачных стрелок. — Я присматриваю за порядком в «Маяке». Осуществляю общее руководство, знаете. Общаюсь с прессой, посетителями, сотрудниками полиции.

— Внешний надзиратель, — кивнул Себастьян. Джозеф поджал губы, едва заметно качнул головой, но это мелочи. Хоффман сейчас в их руках, и если держаться уверенно — она не помешает. Себастьян кивнул на разбитое окно. — Здесь все и произошло?

Хоффман медленно, даже заторможено пропустила темные прядки меж пальцев. Она сильно нервничала, посматривала на ворота и явно подбирала слова, чтобы заговорить тише, сомневаясь чуть ли не в каждой фразе.

— Не совсем. Окно разбил один из пациентов. Он услышал чей-то испуганный крик. Возможно, медсестры или уборщицы.

— Разве ваш персонал не проходил обучение? — спросил Джозеф. — Чрезвычайные ситуации в психлечебнице происходят чаще, чем во всем остальном городе.

Хоффман напряглась, сцепила руки в замок и кое-как блокировала издевку:

— Если вы намекаете на нестабильность наших пациентов, то совершенно напрасно. У каждого идеально рассчитана доза препаратов.

— Но не у персонала, — вздохнул Себастьян.

Разговор начал вязнуть в формальщине: им будут выдавать только зазубренные до личной ненависти факты, просить держаться подальше от прессы и, разумеется, мешать расследованию. Вот чем на самом деле занимается внешний надзиратель. Себастьян потер подбородок и двинулся ко входу.

Над ним нависал широкий открытый балкон, который, казалось, прогрыз темную кладку фасада. Бюджет этой лечебницы явно не был ограничен городскими средствами.

Холл встретил Себастьяна гулким кафелем, запахом лекарств и ровными рядами деревянных лавок, обращенных к регистратуре — точно к алтарю. В центре кто-то установил тяжелую кадку с кустарником: по листьям явно прошелся дырокол, на нижних ветках поблескивали фантики, свисали бинты.

Все это разве входит в терапию?

Левее, на одной из лавок, сидела женщина, вокруг которой суетились парамедики. Один поправлял капельницу, второй — бинтовал ей правое плечо. Себастьян снова споткнулся, на этот раз о брошенную книгу, и женщина медленно повернула голову.

— Вы как раз вовремя, детектив, — произнесла она.

Ее белое форменное платье было распорото по плечевым швам и спущено к груди. Колени женщина прикрывала красной кофтой, а лицо — очками. Но даже они не скрывали ее привлекательности: густые темные волосы с кокетливой челкой, мягкие губы. Полученная травма ее беспокоила меньше, чем светлый кружевной бюстгальтер. По выкрашенным кровью бретелькам глаза так легко скользили к самой груди — размер третий, никак не меньше, — упрямо выбивавшейся из чашечек.

Черт. Ладони повторно взмокли, и прут пришлось сжать крепче. Хоть на что-то сгодится, если не на экспертизу.

Приблизившись, Себастьян присел на корточки рядом с женщиной и хмуро глянул на парамедиков. Те понятливо кивнули, поправили капельницу, бинты и, посоветовав не утомлять друг друга, прошли к кофейному автомату.

— Детектив Кастелланос, полиция Кримсон-сити.

— Татьяна Гутьеррес, — ответила женщина и склонила голову набок. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Ее голос — холодный, в меру подрагивающий — настраивал на рабочий лад и почти отвлекал от ее аккуратных лодыжек. Себастьян кашлянул, точно прочищая горло, и все-таки присел рядом, на лавку. Не совсем по правилам, но кто его осудит?

— Что произошло здесь, мисс Гутьеррес? Мне нужны все возможные детали.

Она кивнула, осторожно коснулась канюли и вогнала ее поглубже, прижав большим пальцем. Ногти она не красила, однако на мизинце чернели мелкие пятнышки — то ли от лака, то ли от другого раствора.

— Я заступила на ночное дежурство в шесть вечера, — размеренно заговорила Гутьеррес. — Проверила, чтобы все посетители покинули лечебницу. — Она выдержала паузу. — Но не раздала таблетки. Очень непрофессионально с моей стороны, детектив, не правда ли?

— Что вам помешало? — хрипло спросил Себастьян.

— Укол, — снисходительно произнесла Гутьеррес. — Я не могу пока сказать, чем воспользовался преступник, но дозу он рассчитал правильно.

— В каком смысле?

— А разве это не очевидно? — Она усмехнулась, глянула на капельницу и, мягко притянув ее, поправила пакет с прозрачным раствором. — Он не собирался убивать меня, детектив.

Себастьян начал вертеть прут: прилипший волос давно сорвался, чужие отпечатки смазались. Гутьеррес была возмутительно равнодушна и походила не на жертву, а на консультанта. Их обычно присылают федералы — неразговорчивых, уклончивых, отчужденных, — но с Гутьеррес совсем другой случай. Возможно, это защитная реакция, и допросить ее следует позже.

— Я думаю, что была атакована мужчиной, детектив, — неожиданно добавила Гутьеррес. — Хватка... Очень характерная.

— Я понял. Что-нибудь еще?

Гутьеррес покачала головой. Себастьян отбросил прут — тот шумно проскреб узор на кафеле — и, не сдержавшись, коснулся ее колена, прикрытого кофтой. Ее губы несмело дрогнули, вырвался слабый стон. В красную кофту, скомкавшуюся на бедрах, Гутьеррес вцепилась до побелевших костяшек.

— Вам нужен отдых.

— А вам, — она сделала паузу, сглотнула, — ответы.

Нет. Он не может добивать ее — даже ради дела. Подманив парамедиков, Себастьян поднялся, едва сдержавшись, чтоб не погладить Гутьеррес по волосам.

— Я подойду к вам позже, — пообещал он.

Повеяло сладким кофе и ментоловыми леденцами. Велев держать Гутьеррес в сознании, Себастьян велел поторопить коронеров, огляделся — все также никого не было видно — и зашагал к лестнице. Сверху доносились приглушенные голоса, четырежды цокнули чьи-то каблуки. Судорожно всхлипнула девушка, но каблуки жестко оборвали ее: один, два раза.

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.

Джозеф. А рядом с ним — Хоффман, осмелевшая в своей вотчине, и заплаканная медсестра. Позади была натянута сигнальная лента, перекрывающая одну дверь. Прут явно вылетел не оттуда, прикинул Себастьян и, коротко кивнув Джозефу, пригнулся, чтобы пролезть под лентой. Ручка — тугая, едва провернувшаяся — на ощупь оказалась липкой.

Нечто клейкое, зернистое и прозрачное. Себастьян почти было принюхался, однако пролезший за ним Джозеф щелкнул выключателем. Резкий свет забил точно в центр комнаты, на мягкое глубокое кресло.

— Вот дерьмо... — пробормотал Себастьян.

Его снова прошибло горячим потом. Сердце забилось так быстро, что он едва не выплюнул его. Рот искривился, точно разъеденный изнутри — горькой слюной и подступившей рвотой.

Вокруг было слишком много крови.

Она осела почти по всей комнате: светлый палас, книжный шкаф и комод канадской осины, тюль, белоснежное покрывало на кровати. Внушительное, почти впитавшееся пятно — ближе к двери; и везде только красные, почти вычерневшие брызги. Кровь почти впиталась в ворс, захлюпавший под ногами, легла причудливым узором на дереве и...

Нет. Себастьян моргнул. Еще. И снова.

Он наконец-то заставил себя посмотреть в центр комнаты — в изодранное сердце композиции из кресла, желтых цветов и двух тел. Совершенно точно мертвые, прикрытые кровавой пленкой, они словно случайно встретили смерть, уютно устроившись вместе.

Хотя сейчас им, скорее, все равно.

Помрачнев, Себастьян осторожно приблизился и осмотрелся. Даже не будучи экспертом в АБК [2], он видел: убийца переписал следы и выдал им... Вот это.

Низкое, обитое раскрасневшимся плюшем, кресло держало женщину — хрупкую, с тугой черной косой и в красном платье, — у ног которой был валялся парень, уткнувшийся носом ей в колени. На подлокотниках и на полу мерцали пластиковые подсолнухи. Кровь на них почти не попала, так, сбрызнула слегка, лишив... Себастьян не вспомнил нужное слово, но сдвинуть подсолнухи захотел только сильнее.

— Психопат в Кримсон-сити? Снова?

Усталые риторические вопросы держали Себастьяна в реальности. Он спрашивал, чтобы не сбиться на мысли и осмотреть трупы. Из-за их расположения сложно судить наверняка, но действовал, похоже, профи: у каждого по точному узкому отверстию навылет по шее — явно пробиты вены или артерии, — и контрольный в сердце для женщины. Проникшая в ткань платья кровь портила силуэт. Жестких складок слишком много. Похоже, что женщина пыталась встать, возможно, сопротивляться, но кровопотеря добила ее быстрее. Или удар в сердце?

Надо проверить. Но сначала — парень.

Светлые, неровно подстриженные волосы, мятый застиранный комбинезон и обгрызенные ногти. Босые ступни с поджатыми пальцами. На шее были похожие раны: два узких сквозных отверстия. Грудь пока не разглядеть, но, судя по крови, очередной контрольный.

— Да это чертов кровавый ад... Откуда столько крови? — пробормотал Себастьян, осматриваясь.

— Похоже, задета сонная артерия, — сказал Джозеф, в задумчивости погладив подбородок. — Открытое проникающее ранение. Почти хирургическая точность, а это редкость даже среди серийных. Скорее всего, он уже убивал таким образом.

— Или он просто знает, куда целиться.

Уверенность так и не вернулась: яркий свет игрался с тенями, заставлял визуально разбухнуть кровь и задавить контрастом преступной инсталляции. Красный, желтый, черный, белый — не весь цветовой спектр, но краски яркие, сочные и символичные.

И эта композиция, сошедшая со страниц учебника психоанализа, — она пыталась рассказать им что-то. Себастьян сухо сглотнул, обтер лицо ладонью и вновь присмотрелся. Женщина усажена заботливо и осторожно — об этом рассказали руки, аккуратно сложенные на коленях, и мягкая посадка ног. С парнем убийца не церемонился, бросил к ее ногам и... Забрал оружие, уничтожил следы и растворился в недрах «Маяка»?

Или ушел с концами?

— Кажется, я понял, Себ! — воскликнул Джозеф и указал на мощное расплывшееся пятно у шкафа. — Видишь? Все началось явно там. Убийца поймал первую жертву, всадил ей что-то в шею и, — здесь он ткнул пальцем в свежий скол на одной из нижних полок, — похоже, ударился. Не сам, конечно, возможно, орудием убийства или чем-то еще. Потом он бросил тело сюда, — еще один взмах рукой, — и атаковал дальше. Ну, что думаешь?

— В этом есть смысл.

Себастьян кивнул, нагнулся, хотел было коснуться ковра, но его остановил Джозеф, перекинувший пару латексных перчаток. Точно. Но поздно — они уже наследили. Впрочем, Себастьян не стал спорить, натянул перчатки и поскреб пальцами ворс: кровь не успела впитаться, но загустеть успела.

— Похоже, вторую жертву он настиг здесь. — Себастьян щелкнул по ножке кресла; по задней, почтительно не касаясь трупов. — Иначе бы крови на ковре было больше.

— Ее и без того хватает. Ты же видишь все эти брызги. Стены, занавески, шкаф...

— Но уцелели только подсолнухи.

Джозеф почесал затылок. Очки его задумчиво блеснули, плечи дернулись, и он ухватился за одно, разминая. Старый прием: пальцы «шевелят» мышцы, и тело реагирует вернее, координируется с мозгом, а не противится ему. Себастьян покачал головой, коснулся одного цветка: пластик был неожиданно теплый.

Закон невозврата энергии в действии.

И что бы сейчас не случилось с подсолнухами, вкачать тепло обратно в тела они не смогут.

Голос Джозефа ввинтился в мысли, как и всегда, не вовремя и без особого смысла.

— Подсолнух купается в золотом масле, томно уходя вверх [3]...

— О чем это ты? — непонимающе нахмурился Себастьян.

— Да так. Вспомнил кое-что... личное.

Ответ был всего один — пожать плечами и продолжить осмотр. Личные домыслы к делу не прикрепишь, следовало запастись фактами, прежде чем подъедет судмедэксперт.

Что еще?

Себастьян коснулся лба женщины, следом и ступней паренька — остыли, но коченеть еще не начали. Кишечники они явно успели опорожнить незадолго до смерти, иначе бы воняло гораздо сильнее. Особо и не за что зацепиться.

Сама комната явно принадлежала женщине. Слишком сильно пахнет духами, на прикроватной тумбочке — несколько дорогих кремов. «Клиник». Майре не нравилась эта фирма; она говорила, что кожа просто начинала пузыриться от прыщей. Но сейчас было не время думать о Майре, и Себастьян, несколько раз крепко зажмурившись, отошел, лавируя меж кровавых отпечатков, к шкафу с книгами. Стандартный набор для американки: «Моби Дик», «Сага о Форсайтах», «Великий Гэтсби», «Мартен Иден», «Гроздья гнева» и несколько романов Даниэлы Стил. Остальное место занимали нотные тетради — женщина, похоже, умела играть на скрипке, — личные дневники и альбомы со вклеенными открытками.

В тканевом бордовом пенале — несколько дорогих ручек, карандаш, два ластика и желтый пластиковый подсолнух. Магнит. Но для чего?

— Камеры наблюдения? — пробормотал Себастьян, задрав голову. До равномерно выкрашенного потолка кровь не долетела. Проводка была сделано умело и скрытно; уродливого орнамента по верхнему периметру также не проложили. Себастьян удовлетворительно хмыкнул и обернулся к Джозефу: — Нам нужны записи. Желательно за весь день.

— Я разберусь, — кивнул тот. — Что по свидетельнице?

Себастьян громко выдохнул. Делиться пока нечем. Выуженные обрывки фактов не удовлетворят скрупулезного Джозефа; они это понимали оба.

С удушливым запахом Себастьян нашел компромисс, задышав ртом, но с кровавой росписью — не сумел. Наверно, часть его понимала убийцу — неудержимая жажда разрядки всех эмоций, — а все прочее ненавидело и презирало.

Смерть — не решение, а лишь отсрочка.

Джозеф, упорно нагибаясь, собирал подсолнухи в вакуумные пакеты. Себастьян поправил перчатки — с сухим хлопком те снова прильнули к коже — и отдельно упаковал дневники и альбомы женщины.

— Знаешь, где его комната?

Он кивнул на парня. Со стороны тот выглядел совсем тощим, волосы всклокочены; как оказалось, у него было плоскостопие. Очень важная улика, конечно.

— Спрошу у Хоффман, — кивнул Джозеф. Он явно заметил недовольство Себастьяна, поскольку добавил со всей поспешностью: — С ней все равно надо поговорить. Проследить за ней и журналистами. Ведь никому из нас не нужна шумиха.

Себастьян безразлично кивнул, стянул перчатки и потряс своим пакетом.

— Коронеры должны подъехать в течение получаса. Я пока проверю кое-что еще.

Прут. Его вполне мог швырнуть свидетель. Весьма возможный и чертовски напуганный. Такие вещи следует проверять сразу, особенно в отсутствие парамедиков.

Ручка по-прежнему была липкой на ощупь. Потянув носом, Себастьян недоуменно потряс ладонью и провел по ней языком. Сладкий сироп, с не до конца растворенным сахаром.

Зачем он здесь?

— Лесли всегда оставляет за собой сладкий след. Что-то вроде патологического хобби.

Глубокий голос — агрессивная подрагивающая «р» и четко проговариваемая «о» — застал Себастьяна врасплох. Из-за угла, крадучись, появился мужчина, одетый в свободную рубашку поло и льняные брюки. Бледность на контрасте темные, падающие на один глаз, волосы и выступающие вены на руках. От крупного, явно не раз ломанного носа расходились глубокие складки; улыбка казалась жутковатой.

— Детектив Кастелланос, — хмуро представился Себастьян. — Что вы знаете об убийстве?

Мужчина усмехнулся. В руках у него была простая пленочная камера — черная с серебристым обводом и неуклюжим объективом. Мужчина поднес ее к видневшемуся голубому глазу и щелкнул языком:

— Прошу вас, улыбнитесь, детектив.

Вспышка без предупреждения ослепила Себастьяна, он зажмурился и едва не выронил вакуумный пакет. По кафельному полу зацокали набойки — судя по звуку, железные, — и в такт им зазвучал голос мужчины, что приближался столь легко и бесстрашно, словно владел «Маяком» без остатка:

— Если бы я хоть что-то знал, то не стал бы таить от вас. Бедняжка Лаура. — Он театрально вздохнул. — Вы же понимаете, как для творца опасно остаться без вдохновения?

— О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите?

— О любви и смерти, конечно! Извечная борьба, в которой, как известно, нам выиграть не суждено. Или я вдруг ошибаюсь?

Мужчина остановился напротив Себастьяна и вздернул подбородок. Теперь стало понятно: ему едва за тридцать. Из-под густой челки расползалась паутина белых рубцов. Похоже, один глаз был поврежден, как, видимо, и разум.

Кому в здравом уме придет в голову вдохновляться убийствами?

Себастьян нахмурился, завел руку с пакетом назад и все же рискнуть спросить:

— А что насчет посетителей?

— Посредственны до невозможности. Но все же, — задумчиво протянул мужчина, поглаживая корпус камеры, — они весьма интересны. Как ловко они избавляются от аберраций! Убийства, лишение дееспособности, изгнание за рубеж — столько прекрасных идей, но исполнение ужасное!

Мужчина словно бы искренне сочувствовал мирозданию, но ход его мыслей — как раз причина, по которой его заперли в «Маяке». Артистичная натура — такой на все пойдет, удерживая внимание; и это разбило все лишние иллюзии. Себастьян машинально кивнул и направился к лестнице, решив повторно проведать Гутьеррес.

— Детектив Кастелланос, — позвал его мужчина. — Я думаю, вы кое-что забыли.

Себастьян обернулся. Ему протягивали камеру — беспечно, с улыбкой и явно скрытым умыслом. Мужчина сдунул челку; та повторно высветила переплетение шрамов, что затянули собой глазницу, и вновь скользнула по щеке.

— Вам стоит осмотреть место преступления и завтра. Просто, — он усмехнулся, — на всякий случай.

Намек Себастьян воспринял скептически, но камеру все-таки принял. Он слышал, коллеги из центральных департаментов — в Нью-Йорке или Майами — давно используют фотоаппараты и привлекают множество экспертов. Кримсон-сити дорастал до технологий медленно, полагаясь на голый профессионализм.

Кто знает, возможно, пора двигаться дальше?

— Сколько осталось кадров? — негромко спросил Себастьян, повернув камеру видоискателем к себе. На ощупь — почти четыре фунта; и большая часть приходится на объектив. Марка, «Хэсселблейд», была ему незнакома, впрочем, как и предназначение рычажка сбоку. Однако спрашивать не стоит: кнопку для фото Себастьян нашел, а большего и не требуется.

— Двадцать два плюс истраченные — на вас и на... — Мужчина негромко рассмеялся и облизнул губы. — Впрочем, надеюсь, последний негатив вы мне вернете без комментариев.

Себастьян отстраненно кивнул и вернулся к палате. Он надеялся, что О’Нил и его интерны — будущее судмедэкспертизы в обтягивающих джинсах и с засоренной речью — скоро прибудут. Предстояло много работы; Себастьян надеялся на отпечатки и мысленно прикидывал, за что мог схватиться убийца.

Шкаф, кресло, сами тела, их одежда; ручку двери им с Джозефом, к сожалению, удалось вычистить. Она уже почти не липла к ладони, исчез и сладкий запах. Войти не удалось: Джозеф с силой толкнул дверь изнутри, влетел в Себастьяна и сжал его плечи — панически сильно, буквально вдавливая пальцы в кости.

— Женщина, она... — Он судорожно, со свистом вдохнул воздуха. — Она еще жива, Себ!

— Черт!

Камера выпала тихо, отскочила, точно спружинив, от ботинка, и была позабыта, ведь пальцы Себастьяна — незащищенные перчатками, горячие и трясущиеся, — так быстро и сильно прижались к шее женщины, что он едва не пропустил робкие, почти заглохшие удары.

— Она не должна... С такой кровопотерей... — растерянно пробормотал из-за спины Джозеф.

— Но она смогла. Зови парамедиков.

Себастьян осторожно коснулся пальцами запекшейся крови на шее женщины, прошелся до ключицы и твердым, источенным ложью шепотом пообещал, что не позволит ей умереть. Не сегодня. Не из-за этого ублюдка.

 

__________  
[1] Тен-коды – специальные сокращения, которые используют операторы личных радиостанций в некоторых странах для ускорения передачи информации. Тен-код 10-65 – «Жду вашего следующего задания»

[2] АБК – анализ брызг крови

[3] Джозеф цитирует японского поэта Маэде Ююгуре


	2. Рубен

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 19 июня 1998 г.  
«Сегодня видела Тедди. Тедди Уоллеса! По крайней мере, мне так показалось. Я не могу быть уверена, ведь мы не собирались, кажется, года три. Все изменилось с тех пор, как мама и отец купили дом в Экл-Ривере. Здесь совершенно другие люди! Они говорят о таких скучных вещах! Я уже сбилась со счету, пытаясь понять, как много они знают рецептов пустой картошки. Я даже не знаю, хочу ли общаться с кем-то, кроме Рубена. И, наверно, Тедди. Но я не уверена, был ли это он.

На лице того мужчины, которого я встретила, было много страшных шрамов. И совсем свежих! Они меня очень напугали, я растерялась и… Не окликнула его. Если это действительно был Тедди, то что он делал в Элк-Ривере?

Я не хочу быть ревнивой, но очень сильно надеюсь, что он не общается с Рубеном за моей спиной. Мы ведь дружили всегда втроем, вместе сбегали с воскресной школы и покупали лимонад. Матушка всегда говорила, что такие мелочи гораздо лучше запоминают женщины, а мужчины обычно забывают. Но я думаю, что она ошиблась. Рубен помнит гораздо больше меня. Порой мне кажется, что он нашел способ увидеть те годы, что я прожила до его рождения, и выяснить, какой я была. И когда я думаю об этом, то по коже бегут мурашки… Забавно, что я хотела написать о Тедди, но хочется писать о Рубене. И даже совсем немного надеяться, что он найдет этот дневник. Или уже нашел? Я хочу знать!»

 

Когда-то счастливые глаза Майры пересекала глубокая трещина. Себастьян задумчиво провел по ней большим пальцем, коснулся багетной рамки: он почти и забыл, какой могла быть Майра. Уже почти три года он возвращался домой и ужинал в компании малознакомой худой женщины, почти и не смотревшей на него.

Их брак развалила внематочная беременность: скопившись, осложнения буквально сдавили плод — и тот выковыривали из Майры мучительно долго. Восемь часов. Шансов у ребенка просто не было, и Себастьян смирился, принял, пусть не без помощи бутылки.

Но не Майра.

Она замкнулась, стала уходить спать в гостевую комнату и так и не вышла на работу. Ее не волновали выговоры, штрафы, документы — казалось, жизнь отторгла ее вместе с плодом. И что бы Себастьян ни делал — ребенка вернуть он так и не смог. Пытался, конечно, уговорить Майру на другого, но столько отвращения и ненависти было в ее глазах...

Сейчас исчезло и это. Спасибо так и не назначенным таблеткам.

Себастьян решительно впечатал их с Майрой лица — счастливые, затерянные в прошлом, — в стол и бросил сверху несколько папок. Сидящий за соседним столом Джозеф кашлянул в кулак, поправил очки и придвинул к себе справочник криминалистики. Толстенный, испещренный заметками том открыт был явно наугад — закладка сдала бы реальный интерес Джозефа к книге — и Себастьян достаточно грубо бросил:

— Ну что?

— Дело Викториано-Визерса, — медленно произнес Джозеф. — Что думаешь?

Себастьян недоуменно прищурился. Вопрос был задан неспроста. Сообразительный Джозеф подтасовал темы, прикрыл острые углы — жену, выпивку, безалаберность. Обычно Себастьяна это раздражало, но сегодня он почувствовал нечто, близкое к благодарности.

— На первый взгляд, все очевидно: кто-то всерьез точит на них зуб. — Себастьян пожал плечами. Пояс кобуры, перекрутившись, впился в правую лопатку. Прогнувшись в спине, завел руку назад и, расправив узкую кожаную полосу, продолжил: — Скорее всего, хотят достать брата погибшей.

— Рубена Викториано, — подсказал Джозеф.

Себастьян кивнул. Он успел подготовить справку о семье погибшей: разослать необходимые запросы, выудить нужные факты из городских баз данных и дополнить материалами из интернета. Не хватало ответа из «Джей Пи Морган Чейз» [4] — на них Себастьян, не приложивший официальный, заверенный начальством запрос, не особо рассчитывал: банкиры редко любезны с копами, особенно с теми, кто обитает за пределами Большого Яблока. Им выгоднее защищать активы — и тех, кто их регулярно пополняет — чем ратовать за справедливость. Она ведь им ничем не отплатит.

Меркантильный цинизм упрямо расшатывал полицейскую систему, втыкая в нее ежегодно с десяток, а то и больше, игл. Себастьяну обычно везло: в его отдел спускали дела, не оттягощенные бюрократизмом. Наверняка не без причины: Джозеф исправно строчил рапорты, уведомляя инспектора о каждом запое Себастьяна. Случались они редко — раз-два в квартал — на работу не влияли и отнимали лишь выходные. Других нареканий не возникало в принципе, но Себастьяна ненавязчиво отстраняли от сложных дел — до происшествия в «Маяке».

Он понимал, что убийство Викториано попало к нему по недосмотру, и дело скоро передадут окружному департаменту — профессионалам под стать фамилии потерпевшей — но твердо решил в нем разобраться. Доказать, что бумагу и время Джозеф тратит напрасно. Выйти на прежний уровень доверия. И надеяться, что это поможет им с Майрой наконец разъехаться.

Скверное, давно вызревшее желание, отрицать которое становилось все сложнее.

Себастьян бросил очередную папку поверх старого семейного снимка и придвинул копии материалов по делу Викториано. Помимо нее была еще одна жертва — двадцатитрехлетний Лесли Уизерс, лежавший в соседнем боксе. Если принять на веру слова медсестры Гутьеррес, Викториано проводила с ним много времени и, пользуясь благосклонностью персонала, часто прокрадывалась к нему ночью.

— Похоже, разница в возрасте не стала для них помехой, — подметил тогда Себастьян.

Ремарка, брошенная в пустоту, неожиданно получила отклик. Гутьеррес, неловко пытавшаяся подписать протокол левой рукой, посмотрела на него с осуждением и постучала ручкой по папке-планшету, которую с трудом удерживала на коленях.

— Вы ошибаетесь. У Лауры и Лесли были исключительно дружеские отношения, — твердо сказала она. Плотная повязка на плече практически парализовала руку, и та повисла бледной плетью. Гутьеррес, невозмутимая, со смазанной помадой, аккуратно устроила ладонь на коленях, прикрыв ей папку, и склонила голову набок: — Им давали сильнодействующие препараты, под которыми почувствовать физическое влечение... весьма затруднительно. Можете проверить по историям болезней.

Себастьян так и сделал: ознакомился с карточками, уточнил действие лекарственных комплексов и убедился в правоте Гутьеррес. Мощные нейролептики дурманят не только разум, но и тело: реакции притупляются, период же адаптации к препаратам — крайне индивидуальный, а регулярное изменение дозировки — как это было и с Викториано, и с Визерсом — свидетельствует о нехорошей динамике.

К диагнозам Себастьян решил подступиться позднее. Он ждал отчета криминалиста и заключения патологоанатома, на основании которых можно было бы поставить крест на одной из версий: либо это психотический комплекс «убийство плюс суицид», либо умышленное преступление. В последнем случае все упирается в семью Викториано.

В покушении на Лесли Визерса смысла не больше, чем в обвинительных рапортах Джозефа. Визерс — сирота, получающий лечение по благотворительной программе, спонсируемой благотворительным фондом Викториано. Родители, младшая сестра, тетка — Фантом, терроризировавший Кримсон-сити в нулевых, не пожалел никого и вырезал целую семью. Визерса спасла случайность: в тот вечер он задержался, остановился поговорить с приятелем — и, что бы хорошего они не обсуждали, для Визерса это стало последней радостью.

Во всяком случае, до дружбы с Викториано.

Лаура Викториано, родившаяся 26 декабря 1972 года, была госпитализирована четырнадцать лет назад с сильной аффективно-шоковой реакцией. Согласно окружным отчетам, она на пару с братом стала свидетельницей убийства родителей. Время безжалостно содрало улики, подозреваемых, протоколы с дела — и то отправилось в архив. Папка, перевязанная посеревшими лентами, по заверению окружного шерифа, беспричинно лишиться содержимого, пусть даже на время, никак не могла, что для Себастьяна означало худшее: один из подозреваемых саботировал расследование.

Шериф напрямую не соглашался, увиливал, сыпал законами, но все же чувствовалось: он боится рассказать правду. На нем висели ипотека, повторно беременная жена и тесть-паралитик — с таким грузом растопчешь немало принципов.

Себастьян шерифа не осудил — кто знает, возможно, он поступил бы также — вежливо поблагодарил и сделал несколько заметок в весьма потрепанном, пропахшим растворимым кофе, походном блокноте.

Кровная вражда — не самый редкий мотив для убийства, вопрос в другом: зачем так долго подбираться к Викториано и даже не предпринять ни одной попытки — ни к ней, ни к Рубену?

Рубен.

Себастьяна он покоробил сразу, на расстоянии: убийство родителей его словно и не коснулось. Шанс-милосердие он обменял на прагматизм и цепко перехватил семейный бизнес — фармакологический концерн «ЭрВик» — который... Просто раздробил на части и передал более крупным корпорациям, каким-то образом идеально просчитав самые выгодные дивиденды. При этом Рубен сохранил внушительный пакет акций, получил докторскую степень по медицине и занимался благотворительностью.

Холодно-положительный Рубен не вызывал у Себастьяна симпатий — в отличие от Лауры.

Исключительно красивая женщина была изуродована целым комплексом заболеваний: острое тревожное расстройство, синдром дереализации, панические атаки, мизонеизм [5]. Себастьян ни черта не понимал в психиатрии, но, словно специально для него, бывший врач Викториано — Марсело Хименес — оставил щадящие расшифровки. Особенно настойчиво он рекомендовал ограничить встречи с Рубеном. Себастьян так и не понял почему, но сделал очередную пометку.

Себастьян почти не нашел информации о жизни Лауры Викториано до «Маяка»: она не работала, не занималась благотворительностью и не имела подруг. Проводила много времени в чтении, рисовании, игре на скрипке и прогулках с братом. Подобная замкнутость — редкость для красивой женщины, верить в нее не хочется, фантазия обрывает здравый смысл на полумысли и рисует иную Викториано — большеглазую, счастливую, затянутую в красный сатин и водоворот свиданий — ту, которой повезло больше, чем погибшей.

«Маяк» же дал Викториано одного Визерса — несправедливый обмен с учетом потерь.

Себастьян прикрыл глаза, начал массировать виски — мозоли кололи не хуже щетины — и пытался отгородиться от предвзятости.

На пару с Джозефом атаковав медицинское сообщество Кримсона, он также поручил своим информаторам потолкаться среди иммигрантов и на черном рынке. Первые успешно клепают халтурки на любой вкус, второе место оккупировано настоящими профи, до которых копу не добраться.

Таковы были условия сделки. Информация в обмен на выборочную слепоту.

Легально данные по орбитокласту не достать. Инструмент редкий, вышедший из обращения, сохранившийся, скорее, по случайности. Себастьян не разбирался в тонкостях лоботомии, но справедливо полагал, что без причины ее как метод не отменят. Отправив несколько уточняющих сообщений — по размеру орбитокласта, — Себастьян нехотя сунул телефон в карман и подавил зевок.

Ожидание умело быть убийственным, особенно на фоне чужих смертей.

Он почти дошел до рубежа — последних слов Викториано, выдохнутых ей в машине парамедиков: «Где... Рубен?». Значит ли это, что Рубен был в тот вечер в «Маяке»? Видел ли он убийцу? И если да, то как сумел не столкнуться с ним? Или же — при этой мысли живот у Себастьяна крутило, как с голодухи — он сам решил избавиться от сестры и свидетелей? Но ведь Татьяна Гутьеррес смогла бы его опознать, не так ли?

Вопросы топили Себастьяна в непонимании, будили забытый восторг — неопределенность фактов давала простор для ищейки — и он почти ощущал себя прежним. Губы дрогнули, точно перед улыбкой, взгляд выцепил значок — помутневший оцарапанный металл, спиленные нетрезвой рукой края — и, кажется, Джозеф это заметил.

Он подошел к Себастьяну и вперил пальцы в столешницу. Под низкие, обнажающие запястья кожаные перчатки уходили две свежих несимметричных царапины. Джозеф недавно приобрел щенка ретривера — он говорил, для дочери — который только учился выражать любовь к хозяевам. Себастьян не сомневался: следующей жертвой станут очки. Та самая повседневная оправа — внешне тяжелая, почти не давившая на переносицу, чей вес шел за счет линз. Джозеф не расставался с ней даже в прикрепленной к департаменту душевой. Это уже не привычка, а нечто большее, но вряд ли щенок сейчас поймет.

— Ты снова не купил футляр для очков, — сказал Себастьян.

— А разве нужно? — Джозеф поморщился, поправил оправу и вновь оперся о столешницу. — Или ты так пытаешься сменить тему?

— Да с чего бы? — пробурчал тот, отъезжая к стене.

Дистанция выдерживалась машинально — не на инстинкте, но на вросшем в чуть ли не самые извилины рефлексе. Джозеф нахмурился, со свойственным только ему пониманием, но с места не сдвинулся. Его лицо, с мягкой линией скул и чуть приоткрытыми сухими губами, стало слишком знакомым: черты выучены настолько, что без проблем прогонятся по всему Faced.me [6].

Скверное открытие.

Себастьян скрестил на груди руки и выжидающе уставился на него.

— Я прав?

— Да, но сейчас это не главное. — Джозеф отсек лишнее, опустил взгляд, передвинул копию истории болезни Лауры Викториано левее и поместил в центр заметку об убийстве семейства Визерс. — Я подумал, что эти смерти могут быть связаны. Смотри, — он щелкнул пальцем по очередной вырезке, — здесь поработал Фантом, так? Я поднял его дело. Как оказалось, судили его только пять лет назад. Семью Визерса убили в 2005 году, Викториано — в 2000. Состав преступления схож по всем признакам. Характер ран, последовательность их нанесения, расположение трупов — кто знает, возможно, это к чему-то приведет.

— Думаешь, сообщники Фантома добивают тех, кому удалось выжить? — Себастьян нахмурился. — Но это же не имеет смысла. Викториано и Визерс уже много лет находятся... — Он сглотнул, поймав себя на старой ошибке, и поправился: — Находились в «Маяке». Визерс ничего не знал об убийце, Викториано сразу посадили на сильные нейролептики. Они не представляли никакой опасности.

Джозеф медленно кивнул, отлип от стола и задумчиво почесал гладко выбритый подбородок. Из-за стекол его глаза казались гораздо уже — черные напряженные горошины, не иначе. Морщин меж бровей, на удивление, не возникало, точно кожа протестующе уплотнялась.

Сей факт подметила еще Майра, готовившая заявление о выходе в декрет; ее живот был плоским, ничуть не изменившимся, но грудь начала болеть, набухать, на ней проявились первые растяжки. Майра тогда долго рассказывала о морщинах, растяжках, пигментных пятнах и о том, как они образуются. И, конечно, она хлопала Джозефа по щекам, восхищалась его гладкой кожей и, совершенно не таясь, вздыхала.

Воспоминание накрывали Себастьяна помимо его воли, но он всегда держался: давился тем, что оставалось в кружке, и разбирал бумаги на столе — в общем, прятался от прошлого, непрожитого и непрожеванного, как умел.

Но Джозефу об этом знать не следовало.

— На самом деле меня беспокоит кое-что другое, — наконец произнес тот. — Насколько случайно эти убийства оказались похожи. Фантом, конечно, признался во многом, но вдруг не во всем? И... Себ, — Джозеф вскинул руку, прося времени буквально на пару слов, — я знаю, что напрямую это не связано с делом Викториано. Но дай мне возможность развеять последние сомнения. Я хочу быть уверен на все сто процентов. Хочу понять...

Он замолчал.

Почему убийство Викториано столь хорошо вписывается в почерк Фантома, расправившегося с Визерсами. Джозеф наверняка уже провел дела по проекту ответственности за убийства [7], но его врожденная педантичность требует стопроцентной уверенности. Прямых улик. Материала для анализа.

— Не буду тебе мешать, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Тебе еще отчитываться за эти теории перед лейтенантом.

Джозеф искренне, но коротко рассмеялся и кивнул на кулер.

— Воды?

Себастьян мотнул головой. Тепловатая вода была залита в бак, наверно, двумя днями ранее и пользовалась не сотрудниками отдела. Себастьян предоставлял кулер всем малочисленным желающим: паре подозреваемых по грабежам с тяжкими телесными, малолетнему правонарушителю и его озлобленной мамаше, перепутавшим этажи.

Джозеф, однако, пил воду, не морщась, аккуратно придерживая пластиковый стаканчик за донышко.

Сейчас в отделе было только двое, и Себастьян пользовался благословенной почти-что-тишиной, расслабленно растекшись по креслу и представляя, как бы допрашивал людей в отсутствии и Джозефа: закинув ноги на стол и пафосно сбрасывая поверх клавиатуры папки.

— Когда должен прийти брат Викториано? — чуть позже спросил Джозеф.

Не по-американски аккуратно смяв стаканчик, он опустил тот в мусорное ведро и вернулся к справочнику — на этот раз по-настоящему: хрустнув переплетом и выудив темную закладку.

— К трем. — Себастьян откинулся на спинку кресла, потянулся и покосился на часы. Выпуклый, словно бы рвущийся сквозь стекло наружу циферблат, меланхолично отмерял секунды.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джозеф, перелистнув страницу. — Не забудь о протоколе. Он должен обязательно расписаться.

Генетический заложенный педантизм — не то, с чем желал сталкиваться Себастьян. И да, он совершил несколько оплошностей, но ведь прошло много времени!

Видимо, лишь для Себастьяна.

Однако он сдержался — и сгреб материалы в стопку. Сверху — по дурацкой случайности — легла газетная вырезка, с которой напрасно улыбалась Лаура Викториано. На фото ей было под тридцать: свежая кожа, распущенные волосы и закрытое платье, подчеркивающее высокую грудь.

— Красивая была женщина, — сказал Джозеф.

Просто отметил, без особого повода, эмоций — почти как Себастьян. Джозеф снова отрешился, нырнув с головой в аналитику. Поиск сходств с сериями Фантома, пересмотр дела четы Викториано — все это не более чем перезагрузка. Джозеф — отличный коп, но его часто сбивают с толку эмоции. Возможно, что жалобы на Себастьяна — особый способ отвлечься.

Но это сейчас не главное.

Все то, что нужно Себастьяну, — вопросы, пометки, планы — есть в блокноте. А окружной департамент может отсосать.

Однако.

Себастьян хмыкнул и, щелкнув авторучкой по блокноту, подавил зевок.

В кружке почти не осталось кофе; он осушил остатки и потянулся. Смачно хрустнули позвонки, привычно кольнуло под ребрами. Сонливость накатила снова, Себастьян все-таки зевнул и прошелся пальцами по ободу кружки. Пассивная агрессия всегда вскрывала дремоту — почти как нарыв, да и последствия были схожи.

— Опять не спишь ночами? — Джозеф, отмечающий страницы цветными стикерами, тревожно глянул на Себастьяна. — Из-за Майры?

Сухой кивок.

Как будто Джозеф не знал, что происходит. Насколько измочален Себастьян. Потерян. Одинок — в доме, где его ждет жена.

— Прости, — помолчав, сказал Джозеф. К его запястью прилип назойливо розовый стикер, почти закрывший просвет кожи меж перчаткой и манжетом; и, незамеченный, так и не застрял под переплетом. — Я не должен о ней так часто спрашивать, но я переживаю за вас. За ваш брак.

— Мы справимся. — Себастьян жестко оборвал его и шлепнул блокнот поверх улыбки Викториано. — Сейчас важнее другое: Рубен Викториано. Он явно что-то знает. И это что-то вредило его сестре. По крайней мере, так говорил ее лечащий врач.

— Вы можете спросить об этом меня лично, детектив.

Хриплый голос донесся от двери и, казалось, проник под кожу, мгновенно леденея. Руки облепили предательские мурашки, и Себастьян напряженно сглотнул. Он запоздало разобрал стук, скрип шагов и наконец сам голос, который, как зачем-то всплыло в памяти, называли «с песком».

Рубен Викториано вошел на территорию департамента и словно извратил пространство, обнажив его до самых балок. Теплое, почти уютное помещение, отделанное осиной и белой краской, резко оголило старые шрамы: нуждающийся в побелке потолок, погребенный под грязью кафель, поспешно сбитые, кривые столешницы, подклеенная горячим клеем кружка. Казалось, даже на очках Джозефа сбликовали пятна.

Вид Рубена, в безупречно отглаженном костюме, действовал удушающе, и Себастьян непроизвольно ослабил галстук.

Он издали ощутимо смахивал на Майру! Тот же типаж внешности, отстраненность от мира и... Черт. Он просто красивый мужчина.

Поднявшись, Себастьян коротко кивнул и указал на ближайший стул.

— Прошу.

Себастьян краем глаза отметил, что Джозеф тоже внимательно изучает Рубена Викториано — столь непохожего на сестру. Холодные светлые глаза — неожиданно, но как у Майры! — почти утонувшие в темных кругах, гладкие пепельные волосы. На контрасте — черная рубашка и костюм в тон. Черты лица почти подходили аристократу, но, по мнению Себастьяна, нос Рубена был из другого комплекса: слишком тяжелый и длинный.

— Вам разве не кажется, что физиогномика в достаточной степени устарела?

Вопрос Рубена Викториано согнал наваждение почти мгновенно, безжалостно срезал и словно на деле толкнул Себастьяна в грудь. Тот поморщился, отчего едва не свело переносицу — точнее, залегшие под кожей мышцы — и придвинулся вплотную к столешнице. По ней скребнула одна из пуговиц жилетки; звук получился излишне громкий, противный.

— Вы ни черта не знаете о нашей работе.

Агрессии хватило с лихвой, чтобы затопить любой намек на сотрудничество. Рубен высокомерно вскинул подбородок, а прямо за ним — за ровной линией плеч и отглаженного костюма — накрыло тенью лицо Джозефа. Игра не света, а настроения: мимический контакт сбился, ошибка была выявлена, и Себастьян, молча выругавшись, постарался сказанное смягчить — на свой лад.

— Как там ни было: сейчас нам нужно работать сообща. Ради вашей сестры.

— Ради моей сестры? — медленно, с каким-то вызовом переспросил Рубен. — Или ради показателей в ежемесячных рапортах?

— Мне нет дела до того, что думают там. — Себастьян неопределенно мотнул головой, определенно подразумевая виду начальство, попрятавшееся по кабинетам на втором этаже. — Я хочу найти убийцу вашей сестры и жду, что вы хотя бы не будете мне мешаться.

— Ни в коем случае, детектив, — процедил Рубен.

Линия его челюсти напряглась и заострилась. К лицу, бледному и выдохшемуся, изнутри пробивалась волчья квинта. Именно так Себастьян называл аффекты на грани — когда уже почти готов сорваться, но споткнулся о самоконтроль. Определение, конечно, не было правильным, но оно вполне подходило Себастьяну.

Той же секундой Рубен порывисто пригладил волосы, пусть непослушные прядки все равно рвались ко лбу, и, казалось, сумел овладеть собой. Для беспокойства имелись основания: Лаура скончалась прямо на операционном столе, до которого дотянула, скорее, по случайности, нежели по прогнозам. Врожденная патология — транспозиция внутренних органов [8] — только продлила мучения. Лучший хирург Кримсон-сити не смог ничего сделать: сильная кровопотеря ослабила организм, и окажись рана сквозной — как изначально казалось — Викториано было бы легче.

Порой милосерднее истечь кровью за считанные минуты. Но не для Лауры Викториано.

Себастьян сжал кулаки, пересчитал для успокоения костяшки пальцев — по-прежнему десять — и напомнил себе, что Рубен потерял сестру. И он заслуживает если не сострадания, то хотя бы снисхождения.

— Я знаю, как работает ваш департамент, — внезапно сказал Рубен, — и вы, в частности, детектив Кастелланос. Вы полагаетесь на статистику, выстраиваете нелепый пьедестал из фактов и частоты повторов, но процент раскрытых вами преступлений все также преступно, — холодный, сухой смешок, — низок. Вы никогда не думали пересмотреть рабочие паттерны?

Взорваться помешал Джозеф. Он шумно захлопнул справочник; под ним жалобно скрипнуло кресло, и Рубен неодобрительно приподнял бровь.

— Мистер Викториано, давайте попробуем продержаться до официального запроса из окружного департамента, — торопливо произнес Джозеф. — Уверен, шериф возьмется за него лично и избавит вас от...

— Окружной департамент? — Рубен перебил его плавно, почти удивленно. — Вы думаете, их методы сильно отличаются от ваших?

Он исподлобья глянул на Себастьяна; светлые глаза, казалось, вспыхнули злобой — и пот снова толкнулся Себастьяну подмышки, ударил жаром по лбу и обездвижил пальцы. Но стоило царапнуть кожу на запястье, поверх голубоватых вен, как наважденье спало.

Заставив взгляд сфокусироваться на Джозефе, Себастьян, не глядя, выудил газетную вырезку, с которой улыбалась Лаура Викториано, и швырнул ее прямо в Рубена. Тот вздрогнул, поднес ее к лицу и прикрыл глаза.

Вдох, выдох, вдох — пора.

— Кто-то осознанно убил двух невинных людей, мистер Викториано, — негромко сказал Себастьян. — И я пойму, если вам плевать на Лесли Визерса, но ведь Лаура.... С ней все было иначе, не так ли?

Рубен действительно был привязан к сестре. Себастьян видел старые газетные вырезки, и те говорили о многом. Нежные объятья, всегда бок о бок и настоящие улыбки, которые не испортила и черно-белая печать.

Однако сейчас Рубен был на взводе: поджал напряженно губы и заторможенно вернул газету.

— Если у вас есть хоть какие-нибудь догадки, то поделитесь с нами. — Себастьян старался говорить проникновенно и одновременно ненавязчиво. — Кто мог навредить вашей семье? Или конкретно вам?

— Разве вы можете быть уверены, что целью убийцы была именно Лаура? — Рубен холодно взглянул на Себастьяна; и темные круги словно сильнее врезались в кожу. — Нет, конечно, нет. Без заключения судмедэксперта, предварительного расследования... Вы совершенно напрасно тратите время, детектив.

Он поправил узел галстука — явно дорогого, всего на тон светлее рубашки — и вытащил визитницу. Безыскусный кожаный прямоугольник, по-странному плоский: ведь у таких, как Рубен, контактных карт всегда немало.

На часах позади него рвано скакала секундная стрелка. Они потратили уже семь минут, и Джозеф почти готов вмешаться: повторно поднялся и сделал пару шагов навстречу, однако Себастьян остановил его. Едва заметно качнул головой и сцепил в замок пальцы.

Идеальный преступный типаж — прямо напротив него, буравит холодными глазами и выбивает из равновесия одним своим существованием. Рубен Викториано так и просился в подозреваемые. Скользкий, закрытый и эмоционально пострадавший. Носитель волчьей квинты.

Как же хотелось его обвинить в убийстве!

Себастьян видел мотив — и не один, и не два — но если выдвинуть обвинения без доказательств, то неприятности накроют всех, кроме Рубена.

— Ладно, — наконец процедил Себастьян, — я вас услышал.

Отрицать было нельзя: в какой-то мере требования Рубена справедливы, и подчиниться им — не значит прогнуться. Скорее, наоборот: Себастьян получил шанс вычислить уязвимость Рубена и обратить ее против него же.

Просто копнуть нужно чуть глубже.

Упершись в стол так, что пуговица жилетки снова скребнула по дереву, Себастьян приготовился к прыжку.

— Когда ваших родителей убивали, вам было также плевать?

Джозеф успел первым, выплюнул обвинение в спину Рубену и — Себастьян не сомневался — вцепился под столом в колени. Эмоции ударили ему в голову, почти как хмель по мозгу, и это словно перекинулось на Себастьяна. В горле пересохло, он вскочил, уперся руками в стол — и Рубен остановил его.

В четыре слова.

— Не также. — Нехотя обернувшись, Рубен качнул головой. — Гораздо сильнее.

Он вытянул из визитницы карточку и сунул ее под газетную вырезку. Почти незаметно, но все же коснулся лица сестры, поджал пальцы и, не прощаясь, покинул отдел.

Ни Джозеф, ни Себастьян его не остановили. Они смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь найти ответы. Позади — двенадцать с половиной минут, проведенных с Рубеном Викториано, а показалось, что целые сутки.

Себастьян успокоился первым, добил воду из кулера, разлив по последним стаканчикам, и оба отдал Джозефу. Тот пил быстро, шумно, почти давясь.

— Зря ты на него наехал. — Себастьян с недовольством скрестил на груди руки. — С ним и так не все просто.

— Понимаешь... — Джозеф резко выдохнул. — Он сильно отличается от Лауры, и внешне и, похоже, внутренне. И это меня очень сильно фрустрирует. — Поморщившись, он прижал пальцы к вискам, точно стараясь удержать череп, едва не расколовшимся надвое от мыслей о Лауре Викториано и о работе в общем. — Мне жаль, что я сорвался, Себ.

Себастьян кивнул. Да и что еще он мог сделать?

— Не возражаешь, если я возьму отгул до завтра? — продолжил Джозеф гораздо спокойней. Он даже вернулся к стикерам и начал отмечать ими строки в блокноте.

— Возьми сразу два. Я пока справляюсь.

И не соврал. Горело только дело Викториано, с остальными торопиться бесполезно: улики осели на полках хранилища, следы были смыты дождем, а капитан на летучках не вспоминал о них. Джозефа вполне можно отдать на растерзание Фантому, и если привлечь офицера, с которым они выезжали в «Маяк», почти не придется гореть на сверхурочных.

Себастьяна действительно накрыл былой азарт. Убийство сплотило множество лиц — Викториано, Визерс, Гутьеррес, Рубен — и ввяжет в себя наверняка еще многих. У каждого найдутся свои мотивы, оправдания.

Но ставить пока нельзя даже на Рубена.

— Ты говорил с О’Нилом? — внезапно спросил Джозеф.

— Нет пока. А что?

— Я попросил его отдельно проверить следы от орудия убийства. Вдруг что-то похожее всплывет. — Он пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым. — Помнишь того парня, вьетнамского ветерана? Он ведь почти не брал заказов, и мы долго не могли связать череду трупов.

Себастьян сухо кивнул.

Старое дело, не нуждающееся в подражателях, его не воодушевило: орбитокласт гораздо хуже армейского ножа, придется втираться в совершенно иные круги.

Джозеф бы в них вписался, но у него отгул.

И, проводив его почти разочарованным взглядом, Себастьян откинулся на спинку, забросил ноги на стол, едва не смахнув свою же кружку, и прикрыл глаза. Рубену не то что можно — должно пришить хоть что-то.

Себастьян чувствовал это.

Чем Лаура Викториано могла спровоцировать брата? Отсутствием позитивной динамики — вряд ли, иначе бы Рубен не ждал так долго. Он смог бы обойтись малым — без Визерса, подсолнухов и крови. Тогда что, ревность к Визерсу? Это абсурд. И рана на плече Гутьеррес — открыто неучтенный фактор, паника и...

Себастьян резко открыл глаза. Потолок резанул по глазам узором трещин: те шли словно не по известке, а по первой, пусть и весьма сырой, версии.

Гутьеррес выжила!

Другое ранение и никакого желто-красного символизма — его убийца приберег для жертв. Зачем? В чем смысл подсолнухов, расположения тел и нанесенных ран? Смысл, похоже, имело все, и без отчета по вскрытию не обойтись.

Им с Джозефом удалось реконструировать события: первый труп рухнул у шкафа, второй — прямо по центру, все остальное было сделано позже. Гутьеррес атаковали прямо на посту, крови почти не пролилось, но в чем смысл наносить удар после укола? Паника? Нет, такие типы не поддаются тревоге.

Мозг, и без того перекрученный сбором данных, выдохся быстро. Себастьян шумно выдохнул и, запустил пальцы в волосы: жесткие, не чесаные с самого утра. Наверно, их стоит укоротить.

Хотя Майре теперь все равно, она и не смотрит на него.

Рука дрогнула, легла поверх мобильника, но, глянув на заставку, Себастьян так никому и не позвонил. Не было ни смысла, ни желания, ни даже чертовой обязанности. По-хорошему, ему следует набрать того офицера, Коннелли, дать задание, повторно прошерстить базы данных и...

Рабочий телефон встрепенулся и едва нашелся в кипе бумаг.

— Кастелланос, слушаю.

— Я выслал тебе отчет на е-мейл, — раздался голос О’Нила. — Извини, но бумажки будут только завтра, иначе я опоздаю на игру.

— Все еще надеетесь не вылететь из турнира? — усмехнулся Себастьян, прижав трубку плечом.

Сонливость отступила, изморенная в одно мгновенье. Клавиатура словно сама толкнулась под ладони, и пальцы нетерпеливо выстучали пароль.

— Иди ты, — проворчал О’Нил и, прочистив горло, беззлобно добавил: — Все это очень подозрительно, Себастьян. Обрати внимание на время смерти.

— А что с ним? — Себастьян напрягся, сжал мышь — пластик возмущенно затрещал, напряглись пальцы — и дважды промазал мимо значка почты. — Неужели Визерс тоже?..

— Увидишь.

О’Нил, не прощаясь, отключился. Как и всегда. Он не особо ладил с коллегами и делал все возможное, чтобы не стараться. Сухая субординация и профессионализм, винить его не за что, но всякий раз Себастьян хотел плеснуть ему в очки горячим кофе.

Отчет загрузился быстро. Печатать его Себастьян не стал и жадно всмотрелся в монитор.

Правда загнала восприятие в угол. На первый взгляд картинка сложилась неверно, как те простые оптические иллюзии: при определенном ракурсе можно увидеть принцессу, но стоит повернуть изображение — и локоны обратятся в обрюзглый подбородок ведьмы.

Так вышло и с делом Викториано-Визерса. Первым действительно убили Визерса: его схватили за плечо — остался густо-фиолетовый синяк, но не отпечатки — и вогнали в шею орбитокласт [9]. Были проколоты две сонные артерии, трахея; контрольный в сердце — никаких шансов. Смерть наступила примерно в пять вечера. Все остальное, однако, не вписывалось: на Лауре Викториано преступник дрогнул, пробил шею менее, чем на дюйм, и чудом не задел сосудов. Кровопотеря некритичная, дающая шанс на спасение, который Викториано упустила. В грудную клетку орбитокласт воткнули позднее, вторую рану на шее, чтобы создать эффект колотой сквозной, добавили позднее.

«Ювелирная работа, — подчеркнул О’Нил. — Жертву выводили из жизни медленно, предположительно, минут тридцать. Существовал высокий риск возникновения воздушной эмболии [10] из-за транспозиции внутренних органов».

Тяжелый, густой слог — кажется, этим недугом страдают все эксперты — вызвал дикую сухость во рту. Себастьяну пришлось установить новый бак с водой, прежде чем утолить жажду. Он пил медленно, вода отдавала солью и железом — но только из-за игры воображения.

Значит, Визерс не был основной целью. Его вывели из жизни слишком хладнокровно, чтобы утверждать иное. Но если охота шла на Викториано — не стоит пока гадать, из-за чего — в чем смысл лишней жертвы, ранении Гутьеррес, в конце концов, дурацких подсолнухов?

«Под левой смешанной костью S-образной формы были обнаружены старые кровоподтеки, оставленные на теле жертвы приблизительно шесть дней назад, — ага, это о Визерсе, — что может свидетельствовать об определенных особенностях нападавшего. Имеется разница в росте и общей комплекции примерно на 6-8 показателей по каждой системе отсчета».

Кому, черт возьми, мог насолить безобидный псих? Может, он получил ударил по случайности? Играл в какой-нибудь баскетбол для душевнобольных с особенно нездоровым парнем?

И еще было время, чертова ошибка, в которую ткнул О’Нил.

Визерса убили около пяти вечера, в течение получаса добили Викториано. Затем убийца — высокий, с сорок вторым размером ноги, как показали отпечатки на крови, — выстроил композицию. Это плюс полчаса. Он мог вполне уйти, воспользовавшись пересменком, и не пачкать руки, но он чего-то ждет. Тратит транквилизатор, наносит несмертельный удар — все тем же орбитокластом — и исчезает, уверенно обогнув камеры.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — пробормотал Себастьян.

Вернувшись к столу, он быстро нашел оставленную визитку. И ожидаемо она принадлежала не Рубену. Слегка помятая, глянцевая бумага с закругленными углами и крупными простыми буквами:

«Марсело Хименес, доктор психиатрических наук, ведущий научный сотрудник исследовательского центра при психиатрической лечебнице «Маяк».

Чуть ниже и мельче — е-мейл и номера сотовых, один из которых был записан от руки. Стало очевидно, с какого номера начать, пусть даже это визитка — ошибка Рубена, а не подсказка. Но ведь такие, как он, не ошибаются столь глупо.

— Алло, — хриплый, выдохшийся голос раздался у самого уха, и Себастьян вздрогнул. Впервые за долгое время он быстро набрал номер, даже не думая. — Алло! Кто это?

— Вы знакомы с Рубеном Викториано?

Вопрос был задан, ставки — сделаны. Дышать резко расхотелось, и, чувствуя, как в грудной клетке разрастается черная по ощущению тяжесть, Себастьян крепче сжал трубку. Ответ заставлял себя ждать, отгораживался помехами и вынуждал терпеть, отсчитывая секунды.

— Рубен Викториано? — Злобный выдох, чуть ли не по слогам, и шумный вдох. — Да он полностью погубил мою научную карьеру!

 

____________  
[4] «Джей Пи Морган Чейз» – американский финансовый холдинг, образовавшийся в результате слияния нескольких крупных банков США

[5] Мизонеизм – ненависть к новшествам

[6] Faced.me – специальное приложение для сравнения черт лиц и их распознавания

[7] Проект ответственности за убийства был разработан Т. Хэнгроувом с целью объединить открытые данные по дате и месту преступления, способу убийства, а также полу, национальности, возрасту жертву – и сужать поиск, используя любой набор этих параметров

[8] Транспозиция внутренних органов – едкий вариант биологически нормальной анатомии, в котором основные внутренние органы имеют зеркальное расположение по сравнению с обычным нормальным положением

[9] Орбитокласт – специальный нож для лоботомии через глазную орбиту

[10] Воздушная эмболия – закупорка кровеносного русла пузырьками воздуха, попавшими в кровоток из внешней среды


	3. Первые шаги

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 20 марта, 2006 г.  
«Новый Руби принес мне любимые цветы. Прямо в день рождения, это так здорово! Мне пришлось целовать нового Руби. Это странно. Он грубый. Он слишком новый. От него не пахнет домом. А старый Руби боится цветов. Чихает и забавно бегает от них. Как ему может быть плохо от цветов, которые он мне всегда дарит?»

 

Напроситься на ночное дежурство не вышло: диспетчер проверила график Себастьяна и отчитала за сверхурочные. Объяснять ей, что иначе он — измордованный рутиной, холодностью жены и безразличием — не мог, сил не было.

Поэтому Себастьян устало кивнул, пообещал выспаться и поехал домой.

Он искренне нуждался в слове-замене для места, где они жили с Майрой. Здание, помещение, коттедж, просто дом, без всякого контекста и ассоциаций. Нет, скорее, это было что-то вроде ночевки у дальних родственников, которые не особо рады гостю, но как бы они обещали помочь.

Как бы обещали. Как бы дом.

Покачав головой, Себастьян все-таки зашел внутрь. На первом этаже явственно пахло осенью, а в распахнутые окна влетали порывы ветра, цепляющиеся за шторы. Прямо под вешалкой — черный мусорный пакет, полностью забитый чем-то мягким. Майра, похоже, снова искала утешения в уборке: мыла полы с хлоркой, остервенело стирала пыль и лак с мебели, избавлялась от старых платьев и тряпок.

В такие дни Себастьяна встречал запах домашней химии и всего, что нанесет с улицы.

Алгоритм действий был прост: вынести мусор, вернуться, приготовить нехитрый ужин и запереться с ним в спальне — уже который год как личной. Себастьян впервые задумался, что обратись он в «Маяк», стало бы полегче, пусть и дороже. Все сроки психотерапии давно прошли, и Майре нужна была фармацевтическая поддержка. С психологом у нее не заладилось, категорический отказ шел на все, и тратиться Себастьян перестал. Пытался, конечно, иначе — как и подобает хорошему мужу — и, измотавшись, отступил.

Ему и самому было непросто. В какой-то мере так и оставалось, и разве что Джозеф проявлял дежурное участие.

С усталым вздохом Себастьян потащил пакет к мусорному баку.

Что раньше ему мешало обратиться в подобное «Маяку» место: нежелание признавать серьезность проблемы, зацикленность на собственных переживаниях или нечто, идущее из бессознательного? Но разве в лечебнице смогли спасти разум Викториано и Визерса? И есть ли гарантия, что та же участь не настигнет Майру?

Одним словом тут не обойтись, ответы не сойдутся, а для большего нужен виски — который вместе с холодным бургером Себастьян протащил в спальню. Что-то искать, готовить он не хотел, слишком уж торопился пошарить в базе правонарушений и, конечно, скрыться от Майры.

Рубен Викториано, Марсело Хименес, Татьяна Гутьеррес. Три имени в деле — значит, и козыря нужно три, для каждой партии. Однако сработало только с Хименесом: восемь неоплаченных штрафов за парковку, один отозванный иск о домогательствах от некой Джули Кидман. Отлично.

К Хименесу, встреча с которым назначена на послезавтра, уже есть, как минимум, два вопроса. Гутьеррес Себастьян навестит в больнице завтра. Получит ответ от «Джей Пи Морган Чейз», перечитает отчет, даст задание Коннелли и вернет камеру мужчине из «Маяка». И постарается не сильно отвлекаться от Джозефа, загоревшегося теорией о сопричастности Фантома.

Фиксируя все в блокнот, Себастьян не заметил, как съел бургер. Виски отхлебнул, поморщился и, нехотя спустившись, вылил в раковину, набрав взамен из-под крана воды. Под нее — или из-за повторного чтения? — отчет шел лучше, память подбрасывала нужную трактовку терминов, и около полуночи Себастьян выключил компьютер.

Осталось переспать со всей информацией.

Умывшись и почистив зубы, Себастьян спустился на кухню, поставил тарелку в раковину и прислушался: в гостиной невнятно бубнил телевизор. Поверх спинки дивана просматривались очертания головы Майры: волосы стянуты в тугой пучок, поверх плеч топорщится широкий ворот свитера. Ветер трепал шторы, царапал окна и нагонял малодушие, которое и погнало Себастьяна наверх.

Едва замок щелкнул, как он с облегчением прижался к двери и ткнулся в нее лбом. Он смог. Впервые за несколько недель Себастьян провел вечер спокойно — и даже не потянулся к виски! Отпраздновал он это тем, что смыл накатившее замешательство горячим душем.

Крошечная ванная, пристроенная на случай гостевых набегов, исчерпала воздух быстро. Повсюду налетел влажный пар: на зеркало, раковину, стенки душевой кабинки, впитался в скомканную одежду и слепил глаза. Себастьян, повязав на пояс белое махровое полотенце, распахнул дверь в комнату. Дышать стало легче, по необсохшему телу скользнула прохлада.

Поправив ногой съехавший коврик — геометрический узор, скукожившись, съехал к самому унитазу — Себастьян вытер зеркало рубашкой. Отражение смотрело усталыми воспаленными глазами; от носа ко рту тянулись глубокие складки, въевшаяся в кожу линия рассекала и лоб. Себастьян видел свое лицо по кусочкам и собирал их в другое.

Так проще избегать самообмана. Не нужно отмахиваться от неизбежных изменений, насиловать себя старыми привычками — нет, можно увидеть в зеркале не себя и вернуться к ночным дежурствам и виски.

Но дело было совсем не в выпивке. А в том, что сгинуло до нее — в семье. В маяке, потерявшимся из виду после первой же бури. По крайней мере, других Себастьян не помнил. Вздохнув, он вытер лицо рубашкой, пропахшей потом и табаком; и зеркало, блеснув под лампой, отразило лишь кафель.

Вернувшийся в спальню Себастьян растерся полотенцем, не глядя швырнул его на пол и рухнул на кровать. Ткнувшись лицом в подушку, он словно отрезал себя от мира, погрузился в душную темноту и, закашлявшись, повернул голову вправо.

Он так и не погасил свет — ни в ванной, ни в комнате; мягкие полупрозрачные тени очерчивали немногочисленную мебель. Уюта стало намного меньше: пришлось убрать завядшие цветы, старые книги и детскую кроватку, которую сколотил Себастьян. Как оказалось, рубанок скользит по доскам не столь легко и ровно, как в рекламе.

Вот они, планы на будущее — всегда обращаются против. Наверно, и с делом Викториано-Визерса выйдет также: неважно, какие доказательства соберет Себастьян, посадят явно не Рубена.

Себастьян со стоном перевернулся на спину и убрал волосы со лба. Вслепую нашарил светильник, нажал на кнопку и выключил. В комнате и без того было светло, а темные шторы надежно удерживали за окном ночь.

Усталое тело молило о спокойном отдыхе, но разум не переставал гудеть, вновь и вновь возвращая к Рубену. Он был слишком остро заточен, чтобы не порезаться: идеально отглаженный костюм, холодное, не подпорченное ничем лицо, продуманные до кажущейся небрежности движения и сардоническая речь. Во всем этом нет ничего правильного. Себастьян обязан найти хоть одну зацепку, хоть подозрение на мотив.

Ну что-нибудь.

Иначе зачем так клинит на нем? Резко, дико, необузданно — как в тупом фильме. Увидел один раз, встрепенулся и выбросил из жизни прочих, что ли? Так не бывает — кислород ему просто перекрыла сквозящая в каждом жесте Рубена гордыня.

К которой пора искать отмычку.

Себастьян почти было вздохнул — вымученно, разочарованно — но веки смежились первее. Подавленность накрыла жарким колючим одеялом, а следом пришел и сон: беспокойный, изодранный очертаниями лица, что столь усиленно старался разглядеть сквозь зеркало Себастьян. И оно, отделившись от тела, пыталось нагнать, просочиться сквозь поры и шрамы до самой шеи, с ее отчаянно пульсирующими артериями; измазанное сладкой и липкой смесью, оно ругало Себастьяна, холодило если не кровь, то кожу, и гнало прочь — до самого пробуждения.

К рассвету Себастьян сдался и, кое-как собравшись — неглаженная рубашка, брюки, жилет, плечевая кобура, значок — спустился на кухню. По пути пришлось закрыть окна в гостиной и, шумно подышав на руки, растереть ладони.

Просторная, с ведущей на задний двор стеклянной дверью кухня всегда нравилась Себастьяну. Он чувствовал себя правильно в окружении набора столовых ножей, гладкой поверхности плиты и гудения холодильника. Раньше были оловянные крючки с кухонной утварью и смех касавшейся какой-нибудь утвари Майры. Себастьян избавился от первых с год назад, но так и не заделал отверстия.

Как и многое другое в их браке.

Сглотнув скопившуюся слюну, он включил телевизор — старенький кинескопный «Самсунг» — и приступил к завтраку. Кофе, апельсиновый сок и тосты с ветчиной. Просто, быстро, сытно и что-то можно упаковать с собой.

Горячий кофе взбодрил Себастьяна и дал что-то похожее на рабочий настрой. Он быстро упаковал пару тостов в льняную салфетку и выскользнул из дома, едва не забыв значок. На пороге вдруг показалось, что наверху хлопнула дверь, но возвращаться он не собирался. Просто удобнее перехватил салфетку с тостами и спустился к шоссе, чтобы поймать такси.

— В полицейский департамент, пожалуйста, — бросил он, хлопнув дверцей. — И побыстрее. Двигайтесь по трассе CC-2, там редко бывают пробки.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Меланхоличный таксист даже не обернулся и вдавил на газ. Побитый временем «Форд Таурус» ловко свернул на соседнюю полосу, и Себастьян откинулся на сидении. Ридж-парк вливался в Кримсон-сити медленно и неуверенно, панически разбрасываясь цветами: с каждой милей отцветали вязы, наливались ржавыми пятнами тополи. Стирался, точно в небытие, частный сектор; фигурно подстриженный газон сменялся асфальтом и многоэтажками.

Изменилось и небо: поблекло и затянулось облаками.

— Будет гроза, — тоскливо заметил таксист и, выкрутив баранку, вписался в поворот на свежевспыхнувший красный.

Себастьян отвернулся к окну — мелькнула неоновая вывеска ночного клуба, несколько мексиканцев, тащивших какие-то перетяжки, и лающая свора бездомных собак. Не лучший район города, прикрыть который мешала жалость к беженцам и животным. Им больше некуда идти, а городского сочувствия не хватит на что-то большее. В особенности на благотворительность.

Поэтому из «Форда» Себастьян вышел не в лучшем настроении.

Полицейский департамент Кримсон-сити — впаянный в многоэтажное здание куб, разделенный на два этажа и несколько секций, в которых с непривычки легко запутаться. Рабочий стаж с ориентировкой на местности не совмещался. Себастьян до сих пор не знал, как пройти к хранилищу улик, архиву и серверной — в отличие от Джозефа. И это характеризовало его как копа гораздо лучше, чем рапорты и награждения.

Отметившись у дежурной, Себастьян выяснил, что Джозеф действительно взял отгул, и велел срочно вызвать Коннелли. Того, как безотказного офицера-новичка, выслали патрулировать центральный перекресток. Штрафов должно набраться с лихвой и, если не повезет, плюс пара-тройка пьяных водителей и погнутые бампера.

— Тебе потом зачтется, — едва слышно бросил Себастьян, натянуто улыбнувшись дежурной. Она всегда была приветлива к нему лично и заслуживала минимальной вежливости.

В другие дни Себастьяну было бы не по душе отмечаться первым, но не сегодня. Дело Викториано-Визерса его взбодрило, и даже подготовка отчетов по висякам не смогла испортить настроения. Себастьян свел все нераскрытые дела в единый документ и почти уже задумался о методе Джозефа — воспользоваться проектом ответственности за убийства — как наконец-то появился Коннелли с двумя стаканчиками из «Старбакса».

— Американо на темной обжарке без ничего, верно?

Себастьян кивнул и указал ручкой на стол. Стаканчик был осторожно помещен в узкий проем между рамкой с семейным фото и папками с текущими делами.

— После брифинга отправишься в городскую больницу, допросишь Гутьеррес. — Дождавшись необязательного кивка, Себастьян протянул распечатки О’Нила. — Ознакомься. Сделай выводы. И собери информацию по Джули Кидман. Она подавала иск на Хименеса, врача Викториано.

Коннелли согласился, выплюнул неловкую шутку об отношениях Себастьяна с мобильниками — всегда вне зоны доступа — и переместился за стол Джозефа, чтобы воспользоваться его компьютером.

До брифинга оставалось с полчаса, которые не замедлил испортить Рубен Викториано.

На связь вышел его адвокат, Патрик Хиггинс, выразил недовольство по беседе с клиентом в его, Хиггинса, отсутствие и предложил решить все вопросы полюбовно за чашечкой чего покрепче. Себастьян любезно согласился подумать — например о том, куда подальше послать этого законника. Желательно, чтоб с Рубеном по пути.

«Джей Пи Морган Чейз» предсказуемо тянули с ответом — и выжидание было совсем не в духе Себастьяна. Он сделал повторный запрос, попробовал вернуться к висякам и снова был атакован Хиггинсом, решившим запросить копию дела. Себастьян снова пообещал подумать — над тем, как избежать обвинений за оскорбление человеческого достоинства.

— И если вы будете допрашивать мистера Викториано в мое отсутствие... — угрожающе начал Хиггинс, однако утомленный им и плохим сном Себастьян невежливо попрощался и отключился.

Как он и предполагал, брифинг был полностью отдан делу Викториано-Визерса или, по метко-научной ремарке О’Нила, поимке убийцы M63. Сначала Себастьян не понял логики, встрепенулся, припомнил все связанные с «Маяком» числа, прогнал в голове несколько федеральных трасс, но все оказалось намного проще и мудреней одновременно.

И оно началось с Коннелли.

— Эй, а разве мы не должны дать этому парню кличку как Фантому или, — он дернул плечами порывисто, неосознанно, — не знаю, Ледяному убийце?

Себастьян неожиданно задумался, что Коннелли отчасти прав: все эти ярлыки помогают отстраниться и сплачивают их команду. Но здесь что? Парень с подсолнухами? Чертов импрессионист? Кровавый цветочник? Фрик с орбитокластом?

Господи, да кто сейчас вообще им пользуется?

— В созвездии Гончих Псов есть галактика Подсолнуха, — неожиданно сказал О’Нил, подняв руку. Его лысина, неравномерно обраставшая пушком, казалась матовой в свете электроламп; очки же наоборот вобрали весь доступный блеск. — Вы знаете, весьма характерная форма: ярко-желтый диск, от центра которого простираются лепестки. Спиральные такие, с огромным количеством космической пыли. Зрелище завораживающее, конечно.

— Но, как это обычно бывает, земляне все опошлили бюрократией? — спросил кто-то из задних рядов.

— Да, — кивнул О’Нил. — И теперь у нас есть галактика М63.

Неофициальное крещение для явного профи. Он дал им множество подсказок, а не улик. ДНК и отпечатков пальцев не выявлено, по крови личность не реконструировать, а камеры наблюдения не дали зацепок. К разочарованию Себастьяна, Рубен в тот день не посещал сестру — и был официально вычеркнут из списка подозреваемых.

Проклятье.

Себастьяна, точно наяву, кольнуло холодным взглядом Рубена — в глаза и по вискам до подступающей мигрени. Поморщившись, он сгорбился, уперся локтями в бедра и полностью отстранился, зацикливаясь на недопитом кофе и лопнувшей версии.

Бесперспективной, но заманчивой.

Хотя... Кто знает, насколько хороши камеры «Маяка»? Но в чем, мать его за ногу, проблема с Рубеном? Он лез в голову настырно, без разрешения и бередил старые раны. И, чем бы все это не обернулось, стоит ли оно благодарности?

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 24 ноября, 2013 г.  
«Доктор Хименес сказал хорошую вещь. Он сказал, что если я хочу перестать винить Рубена, то я должна что-то для него сделать. Подарок. Он же всегда мне что-то дарил. Он всегда был ласков со мной… Может, я зря его виню? Может, нам стоило быть вместе и это я все испортила, заболев? (нетнетнет)

Я нарисую Рубена. Я умею рисовать. Я нарисую его так, как вижу. Надеюсь, он поймет, что я вижу в нем его, а в Лесли – Лесли. Просто старые таблетки были плохие. Очень плохие. И доктору Хименесу было на меня плевать.

Надо спрятать дневник. Я хочу сделать Рубену сюрприз».

 

Обязанности отступили ближе к вечеру, уступив место прелой листве, густому табачному дыму и влажным блестящим пятнам на парковке. Неподалеку крутились коллеги, один из которых держал в руках пустую полупрозрачную канистру. Закатанные рукава и перепачканные пальцы привлекли Себастьяна и буквально заставили присмотреться к лужицам: нет, бензин выглядит иначе, скорее, похоже на стеклоотмывающую жидкость или машинное масло.

Просканировав взглядом парковку — две полицейских «Импалы», три личных «Форда» и раздолбанная «Ауди», — Себастьян швырнул в мусорку так и не съеденные тосты. Мрачно-ленивая атмосфера расползалась до самого шлагбаума и, кажется, оттеняла небо чем-то тусклым и безжизненным.

Кримсон-сити заслуживал лучших копов, а те, в свою очередь, — зарплаты. Отличный пример замкнутой системы, где завязано друг на друге — просто, элегантно и совершенно невыгодно для тех, кто вне политики.

Себастьян все-таки решил добраться до «Маяка» на общественном транспорте. Изначально планировав лишь разобраться с камерой и ее владельцем, он неожиданно взвалил на свои плечи Гутьеррес. Обратно.

Она не стала брать бюллетень и вновь вышла на пост; за счет чего Коннелли и получил возможность отсидеться у монитора.

Автобус выбрасывал пассажиров в двух кварталах от лечебницы, на исполосованную трещинами кирпичную кладку. Вытоптанная и побитая, она неуверенно жалась к бордюрам и зданиям, чтобы, вконец испортившись, вывести к перекрестку. Двойная сплошная разметка ловко входила в пешеходную и огибала повороты. Машины катили легко, словно по маслу, без заносов и промедлений.

Среди высоток осени почти и не было. Ни ветра, ни палых листьев, ни характерного запаха дождя. Во всем этом присутствовала типично городская стабильность, даже стагнация. Но уже в Ридж-парке мир воспринимался иначе, свежее, и Себастьян не в первый раз задумался о мире, что простирался за Кримсон-сити. Он ведь есть — «Гугл мапс» не даст соврать — живой, насыщенный всем тем, что Себастьян давно или никогда не видел: густой жесткий снег, обжигающая хлеще, чем огонь, жара, мангровые болота с их вязкими почвами, завораживающий грохот водопадов. Всего и не пережить — не хватит денег и лет; но порой хочется.

И этого Себастьян стыдился сильнее, чем алкоголя.

С последним проблем не было, одни назойливые мысли. Но разве это не доказательство того, что ты еще существуешь?

В окрестностях «Маяка» все еще роились журналисты, Себастьян дважды заметил вспышки камер, ловко увернулся от подскочившей женщины с диктофоном и проскользнул в лечебницу, едва не сбив с ног охранника. Поодаль стояло двое рослых, плечистых мужчин в форме — и где они были в день убийства?

Быстро показав значок, Себастьян направился на второй этаж. Где-то вдали послышался голос Хоффман, отчитывающей кого-то за испорченные документы, и Себастьян невольно притормозил, прислушался. Мягкий, слегка неуверенный тон не звучал угрожающе, наоборот поощрял бежать и исправлять ошибки. Такое нельзя недооценивать, но можно нейтрализовать: двойным убийством без предупреждения.

Однако с Татьяной Гутьеррес сей трюк не сработал: ее спокойствие граничило с равнодушием, точно она работала из снисхождения. Все тот же красный кардиган слегка топорщился, скрывая повязку, а тщательно отглаженная форма выделялась даже на фоне белых бланков. Густые волосы были аккуратно забраны в хвост, как и в прошлый раз.

— Рада снова встретиться с вами, детектив, — мягко и отстраненно улыбнулась Гутьеррес.

Она заметила Себастьяна быстро, однако не воспользовалась шансом на перерыв. Пришлось прошляться по коридорам и прочитать все информационные стенды и пару забытых газет. Наконец Гутьеррес отложила последний документ, убрала степлер и поманила Себастьяна.

— Вы хорошо справляетесь, — отметил он.

Гутьеррес, опершись локтями на приемную стойку, растянула губы в вежливой улыбке. Настенные часы за ее спиной мерно отстукивали последние минуты до конца смены. От них, прямо на стеллажи с папками, падала светлая расплывшаяся тень.

Размеренная тишина вполне сочеталась с холлом — светлым, прибранным, лишенным ярких пятен, — но не с Себастьяном. Затишье всегда виделось ему предвестником бури, особенно в местах, похожих на «Маяк». Нахмурившись, он поскреб подбородок и придвинулся, также облокотившись на стойку.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с вами неофициально, без протокола, мисс Гутьеррес.

Она выжидательно глянула на него. Ее рука замерла над очередной историей, словно невзначай прикрыв имя.

— В чью смену произошло убийство?

— Эсмеральда Торрес. Был нанята по трудовому контракту на три месяца. — Гутьеррес сдержанно вздохнула и опустила взгляд. — Вы хотите с ней поговорить, детектив?

— Да, — твердо сказал Себастьян. — Но только после того, как пообщаюсь с вами. — Голос ощерился запугиванием, стал громче; тело напряглось, выпрямилось. — Это ведь очень странно, не находите? Когда вам достается и укол, и орбитокласт, и кто знает, что еще.

Гутьеррес выдержала и спокойно взялась за степлер. Легкие сухие щелчки, и каждая история чуть распухала, откормленная анализами и рецептами. Слева, в ярком пластиковом стакане с маками, теснились ручки и карандаши, за ними — крем для рук и пилка.

— Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете?

— А разве это не очевидно? — Себастьян начал злиться, и это отчетливо закалило голос. — Вы же могли видеть убийцу. Знать. И скрывать.

Степлер, являясь почти естественным продолжением рук Гутьеррес, мерно щелкал, крепя листы. Стрелки часов двигались чуть быстрее, но в том же ритме. Прошлепали чьи-то ботинки за углом, споткнулись, плеснула вода, и человек прошаркал дальше. Мрачную мелодику лечебницы согнали весьма быстро.

— Викториано и Визерса, — Себастьян напирал, ни разу не уверенный, что он сумел пронять Гутьеррес, — убили задолго до того, как закончилась смена Торрес. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы ждать вас.

— Разве?

Гутьеррес склонила голову набок. Невозмутимая и отчужденная, она вызывала смешанные чувства: Себастьяну импонировали ее красота, собранность, но равнодушие сбивало все к нулю. Гутьеррес он не доверял, понимал — то ли шестым, то ли еще каким чувством — что не стоит. Возможно, Джозеф бы с ней справился, нашел общий язык и выловил из скупой речи то, что спасет дело, но придется обойтись без него.

Себастьян отклонился от стойки, сунул руки в карманы, полные катышков и торчащих ниток, и осмотрелся. Незаинтересованно, мрачно, с надеждой на озарение. Однако «Маяк» — светлый, просторный, тихий — упорно прятал подсказки, людей, звуки.

— До ужина наши пациенты отдыхают, — неожиданно сказала Гутьеррес.

Себастьян обернулся. Однако, она хороша: улавливает его мысли на ходу, почти как Джозеф, и подпитывает те, что ей выгодно. Навык, которого лишена Хоффман, наверняка срабатывал на всех больных. Параноики, шизофреники, агрессоры, социопаты и прочий цвет «Маяка», по мнению Себастьяна, имели одну общую черту. Они всегда мыслят и действуют шаблонами, загнанные в рамки своего расстройства.

Самого Себастьяна к стереотипам склоняла работа, и делать ее приходилось если не правильно, то, по меньшей мере, хорошо.

— Другие объяснения?

— Он мог растеряться. — Гутьеррес пожала плечами и, быстро прикрыв рот ладонью, зевнула. Что это было: усталость или потерянный интерес? — Искать помощника или путать следы.

Здравые мысли. Себастьян вытащил блокнот и быстро записал их. Любая зацепка пригодится — на крайний случай, как практика для Коннелли.

— А что насчет пациентов? Кто-нибудь из них способен на преступление?

Гутьеррес прищурилась и чуть вздернула подбородок.

— Только те, кого держат в другом отделении.

Снова увертка. От поясницы к подмышкам прогрел себе путь жар; стало неуютно и душно. Гутьеррес прокручивала его мозг сквозь лингвистическую мясорубку похлеще Рубена, слова из нее приходилось выдавливать почти буквально. Ее слабо оправдывала формальность вопросов, что задавал Себастьян. Особенно про пациентов.

В прошлый раз их с Джозефом, под комментарии Хоффман, водили по «Маяку» и позволяли присматриваться.

Они нашли, в какой палате — двухместный бокс, стеклоблоковая перегородка — было выбито окно, и реквизировали напильник, небрежно примотанный скотчем к батарее. Как оказалось, один больной, перепугавшийся в отсутствии близких, задумал побег и, кое-как раздобыв инструмент в хозблоке, начал распиливать прутья кровати. В день убийства он услышал взволнованные крики, глухой удар — и был атакован беспощадной паникой. Вот и вся история.

Ну, почти: дежурная медсестра Торрес так и не явилась на шум, а вместо нее заглянул недовольный сосед. Тот велел успокоиться, нажал кнопку экстренного вызова медперсонала и, вооружившись камерой, выскользнул в холл. Спустя полчаса больной успокоился, отвлекся на книгу и вспомнил о Торрес только к ее новой смене.

Дело рвалось точно нить над пламенем: волокна-зацепки пушились и расходились, ведя в никуда. Себастьяна удручало, что приходилось хвататься за все подряд, и он пожалел, что отпустил Коннелли и Джозефа. Он вытащил мобильник и быстро набрал по паре сообщений для каждого.

— Где я могу найти Эсмеральду Торрес?

— В сестринской. Прямо по коридору и в самом конце налево.

Сухой ответ без зрительного контакта. Себастьян даже не стал кивать, отвлекшись на вибрацию мобильника. Джозеф. Он ответил сразу, пообещал запротоколировать показания персонала «Маяка» и напомнил об отчете по висякам.

С силой пихнув телефон назад в карман, Себастьян зашагал к сестринской. По спине бил холодно-насмешливый взгляд Гутьеррес, так и не прекратившей щелкать степлером. Собственные шаги — неуклюжие, сбившиеся по прямой дважды — бухали по светлой плитке, сыпали подсохшей грязью и пылью. Все сильнее пахло лекарствами, а из окна, не скрытого шторами, тянулся тусклый свет.

Информационные стенды на стенах перемежались массивными досками. Пластиковые магниты-цветы крепили к ним кривые рисунки — похоже, больных поощряли арт-терапией. На хобби галерея не тянула: мрачная, выдержанная в грязных тонах, скрупулезно пометившая каждого номером палаты и диагнозом.

Себастьяну это не понравилось. Опыт общения с психологами, психотерапевтами и психиатрами у него был не особо большой — преимущественно, из-за Майры — но понятие профессиональной этики он хорошо усвоил. Разглашать информацию о пациенте можно лишь доверенным лицам, и подписи на рисунках говорят либо об уровне компетентности персонала, либо о его честности.

Дверь сестринской решительно распахнулась, отвлекая Себастьяна, и в коридоре появилась медсестра. Крепкая, высокая, с оливковой кожей и мощно подкачанными икрами. Она двигалась одновременно по-мужски и плавно, без труда удерживая на весу большую стопку пледов. Сильно запахло стиральным порошком и цветочной отдушкой.

На Себастьяна женщина бы и не взглянула, не прегради он путь и не предъяви значок. Весьма своевременно — Эсмеральда Торрес собранно кивнула и согласилась ответить на все вопросы, если, конечно, Себастьян не против знакомства со складом.

Торрес перетаскивала оставшиеся от Викториано и Визерса вещи и была благодарна за помощь, особенно за коробки. Простая и честная в общении, она призналась, что в день убийства покинула пост после обеда — по семейным обстоятельствам. Заплатить ей пришлось двумя выговорами и крупным штрафом, но Торрес не выглядела расстроенной: кто знает, может, именно прогул и спас ей жизнь.

Ни с Визерсом, ни с Викториано ей не довелось сблизиться: оба замкнулись друг на друге и не нуждались в поддержке извне. По мнению Торрес, дружба работает в разы сильнее психотропов, и если ее поощрять — появится шанс на социализацию. Себастьян машинально кивнул, но мысленно пошел дальше: реальны ли другие чувства в стенах «Маяка»? Любовь, ненависть, страсть — оно имеется или сжирается препаратами? И чисто мужская физиология — утренний стояк никто не отменял — идет в расчет?

Однако Торрес он спрашивал о другом, и та вполне искренне делилась информацией. Да, по ее мнению, и Визерс, и Викториано демонстрировали хорошую динамику. Доктор Хименес? Кажется, он лечил их, но Торрес его не застала. Кстати, он никогда не нравился Хоффман. Что? Она говорит, что он использует чужие наработки. Конфликт с Рубеном Викториано? Сложно что-то сказать, ведь и Рубен мелькнул всего пару раз. Холодный, стремительный и надменный. Сестру, правда, безмерно любит и забирает домой на праздники. Визерс его вроде как побаивается, но ради Лауры Викториано старается быть храбрым. Точнее, старался, бедный мальчик.

Их разговор оборвался вместе с лестницей. Последняя ступенька, окаймленная железом, оказалась ниже предыдущих, и Себастьян споткнулся. Равновесие и коробку удержать удалось — правда, под тихий смешок Торрес.

На нее не вышло оскорбиться. Себастьян добродушно фыркнул и опустил коробку на пол возле тяжелой двери, обклеенной наклейками с символикой «Маяка».

— Уф, ты меня очень выручил, — по-свойски выдохнула Торрес, мазнув ладонью по лбу. Она совсем не вспотела, удержала дыханье в норме и не пожаловалась на затхлость, сочившуюся отовсюду. На форменном платье проявилось несколько серых разводов, из хвоста выбились отдельные прядки. Торрес же было плевать, она загремела ключами и, все-таки что-то надумав, притормозила, обернулась: — Мне кажется, у Лауры был поклонник из местных. Он почти каждый день фотографировал ее, делал комплименты и, — она добродушно мотнула головой, — порой целовал в щеку.

— Думаешь, он причастен к ее смерти?

Грудную клетку передавило от напряжения — того самого, что на шаг опережает азарт, однако Торрес осадила его:

— Нет, что ты. Стефано, конечно, неравнодушен к крови, он часто просит раздобыть для него бутафорскую. Но это еще не значит, что он убийца.

— Стефано, значит, — пробормотал Себастьян.

Он не сомневался, что знаком с ним. О’Нил так и не вернул «Хэсселблейд», затянув с проявкой негативов. Себастьян надеялся на новые улики и лишний кадр, потраченный этим Стефано. О’Нил обычно не разочаровывал, и от его перфекционизма экспертиза только выигрывала.

Потерев подбородок — щетина привычно царапнула пальцы — Себастьян сунул Торрес визитку и, уточнив дорогу, поплелся обратно. Затишье в лечебнице не чувствовалось естественным, оно было насквозь пропитано транквилизаторами и осуждением, сквозящим с информационных стендов.

Холл первого этажа несколько ожил, и к выходу продвигались люди — торопливые и безразличные — бегущие прочь от разрушенной психики. Они прятались за телефонами, шарфами и притворялись, что ошиблись зданием.

А с Майрой он поступал бы также?

Себастьян боялся, что почти подумал о «да», и, тряхнув головой, чуть ли не взлетел на второй этаж. Уверенности в действиях не было: Гутьеррес не прорабатывалась, к Хоффман идти не с чем, Стефано, особенно с повернутостью на крови, тоже не так прост, как хотелось. Место преступление успели очистить, вынести вещи и скоро заселят новенького.

Вибрация мобильника заставила вздрогнуть. Диспетчер. Очередное убийство — в клубе «Крима», трое жертв, раны сквозные огнестрельные. Придется ехать, и опять такси за свой счет.

Главный минус профессии.

К тому же, нет шанса нырнуть в одно-единственное дело, всегда приходится тащить другие, порой не из своих отделов. Дорожные штрафы частенько скидывали новичкам, Джозефа звали на допросы, моля расколоть субъекта, и даже Майру часто просили взяться за подсчеты — глаз у нее был наметанный, дела о хищениях раскрывались быстро.

До пробковой доски было гораздо ближе, чем до такси. Плотная матовая бумага держала, но не скрывала фантазии пациентов, порой сдавала крики о помощи, а надписи, издеваясь, бездумно врали. Диагнозы Викториано и Визерса не совпадали с реальными, обоим приписали пограничное расстройство личности. Смысл не вырисовывался совершенно.

Рисунок Визерса — блеклый, испуганный: едва-едва заметные линии пытались собраться в пушистое животное с семью лапками и длинными, свивающимися кольцами, ушами. Пунктирная штриховка простым карандашом и несколько мазков серой акварели. Совсем невинный и детский рисунок.

От него не перекручивало внутренности, как от творения Викториано. Но надо отметить: с красками ей удалось стать на «ты». Она использовала каждый мил [11], не пожалела темноты и густоты для фона. Разрозненные темно-зеленые мазки давали объем, и не хватало лишь теней. Пугала прорисовка лица: испещренное многими слоями, оно словно пузырилось и опухало. Из покрасневших глаз, распахнутых до предела, скатывались подсолнухи. За ними тянулись дорожки из лепестков, в светлых бровях застряло нераскрывшиеся бутоны — и все это безумно не подходило Рубену.

Ошибиться не получилось. Рубен был до смешного узнаваем — и напуган. Живой эмоции повезло прижиться на его лице и выдать что-то, похожее на правду.

Себастьян присмотрелся к краю — дата свежая, от прошлого месяца, — и глупо поскреб по четко выведенному диагнозу. Прямоугольник, с визитку размером, крепился также магнитом, и был подписан вручную. Но только имя и дата не вызывали сомнений, диагноз, казалось, порочил имя Викториано. Будь у Себастьяна ручка — он бы попробовал все исправить.

Сделать хоть что-то хорошее для Лауры Викториано, пусть и посмертно, — это ведь правильно?

Возможно и не сейчас.

«Маяк» сумел выбить Себастьяна с удобной колеи, и к «Криме» тот подъехал в весьма скверном настроении. Разыгрался дождь и усугубил городскую вонь: выхлопные газы, палая листва, брошенные бычки и жженная резина сбились в странное месиво. Оно разогнало прохожих быстрее, чем яркая оградительная лента в сопровождении двух сонных офицеров.

Себастьян кивнул им, пролез под лентой и зашагал к следующей, натянутой поперек лестничного пролета. Своеобразный криминальный указатель — с его помощью и был найден нужный кабинет. Личное пространство управляющего, в котором уже без церемоний копошился О’Нил.

Им удалось разобраться к полуночи. Предельно простой мотив — ревность. Управленца жена поймала прямо на танцовщице и разрешила все без компромиссов. Оружие любезно одолжил охранник, которому и придется отвечать за всех. Просмотрел, не подумал, позабыл — и заработал на год условного.

Себастьян допросил его сразу, напоил кофе и ушел от сделки: охранник «Кримы» не тот, кто настучит на обнуленный срок. С поста на административном этаже услышишь лишь выстрелы.

Покинув допросную — холодная серая комната с пластиковым столом и двумя стульями — Себастьян зевнул. Спать он хотел до жути, а тратиться на такси — не особо. Диспетчер же отозвалась предсказуемо и запретила брать очередное дежурство. Себастьян переработал за троих — и он вполне заслужил служебный автомобиль и сержанта, собиравшегося на автостраду.

Маленькая, но серьезная победа немного взбодрила.

Он быстро растер лицо, похлопал по щекам и прислонился к стене, без смысла пялясь в гезеллевское стекло [12]: без света допросная легко затонула во тьме. Себастьян скорее угадывал очертанья предметов и думал, как просто оказаться на той стороне.

Вопрос доверия, не иначе.

Ни управляющий, ни охранник понять убийцу-суицидницу и не пытались. Первый о ней не думал, второй — не заподозрил в дурном. Танцовщица могла, конечно, желать большего, чем секс, но с ней отношения строились без веры изначально, чисто на внешней красоте. Итого: четверо разнополых жертв. И трое лишились уже шанса на старость.

Никто по-настоящему друг друга и не знал, искал легких развлечений и действовал на эмоциях. Супружеская пара утратила интерес, танцовщица — самоуважение, охранник — бдительность, все вместе — желание общаться. Близкая, понятная ситуация, Себастьян жил в ней третий год.

Недоверие к Майре логично тянуло за собой непонимание и отчуждение. Не только с ней, но с коллегами и бывшими друзьями. Кто знает, может, это стопорит и его карьеру? Вдруг следует гораздо лучше разбираться в людях? В преступниках? Жертвах?

А он совершенно не знает Лесли Визерса и Лауру Викториано. Отгородился фамилиями и экспертизой. Атаковал Рубена и Гутьеррес вопросами. Действовал заученно, не вдумываясь, и где результат?

Шумно, медленно выдохнув, Себастьян стащил кобуру с плеч. Пистолет ложился в ладонь хорошо даже сквозь кожаный чехол, а телефон — нет. Звонки и сообщения никогда не были близки Себастьяну, и он не сразу набрал Джозефа. Длинные гудки быстро сменились автоответчиком.

Себастьян сбросил звонок. Глупо рассчитывать на мгновенную поддержку. Еще хуже — без ведомой причины поддаваться эмоциям. И в голове, словно оспаривая, зазвучал когда-то любимый голос:

— Я ведь влюбилась в тебя как раз за то, что ты никогда не сомневался. Просто брал и действовал. Как будто тебя ничего не могло остановить.

Воспоминание упреком резануло по горлу. Себастьян резко двинул назад головой, удар макушкой — утробный на слух — помог. Он сорвался с места и почти побежал к столу, в одной из папок на котором и был нужный номер.

Мобильник выдал двойную вибрацию: машина прибыла. Себастьян торопливо вырвал из старой газеты лист и переписал на поля цифры. Глотнул из кружки заледеневший кофе, вернул на плечи кобуру и поспешил к парковке.

Глядя на продвигающийся за окном город, он чувствовал, что расслабляется. Межбровные морщины смазались, с губ ушло напряжение, а нагнетающие переговоры о сменах и патрулях не забивали уши. Себастьян пригрелся, закрыл глаза и продремал всю дорогу до Ридж-парка.

Его высадили у сквера. Облетающие листья щелкнули по голове, плечам и захрустели под ногами. Часть уже скорчилась предсмертно, отмирая, и от них несло пылью. На фоне чернильного неба со вспыхивающими фарами редких патрульных вертолетов запах казался чужим.

Пройдя вглубь, к крепким вязам, Себастьян задрал голову. Звезды прятались от него за смогом, облаками и расстоянием, но он в них не нуждался. Хватало и самого сквера: пустого, спокойного, с обитыми железом лавками. Устроившись на ближайшей, Себастьян выудил газету, мобильник и досчитал до девяти.

— Детектив Кастелланос, — торопливо бросил Себастьян, едва услышал сухой щелчок. — Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне о своей сестре.

Тихое покашливание как легальный способ выиграть время. Гранит наконец треснул, и Рубен, едва не попавшись на человечности, наконец ответил — ровно, невозмутимо:

— Я знал, что вы не сможете довольствоваться иллюзией знания, детектив.

От его усмешки по ребрам что-то оглушительно бухнуло и, разбившись, забило легкие. Носа стало решительно не хватать, пришлось дышать и ртом.

— Быть может, вы знаете, что именно я хочу услышать? — осторожно осведомился Себастьян.

И Рубен его не разочаровал.

Что-то приглушенно стукнуло, прошелестело, и сквозь мембрану послышалась музыка. Фортепиано. Невесомая, поначалу неуверенная мелодия набирала темп и — главное, чувства. Что-то сложное и личное транслировалось под пальцами Рубена.

Словно он с каждой нотой разрывал душу.

И пусть мелодию Себастьян слышал впервые, казалось, он угадывал звучание наперед — до резкой, почти сожалеющей концовки. Рубен ударил по клавишам и резко опустил клап. Взволнованные ритмичные пульсации затихли в ушах Себастьяна не сразу.

Он бы не расстроился, прерви Рубен их разговор, не прощаясь, но вышло иначе.

— Это...

— Любимая композиция Лауры.

— Она... — Себастьян напряжено сглотнул. — Хорошо звучит после тяжелого дня.

— Правда? — Голос Рубена прозвучал ехидно и самодовольно. — Бергамасская сюита [13]?

Себастьян не поддался, тряхнул головой и, упершись локтями в бедра, хмыкнул.

— Нет. Исполнение.

— Лаура играла намного лучше, — помедлив, ответил Рубен. Почти человечно.

— Тоже клавишные?

— Скрипка.

Светящаяся точка в небе мигнула, приблизилась — чтобы стало возможно услышать рев мотора — и снова поднялась ввысь.

Патрульный вертолет.

Вместе с дурацкой иллюзией схлынуло безветрие. Лениво зашебуршали листья, точно влекомые по земле грызунами. От лавки и вдоль по извилистым дорожкам тянулись редкие фонари, утомленно давящие освещение. Оно опускалось на асфальт мягко, полупрозрачно и деликатно, точно бы не желая нарушать возможное уединение.

Молчание Рубена оказалось неожиданно приятным. Редкие шорохи, если держать телефон не у самого уха, легко принять за вздохи — и посочувствовать. С Себастьяном давно такого не было. Оставался последний шаг — сорваться и позвать к себе, на холодную лавку и запах пыли.

Но не Рубена же.

Его имя пробило на нервный смешок. Наваждение схлынуло, вернув Себастьяна в реальность, как будто револьвер в кобуру. Он кашлянул, выпрямился — по ту сторону прошуршала бумага и скрипнул стул.

— Это должно быть чертовски тяжело... Терять сестру.

Себастьян посочувствовал искренне. Такие слова не следовало прятать. Внешне пустые и затертые, они создавали связи меж людьми и помогали цепляться за реальность. В отсутствие человека же схватишься за что-нибудь другое — и, словно в подтверждение, захотелось выпить.

Рубен усмехнулся, и Себастьяну показалось, что тот поспешно прикрывает веки, пряча за тонкой кожей что-то живое и настоящее.

— Мы все что-то теряем, — с нажимом, словно бы отрицая, произнес Рубен. — И с каждым днем себя все больше.

Его хриплый голос проникал в самые барабанные перепонки и рвал те изнутри. Яростно, взбудоражив настолько, что Себастьян попробовал Рубена поддеть — и провалился, сказав правду:

— Но без себя жить проще, чем без родных и близких. В одиночку годится лишь подыхать.

Грубо, жестко, напористо. И Рубен вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами — по клапу ли? — и вновь отстранился.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, детектив. Идите домой.

Себастьяна словно швырнули на асфальт, и мокрый битум содрал с щек кожу. А проведя замерзшей ладонью по лбу, он ощутил, как изнутри забил жар. Все одурение слетело без остатка, насмешливо мигнул под облаками вертолет, и ветер плюнулся в лицо листом.

— Не стоит обманывать себя. Вам нужна информация не по Лауре, а доказательство того, что стоит вам попросить — и я стану частью вашего одиночества. — Рубен пробрался к самым мышцам, довел голосом до оцепененья, точнее, тем, что в нем таилось; всей ложью, что с жадностью вбирал Себастьян — и не отдал бы никому. — Что стоит вам разыграть сочувствие — и я сдамся, позволив убрать дело моей сестры в архив. Вам нужно столь много и мало одновременно, и я совсем не желаю вам это давать.

Себастьян почувствовал, что Рубен вот-вот отключится, и порывисто вжал телефон в губы:

— Постойте! Ты... Вы все еще здесь?

Усталый, раздраженный вздох.

— Да, детектив.

— Вы же понимаете, что ваши слова можно расценивать как признание? — быстро и азартно проговорил Себастьян. Глаза его забегали от фонаря к фонарю, и мягкие светлые пятна слились в единое и без изъянов. — Пусть весьма косвенное, но я его дотяну до обвинения!

Грубый перебор: короткие гудки категорично сменили хриплый тон Рубена. Неприятные и резкие, они заставили пожалеть о собственной недогадливости. Чуть менее года назад от службы федеральных маршалов поступила петиция, рассмотренная на всех уровнях правоохранения, и вот совсем недавно всем полицейским выплатили подобие премии — на качественную технику. Мобильники поголовно меняли все, а функцию записи разговора осваивали в первую очередь.

Себастьян снова о ней забыл и поплатился — похоже, что спокойствием. Рубен что-то расковырял внутри него, но что, зачем и как сумел?

Нечто похожее накрывало в колледже. Мужское общежитие давило теснотой и отсутствием личного пространства; границы стерлись неприлично быстро, и Робин-юрист...

Нет. С Рубеном — совсем иначе. Старые прецеденты не воскресают после четырех лет брака.

Хмурый Себастьян откинулся назад с такой злостью, что боль от встречного удара спинкой не стала рисковать, так и не появившись.

Его не должно касаться мнение Рубена Викториано — о чем бы то ни было. Звонок же стоит списать на вечернюю усталость: рабочий день утомил их обоих, и избежать ошибок никто и не сумел.

Лгать самому себе — занятие невероятно сложное. Однако двойной виски и нездоровый сон всегда выручали Себастьяна. Наутро он проснется как обычно — разбитый, критично недоспавший — выпьет две чашки крепкого кофе и сделает вид, что ничего не случилось. Майра его не заметит, дежурная молча пожурит, а Джозеф... При должном везении о нем позаботится ретривер — о нем и о его очках.

 

_____________  
[11] Мил – единица измерения расстояния, равная 1/1000 дюйма

[12] Гезеллевское стекло – двухстороннее непрозрачное зеркальное стекло, используемое в допросных комнатах

[13] Бергамасская сюита – сюита для фортепиано, написанная К. Дебюсси, включающая в себя 4 части, в том числе известный по игре «Лунный свет»


	4. Зацепки

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 5 августа, 2001 г.  
«Руби кричит на врача.  
Врач старенький и швыряет таблетки. Я подглядывала. Руби не должен ругаться.  
Руби должен быть как дома. Забрать меня домой. Дома хорошо. Он хороший.

Мамочка, почему ты не  
спасла нас?»

 

Завтрак, пройдя сквозь желудок обратно, горчил, кислил и разъедал рот одновременно. Сглатывать его было противно, но все же Себастьян справился, вслепую нашарил кружку с остатками вчерашнего кофе и осушил ее.

Кровь лоснилась на блестящей бумаге, казалась темнее и гаже, чем в реальности, и окончательно испортила тело Викториано. На фото она выглядела дешевой куклой, перемазанной кровью добровольно, волосы напоминали окрашенную солому, а пятки Визерса, вульгарно просящиеся в кадры, шелушились и словно сбрасывали кожу точно на Себастьяна. Визерс валялся у ног Викториано бледной, криво вылепленной восковой куклой, и прилипшая к нему кровь обрисовывала все неровности кожи, одежды, волос.

Не хватало лишь огня, который и довел воск до плавки.

О’Нил вновь отработал свои ежемесячные премии: выжал максимум из негативов, отдельно распечатал каждый снимок в нескольких экземплярах и приложил даже личный кадр того мужчины, Стефано. Глянцевая тяжелая стопка, упакованная в пожелтевшие газеты, ударила под дых фотографией самого Себастьяна: усталый вид, сальные растрепанные пряди, злобно топорщащаяся щетина. И, кажется, блекло-желтое пятно на воротничке.

Себастьян, недовольно побурчав, поправил свежую рубашку и начал раскладывать на столе снимки О’Нила, прямо поверх папок, клавиатуры и телефона. Ему пришлось зажечь верхний свет и настольную лампу, чтоб разгялдеть малейшие детали.

Подбирался ливень. Гром, рев ветра, скомкавшиеся мрачные облака и хлюпающие об окна листья.

Погода, идеально ложащаяся поверх снимков из дела М63.

От яркого света на снимках откладывались жирные подрагивающие блики. Себастьян прикрывал их рукой и пристально всматривался. Искал зацепки. Улики. Ответы. Все то, что не связано с Рубеном Викториано. Хотя нет, лучше, чтоб напрямую вело к нему.

Азартно сощурившись, Себастьян поочередно рассмотрел и Визерса, и Викториано. Отсутствие Джозефа, с его неуместным сочувствием к красивой женщине, играло на руку, и с помощью Коннелли Себастьяну удалось подметить кое-что любопытное.

Во-первых, незамеченный ранее синяк на ключице Визерса, сползающий под одежду. Узкий, наискось, он словно облизывал ключицу снизу. Во-вторых, в крови действительно обнаружился весьма четкий отпечаток мужского ботинка. Себастьян перечертил в блокнот рифленый узор на ногу сорок второго размера. Коннелли неуклюже попытался повторить: получилось совсем непохоже, и, сжалившись, Себастьян вырвал свой лист.

— Вот, — он ткнул ручкой в витую надпись, угнездившуюся в одном из выступов на подошве, — с этим уже можно работать.

— «Феррагамо» [14]? — Коннелли скривился, вскинул бровь и нехотя выудил из рюкзака блокнот. — Как-то слабо для зацепки. Многие производители помечают свою обувь, еще больше подписей на подделках, и что, разве нам это когда-то помогало?

Себастьяна передернуло. Невежественная лень Коннелли, его грязно-светлые волосы и фамильярность — всего было с избытком. Коннелли, однако, повезло: на счету Себастьяна было достаточно выговоров, чтобы сдержаться и не отвесить поучительный подзатыльник. Вздохнув, он растер виски — под пальцами порой скрипели волосы — и все-таки прояснил:

— Подделка или нет, но эта фирма берет от шестисот баксов за пару. Такие себе мало кто может позволить, в нашем-то захолустье. Стоит проверить.

Коннелли осуждающе поцокал языком, но не стал возражать, что-то черкнул в блокноте и всунул в него лист. Отлично, минус одна проблема.

Себастьян не стал признаваться, что ненавидит магазины, и его знание брендов — заслуга исключительно Джозефа, который натаскивал их обоих по моде всех имеющихся высот.

И пусть Себастьян не был примерным студентом, он пока не успел забыть о городском консерватизме. До Кримсон-сити мало что доходило вовремя и оседало на полках бутиков с безбожно дорогими баннерами. Мода здесь не окупалась, но все же давала какой-то доход, если уж магазинчики держались на плаву. Их было совсем немного; Себастьян выписал названия на отдельный лист и запросил отчет. На Коннелли он и не смотрел — кровавые брызги его привлекали больше — и тот начал расхаживать по комнате, сцепив за спиной руки и гордо расправив узкие плечи.

— Я воспользовался твоим паролем и принял отчет от банка. Оказывается, эти Викториано нереально богатые, у них несколько вкладов: депозитный, расчетный, валютный и даже аккредитивный. С последним вообще все странно и засекречено.

— Немудрено, — едва слышно проворчал Себастьян, не поднимая головы.

— Счета все открыты на имя Рубена Викториано. Поручителей, доверенности, бенефициаров — в открытом доступе никого нет. Последнее, что я выяснил — это лишь то, что Викториано ворочает миллионами. Хотя какой там ворочает, всего лишь удачно продал бизнес отца и пожинает плоды, — с завистью выдал Коннелли и крутанулся на месте.

Себастьян не поддержал его и холодно велел составить рапорт для капитана. Все официальные ответы от юридических лиц следовало оформлять сразу же, чтобы начальство располагало временем одобрить или отклонить заявки об ордерах или запросах. С опытом уже перестаешь беситься и заполняешь бумаги на автомате.

Выложив в центр стола фотографии с телом Визерса, Себастьян вернулся к отчету О’Нила и уточнил происхождение синяка: «Под смешанной костью S-образной формы, крепящейся к грудине и лопатке, обнаружено сильное внутреннее кровотечение. Следы на эпителии — четкие, неравномерные, темно-красного цвета. Предположительное происхождение: сильный удар тупым предметом, хотя имеется 27% вероятность того, что отметина, напоминающая по всем признакам кровоподтек, была получена без насильственного вмешательства».

Быстро вспомнился скол на шкафу в палате Викториано, но, перебрав фото, Себастьян убедился, что зря — размер и форма не совпали. Он также отметил, что желудок успокоился, и, удовлетворенный, заварил свежий кофе. Поставил кружку на окно, за пыльные жалюзи, и хмуро глянул на Коннелли.

— А что по Кидман?

— Джули Кидман, дата рождения 14 февраля 1989 года рождения, деревня Элк-Ривер, — четко и уверенно проговорил Коннелли, точно успел зазубрить данные. — Имеет в прошлом приводы в полицию за вандализм и кражи. Пять лет назад попалась в ювелирном и получила условно-досрочное. Адвоката тогда ей оплатил Рубен Викториано.

Себастьян вскинул голову так резко, что хрустнули шейные позвонки — и пара снимков, вздрогнув, слетела на пол. Рубен снова выбил его из колеи, столь легко и наверняка насмешливо, что Себастьяна разобрал нервный смех.

— Ублюдок, — сквозь зубы процедил он и, шумно втянув воздух, ударил кулаком по столу. Глухой стук сбил очередные снимки, испуганно слетела и ручка. Грянувший за окном гром точно усилился гневом Себастьяна и оглушительно взорвался.

— Ого! — присвистнул Коннелли и, позабыв о Кидман, прилип к окну. Он неуклюже пролез под жалюзи, прилип ладонями к подоконнику и шумно задышал на грязное стекло. — Похоже, NBC [15] попали в точку, ливень разыгрывается знатный.

Кресло Себастьяна сдвинулось с ленивым скрипом, а сам он наклонился за фото с еще большей неохотой. От кафеля тянуло грязью, виднеющиеся мусорные ведра почти заполнились, и, кажется, у двери, прямо над самым плинтусом, разрослась паутинка. Впрочем, никто не отменял игру воображения и обычную уборку.

— Так, значит, снова Викториано?

Себастьян не стал подниматься, упершись спиной в стол, и Коннелли, передав ему кофе, плюхнулся напротив. Скрестив ноги, он ухватился за колени и криво ухмыльнулся.

— После того, как дело Кидман закрыли, Рубен нанял ее. Официально как секретаря, на деле же — кто знает. Эта Кидман весьма недурна, и ноги длинные. — Коннелли мечтательно улыбнулся, его плечи расслабились, опустились, и он словно сбросил пару-тройку лет. Себастьян хмыкнул, нарочито громко отхлебнул кофе, и Коннелли, вздрогнув, вернулся к теме: — Сейчас Кидман чиста, даже штрафов за парковку нет, зарплату получает по закону и снимает студию рядом с Ридж-парком.

Неоновый район, понятно. Инфраструктура настолько сильно была в нем заражена рекламой, что вечером проезжать мимо не очень-то и просто: светящиеся баннеры бьют по глазам, буквы всегда рябят, а схематичные изображения-символы по-свойски подмигивают, пытаясь заманить внутрь. Весьма дорогое и престижное место — как раз для молодой женщины, не обремененной семьей.

Но, может ли быть, что ее подчинил себе Рубен?

Параноидальная на первый взгляд мысль. Однако не может быть все так легко и просто связано: Кидман, Хименес, Викториано, Визерс. Черт. Опять он тянет все нити к Рубену. Но почему?

— Иск о сексуальных домогательствах Кидман подала в 2012 году, — тем временем продолжил Коннелли. — Я еще с вечера отправил запрос в окружной суд, и они пошли в обход правил, выслав его без печатей. В тот год Хименес работал с Викториано над каким-то научным проектом, и их разногласия спровоцировали личный конфликт между Кидман и Хименесом. Деталей нет, ведь иск отозвали, так и не доведя до повторного слушания.

— А по первому что? — машинально спросил Себастьян, особо и не надеясь на ответ. Он щелкал пальцами по тонкой стопке упавших снимков, хлебал кофе и посматривал на бушующую за окном непогоду. Как и всегда, невовремя: из-за дождя и холода не все свидетели даже пытаются добраться до департамента.

— Пусто, — пожал плечами Коннелли. — Протоколов пока нет.

Сухо кивнув, Себастьян провел блиц-опрос по активным делам отдела: М63, случайное убийство в центральном парке, инцидент в «Криме» и одна больничная смерть. Желания тащиться под ветром и дождем везде и сразу у Себастьяна не было, и он воспользовался статусом детектива, чтобы выгнать Коннелли. Тот напоследок попробовал оспорить часть указаний, на что Себастьян пригрозил подножкой во время экзамена на детектива [16]. Он знал, как легко завалить тест, да и кто удивится очередной неудаче.

Без Джозефа и коллег отдел выглядел покинутым. Гомон за дверью привычно нарастал, прерывался резкими звуками и звонками мобильных. Полупрозрачный плексиглас, обрамленный деревом, периодически затемнял снующие мимо силуэты, и если поиграться с освещением, можно устроить целое шоу теней. Однажды он так и сделал — для Майры, нарезал из картона фигурок и разыграл их первое свидание. Тогда он смеялась громко и искренне, хлопала его по плечу и тут же, не стесняясь, целовала.

Во рту возник горький вязкий привкус, и Себастьян понял, что прикусил язык. Кровь смешалась с отзвуками кофе, и стало настолько мерзко, что это сочетание впору было вынести за рамки закона. Себастьян с кряхтением вернул снимки на стол и, пересев в кресло, выудил из нижнего ящика фляжку.

На дне еще плескался виски, и он хорошо шел под кофе.

Бодрящий эффект Себастьян почувствовал сразу и потянулся. В голове прояснилось, мысли перестали слипаться в нечто несуразное. Второй глоток помог вернуться к фото и наконец обратить внимание на то, что чуть было не ускользнуло. Разбросанные подсолнухи отвлекли его от странного углубления в кровавой лужице.

Его, но не О’Нила. Тот даже не пожалел отдельного снимка: багровая вязкая субстанция, щедро накрывшая палас, сыграла роль формы, слепив странный, похожий на маленькую юлу, отпечаток. Что-то, похоже, швырнули на ковер, вдавили — возможно, до первого удара, — а после забрали. Это сделал убийца? Вполне вероятно, но что за предмет? Есть ли смысл тратиться на такой след?

Стоп. Что это?

Себастьян нахмурился — он и не обратил внимания на лишнее фото. Оно было сделано явно не на месте преступления: медсестра Гутьеррес, запахнувшись в красный кардиган, стоит у лестницы и отчужденно пытается позировать, но выглядит скованной и неживой. Позади нее простирается коридор, переполненный людьми и духотой. Пациенты, их визитеры, медсестры — все выглядит размытыми на фоне бескомпромиссно четкой и холодной Гутьеррес.

Сквозь глянец сквозило что-то важное. Себастьян положил фото прямо перед собой, прижал за уголки к столу и всмотрелся. Нет, с лестницей все в порядке, с Гутьеррес — тоже, но в коридоре... Сердце застучало с таким напором, что взлетело бы до самой шеи, не застряв в районе трахеи.

Позади Гутьеррес простираются информационные стенды, которые почти не видны из-за двоих мужчин. Чертовски узнаваемые, они выглядят недовольными. Один все же напуган: цепляется ладонями за свою грудь, горбится, отступает к стене; второй хищно нависает сверху и бьет первого по плечу, примерно на уровне ключицы.

Динамика чувствовалась даже сквозь глянец и время.

15 октября 2014 г.

Себастьян был готов поклясться, что это Лесли Визерс и Рубен Викториано. Да, снимку не хватало качества, на доказательство он слабо тянет, но силуэты узнавались легко. Себастьян успел пресытиться лощеным лицом Рубена — и вызубрить его как тен-коды, а Визерса сдавал редкий цвет волос.

Случайно ли снимок оказался среди негативов? Хотя навряд ли реально подстроить подмену объектов на пленке, и в этом ее преимущество: она не подтасует факты.

Рука у Себастьяна неожиданно дрогнула. Кофейный виски плеснул по щекам, в то время как нечто кислое осело на дне. Скривившись, Себастьян тряхнул головой и снова проверил фото.

Ничего не изменилось. Очередной бездоказательный факт, который пока не вложить в дело.

Набрав О’Нила, он нарвался на автоответчик, но все же оставил несколько запросов.

На часах еще не перевалило за полдень. Доктор Хименес обещал подъехать около часу, и Себастьян заставил себя взяться за бумаги. Отчет по висякам, согласование графика дежурств и пересмотр личных дел информаторов. Последнее дезориентировало сильнее всего: придётся бегать по судебным инстанциям и проверять условия сделок.

Махинации со свидетелями или подозреваемыми были нередким явлением. Департамент нуждался в информации, идти на уступки — уже привычно. Единственная проблема — Джозеф, который не желал видеть всю гамму цветов, что пролегала между черным и белым. Живое воплощение закона, человеческий сын конституции США и уголовного кодекса, не иначе.

Взгляд Себастьяна вновь зацепился за фото с Гутьеррес, Визерсом и Рубеном. Черт возьми, да один успевший надоесть Хиггинс разнесет снимок в пух и прах — и не без причины!

Себастьяну нужно нечто большее, чем размытые силуэты.

На дверь отдела упала тень, контуры ее заострились, и ручка провернулась с грозным щелканьем. Знакомо блеснули очки в тяжелой оправе. Под ровной, явно залаченной линией волос топорщилась свежая царапина. Джозеф. Он выглядел на редкость взбудораженным и не замечал, что под жилетом застрял светлый воротник.

— Ну как успехи? — скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса спросил Себастьян.

Иррационально он не хотел вплетать Фантома в дело, отсутствие Джозефа в этом его убедило совершенно точно. Двойное убийство Визерса и Викториано вскрывается слой за слоем и обнажает косвенные, лишь намекающие улики. Они работали лучше любых поощрений, вели Себастьяна вперед и заставляли сбивать мысли в пюре из подозрений.

Но Себастьян не терял уверенности: дело М63 ему по зубам. Ему, не им с Джозефом.

Внутри Себастьяна вызрело нечто злобное и собственническое. Оно захватило его целиком, вынудило сгрести все фото в верхний ящик стола и свести брови так сильно, что заломило в носу.

Джозеф ничего не заметил. Он выхватил со своего стола какую-то папку, из которой выудил пустой бланк и начал размашисто заполнять его. Склонившись, но не сгорбившись, над столешницей, он уделил внимание и Себастьяну.

— Это было непросто, но я справился. И если начальство одобрит повторный допрос Фантома, я получу настоящие доказательства своей правоты. — Он вскинул голову, поджал губы и крайне решительно глянул на Себастьяна. — Я докажу, что Фантом совершил на одно убийство больше.

Джозеф говорил с такой уверенностью, что мог бы сойти за спикера Белого дома: без амбиций на должность, но с сильной жаждой справедливости. Убрать царапину, кобуру, значок, накинуть дорогой пиджак — и Джозеф Ода визуально вырастет в цене.

— Дело не в том, что он заслужил еще пару лет к пожизненному, а в том, чего заслуживают выжившие. Правосудия.

Непогрешимая уверенность рвала его речь на части, острые и боевые. Слушать было неуютно, Себастьян отъехал на кресле к окну и отвернулся. Тучи, взбитые ветром, наваливались друг на друга; они словно цеплялись за редкие кроны деревьев, срывая листья. Осень пыталась украсить город оранжево-желтым, но выходило слабо.

— Лаура Викториано сошла с ума из-за того, что лишилась семьи, — отчеканил Джозеф, явно желая добить своими суждениями. — Лесли Визерс выжил по нелепой случайности, и он тоже оказался в лечебнице. Это нечестно, Себ, лишаться разума из-за такого.

— Но Рубен Викториано в порядке, — мрачно процедил Себастьян. Он потянул за шнур от жалюзи, те опустились со скрежетом, предвещающим очередные внебюджетные траты. И вместе с тучами будто вырубило ту часть реальности, с которой Себастьян сталкиваться не хотел.

— Он — возможно. Его сестра и Визерс — нет.

Себастьян окончательно вышел из себя. Джозеф пытался сравнить человеческие жизни, пусть неосознанно, не в том смысле и для другой цели, но он сопоставил — и будто бы напрасно. Себастьян ударил по подоконнику так, чтоб, оттолкнувшись, вернуться к столу, и, развернувшись, бросил в ответ:

— Они — нет. И им уже плевать и на Фантома, и на психа с подсолнухами!

Вышло громче и яростнее, чем Себастьян рассчитывал. Он шумно выдохнул, исподлобья глянул на Джозефа — разочарованно скомкавшего в руке свой бланк — и вылетел из кабинета.

В коридоре царила духота, перемежавшаяся потом и одеколоном. Люди толпились, обсуждали новости, работу, коллег, кое-кто окрикивал Себастьяна, пытался заговорить, но он лишь отгораживался обеими руками и что-то невнятно бормотал. Перед глазами прыгали разноцветные, почти как листья, пятна — в такт участившемуся пульсу.

Звонок лифта, прибывшего на этаж, заставил Себастьяна вздрогнуть, судорожно осмотреться, кивнуть знакомым и машинально войти в кабину. Вместе с ним оказалось еще трое: электрик, судя по форме, дородная темнокожая женщина в твидовом костюме и молодой взъерошенный сержант.

— Ты когда-нибудь влезал в базы малолетних правонарушителей?

Требовательный голос женщины вывел Себастьяна из оцепившего его гнева. Он вздрогнул, сглотнул, но нет, повезло: к ответу призывали сержанта.

— Я не знаю, мэм!

Женщина хмыкнула, придвинулась ближе и ласково, по-матерински щелкнула его по лбу. Себастьяна и электрика она точно не видела, и те переглянулись, пожав плечами.

— Мэмкать будешь на брифинге. А сейчас отвечай честно и уверенно. Чтоб я тебе поверила! И кое-что поручила.

Электрик откашлялся. Себастьян понимающе кивнул и, услышав «Подвальный этаж», протиснулся вперед. Женщина и сержант, похоже, спускались на парковку, электрик вышел следом за ним и, поправив форменную кепку, решительно зашагал направо.

Себастьян остался возле лифта. Меж ребер кололо как после марафона, и он непроизвольно прислонился к стене. В пустом, пропахшем хлоркой коридоре равномерно гудели кондиционеры, и холодный воздух заставил Себастьяна закашляться.

Безмолвная точка опоры помогла отдышаться, он тряхнул головой и выругался. Причин сбегать от Джозефа не было, но его возможная правота настолько разозлила, что возвращаться бы Себастьян не рискнул. Даже ради мобильника и значка.

Подвальный коридор, судя по указателям, вел в архив и хранилище вещдоков. Странно. Ему казалось, что в подвале должна располагаться резервация для лабораторных гиков, но, видимо, он и правда выпал из реальности. В любом случае, он не поймает здесь О’Нила, а, значит, вытрясти что-либо по делу М63 не сумеет. Ни дневников Викториано, ни камеры из «Маяка», ни новых отпечатков.

Промучившись до появления лифта, вытолкнувшего в подвал бледную женщину в отглаженной форме, он все-таки решил вернуться. Избегать Джозефа — по-детски глупо и непрофессионально, но реально. В отделе опять никого не было, и пятый стол — для будущего новичка — по-прежнему пустовал, пкорываясь пылью.

Портативная стойка для очков, пристроенная на столе Джозефа, украсилась оправой с глубокой трещиной на стекле. Себастьян видел ее впервые. И с нынешним настроением он даже позлорадствовал над этим. Забрал свои вещи, запер ящик с фото и снова набрал О’Нила. Точнее, попытался: мобильник завибрировал первым и высветил смутно знакомые цифры.

С трудом натянув на голос вежливость, Марсело Хименес отменил встречу, сославшись на мешанину из командировок и симпозиумов. Себастьян, конечно, вошел в его положение, ведь он тогда совсем не опоздает на встречу с Джули Кидман.

Блеф удался.

Хименес икнул и что-то невнятно промямлил. Себастьян выразил сожаление, приготовился швырнуться козырем масти Викториано, но не потребовалось.

— Я д-думаю, — с пугливым заиканием проговорил Хименес, перемежая слова шумными выдохами, — что мой долг — помочь следствию. И если мои коллеги этого не поймут, то будет д-даже лучше, что я пропущу их научные посиделки.

— Безусловно, док, — согласился Себастьян, записывая в блокнот очередную дату. — Я рад, что вы проявляете гражданскую сознательность.

В конце концов, ничего другого Хименесу не остается. Его симпозиумы давно потонули в прошлом, которое бесцеремонно отнял Рубен Викториано. Но ничего, Себастьян с этим разберется. Хороший коп всегда должен расследовать убийство, пусть даже оно касается научной карьеры, а не живых людей.

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 1 сентября, 2014 г.  
«Стеффи очень забавный. С ним бывает смешно, и я ему нравлюсь. Но это все очень обижает Рубена и Лесли. Я хочу ходить ужинать со Стеффи, но я не хочу обижать других. Я всегда хотела помогать Рубену и защищать его, но я только и делаю, что обижаю его. Наверно, надо попросить старые таблетки. Он так не расстраивался, когда я звала его новым Руби. Может, и я уже новая? Новая Лаура? У меня гораздо больше морщин. Я мало читаю. Сломала три смычка от скрипки.

Матушка учила, что стирать темные вещи надо только с темными. А с людьми так делать можно? Старых людей сводить вместе, а новых людей уводить в другое место? Если так можно с вещами, то можно и с людьми. И если я права, Рубен сможет уехать. Он должен жить сам. Он не должен пугать меня. Он нуждается в чем-то новом. В ком-то новом, точнее. А мне хорошо со Стеффи и Лесли. И иногда я вспоминаю Тедди… Очень-очень иногда».

 

«Маяк» действительно был спасен ливнем. Мощные грохочущие потоки воды обрушились на город, смыв палую листву, мусор и людей.

Насквозь промокшего Себастьяна в лечебнице встретили сдержанно, предложив полотенце и горячий чай. Он не стал отказываться и, прихлебывая светлый, разбавленный лимонным соком, напиток, о многом разузнал. Гутьеррес, к примеру, взяла на сегодня выходной, сославшись на разболевшееся плечо, и Торрес пришлось отложить пересчет лекарств и заняться пациентами.

Хоффман, измученная журналистами, выглядела жалко: черные волосы растрепались, в глазах плескалась усталость, и на Себастьяна она смотрела как на героя. Улыбалась она все же несмело, вызывая смешанные чувства.

— После того, как вы уехали, сюда постоянно пытаются проникнуть репортеры, — сказала Хоффман, обхватывая себя руками. — «Кримсон пост», «Дейли ньюс», «Криминал хроникс», телевизионщики. Было очень непросто, но я думаю, что справилась.

Срочные дерьмовые новости: Себастьян, похоже, весьма опрометчиво повздорил с Джозефом. Тот плавал среди журналистов как рыба в воде и никогда не ошибался со словами. Недаром его всегда звали на пресс-конференции и ставили рядом с капитаном.

Хоффман осмотрела полупустой холл и плавно опустилась на ближайшую скамью. Сгорбилась, побарабанила пальцами по коленкам, обнажившимся из-под светлой юбки, и вздохнула. Себастьян отметил, как глубоко залегли тени под ее глазами, а на носу начала шелушиться кожа.

— Хоффман, соберитесь, — потребовал он. — Это только начало, и я хочу быть уверен, что мы с вами хотим одного и того же. Безопасности для ваших пациентов.

— Да, — твердо сказала она, сжав кулаки. — Я понимаю, о чем вы.

Себастьян в этом сомневался. Он помнил, в какую прострацию выпала Хоффман в день убийства — ее спасло лишь вмешательство Джозефа. Поэтому он проинструктировал ее насчет репортеров, заставил все повторить и, скинув с плеч полотенце, зацепил рукой сумку. Та — неудобная, спортивная — болталась у бедра и нагло хвасталась фальшивым облупленным логотипом. Ее одолжили на стойке регистрации вместе с набором вакуумных пакетов: для камеры, снимков и протоколов.

Точно, бумажки. Себастьян плюхнулся рядом с Хоффман и принялся заполнять бланки — имя, фамилия, должность, даты, информация по опрашиваемому лицу. Хоффман подглядывала через его плечо и подсказывала формулировки.

— Ты помнишь бывшего врача Викториано?

Сближение произошло спонтанно, на почве взаимопомощи, но Хоффман явно не была против. Она кивнула и одернула юбку так, чтобы прикрыть колени.

— Марсело Хименес? Он заведует нашим исследовательским центром. Правда, скорее, номинально, поскольку все его проекты были отданы мне.

— Это еще почему?

Хоффман замялась. На ее щеках выступил легкий румянец, криво сползающий к подбородку. Руки сдали ее сомнения: они нервозно цеплялись за подол юбки, пытаясь то ли распороть швы, то ли саму ткань.

— Эй. — Себастьян коснулся ее плеча и наклонился ближе. — Он тоже проходит по этому делу. И можешь поверить, твои откровения ему уже не навредят.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она, и голос ее звучал гораздо спокойнее. — Просто вспоминать о некоторых вещах бывает нелегко. О содеянном тобою зле скажи сам, и зло исчезнет само собой [17]... — Она тряхнула волосами, поджала губы и раскололась: — Два года назад его поймали на плагиате. Хименес очень много... заимствовал у своих коллег, даже не стараясь раскрыть их идеи. К примеру, моя работа о транспозициях временной перспективы среди больных с пограничным расстройством личности...

Себастьян поднял руку, едва удержавшись, чтоб не зажать рот Хоффман. Его ладонь — грубая и широкая — скроет ее лицо полностью, к тому же, это весьма развязно. Не то, что способствует доверию. Он сам бы заломил руки тому, кто перейдет за личную границу — и Хоффман наверняка тоже.

— Давай попроще.

— Хорошо. Хименеса исключили из всех научных советов, в которых он состоял, аннулировали все его достижения и дали три года на создание новой диссертации. Он должен доказать, что умеет работать самостоятельно.

— Интересно.

Себастьян почесал нос. Значит, липовый доктор или что-то вроде того, просроченные штрафы за парковку и сексуальные домогательства. Осталось уточнить год и одно имя.

— Скажи мне вот что. Как связан со всем этим Рубен Викториано?

— Об этом лучше спросить у него, — пожала плечами Хоффман. — Я не так уж и много знаю. Кажется, Хименес допустил какие-то ошибки в лечении бедняжки Лауры, и Рубен весьма изощренно отомстил. У меня создалось впечатление, что он заранее копнул под Хименеса. Слишком уж быстро он предоставил доказательства.

— В карте Лауры Викториано нет записей о врачебной оплошности Хименеса. Он вел ее до 2012 года, после чего официально от нее отказался. Одной из причин, согласно моим данным, является иск о домогательствах, датированный тем же годом.

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, — помолчав, грустно произнесла Хоффман. — Возможно, история гораздо более запутанная, чем представляется. Но мне важно другое: он никогда не причинял вреда нашим пациентам. Даже ненамеренно.

— А как же Викториано? — Себастьян надавил, чуть ли не по буквам процедив имя.

Хоффман с ответом нашлась не сразу. Цеховая солидарность боролась с принципиальностью ровно столько, сколько Себастьяну потребовалось на завершение работы с протоколом. Он передал его Хоффман, та, быстро пробежавшись по строчкам, подписала и поднялась, одергивая снова юбку.

— Давай еще раз проверим карту Лауры, — твердо сказала она.

Маленькая, хрупкая, едва ли достающая до плеча Себастьяна, она сейчас казалась выкованной из закаленной стали — идеальный надзиратель. С таким вести дела гораздо приятнее, чем с тем, что встретил их в «Маяке» тремя днями ранее.

Повторное изучение карты Лауры Викториано, поступившей на стационарное лечение в «Маяк» в декабре 2000 года с сильной аффективно-шоковой реакцией, ничего нового не дало. Хоффман же, подняв из архива записи Хименеса, расшифровала кое-что занятное. Заметка об ограничении общения с братом оставлена была не случайно: по определенным датам Викториано начинало крыть то ли бредом, то ли искаженными воспоминаниями. На одной из архивных кассет имелась запись, которую Себастьян прослушал вместе с Хоффман несколько раз.

— Я больше не хотела любить его! — Голос, сдавленный слезами и страхом, мешался с шипением пленки и оттого звучал гораздо, гораздо кошмарнее. — Он... Он заставлял целовать его. И этого не должно было быть, не должно! Раньше, конечно, было, но раньше все было хорошо. Он был маленьким ангелочком, и мы всегда играли вместе, а по ночам я варила ему какао. Но потом все изменилось, и это оказалось очень плохо. Все было хорошо, но оно ведь все испортило, да? Мы ведь не должны были, не должны. Если бы не мы, мамочка и папа были бы живы. Ведь были бы? Были бы. Были бы!

Наконец Себастьян нажал на «стоп» и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, невнятно выругался. Хотя гораздо больше он хотел кричать — в Хоффман, в самого Рубена, в изображение богоматери, в пустоту — и выть. Лаура Викториано, безмерно напуганная, живущая в счастливом прошлом, сломалась так страшно и несправедливо, что смерть, наверно, ее даже спасла. Она не смогла принять мир, в котором все было иначе.

Себастьян не выдержал, ударил по столу кулаком и злобно, почти обвиняюще вперился в Хоффман. Слов не осталось, их заменил рык — обозленного, загнанного зверя, которого трясло от целой кучи эмоций. Каждая мысль была опаснее шальной пули, однако Себастьян не мог прогнать хотя бы одну.

Рубен и Лаура Викториано терзали его разум, въедались омерзительными догадками и требовали всего и сразу.

Зубы Себастьяна застучали столько громко и несдержанно, что он, кажется, перестал слышать Хоффман, взволнованно шевелящую губами. Она держала злополучную кассету, с которой он жаждал содрать всю пленку и намотать заново.

Отпустило его не сразу, но резко. В ушах что-то оглушительно лопнуло, по телу хлыстом прошлась дрожь, и подкосились ноги.

Он понял, что успел вскочить, когда едва не промахнулся мимо стула.

— Себастьян?.. — тихо позвала его Хоффман. — Ты как?

— Хуже чем с похмелья, — огрызнулся он и, обхватив руками голову, ткнулся взглядом в колени.

Нет. Хватит с него. Все эти вульгарные, порочные догадки — их надо отсекать на корню, пока они не вывернули его наизнанку. До такого извращения додуматься сложно. Лаура Викториано определенно говорила о другом. Гиперопека, домашнее насилие, наркотики, черт, пусть они лучше вместе убили бы родителей! Со всем этим смириться проще, ибо видны и мотивы, и их предпосылки, и уголовная ответственность.

Себастьян вздохнул. Сейчас он как никогда нуждался в хорошем виске, надежном плече Джозефа и реорганизации в органах правопорядка.

Но получить мог только возможного свидетеля.

Задержав дыхание, он досчитал до двадцати пяти, покачивая головой в такт, и потянулся к сумке. Ладонь мазнула по бедру, и только. С тревогой осмотревшись, Себастьян наконец заметил сумку — под столом Хоффман — и придвинул ее ногой.

— Есть другие записи?

На Хоффман он и не глядел. Не мог. Не хотел. Не понимал, зачем.

— На этой кассете нет. Но я могу прослушать остальные и выбрать нужные. — Она шумно сглотнула. — Доктор Хименес вел не только Лауру, и я не думаю, что делу помогут другие записи.

Ее кабинет, лишенный окон и вентиляции, начал давить на Себастьяна. К горлу подкатывал выпитый ранее чай и, словно издеваясь, подкралась зевота. Нервное, не иначе.

Наконец все проволочки — психосоматика, Хоффман, манеры — себя исчерпали, и появился шанс разузнать о пациенте с камерой.

Стефано Валентини, родившийся 22 декабря 1988 года, прошел обучение по фотоделу в Йельском университете и сразу же после выпуска отправился на фронт. Ирак, Иран, Марокко, Индонезия — Валентини переживал все, обходясь осколочными ранениями и легкими сотрясениями. Впервые о его психическом состоянии военные задумались после публичного выступления на Дне Независимости. Валентини призывал творить не войну, а искусство. Его лозунг — «Война не может быть уродливой» — привел к трехмесячному заключению в тюрьме Иллинойса.

Судья признал его психически больным и отправил на принудительное лечение в Кримсон-сити. Немногочисленные родственники Валентини — мать, дядя и кузен — оформили все возможные отказы, и его приняли в «Маяк» по благотворительной программе в 2010 году. Диагноз — шизоаффективное расстройство смешанного типа.

То есть, бред и скачки настроения, перевел Себастьян и снова обратился к анамнезу. Глаза Валентини лишился во время бунтов в Индонезии. Подробности отсутствовали. Также были отмечены следующие заболевания: железодефицитная анемия и плоскостопие. Маловероятно, что это имеет значение, но все же проверить его ботинки стоит.

С момента поступления Валентини был закреплен за Кристофером Тейлором. Назначенная фармакотерапия дала эффект достаточно быстро, однако ввиду отсутствия жилья и перспектив в жизни было решено адаптировать Валентини к жизни в «Маяке».

Интересно, в него продолжал вкладываться Рубен или «Маяк» воспользовался другими благотворителями?

Хоффман быстро проверила базу лечебницы и окончательно расстроила Себастьяна: благотворительные программы Рубена Викториано покрывают все нужды «Маяка». Умный ход: обеспечить себе репутацию на случай, если оступишься.

Короткое и поверхностное знакомство с Рубеном не выявило в нем доброты и сострадания — и вряд ли случайно. Он тратился на «Маяк» не ради сестры, скорее, предчувствовал проблемы или успел их создать.

Себастьян предположил, что часть выделенных средств перешла пациентам Хименеса, который имел возможность распорядиться деньгами не так, как указал в отчете, однако Хоффман его не поддержала и отвела взгляд.

Что ж, пусть будет нетвердый штришок к портрету Хименеса.

На очереди — Валентини, который сейчас занимается оформлением информационных стендов, ведет клуб фотографии для легких больных и дважды в неделю посещает Тейлора. Редкие обострения быстро купируются, но о полном выздоровлении и речи не идет.

Болезнь, скорее, нейтрализована, нежели вырезана из разума.

По словам Хоффман, Валентини испытывал некоторые чувства к Лауре Викториано. Очень теплые, сдержанные, но не взаимные. Замкнутость Викториано блокировала любую симпатию, и Валентини достаточно быстро переключался на что-то другое — до следующего дня.

С Визерсом у него контактов не было в принципе. Валентини им брезговал и демонстративно игнорировал. Единственное проявление внимание — категорический, подкрепленный показной истерикой отказ принять Визерса в клуб.

Чинил препятствия для Валентини всего один человек — медсестра Гутьеррес, недовольная его настойчивостью как фотографа. Лично у Хоффман проблем с Валентини не возникало, позировать ее также не заставлял.

Себастьян отметил, что это ее расстроило. Типичный женский подход: потребность во внешнем одобрении внешности как движущая сила всей деятельности.

Женская термодинамика.

Он выдавил скупую улыбку, погладил Хоффман по руке и направился к Валентини.

 

__________________  
[14] Сальваторе Феррагамо – престижная марка одежды

[15] NBC – один из крупнейших каналов США

[16] Тест на повышение – сложный тест, который обязаны проходить сотрудники полиции, если желают получить должность сержанта или детектива

[17] Хоффман цитирует «В стране водяных» за авторством Акутагава Рюноске


	5. Фотографии

Ливень сбросил напор, вяло стучал в стекла и разбивал лужи. Несколько пациентов, укутавшихся в бежевые пледы, буквально прилипли к стеклам и тщетно пытались поймать капли. Кто-то счастливо улыбался и рисовал на запотевших окнах рожицы. Одна молодая девушка шумно хрустела зеленым яблоком и со смехом тыкала пальцем в Себастьяна.

Стало безмерно неуютно. Непросохшая одежда сжалась, сковала движения, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но за первым же поворотом полегчало: появились посетители, медсестры, врачи и сам Валентини. Он вдумчиво рассматривал служебные плакаты и дергал двумя пальцами нижнюю губу. Хищный, неправильно сросшийся нос от этого мистически преображался.

Дурацкое искусство и безо всякого монтажа.

Себастьян чертыхнулся и пробился к Валентини.

— Эй.

Валентини повернул голову, скрестил руки и ухмыльнулся. Как будто он ждал Себастьяна — прямо сейчас, здесь и в тщательно отрепетированной позе.

— Опаздываете, детектив.

Насмешка сочилась вместе с акцентом и добавляла наигранности Валентини горечь.

— Пришлось повозиться с проявкой, — раздраженно ответил Себастьян.

Валентини хохотнул, недоверчиво покачал головой и поманил за собой. Он двинулся быстро, не оглядываясь. Пиджак обтягивал его торс подобно второй коже: никаких складок, пятнышек или ошибки с размером. Размер начищенной обуви по пяткам оценить сложно, а вот отсутствие носков — вполне.

Работа выдрессировала Себастьяна отмечать мелочи, швырять их в сознание и ждать вердикта Джозефа.

Напарник-костыль смотрел всегда в самую суть.

Джозеф умел сдерживать беспощадную сухость аналитики и ловко извлекал все преимущества, Себастьян больше полагался на чутье и упускал разные мелочи. Одно из прошлых дел пробуксовало на целых шесть дней: преступник почти добрался до мексиканской границы — и все из-за ошибки в названии мотеля! Себастьян не расслышал, не разобрался и не уточнил, чтоб просидеть в напрасной засаде двое суток. И стоило сложить их со временем, затраченным на дорогу, как оказалось, что отпуск Себастьян провел внезапно и плохо.

— Могу я получить камеру? — внезапно спросил Валентини, небрежно вытянув вбок руку. Ладонь, обращенная кверху, заставила Себастьяна поморщиться: красная вычурная кожа — не лучший выбор для перчаток.

Заполучив «Хэсселблейд», Валентини любовно огладил его, прижал к груди и быстро развернулся, едва не сбив Себастьяна. Лицо его предвещало нечто безумное, и просто для спокойствия Себастьян пошевелил рукой, чтобы почувствовать под локтем револьвер. Валентини поднес камеру к лицу, сделал притворный снимок — он так и не снял крышечку с объектива — и осудительно зацокал языком.

— Отличная фактура, но никакой подачи, детектив. Признаюсь, мне даже обидно.

Себастьян, не расположенный к ерничанью, схватил Валентини за локоть и оттащил к ближайшему окну. Без занавесок и жалюзи, оно пыталось отгородиться от мира горшком с фикусом. Влажные набухшие листья с трудом удерживали свой вес и порывались зарыться в землю. Однако кто-то заботливо их подвязал и даже приукрасил марлевым бинтом.

— Оставьте свой дешевый цирк. Попробуйте хотя бы сыграть, что вы скорбите по Лауре Викториано.

Валентини скорчил недовольную гримасу, подергался и, спрятавшись на мгновение за камерой, все-таки соизволил облепить лицо скорбью. Тогда Себастьян отпустил его, вытер ладонь о штанину и указал на камеру.

— Снимали ей до «Маяка», да?

Простой вопрос, наивная попытка установить доверие, неожиданно сработал. Валентини сдул с изуродованного глаза челку — блеснули шрамы, повлажневшие то ли от гноя, то ли от слез, — заправил ту за ухо; черты его лица смягчились.

— Моя вторая камера. Снял с шеи у одного протестанта в Марокко. Фотограф из него был отвратительный. Но вот последний кадр... — Валентини блаженно прикрыл глаза, лицо его словно изнутри налилось светом и спокойствием. — Настоящий шедевр. Ни фокуса, ни горизонта, лишь брызги крови и небо: пронзительно-синее, холодное и совершенно пустое. Бог бросил своего сына, а следом за ним ушла и камера.

Он усмехнулся. Себастьян ответил тем же. Его религией не проведешь, к ней отношение давно сформировались — и явно не в пользу существа, решившего свалить правосудие на копов.

— А с первой что?

— Ничего. Полароид 635 Си Эл — вещь раритетная, с ней следует обращаться крайне деликатно.

— Как с любимой женщиной, — едва слышно пробормотал Себастьян.

В груди кольнуло Майрой. Застывшая в прошлом, она безмолвно корила — за то, что он так и не прервал попыток выжить. Себастьян барахтался на поверхности жизни как умел, но Майра пожелала пойти ко дну и оттолкнула его руки.

Звучит все это смешно и жалко — до пустой бутылки.

Себастьян ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Пытливый взгляд Валентини бесцеремонно попробовал пробиться ниже, но был жестко остановлен снимком — тем самым, с Гутьеррес.

— Те двое, за ее спиной. Кто они? Что между ними произошло? Расскажите мне все.

Валентини вдумчиво прищурился. Осторожно, но настойчиво вытянув фото из рук Себастьяна, он поскреб его по краям, повертел и наконец кивнул.

— Я помогу вам понять, кто все-таки убил бедняжку Лауру и ее дружка. Но только не здесь.

Он провел Себастьяна в двухместный бокс на втором этаже. Планировка, стиль, мебель — похоже, в «Маяке» все стандартное. Отличия, главным образом, в деталях: если у Викториано в шкафу теснились книги и блокноты, то здесь — пленки, зарядные устройства, съемные объективы и неизвестные Себастьяну устройства. На самой верхней полке, устланной старыми газетами, — три старые фотокамеры, к которым осторожно опустили и «Хэсселблейд».

Себастьяна невольно передернуло. Учитывая военное прошлое Валентини, сложно представить, что он столь бережно хранит сами камеры — скорее, воспоминания.

— Итак, бедняжка Лаура! — воскликнул Валентини, хлопнув в ладоши. Он заметно оживился, крутанулся на каблуках и взмахнул снимком. — И ее брат, конечно. Он действительно попал в кадр. В тот самый момент, когда пытался снова объяснить Лесли, что с Лаурой дружить не стоит. Сколько он попыток предпринял, я уже и не помню.

Хм. Себастьян не был уверен, порадовался ли откровенности Валентини, но блокнот вытащил и начал его методично заполнять, едва поспевая за торопливой, полной грассирующих звуков, речью.

— Бедный Лесли... Ему доставалось за всех, и он принимал это с такой покорностью, что было даже, м-м-м, красиво! — Валентини качнул головой и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло. Ноги он вытянул, из-под слегка задравшихся штанин показались полосы светлой кожи. — Это его и сгубило. Уверен, он даже не сопротивлялся.

— Конкретнее, мистер Валентини. Какие конфликты были у него с Рубеном?

— Рубеном? — усмехнулся тот, резко подался вперед и прикусил нижнюю губу, готовый к сенсации — по крайней мере, в рамках своего мирка. — Однако вы весьма интересный детектив, Себастьян Кастелланос. Разве не проще ли спросить у самого, — нарочитая пауза, — Рубена?

Больно, но справедливо. Себастьян сглотнул подкатившее раздражение, демонстративно почиркал ручкой по бумаге и, перевернув лист, сказал безо всяких эмоций:

— Не отвлекайтесь. Рассказывайте о Лесли Визерсе и Рубене Викториано.

Смотреть на Валентини сверху было спокойно: подобие превосходства помогало держать лицо. Чуть скошенные вниз и правее глаза проверяли сохранность пистолета, и становилось совсем правильно.

Профессионально.

Прислонившись к стене, Себастьян с нетерпением пощелкал ручкой, и Валентини среагировал ожидаемо: безжалостно порвал снимок, так и не сняв перчаток, обрывки же подкинул вверх — и несколько осело ему на плечи.

— У нашего эксперта есть фотокопия.

— И негативы, — не преминул подметить Валентини. — Но просто поймите: бывает, что снимок тебя разочаровывает. Почти как изображенные на нем люди. Безликие, пустые, скучные — их стыдно делать даже и фоном для шедевра. Однако брат бедняжки Лауры... Да, в нем что-то есть. — Валентини почесал подбородок, словно невзначай коснувшись губ один, два, три раза. — Как и в Татьяне, не находите? Вот только вся разница в том, что у Татьяны без ее кардигана ничего не останется, а Рубен Викториано, потеряв все, спалит мир дотла.

В голосе его сквозило восхищение. Он явно желал увидеть описанный финал — и стратить на него все кадры.

Искусство виделось, похоже, не в одной войне.

Себастьян, однако, не впечатлился. С него уже хватило Рубена и его спеси, и если пытаться вытерпеть Валентини, то дело можно вписать в отчет по висякам.

— Ближе. К сути.

— Так разве вам этого недостаточно? — удивленно отозвался Валентини. — Или вы ждали от меня чего-то более, — он хмыкнул и развалился на кресле, словно вконец выдохшись, — пикантного?

— Мистер Валентини... — Держаться, глаза не закатывать и не пытаться закурить. — Я ознакомился с вашей историей болезни. Ваше состояние — достаточно стабильное, чтобы пойти на сделку. Скажите, чего вы хотите, и я это вам достану.

— Так достаньте, — томно, с придыханием попросил Валентини, вперив в Себастьяна нетерпеливый взгляд. — Меня из этой чертовой клетки! Здесь для меня уже ничего нет, и я начинаю слепнуть! Я уже... Почти не вижу красоту.

Доверительные нотки звучали вполне искренне, и Себастьян дрогнул — задумался. Вполне осуществимая просьба, с погрешностями и ограничениями: почти как условно-досрочное, только на уровне психушки. Но стоит ли идти на риск? Довериться такому, как Валентини, — все равно что дергать гнилой зуб в диких джунглях: скорее, заразишься, чем почувствуешь облегчение.

Непроизвольно проверив языком весь рот, Себастьян потер лоб: неравномерно впитавшая дождь кожа на ощупь была шершавой, неприятной. Или все дело в образе жизни и возрасте? Хотелось подозревать что-то другое, от него не зависящее, преходящее, — и он обратился к Валентини, избавившись от лишней вежливости:

— Если ты больше не видишь красоту, то грош цена твоим шедеврам. Да и тебе как творцу.

Бровь Валентини нервно дернулись, а руки напряглись, от запястий пошла мелкая дрожь. Ожидаемо, а, значит, правильно.

— Так что оставь свои ультиматумы для — как ты там говоришь? — безликой толпы и помоги, черт возьми, следствию!

Себастьян рывками стер расстояние между ними, придвинул вплотную второе кресло и плюхнулся на него. Ноги расставил широко, блокнот небрежно сунул в карман, взамен же — сцепил замком руки.

— Или мне стоит быть плохим копом?

Фраза прозвучала слишком дешево и наигранно, однако Валентини, выбитый из равновесия, купился. Сгорбился и судорожно вздохнул.

— Ты, похоже, действительно не понимаешь, — он также легко избавился от псевдо-уважения, — поскольку никогда не любил кровь, как я. Иногда она помогала мне контролировать тот хаос, что творился в жизни, иногда, — он горько фыркнул, — она мешала жить. И вот я здесь, со всеми своими камерами. А что мне предложили? Симуляцию! Все эти вещи — кардиган медсестрички, платье бедняжки Лауры, мои перчатки — вообще ничего не значат. Точно смотреть на репродукцию и убеждать себя, что вот на ней краски лежат лучше!

Себастьян молчал, стараясь не шевелиться. Он чувствовал, барьер эгоцентризма начал трескаться, еще пара фраз, и в дело можно вклеивать новые улики.

— Бедняжка Лаура... Я так хотел ее запомнить другой! Ей удивительно не идет кровь. Лауру словно осквернили: и такой смертью, и кровью, и Лесли, и, наверно, похороны будут не лучше. Чистейшей воды профанация! Рубен не понимал сестру, а грубо впихивал ее в свою мечту. Неудивительно, что ей был нужен не я, — он все-таки скривился, выразил презренье, — а хлюпик вроде Лесли. И все-таки в итоге повезло мне, а не ему.

Он хрипло, гортанно рассмеялся. Цинизм обнажился и извратил сказанное. Для Валентини все было не по-настоящему, а для эмоций ему всегда нужна камера. Странно и жалко единовременно.

Насторожило, однако, больше другое. Себастьян также напрягся и пальцы сцепил сильнее, до острой боли в ушах.

— В тот день ты нас опередил.

Не вопрос, а утверждение. Валентини не стал спорить и начал заламывать пальцы. Он отстраненно всматривался в палас — светлый ворс без узоров — и словно на что-то надеялся.

— Мы с Лаурой часто ужинали вместе. Притворялись, что посещаем какой-нибудь экзотический ресторан и давимся не рисом и картофелем, а чем-то поинтереснее. К тому же, столовый этикет — редкое, но все развлечение. — Он усмехнулся и тряхнул челкой. — Однако как удивительно и иронично: я думал, что зашел за Лаурой как обычно, а вышло так, что безмерно опоздал.

Он снова рассмеялся: то ли с иронией, то ли искренне. С ним было совершенно неуютно находиться. Игра, сросшаяся с жизнью. Такое следует назвать отчаянием — и посочувствовать.

— И что было дальше? — негромко спросил Себастьян.

— А что я мог сделать? — Валентини улыбнулся, вновь тряхнул челкой и склонил голову так, чтобы его глаз — изуродованный, исполосованный шрамами — был виден отчетливо. — Только то, что умею. Знаю. И хочу.

Последнее слово брошено с вызовом, гордостью профессионала, выполнившего работу.

Себастьян невольно задумался, насколько сильны повреждения зрительных нервов у Валентини. Под переплетением полосок кожи вполне мог скрываться пульсирующий зрачок. На левом глазу тот расширился, сдавая возбужденность. Себастьян обернулся и увидел, что на прикроватной тумбочке стоит еще одна камера — уже современная, с громоздким объективом и внешней вспышкой. Отчетливо виднелся логотип, «Сони», а рядом — баллончик с дезинфицирующим раствором. Все стало совершенно очевидным.

Себастьян устало откинулся на спинку и отвел взгляд к потолку. Что тут сказать: Валентини мог спасти жизнь Лауре Викториано, но выбрал красивый кадр и чужую композицию. Заметил ли он, что Викториано еще дышит? И если да, то почему сбежал? Что помешало ему поднять переполох, вызвать копов или, в конце концов, обратить внимание на соседа?

Стоп. Сосед из второй комнаты, за стеклоблоковой перегородкой.

Историю его Себастьян помнил смутно, за исключением прута, но чувствовал, она проседает — под тяжестью того, что вывалил Валентини. Но кто честнее: он или Гутьеррес? И почему Себастьян сам не додумался свериться с камерами: время, лица, передвижения?

Из-за Рубена. Он слишком зациклился тогда на нем, азартный и разгоряченный, словно взявший след пес.

Волчья квинта оказалась заразительной.

Себастьян раздраженно впечатал кулаки в подлокотники, и мягкая обивка не сильно смягчила удар. Лопнувший под тканью воздух глухо щелкнул и получил по второму инстинктивному толчку.

— Время, — требовательно бросил Себастьян. — Время ваших последних встреч с Викториано.

Про Визерса он не спрашивал — и чувствовал за это вину. Отсутствие смысла не делало вопрос менее правильным, но это знание Себастьяну лишь мешало. Визерс заслуживал правосудия не меньше, чем Викториано, а, может быть, гораздо больше.

Ведь по нему никто не будет плакать.

— Бедняжку Лауру в тот день я видел только один раз и, как ты уже понял, поговорить нам не удалось. — Валентини вновь перекрыл собой лишние мысли; челка скрыла шрамы, и на него смотреть стало опять же неприятно. Пораженный глаз был гораздо честнее и человечнее. — В тот день мне разрешили съездить с моим врачом за фотобумагой, и я заставил его помотаться по городу!

Он натянуто рассмеялся и, резко оборвав себя, соскользнул с кресла. Себастьян внимательно следил за его передвижениями и щурился так, словно в лицо забил пыльный ветер.

— Согласно показаниям медсестры Гутьеррес, твой сосед услышал посмертный крик Визерса. Ты точно не стал бы терпеть его панику целый час — а именно столько потребовалось убийце, чтобы завершить ритуал. И вы бы столкнулись.

Валентини замер. Его рука, зависшая над камерой, дрогнула, напрягшиеся пальцы распрямились. Он медленно повернул голову и вздернул подбородок.

— Сколько всего я упустил! — воскликнул он. — А я бы построил композицию гораздо лучше. Дешевая пластмасса, бросовой фон и никчемный статист у ног бедняжки Лауры. Нет, я бы не сдержался. — Он замотал головой, касаясь камеры. — Да и сосед мой тоже... Если бы он слышал реальный крик, а не меня.

Себастьяна замутило. В желудке разрослось что-то вязкое и пенящееся, поднялось к горлу и застряло, царапая слизистую. Он кое-как выдавил из себя кашель.

Дело М63 обнулило всю карьеру. Брошенный на втором курсе юрфак, год полицейской академии и шестнадцать лет чистого стажа — от контроля за городским порядком до отдела убийств — не вызвали столько мерзости, как одно двойное убийство. Жалеть было решительно некого, и Себастьян не сомневался: в дерьмо он вступил пока лишь по колено.

Каждый фигурант бил эгоцентризмом и равнодушием. Прямой выгоды никто не искал, но, мать их за ногу, и Рубен, и Валентини, и Гутьеррес явно ловили кайф от личного контроля над ситуацией. Они располагали информацией, вынуждая Себастьяна изворачиваться чуть ли не наизнанку, и, будь его воля, он бы соскреб их высокомерие и эгоизм каким-нибудь асидолом.

Все равно пылится в гараже без дела.

— ...Я бы все равно не дал тебе этого малыша. — Как оказалось, Валентини не замолкал; в его руках уже виднелась «Сони». Он царапнул крышку от объектива, однако перчатки сгладили звук. — Ты бы не стал докапываться до сути, отдай я все козыри сразу, верно?

— Полиция Кримсон-сити следует закону и только.

— Да-да-да, служить и защищать, — легкомысленно бросил Валентини и повернул «Сони» экраном к Себастьяну. Расстояние срезало всю резкость изображения, но цвет — рубина, вываленного в грязи, — не отняло.

На фоне палаты экран выделялся как битый пиксель.

Себастьян, перекрученный впечатлениями, почти надеялся на чудо. В горле пересохло, он резко вдохнул, и воздух, промахнувшись, прошел мимо легких. Кашель пробился сразу, мстительно выводя то ли мокроту, то ли слюну. Пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы быстрее прийти в себя.

Валентини помочь не попытался. С его лица сошла тревога, а камера в руках — надежная защита от мира в целом. Оружие не для всех, радиус действия ограниченный, да и без навыка не прокатит. А если от кашля щиплет глаза, то защититься сложнее. Валентини сделал псевдо-фото и щелкнул языком вместо затвора, чтобы притворно изучать экран.

Плевать. Его кривляния пошли по кругу, а, значит, цикл замкнутый. Главное — поймать нужную фазу.

Себастьян машинально вытер ладонью рот и поправил галстук. Из кармана по бедру прошлась короткая вибрация — кто-то прислал сообщение. Украдкой глянув на имя отправителя, Себастьян помешкал, прежде чем коснуться экрана.

«Ты был прав, Себ! Есть зацепка по Феррагамо, жду, пока пробьют базу покупателей».

«Хорошая работа».

Сухие короткие сообщения, столь высоко ценимые Джозефом — за емкость — адресатом редко понимались верно. Эмодзи, незнакомые, явно придуманные им самим аббревиатуры — все это Себастьяну было не нужно, он обходился минимумом слов.

«Это я только начал! Еду на ужин к Брауну, дадим ему что-нибудь?»

В отличие от Коннелли: того распирало энтузиазмом, он жадно впихивал меж букв эмоции и не срывался на идеограммы со смайликами только благодаря «Пепси». Пустая жестяная банка, примятая ближе ко дну, давно превысила норматив веса. Коннелли проштрафовался на добрую сотню баксов — и все по четвертаку. Последние монеты он запихнул с видимым трудом, вгоняя впритык под крышкой. Снаряд получился знатный, увесистый — и Коннелли, видимо, просчитав, как быстро им проломят череп, сдался.

Избавился от эмодзи — но не от хвастовства.

Себастьян покосился на Валентини — тот ткнулся в экран едва ли не самым носом — и все-таки оставил Коннелли без ответа.

— Удаляешь снимки с места преступления?

Вопрос в ожидании подвоха. Если Валентини и правда уничтожит снимки, придется угрохать на него остаток дня и выбить — то ли правду, то ли признание во лжи. Только чтобы вычеркнуть его из списка подозреваемых. Мелочь для отчета, мясорубка — для реального копа.

Чертов Рубен!

Себастьян вспомнил его внезапно и сжал ручку так, что пластик жалобно затрещал. Обнажился стержень, кожу царапнуло острыми корпусными краями. Дешевая канцелярия подводила не впервые: урок, что ломать выгодней ручки, нежели чьи-то руки, был усвоен с первым увольнением в отделе.

— Белобрысый кусок говна, — процедил Себастьян, выудив стержень. Писал тот по-прежнему четко, и это позволило, проигнорировав непонимающее хмыканье Валентини, сделать заметки.

Камеры, Хоффман, Браун. Как-нибудь он разберется.

Сейчас же — снимки. Себастьян вытряхнул их себе на колени, перебрал и тем самым подманил Валентини. Глянцевая кровь буквально звала его и зачаровывала, меняя. Движения приобрели угловатость, шаги, наоборот, отвергли звук — и если сменить костюм на камуфляж, в такого фотографа посреди разгрома и крови поверить реально.

— Так что, мистер Валентини? Справедливость сойдет за новый шедевр?

Тот улыбнулся, точно проникнувшись, и подсел к нему — на подлокотник, бесцеремонно сдвинув руку Себастьяна и наплевав на частности. Валентини закинул ногу на ногу, картинно выпрямился и наконец-то изволил сотрудничать.

Коллаборация Себастьяна и О’Нила — фотограф в силу обстоятельств и судмедэксперт с множеством навыков — не вырвала из Валентини откровений. Он сдержанно похвалил выбор деталей, качество проявки и отложил пару снимков в сторону.

Короткий пикающий сигнал и вспыхнувший на экране его камеры логотип связали наконец былые неувязки. Вместе с графичностью «Сони» делилась информацией: размер фото, другие непонятные параметры, но самое главное — время и дата. Реконструкция без них была бы несовершенной.

День смерти Викториано-Визерса — 21 октября 2014 года — камера Валентини сдала по часам. Большую часть снимков Себастьян пролистал, почти не глядя, за точку отсчета взял фото, сделанное в 15:58: стаканчик из «Старбакс» с пристроенными справа перчатками Валентини. Себастьяну кадр не приглянулся — заурядно и дешево — он перешел на следующий и дальше...

В 17:05 появилась Татьяна Гутьеррес. Светло-желтый плащ, черные сапоги, кокетливый вязаный беретик. Значит, отпросившуюся Торрес сменила именно она, без тени сомнения солгав в лицо копу! Себастьян напрягся, с гневом принимая мастерство Гутьеррес, и вывел следующее фото.

17:20 — Гутьеррес, уже в форме, беседует по стационарному телефону и накручивает на палец шнур. На лице — голый румянец, эмоции ей снова были где-то позабыты. Непохоже на нервозность.

Однако Себастьяну в грудь впился холод — от разъяренного ожиданием подозрения. Холод, жар, и если его ударит метафорический ток — значит, он снова в былой форме. Радоваться этому придется, правда, позже.

17:45 — вид из окна. Хоффман и незнакомый мужчина лет пятидесяти. Узкий подбородок, зализанные седые волосы и нарочито порченная осанка. Он с явной натугой горбился, чтобы казаться ниже и незаметнее.

И после этого снимка неистово захотелось вымыть руки.

17:59. Знаковая минута. Одна из последних в жизни Викториано. Кровавая рапсодия, написанная вопреки морали. Валентини выбрал все ракурсы слишком умело, чтобы не восхищаться. Кровь заиграла новыми оттенками, отчетливее проявилась на платье Викториано и агрессивно вонзилась в бледную кожу Визерса. Палас визуально размок, и все — подсолнухи, кресло, тела — поплыло, но без волн и качки. Знакомый свежий скол на полке на новом кадре, а после — вид от самого окна. Свет изменился, картина тоже, и если не знать правды, то кажется все тривиальнее и поживее.

Валентини сделал отличные снимки. Сразу видно набитую руку и стальные нервы. Следов он также не оставил — Себастьян прикинул, тот носит сорок четвертый, не меньше — и это не удивляло. Как бывший военный, тот мог бы стереть и чужие — при должном желании. Но возникло ли оно? Поддался ему Валентини? Или он безрассудно сдавал самого себя?

Нет, ботинки мешают. И время последних снимков.

Получается, Валентини говорил правду. Или старательно ее сымитировал — ради того, кто мог пообещать ему свободу. В голову мгновенно ударило имя, и зубы скрежетнули уже на рефлексе. С неприязнью нахмурившись, Себастьян прошелся языком по деснам и эмали и покачал головой.

— О, неужели так заметно, что я не справился с перспективой?

В голосе Валентини прозвучали и боль, и издевка. Он смело нарушил очередную личную границу, почти ткнулся носом в макушку Себастьяна, словно пытаясь заглянуть под череп и жарко выдохнул, отчего стало противно. Не от чужой близости другого мужчины — с толерантностью Себастьян проблем не испытывал — но от ее навязанности.

Отстранив плечом Валентини, он сдвинулся ближе к краю и вывел новое фото. Смена ракурса лишила подсолнечные магниты дешевизны. Один из них, лежавший в отдалении, казался темнее прочих, и Себастьян, нахмурившись, увеличил изображение. Качество отступало через нажатие кнопки, и к восьмому щелчку угловатость странного подсолнуха стерлась, оставив прозрачный граненный всполох и гладкий, чуть ли не вылизанный цвет.

Как у драгоценных металлов.

Себастьян быстро потыкал увеличение, и форма прояснилась. Оброненная кем-то запонка. Та самая вмятина, что била по глазам. Улика, которой они не досчитались, — по прихоти Валентини.

— Сокрытие таких вещей, — Себастьян щелкнул по экрану «Сони», — не перекроет даже твой диагноз. Особенно со всеми прогнозами.

— Действительно, — согласился Валентини и выдержал очередную затянутую паузу, — как же ты вменишь мне сокрытие без ордера.

Препараты ему давали явно неседативные: мозги Валентини работали быстро и свежо, и, будь он нормальным, Себастьян, не колеблясь, завербовал его. Без ордера и впрямь не обойтись, а выбить его — не проще, чем перехватить очередной рапорт Джозефа.

Сблефовать или сыграть в открытую?

Нет. Неправильный вопрос — особенно для самого себя. На экран очередной — он же последний — снимок Себастьян вывел не глядя.

— Я выбью неделю за пределами штата, если ты дашь мне что-то стоящее, — жестко процедил он и, резко повернувшись, толкнул камерой Валентини в грудь. — То, с чего нельзя стереть следы.

— Однако весьма... опрометчиво, — помедлив, с растерянностью отозвался тот.

Его блестящий глаз, под зло нахмуренной бровью, сощурился. Ультиматум был выдвинут так, что оспорить его с ходу Валентини не мог — и снова сдался. Поджал, причмокнув, губы и быстро вывел на экран один из старых снимков.

21 сентября 2014 год. Лесли Визерс. Затравленный взгляд, брошенный куда-то в сторону, прижатое к голове плечо и россыпь аллергических веснушек на висках. Между сухих обкусанных губ зажата зубочистка — судя по цвету кончика, с мятным привкусом — а волосы буйно лохматились, пытаясь сбиться в космы.

В мозгу Себастьяна что-то щелкнуло.

Нос перекрыло резко потяжелевшим воздухом, и дышать пришлось ртом. «Хэсселблейд», «Сони». Разницы не было, обе камеры дали одно и то же — прическу Визерса. На старом снимке волосы длиннее, подстрижены ровно и с явной заботой — идеальный сборщик ДНК. В день убийства Визерса явно хватали за пряди и быстро, в панике, их же срезали. Чем? Остались ли на полу отдельные волоски? Внесли это в отчет или Себастьян упустил часть дела?

Косвенная улика — подачка из жалости и чувства превосходства — ничего не меняла, но давала подсказку.

Убийца имелся в одной из баз правонарушений. Осталось прогнать нужные имена и отпечатки.

Себастьян не стал выпрашивать флэшку со снимками — извлек ту молча и сунул под обложку блокнота. Валентини насмешливо хмыкнул, соскользнул с подлокотника и потянулся — лениво, смачно прогибая спину.

— Так значит, мы договорились, — вкрадчивое словесное ударение, — детектив Кастелланос?

Забросив на плечо сумку, Себастьян кивнул. Вместе с поклажей он на себя взвалил гораздо больше, чем следовало. Кримсон-сити натаскивал его на убийства годами, но в логово психиатрии — толкнул лишь сейчас. Стаж вымыл из памяти детали последнего теста, и стоило поговорить с Хоффман повторно. Возможно, есть шанс заполучить улику без ордера, опираясь на какие-нибудь особые положения устава «Маяка». Или вписать их, прикрывшись законом и справедливостью.

— Стоит замотивировать тебя сильнее?

Шагнувший было к двери Себастьян замер. Ладонь, коснувшаяся ручки, хлопнула по бедру. Повисла столь жесткая тишина, что показалось, будто задрожал стеклоблок, нагнетая, — но нет, все разогнал Валентини. Его шаги — аккуратные, приглушенные паласом — быстро сменились выдохом в самое ухо:

— Мужчина на фото, с которым говорила мисс Хоффман, пытался выкрасть мои снимки. Но знаете, чего он этим добился?

— Вызова в департамент?

— Вполне вероятно.

Себастьян спиной почувствовал, как по лицу Валентини растеклась торжествующая гримаса. Сцепив крепче зубы, он ухватил-таки ручку и провернул ее. Внешне торопливый жест, адресованный Валентини. Он обогнул Себастьяна, уперся плечом в косяк и щелкнул затвором — на этот раз взаправду.

Вспышка ослепила, заставила отшатнуться, закрыть лицо и выругаться. Валентини разочарованно цокнул языком, закрыл объектив и, точно сделав одолжение, добавил:

— Доктор Хименес всегда напрашивался на неприятности, и уж поверьте, их обеспечивал не я один.

— Хименес... Снова, — пробормотал Себастьян, действительно ошарашенный очередной петлей из фактов. Фамилии упорно держались в деле, цеплялись за даты, точно за камни, и то ли карабкались к статусу убийцы, то ли тянули к нему Себастьяна — сказать было сложно. А думать тем более.

Он вышел, не прощаясь, попал в пропахший химической свежестью коридор и крайне устало растер лоб. Выжатый и перемолотый поочередно, Себастьян все же понял главное: Хименес был в «Маяке», когда убили Викториано и Визерса. Мотивы, возможность, помощник изнутри — все совпадало. Его подозревать логичнее, чем Рубена. Врач, сохранивший с бывшими коллегами отношения и, как следствие, доступ на территорию лечебницы, мог опуститься до убийства.

Но в чем тогда смысл композиционного ритуала?

Послание психопата Себастьян толком не расшифровал, оставил его О’Нилу и Джозефу — и, видимо, напрасно. Без этих кусочков не то что паззл, коробка к нему разваливается.

На сотовый пришло еще три бессмысленных сообщения от Коннелли, стандартная рассылка от оператора и просьба перезвонить от Джозефа. Он попытался, однако связь сильно барахлила.

Себастьян буркнул, что перезвонит, и зашагал на выход.

Едва закончившийся пересменок заметно прошелся по «Маяку»: сменились запахи, медперсонал — ему махнула из-за стойки Торрес — и сами больные. Судя по времени и запаху жареной курицы, им предстоял ужин. Желудок среагировал сразу, и рот заполнился слюной, сглотнув которую, Себастьян твердо решил повременить со всем — до первого бургера.

Реальность оспорила его планы без промедленья и вытолкнула к лестнице не только Хоффман. Встревоженная, нервно кусающая губы, она смотрелась нелепо и суетливо. Она не дотягивала до собеседника ни ростом, ни выдержкой, и вместе с ней напрягся и Себастьян, едва своего галстука коснулся Рубен Викториано.

Его появление Себастьян не просчитал и тут же споткнулся. Не без доли шума.

Хоффман вздрогнула и слабо улыбнулась, заметив Себастьяна, а Рубен...

Рубен заставил шумно сглотнуть, поправить ворот рубашки и понадеяться, что от него не воняет потом. Холодные, подчеркнутые недосыпом глаза чуть потеплели и отпустили Себастьяна.

По правой руке у того скользнула судорога.

Гипноз, магия, фокусы — он осуждал это всегда, считал умелой мистификацией и ловкостью пальцев. Сейчас же случилось все сразу и с ним, и до него не сразу дошло, что он добрался до Рубена. Его ярко-красный галстук резал глаз, вынуждая щуриться.

— Мистер Викториано пришел обсудить похороны, — сказала Хоффман, словно бы извиняясь, и отвела взгляд. — С Лаурой наверняка захотят попрощаться ее... друзья.

— Да кто вам позволит сюда притащить труп, — ляпнул Себастьян.

Не подумав, вполголоса — вполне достаточно, чтобы словить иск. Окружной прокурор его не выгородит: Себастьян исчерпал с ним дружбу задолго до женитьбы на Майре. То ли из-за нее, то ли вопреки — память отмыла детали, и их бесцветность легла гораздо лучше воспоминаний.

Опомнившись, Себастьян тряхнул головой, увернулся от молчаливого осуждения Хоффман и ухватился за правое плечо, разминая.

— Я могу, конечно, притворяться вежливым, но, мистер Викториано, давайте...

Язык споткнулся о зубы, что те стиснулись машинально.

Семи движений Рубена, поделенных на шаги, и руки, коснувшейся жилетки Себастьяна, хватило, чтобы перекрутило внутренности — без помощи жгута или чего похлеще.

— Попробуйте не притворяться перед собой, детектив, — сказал Рубен, на удивление, без ехидства. — Поверьте, общаться мне с вами станет намного проще.

За его речью последовало два небольших открытия. Во-первых, жилетка, обросшая катышками, лишилась одной из пуговиц, за нить от которой и потянул Рубен. Второй блеснула запонка — белое золото и прозрачный камень — на двойном манжете. Совсем не та, что была на снимке Валентини, но сделала она достаточно: вновь выбила Рубена в графу подозреваемых.

Наконец-то.

Себастьян поправил сумку, позволив ремню перекрутиться и впиться в плечо, и ответил Рубену сполна. Также нагло пересек границу, смел с лица любой намек на усталость и схватил того за ладонь.

Навязанное жесткое рукопожатие заставило Рубена помрачнеть. Ноздри его нервно дернулись — и Себастьяну показалось, что его вот-вот уложат на лопатки.

Однако Рубен ограничился холодной улыбкой.

Классическое предбоевое напряжение, клише нуарного детектива и невидаль в реальной жизни.

Себастьян понимал это, но ничего поделать не мог и тянул время. Пытался прочувствовать мотивы Рубена и как-то загнать того в угол. Сделать хоть что-то. Ради Визерса, на которого всем плевать.

Он стиснул ладонь Рубена со всей привалившей силой — и тот выдержал, не дрогнул лицом и удержал улыбку.

— Мистер Викториано?..

Хоффман вклинилась осторожно, одними словами, и их отпустило почти единовременно. Осторожно расцепив руки, они отступили — от Хоффман, но не от друг друга. От ее ровного, сочащегося теплом голоса и ледяных глаз Рубена Себастьяна перекрыло.

Он вспомнил, что Майру все-таки не отбивал, она сама его выбрала — за импульсивность.

Его импульсивность — главный козырь. Жадная двухходовка, не оставляющая времени между действием и противодействием.


	6. Сближение

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 20 октября, 2000 г.  
«Похоже, что скоро уютный особняк перестанет таковым быть. И дело не в его убранстве, наоборот, все очень здорово и красиво, а летом такие красивые подсолнухи растут на заднем дворе! Всего этого мне будет очень не хватать, если придется съехать, но, кажется, выбора у меня особо не будет. Я всегда пойду за Рубеном, а он…

Сегодня он пулей вылетел из кабинета отца, держась за правую скулу. Он пытался пройти мимо меня в сторону кухни, но я остановила его. Его скула была обезображена! Она разбухла, была залита кровью, и хорошо, что все кости остались целыми. По крайней мере, ни я, ни наша экономка не обнаружили признаков перелома, и Рубен сказал, что в таком случае ни в какую больницу не поедет.

Когда мы остались наедине, он сказал, что отец швырнул в него мраморным пресс-папье за то, что у Рубена было какое-то свое мнение по ведению бизнеса. Мне показалось это странным, но отец часто срывался на Рубене. Я подозреваю, у них был какой-то другой конфликт, как у отца и сына, и очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь Рубен мне доверится. Я хочу помочь ему еще до того, как отец попробует убить его снова. Потому что не знаю, что об этом скажет матушка, но пресс-папье и правда способно убить человека!

Рубен сейчас заглянул в дневник и сказал мне не волноваться.

Да, я буду записывать все, что ты мне говоришь! Это же так весело! И ты так смешно хмуришься, когда притворяешься недовольным.

Говоришь, что завтра меня ждет сюрприз?.. А на ушко расскажешь? Ну по секрету!»

 

Кримсон-сити — ненужное пятно по краю одного из крупных штатов — пытался за себя бороться. Старательно косящий под Большое яблоко, Город Святых, Эл-Эй, Гранд-даму Дельты и Американские Афины [18], город вбирал все и ничего. В попытке отразить лучшее уникальность растворилась, и экономика на туризме рухнула, так и не поднявшись. Ее подвинула элитарность, едва коснувшись центра и предсказуемо побрезговав окраинами.

Себастьяну она открылась весьма нехотя, под явным давлением Рубена, и здание ангобированного кирпича, всего лишь в квартале от мэрии, приобрело наконец значение. Два внешне скромных этажа, подземная парковка и приторная услужливость охраны. Камеры пялились на них открыто, вспыхивали красными огоньками, а им вторило неодобрительное покашливание с поста.

Отделанная под металл парковка давил прохладой и дискомфортом; казалось, вот-вот заскрипят каталки и прогрохочут катафалки. Люминесцентные лампы, яростно разряжающие свет, вызывали дискомфорт. Под ними предметы обесцвечивались, и кожа казалась буквально восковой, готовой сплавиться под первыми же искрами.

Расслабиться в подобной атмосфере — весьма проблемно, хотя на ужин его, пожалуй, хватит. Не уровень «ДжиДжи» [19], конечно, но Рубен не признавал компромиссов. Он принял приглашение Себастьяна, пусть не без удивленья, а за собой оставил остальное.

Средство передвижения — демократичная «Хонда» с простым номером — проложенный без навигатора путь, радиостанция и ресторан — «Пейл Ноан».

Себастьян поддался выборам Рубена и высвободившееся время посвятил Джозефу. Не без досады тот все-таки согласился на Хименеса и сообщение с планом допроса. И даже на Коннелли. Взамен — ожидаемо пригрозил Фантомом, от упоминания которого уже сводило скулы. Себастьян машинально зевал, тер глаза и, выбравшись из «Хонды», так и не прекратил.

Рубен спокойно поставил машину на сигнализацию, кивнул одному из охранников и только хмыкнул, заметив очередной зевок.

— Вы слишком рано разочаровываетесь, детектив.

— Пожалуй, за чертов американо я бы еще немного продержался.

— Уж постарайтесь. Планы на вас я подготовил большие.

Себастьян глухо заворчал, нащупал для успокоения кобуру с пистолетом и двинулся вслед за Рубеном, уверенный, что все-таки на входе их обыщут.

Закрытый клуб-ресторан — привилегия не для него.

Лифт — бесшумный, с большим зеркалом и лакированными дубовыми панелями — поднял их до второго этажа почти мгновенно и вытолкнул в просторный холл. Такие Себастьян видел только в кино: шикарно обставленное пространство, золотая американская классика, пропахшая сигарным дымом, еловыми дровами и умопомрачительно дорогой едой. Себастьян сглотнул, стараясь не думать, насколько божественный здесь могут подать стейк, сильнее ослабил галстук и решительно зашагал выбирать столик.

Не менее твердо путь преградил метрдотель — или плевать, как их зовут в таких местах? — и вежливо остановил Себастьяна. Весь прилизанный, пропахший душным парфюмом и с проколотым левым ухом, он буквально напрашивался на равнодушный толчок в плечо, вскинутый значок и брошенное вслепую «Детектив Кастелланос, не мешайте расследованию».

Однако местной элите плевать на полицию — также, как и финансовым воротилам.

Несвоевременно вспомнив, как ловко «Джей Пи Морган Чейз» вставлял палки в колеса, Себастьян действительно не стал разыгрывать карту копа. Метрдотель все равно отвлекся на Рубена: просиял, почтительно склонился, заведя за спину руки, и был готов, наверно, сразу слизать тому с ботинок грязь.

Напыщенный подхалимаж, чтобы остаться в тени элиты. Это Себастьян проходил не раз — на примерах коллег — и реагировал всегда одинаково: терял уважение если не полностью, то уж точно частично.

И с этой позиции метрдотель стал выглядеть даже убого.

Рубен, похоже, был с ним солидарен. Он отмахнулся, представил Себастьяна как «очень важного гостя» и велел не вмешиваться в ужин. Лицо метрдотеля пронзило неприкрытым разочарованием, и он кое-как удержался на грани профессионализма, пообещав, что напитки им подадут сразу.

Начало все-таки вышло неплохим.

Себастьян немного расслабился, и, стоило им усесться за угловой стол, скинул с плеча сумку. Выудил из плетеной корзинки бриошь — горячую, влажную от растаявшего масла — и откинулся на кожаную спинку дивана.

Не забывая держать рот набитым, Себастьян бегло оценил зал. Деловито-мягкая зона — сплошь обтянутые темно-зеленой кожей диваны и кресла, дубовые столы, панели на стенах в тон. Освещение — приглушенное, больше напоминающее о потухающем костре, нежели о лампах. Людей было немного, и все, как один, в деловых костюмах, с алчными взглядами и умением цедить алкоголь часами. Медленно, сквозь фильтр из зубов, чтобы раздразнить вкусовые рецепторы и с умным видом сослаться на год, выдержку и прочую ерунду.

Противно и наигранно.

Себастьян сжевал последний кусок — и к этому моменту подали напитки. Обычная фильтрованная вода, свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и барная карта. Себастьян бы предпочел начать с чего покрепче, но лучше сыграть в джентльмена и пропустить вперед Рубена.

Если удастся его напоить, считай, положишь в карманы ответы.

Рубен, сидящий справа от Себастьяна, у другой стены, тянущейся не к выходу, а к другим столикам, коснулся пробивающейся челки. Без яркого света круги под его глазами стали гораздо глубже, сливаясь с рубашкой по цвету. От пиджака он успел избавиться и аккуратно сложил тот рядом. Себастьян поймал себя на мысли, что был не против, ослабь Рубен галстук и закатай рукава, — и сразу же поспешно запил ее соком.

Неужто Джозеф добился успеха и приучил Себастьяна выискивать отголоски красоты во всем подряд? Югэн, мияби, сибуми — или как это все звучит? О написаниях и значениях упоминать не стоило — их выучить Себастьян даже не пытался, пригрозив Джозефу испанской грамматикой.

Зря. А вдруг сработает с Рубеном?

Однако в голове просвистел пустой ветер. Голодный вакуум отбил куцые познания, а бунт в желудке вынудил уткнуться в барную карту.

— Здесь каждый коктейль стоит дороже, чем месяц ночных дежурств, — пробурчал Себастьян, скользя глазами по строчкам. — И они пытаются сэкономить на меню с едой?

— В таких местах не принято торопиться, — спокойно ответил Рубен. — Особенно если приходишь до начала танцев.

— Танцев?

По губам Рубена скользнула слабая усмешка.

Себастьян напрягся. В грудную клетку словно вбили кол, мешающий расправить плечи, и торс одеревенел, мешая нормально осмотреться.

За ближайшими столиками, рассчитанными на двух-трех посетителей, сидели мужчины и женщины, беседующие определенно о личном. От дальних мест повеяло дорогим табаком, и с ходу Себастьян не определил: кальян или сигары.

Он потянулся за второй бриошью, на которой уже подсохло масло. Рубен задумчиво цедил сок и не претендовал на выпечку. Он успел откинуться на спинку и забросить ногу на ногу. С ним стало несколько комфортнее, и Себастьян переставил сумку.

— Вам ведь не нужно этого делать, — сказал Рубен внезапно.

Себастьян замешкался и поперхнулся бриошью. Не сразу дошло, что речь шла не о перекусе, и он едва не вернул надкушенную бриошь в корзинку. Мимо проскользнул официант с подносом, заполненным грязной посудой, и Рубен подал ему короткий знак.

Он не уточнял, не притворялся, что ждет ответа Себастьяна, и это выводило из себя. Как будто у Рубена нет за душой грехов, а в полицейском блокноте — записей. Хмуро откусив очередной кусок, Себастьян вытянул тот из нагрудного кармана и быстро пролистал.

— Не стоит вечно цепляться за блокнот. Устоявшиеся реакции ведут к деградации. Невозможности приспособиться под новые условия, — отрешено произнес Рубен, как будто вывалился в студенческую аудиторию, на какой-нибудь семинар. — Попробуйте действовать не на автомате, детектив.

Себастьян скрежетнул зубами. Двух бесед хватило, чтобы оставить представление о том, как разговаривает Рубен Викториано — тот действует вопреки своему же совету: из раза в раз сбивает собеседника с мысли, но смог ли хоть кого-то дослушать до конца?

— Надеюсь, вам выдали тело сестры без проволочек, — буркнул Себастьян, ведя пальцам по рваным записям с вопросами.

— Да, — коротко и холодно рубануло в ответ.

Сбоку повторно маякнуло черно-белое пятно — официант — на стол легли две тяжелые кожаные папки, одной из которых Себастьян толкнул Рубена в грудь, но не отпустил и глянул тому прямо в глаза.

В слепой надежде вырвать признание. Хоть на что-то.

— Должно быть непросто потерять сестру во второй раз.

— Лауры, которую я любил, уже давно нет, детектив. — Рубен выхватил у него меню и крайне недобро прищурился. — За четырнадцать лет ничего не осталось. Ни души, ни тела, ни того, что нас связывало.

Как бы Себастьян не противился, он понимал это. За почти три года апатии Майры сменились все пять стадий принятия горя, но облегчение так и не пришло. Безучастность окутала самого Себастьяна, вела его по тошнотворно знакомой колее — работа-дом-работа — и, наверно, добила бы в ближайшие годы.

— И пытаешься что-то исправить уже по инерции. Спасибо физике за ее дурацкие законы.

— Физика — слишком примитивная наука для описания отношений. — Рубен качнул головой и отложил меню, так и не открыв. — В какой-то момент все выходит из-под контроля, и приходится принять простой факт. Равнодушие от лютой ненависти отделяет всего несколько слов.

— Или же двойное убийство, — жестко сказал Себастьян, выкладывая перед Рубеном, прямо на белую, натертую до блеска, тарелку, панорамное фото с места преступления. Вокруг в два ряда толпились столовые приборы, добрую часть которых Себастьян никогда не видел. Как, впрочем, и орудие, что оборвало жизни Викториано и Визерса. Он шумно втянул воздух и ткнул пальцами в кровавые пятна, оставшиеся от шей. — Аффект налицо. Аффект и мастерство — так точно пройтись по венам смог бы только хирург.

Немного приукрашенная правда, чтобы нагнать эмоций. Не только Рубену это дозволено.

— А после убийцу накрыло раскаянием, и ваша сестра за это расплачивалась! — Себастьян гневно ткнул пальцем в силуэт Викториано; треск плотной бумаги буквально лопнул громче остального зала. — Она видела буквально все: смерть Визерса, убийцу и этот проклятый ритуал с подсолнухами.

Он не сразу заметил, как подсел к Рубену почти вплотную и пнул того под столом. Пальцы усиленно вбивали фото в тарелку, и от них, вверх по кисти и под рубашку, вздувались вены. Себастьян снова не рассчитал время, доверился инстинктам раньше, чем те активизировались, и вывалил данных с избытком.

У Рубена нервно дернулась бровь и шевельнулись — два слабых слога — губы. Склонив чуть набок голову, он всматривался в фотографию под пальцами Себастьяна. Невозмутимый внешне, он умудрялся вызывать столь много вопросов, что почти не хватало терпения дождаться хоть одного ответа.

— Кто-то хотел уничтожить ее лучшие воспоминания, — негромко сказал Рубен, касаясь узла на галстуке. — Все те, что подарил ей я, по крайней мере.

Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него.

Опять увертки или наконец успех?

Сразу и не понять. Их прервал официант, тревожно попросивший озвучить заказ. Он так косился на Себастьяна, что сразу все стало понятно. Рубен все это словно не волновало: прикрыв салфеткой снимок, он произнес несколько слов, из которых понятны были всего три — салат, картофель и вино. Рисковать, прося то же самое, Себастьян не стал и выбрал темное пиво и бараньи ребрышки.

— Какие именно? — вежливо уточнил официант. — С желе «порто», айвой, рукколой, гранатовой подливой, соусом «бель-а-донне», овощами или...

— Овощи, — безапелляционно вмешался Рубен, передав ему меню, — желательно без цветной капусты. Добавьте фирменный пряный соус.

Себастьяна накрыло благодарностью, но он ее не озвучил. Не посчитал нужным — как и официальный допрос под запись и протокол. Назавтра его прополощут на брифинге — стараниями Джозефа, очевидно — но некоторые вещи судебная система просто не дает увидеть, применить или доказать.

Беседа с Валентини не значит ничего — спасибо диагнозу, с Хоффман есть результат и подпись, но нет улик.

Так что додавливать Рубена придется любой ценой.

Себастьян устроил на столе локти, пригнулся к Рубену и выложил на салфетку очередное фото — та же сцена, другой ракурс. Акцент на Визерсе: обкорнанные волосы, запуганное лицо, синюшная — от избытка бледности — кожа и грубые босые пятки.

— Он тоже делал вашу сестру счастливой, не так ли?

Глубокое, заполнившееся до краев — всеми способными возникнуть сложностями — молчание повисло над ними. Оно давило на плечи вместе с усталостью, и Себастьян, невзирая на напряженность, кое-как сдержал зевок.

Он запоздало прикрыл рот ладонью и кашлянул.

— Мистер Викториано? Мне стоит повторить вопрос?

Плечи Рубена дрогнули, и он сгорбился, нерешительно коснувшись фото. Его пальцы отчетливо избегали Визерса, цепляясь лишь за кровь на паласе и красное платье. Себастьян чертовски героически отмалчивался и не спрашивал. Об истинных отношениях Рубена и Лауры, о ссоре с Визерсом в коридоре, о надоедливом Валентини, о запонках, в конце концов.

Честность настолько бы все упростила.

Себастьян молча покачал головой и растер лицо. Горячие ладони жестко прошлись по коже, собрали налипшую грязь и пот, отчего и правда полегчало.

— Сильная аллергия парня на цветы — вот, с чего начался конфликт. — Рубен наконец заговорил, спокойный, устало прячущий эмоции, взвешивающий каждое слово. — Я всегда дарил Лауре на праздники букеты. Три подсолнуха, пять маргариток, поросль пятилистных клеверов и несколько аистников. Все то, что росло у нашего старого дома в Элк-Ривере. Мы провели там не одно хорошее лето. А потом все резко оборвалось. Раз, два — мгновенно; третий — тянулся долго, с болью и надрывом.

Его пальцы прошлись по краю снимка, точно по нотной гамме. Себастьян, однако, разглядел под словами Рубена совсем другое — людей.

Подсмотрел и едва не отхлестал себя по щекам. Паранойя — не лучший советчик, и если так хочется упечь Рубена Викториано за решетку, нужно искать доказательства, а не пытаться подогнать под вскользь оброненную фразу.

— Вы читали историю болезни Лауры и знаете, что с ней случилось. Я же — видел и пытался прочувствовать. Но она... — Рубен едва удержал голос, не позволив тому сорваться. — Начала отдаляться. Видеть во мне врага. Считать, что меня поразила anaesthesia dolorosa [20].

— Похоже на ревность, — достаточно бестактно заметил Себастьян.

— Нет, детектив, не похожа. Это она и есть.

Рубен осторожно, все также не касаясь Визерса, передвинул фото обратно к Себастьяну. Подлил сока в стакан и, прижав тот к губам, просканировал взглядом зал. Себастьян дал Рубену перерыв, тем более, что им принесли напитки.

Пивной стакан, высокой, приятной пальцам формы, весь запотел. Густая, словно взбитая пена опасно колыхалась на краях и чуть не капала на подстаканник с логотипом «Пейл Ноан»: темное лакированное дерево, на котором был выжжен символический мужской профиль.

— «Погружение в Бисмарк» [21], Шотландия, — сказал официант с дежурной улыбкой.

Перед Рубеном поставили пузатый бокал. К удивлению и некоторому разочарованию Себастьяна, представления с торжественным откупориванием бутылки и долгой вдумчивой пробы не случилось. Официант продемонстрировал этикетку, вежливо улыбнулся и наполнил бокал до удовлетворительной — но явно не для Себастьяна — отметки.

— И что было дальше? — спросил тот, явственно ощущая, как быстро пересыхает рот. Напитки без градуса потеряли смысл с появлением одного стакана, но и его следовало заслужить. Себастьян выдержанно сцепил руки в крепкий надежный замок. — Вы ведь знали, что доктор Хименес чинил препятствия. Знали и устранили его.

— Для этого были все поводы, детектив, — усмехнулся Рубен. — Введение «карантина Викториано», кража чужой интеллектуальной собственности, недвусмысленные поползновения в сторону моей помощницы. Вдобавок, — он брезгливо дернул плечом, — я сомневаюсь в его методах лечения: излишнее новаторство и отсутствие апробаций. Ему действительно повезло, что обошлось без последствий.

— Так. Стоп. Начнем по порядку. — Себастьян тряхнул головой, поплыв среди вороха открывшихся фактов. — Какой еще, к черту карантин Викториано?

Нелепый сарказм, не иначе. Вводить отдельный термин для представителей такой фамилии — слишком жирно. Да и что, седьмое пекло, под него сводить? Благотворительные взносы? Язвительно-точные замечания?

— Достаточно безвкусное определение, обозначающее недовольство Хименеса. — Рубен сдержанно хмыкнул и пригубил вино. — Его медицинская импотенция причиняла вред моей сестре. Лаура показала хорошую динамику по базовым показателям. Настроение, реакция на раздражители, уровень тревоги, адекватность суждений — все по нормативам. С учетом финансовых влияний моей семьи, было бы опрометчиво выходить на другие результаты.

— Не очень-то вы и понимаете значение слова «карантин». Да и нормативы весьма сомнительны.

Себастьян отметил, что Рубен отчистил воспоминания от эмоций. Сестра отпустила его меньше, чем за неделю. Вполне реально для столь расчетливого типа, особенно на фоне кассетной записи. Она вполне объяснила карантин и беспокойство Хименеса, пусть Рубен и не подозревал о ней.

Ему так будет гораздо легче признаться.

— Назначенные Хименесом препараты были нацелены не на заболевания моей сестры. Ее сложный комплекс, своеобразная тревожная триада, требовал более деликатного подхода, который работает на перспективу и требует гораздо больше времени, чем пара лет.

Что ж, в словах Рубена имелся смысл. Без таблеток Майра поправиться и не пыталась, но если взглянуть на сроки Викториано, Визерса и Валентини... Похоже, избавить кого-то от сумасшествия — затея для терпеливых.

— Аффективно-шоковые состояния в дальнейшем выходят на астению, детектив. Скачок напряжения для организма. Рекомендуется назначение атипичных нейролептиков, в частности, арипипразол с дозировкой приблизительно в двадцать миллиграммов в сутки.

Себастьян, разумеется, не вспомнил назначения для Лауры Викториано, как и само действие арипипразола. Ему гораздо проще вызубрить все отпечатки из базы правонарушений, чем разобраться в фармацевтике. И Рубен уверенно грузил вторым, как будто проверял его на прочность. Себастьян слушал его вполуха, реагируя на весьма ограниченный круг слов.

Короткий и в то же время затянувшийся монолог Рубена звучал красиво и чисто. В других обстоятельствах Себастьян бы проявил усердие и интерес, сейчас — был доволен и тем, что даже по версии Рубена препараты у Лауры Викториано менялись достаточно часто. Если когда-нибудь придется вернуться к психотическому комплексу «убийство плюс суицид», то этот факт станет исходным.

— Хорошо, допустим. Но как в это вписывается доктор Хименес с его новаторством? — Неприятное слово, с которым в мозг точно вошли сотни игл, давящие на отвращение. — Он что, калечил пациентов?

Отставив бокал, Рубен кивнул.

— Хименес проводил опыты по фармакокинетике [22]. Точнее, пытался. — Он не сдержал самодовольной усмешки. — Заключал договора с мелкими компаниями, производящими дженерики, и менял назначения. В настоящее время препараты четвертого поколения только синтезируются и не имеют показаний к тестированию даже на смертниках. Этот кретин решил, что создаст препарат сам, основываясь на изменениях внутри организма, но выбрал не того субъекта.

— Вашу сестру, — уточнил Себастьян. — Что с ней в итоге стало?

Взгляд Рубена — ледяной, колкий — вперился в него, вынуждая чувствовать себя нелепо и глупо. Что бы ни делал Хименес, Лаура Викториано мертва. Да и по тому, что выслал О’Нил... Черт! Никто не брал кровь на проверку — ни у Визерса, ни у Викториано.

Как доказать действие любых препаратов? Основываясь на показаниях Рубена?

Себастьян ударил ладонью по столу. Льняная скатерть под кистью скомкалась, сдвинула вилки, одну из которых он и ухватил. Бездумно царапнул пустую тарелку и шумными мощными глотками осушил с полстакана пива.

Неужели Рубен прав, и Себастьян утратил сноровку? Где шестнадцать лет выслуги? Неужели все схлопнулось? Исчезло, раздавленное сильным контролем со стороны Джозефа? Последнее для самолюбия как фатальный удар — без шанса на воскрешение.

Следовало срочно что-то исправить, и Себастьян без колебаний вытащил служебный мобильник и сообразил рассылку на троих — Джозеф, О’Нил и, чисто для страховки, Коннелли. Однако дальше логотипа «Блэкберри» не продвинулся, сообразив, что упустил все сроки.

Департамент мог рассчитывать только на тело Визерса. Но стоит ли рисковать временем и деньгами, если почти доказано, что сам Визерс — побочная жертва? Или же он попал под негативную динамику Викториано?

Невозможно. Это же очевидно!

Влияние нейролептиков не распространялось на экспертизу. О’Нил подчеркивал характер каждой нанесенной раны, а, значит, и самого убийцу. Лаура Викториано была ниже Визерса, что отразилось бы на силе и угле ударов. Не стоит забывать об орудии убийства.

Достать его гораздо проще совсем другому Викториано.

Себастьян мрачно уставился на Рубена. Собранный, практичный, способный продумать многое. Да, Рубен вполне способен пойти на дополнительные сложности. Не стоит забывать и о его навыках игры на пианино: развитая мелкая моторика сдается с каждым прицельным ударом.

— Об этом я и говорил, детектив, — иронично произнес Рубен, вмешавшись в подозрения на свой счет. — Привычный алгоритм действий не позволяет заметить очевидных ошибок.

— Никто не идеален. К тому же, до вас на мою работу никто не жаловался.

Кроме Джозефа, О’Нила, инспектора Брауна, Майры и нескольких стажеров из хранилища улик.

— Интересная интерпретация чужих слов, — вежливо отозвался Рубен и покрутил запонку на правом манжете.

Его усталый взгляд скользнул в сторону. Казалось, он потерял интерес к разговору, ужину и самой реальности.

Себастьян выловил очередную бриошь и принялся за резьбу: мягкая, пропитанная маслом выпечка, не крошилась и легко пропускала сквозь себя нож. Сначала напополам, потом — на четвертинки и повторял, пока в голове не прояснилось.

— Мне нужно раскрыть это дело, — сказал Себастьян, зажав между указательным и средним пальцами один из мягких кубиков. — Не только ради правосудия для вашей сестры и Визерса, но для себя. Я чертовски затрахался напрасно лезть из кожи!

Отбросив мякиш, он вновь накинулся на пиво, на этот раз без сожалений опустошив стакан. По подбородку стекли две тонкие струйки, легко затерявшиеся в щетине. Себастьян слизнул пивные капли — горькие, отдающие пряностями, — с губ и, вернув снимки под кожаную обложку, захлопнул блокнот.

Вытесненный на кожзаме знак полицейского департамента впервые воспринялся как уродливый.

Рубен ничего не говорил и весьма неумело притворялся, что цедит сок. Наверно, сейчас Себастьяну хватило бы любой мелочи, чтобы взорваться, но пронесло.

Терпкий и выдержанный аромат горячего, едва снятого с огня мяса отвлек его.

На большой плоской тарелке, устланной салатными листьями, раскинулись зажаристые блестящие от жира ребрышки. Под ним напитывались соком и подливкой тушеные овощи, среди которых явственно различались картофель, морковь, лук. Отдельно подали посыпанные петрушкой пикули и еще одно пиво. Заботливо, сытно, без излишеств.

— Спасибо, парень, — сказал Себастьян, начав посыпать еду останками бриоши.

На мнение официанта ему было плевать. Он и так ощущал себя пещерным варваром, который ворвался на светский раут в поисках мамонта. Крайне неуместно и безграмотно. Однако Рубен, которому подали жареный картофель и замысловатый салат с вареными яйцами, зелеными оливками и тонко нарезанным мясом, его не осудил. Он также выбрал одну из бриошей и срезал верхнюю корочку.

— Надеюсь, отсутствие мишленовских звезд не станет плохой рекомендацией для этого места.

Продавливать слова сквозь сочное мясо было бы излишне.

Рубен слабо улыбнулся и присоединился к нему.

Молчание, прекрасный вкус блюд и длительные, выдержанные в любопытстве взаимные взгляды — портить все это было грешно даже по меркам нерелигиозного Себастьяна.

Он действительно почувствовал себя лучше, расслабился и согласился на третье пиво. К лицу постепенно приливала кровь и теплели конечности. Приглушенный свет зала смягчился и обрисовал силуэт Рубен несколько иначе, чем раньше, — с таким бы Себастьян мог наладить отношения.

Не факт что дружеские, но точно терпимые.

Себастьян улыбнулся уголками губ, поднял стакан и пригубил пену. Простой вежливый жест Рубена не впечатлил.

Он подозрительно сощурился, поджав на мгновение губы.

— Так, значит, Хименес в списке подозреваемых?

— Почетное второе место, — хмыкнул Себастьян, откинувшись на спинку.

Было лень даже смотреть в потолок. Он зевнул, провел по лицу ладонью и кое-как расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу.

— Мне чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным?

Рубен подцепил вилкой салатный лист и ловко отправил его в рот. У Себастьяна так ни разу не получилось за ужин — все хрустело и переваливалось через губы. Он повторил за Рубеном, закрепив салат очередным мякишем, и запоздало пожал плечами.

— Решайте сами. Главное, не мешайте моей работе.

— Вы с этим и так неплохо справляетесь, — процедил Рубен. — Дело было возбуждено три дня назад, по прошествии которых полиция установила, что?.. Вы до сих не допросили главного подозреваемого.

Пошел бы этот белобрысый ублюдок куда подальше, но...

Они едва обработали косвенных свидетелей и пару хлипких зацепок. Джозеф зачем-то откопал дело Фантома и, может быть, расколол Хименеса. Польза была и от Коннелли — тот вытянул из бутика нечто более ценное, чем броская обувь. Но каков вклад Себастьяна, бегающего по «Маяку» с результатами экспертизы О’Нила?

Ход делу не давал именно он. Тянул на буксире предчувствия, связанные с Рубеном Викториано, но ведь и не проверил, чего они стоят, — уже два раза обернулся, но и только.

Тяжкое преступление для любого копа.

Тряхнув головой, Себастьян отставил тарелку. Он действительно расслабился — и не благодаря пиву — да по уши погряз в дерьмовых вопросах. Сколько их не вываливай — легче не становится. От этого сравнения во рту появился мерзкий привкус, Себастьян б отбил его пивом и ухватил последнюю бриошь.

— Допустим, что вы правы, — нехотя признал он, медленно, словно бы сомневаясь, срезая корочку. — И что теперь? Передать дело профессионалам из округа? Или у вас на примете есть кто покруче?

— Устраивающий меня вариант, к сожалению, умер, так и не родившись.

Себастьян с непониманием глянул на Рубена. Похоже, на лице все отразилось с избытком, иначе с чего вдруг Рубен рассмеялся? Негромко, хрипло, раздельно, точно с трудом вспомнил, каково это. И, самое странное, Себастьяну это понравилось — до нервно вцепивших в кожу мурашек.

Он кашлянул, зачем-то срезал с булки боковины и резко переменил тему.

— Что стало с вашим домом в Элк-Ривере к 2009 году?

Выдержкой Рубена стоило восхищаться. Бокал с вином в его руке и не дрогнул, а по губам не скатилось ни одной темной капли.

— Сгорел.

Себастьян неловко поскреб подбородок. Беседы с такими, как Рубен, — не его конек, подход «на инстинктах» не работал.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он, и Рубен, поморщившись, остановил его плавным жестом.

— Не стоит. Продать участок без дома с привидениями было проще.

Какой практичный цинизм. Или за минувшие годы вся боль наконец ушла? Два года и девять месяцев — ничтожно мало для так и не родившегося ребенка, но, может, четырнадцати вполне достаточно, чтобы отпеть родителей?

Себастьян сглотнул и повертел в руках оставшийся мякиш.

— Кто вел их дело?

— Дуглас Стром, из окружного департамента. — Рубен выпрямился, завел руки за спину и чуть прогнулся, разминая торс. — Насколько я помню, Стром претендовал на капитана и все усилия бросил на подготовку к тесту. А после нашел повод спихнуть дело в архив.

Теперь Себастьян понял, с чем были связаны увертки шерифа: тот неумело прикрывал коллегу. А дело никто не саботировал, его спустили без проволочек и давления с потерпевшей стороны. Та редкая лазейка в системе, которую Себастьян не одобрял.

Неродственный, но все-таки непотизм.

Хотя — Себастьян не мог отрицать — шанс на то, что Рубену все это было на руку, оставался. Его отношения с родителями не задокументированы; газетные вырезки давили непроверенными фактами, архивные записи — сухими, деленными на цифры.

— Я слышал о Строме, — сказал Себастьян. — Он не самый плохой коп. Хотя на вашем месте я бы копнул под него.

— На тот момент меня волновала только Лаура. Ее состояние было крайне нестабильным. Родителей убили в нашем присутствии, и кто-то должен был их оплакать, а кто-то — позаботиться об остальном. Выбора, как понимаете, мне не предоставили.

Лжец. Конечно, предоставили, просто невыгодный.

— Не у всех есть выбор. У того же Строма никогда и не было. — Безобидная ложь, чтобы заполнить грозящую возникнуть паузу. — На фоне борьбы с терроризмом его портреты часто печатали в «Кросс» [23].

Обросшая слухами история об изворотливости Строма послужила отличным фоном для размышлений. Если принять за рабочую версию виновность Рубена, то у него имелись все поводы, чтобы расправиться с родителями. Себастьян не особо копался в биографии семьи Викториано, часть данных попросту забыл, но вряд ли бы сын разваливал фармакологическую империю отца без причины.

«Джей Пи Морган Чейз» давал Рубену гораздо больше, чем требовал Кримсон-сити, а, значит, проценты от распила концерна вполне внушительны. Но не в сравнении с целым, постоянно растущим капиталом. Ведение бизнеса вполне по зубам такому как Рубен, а он выбрал гораздо меньшее. Конфликт с отцом, погрязшим в бизнесе, многое объясняет. А если абсурдная в своей мерзости теория — нет, слишком громко, мысль, просто мысль, — о противоестественной природе отношений Рубена с сестрой верна...

Остается всего один вопрос.

Как удалось настолько детально воссоздать почерк Фантома?

Ни проект ответственности за убийства, ни Джозеф разом не ошибутся. Серийные убийцы могут выбрать единый шаблон, однако проколются в мелочах. Фантом, насколько Себастьян помнил, специализировался на семейной резне. Он выбирал большие семьи, живущие преимущественно в пригороде, орудовал заточкой и тяжелым позолоченным крестом, больше напоминавшим молот, и находил оправдания для каждой жертвы.

«Смерть искупит все их грехи, а я возьму на себя то, что останется».

Чета Викториано подходит под критерии Фантома, наверняка сошлись и способы убийства. Мирное, почти безболезненное устранение. Религиозная атрибутика имеет свойство оседать в пригороде, и кто знает, какие орудия скрываются на чердаках Элк-Ривера?

— ...Так что последнюю разнарядку ему никто и не подписал.

Себастьян закончил историю скомкано и сразу же предложил повторить напитки. Рубен, так и не расправившийся с вином, пожал плечами и все-таки приспустил галстук.

Когда он наклонял голову, то под его глазами, казалось, тонули все тени зала. Измотанность поразительно шла Рубену, подчеркивала аристократизм черт, и, чтоб ему провалиться, зачем Себастьян все это подмечал?

Вскипающий на поверхности ответ он старательно не замечал.

От Рубена ему нужно совсем немного. Ничего личного, разве что — подпись на протоколе и отпечатки.

Точно, дактилоскопия!

Стром должен был снять пальцы Рубена и Лауры Викториано — как единственных претендентов в свидетели и подозреваемые. Отпечатки Лауры в любом случае хранятся в «Маяке»; а Рубен... База нераскрытых преступлений, DMV [24] или «случайно» стертые.

Если в деле М63 такая улика не принесет пользы, то с Фантомом и убийством четы Викториано может сработать. Хоть что-то должно сохраниться в архиве или в базе нераскрытых преступлений.

Стройный, лишенный огрехов, ход мыслей взбодрил Себастьяна и впервые за день позволил расслабленно улыбнуться. Он сунул в рот остатки разделанной бриоши и почти сразу вздрогнул от накативших звуков джаза.

Музыка, мягко сновавшая по залу, стала громче, дважды прервалась режущими слух помехами и сменилась хорошо поставленным баритоном, объявившем о начале чьего-то выступления.

Как понял Себастьян, пытать их будут классикой. К такому он не был готов. Не отошел. Не прожил.

За время беременности Майра включала только Бетховена, Шопена, Моцарта, и вслушаться в знакомые ноты — значит, нырнуть в старый омут. Себастьян чувствовал, что третье пиво ему не помогло. Совсем.

Он напряженно сглотнул и хотел было выманить Рубена прочь — парковка, улица, «Маяк», куда угодно — но тот оказался проворнее. Отставил недопитое вино, подал официанту какой-то знак и выбрался из-за стола.

Себастьян заметил, что Рубен забыл пиджак, потянулся за ним и был остановлен.

Цепкая холодная рука перехватила запястье и заставила подняться как есть. Себастьян напрасно загреб воздух, пытаясь ухватить брошенную сумку, но выбор пришлось делать в сторону равновесия.

— Что за?..

Возмущением пришлось подавиться, поскольку запястье ему скрутил Рубен, и, судя по блеску в глазах, не без удовольствия. Себастьян мгновенно напрягся и потянулся к кобуре. На полпути кисть обмякла; он вспомнил, что в этом месте вступятся точно не за него, и ограничился гневным выдохом:

— Отпусти. Сейчас же.

Хватка ослабла, Рубен спустил ладонь ниже — уже не требуя, а прося. Себастьян все-таки вырвал руку, завел за спину и отступил. Бедро зацепило спинку дивана и узорчатый выступ на стене.

— Кажется, мы угодили в ловушку недоразумений, детектив, — сказал Рубен с такой обыденностью, что Себастьян разозлился сильнее.

Он что, издевается? За такую хватку в приличном баре как минимум плеснут в лицо, и хорошо бы не перцовкой. Разгадывать тут нечего — проявленная агрессия и плохой намек. Именно это Себастьян и хотел выбросить на Рубена. Подготовился и сжал кулаки, враждебно расставив локти.

— Вы хотите, чтоб я сознался в убийстве Лауры?

Вопрос прилетел неожиданно, вошел прямо в кадык и заставил зайтись сухим, расходящимся по всему черепу, кашлем. Себастьян зажмурился, схватился за горло и кое-как выровнял дыхание.

Невозможно.

Рубен не сознается, будь он трижды убийцей. В этом нет ни смысла, ни логики, ни выгоды, и, значит, он добивается чего другого. Или... Кого-то?

Себастьян с недоверием покосился на Рубена, за которым накатывало, потопляя зал, немое и многоликое осуждение. Конечно, их столкновение заметили — если не все, то многие — и сделали из него неплохое развлечение.

«Пейл Ноан» — закрытое сборище заскучавших людей, готовых клюнуть на малейший шорох, лишь бы найти повод поглумиться. Себастьяну, в принципе, плевать было процентов на девяносто, остаток, увы, поглотила работа.

Ему нужны показания Рубена Викториано. Особенно, когда он столь беззастенчиво напрашивается..

— Станцуйте со мной, детектив, и я расскажу вам правду.

Рубен шагнул ближе и протянул руку. Ладонью вверх, пальцы расслаблены и слегка согнуты, плюс запонка, поблескивающая с манжета. Не зная его, легко согласишься и порадуешься своему успеху. Себастьяну было сложнее: он относительно понимал, что скрывается за изворотливой вежливостью Рубена.

Кроме того... Танец? Серьезно?

Это дезориентировало, вгоняло в смятение и ставило под сомнение собственную ориентацию. Себастьян впервые столкнулся с такой проблемой — и спасовал, ухватив Рубена за ладонь. Он попытался оправдаться, что идет на сделку ради информации — заведомо неточной — но как верить себе, когда сбивается нервно пульс?

Себастьян сглотнул, напрасно дернул и без того ослабленный галстук и последовал за Рубеном.

Один широкий лестничный пролет, темные лакированные перила, сочные пейзажи на стене и личная скованность, замедляющая шаг. Воздух, пропитанный густой смесью табака, парфюма и алкоголя, забивал нос, и, почесав его, Себастьян словил неодобрительный взгляд мелькнувшей слева женщины.

Он тихо выругался. Насколько же он здесь чужой. И уязвимый.

Рубен слабо улыбнулся, поправил выбившуюся на лоб прядь и затащил Себастьяна в очередной зал, казавшийся более просторным — из-за отсутствия лишней мебели. Темно-ореховый паркет, дорогие портьеры на окнах, редкие высокие столики для опустевших стаканов и пепельниц. Среди посетителей сновали официанты, разносящие напитки и дамские клатчи, — видимо, забывать их в туалетах умеют женщины с любым достатком.

Невысокая, буквально с десяток дюймов, сцена точно сошла с какого-нибудь фильма о пятидесятых: пара обтянутых кожей стульев, на которых устроились саксофонист и виолончелист. Их дуэт разбавляла худощавая скрипачка, меланхолично выводящая смутно знакомую мелодию.

— Звучит так, словно она доигрывает последние минуты своей жизни, — хмуро отметил Себастьян, высвободившись.

Рубен вежливо усмехнулся и начал просачиваться сквозь толпу по направлению к сцене.

Мелькнула слабая, полная разочарования, надежда на то, что просьбе Рубена не суждено сбыться. Почти никто не танцевал: то ли из-за музыки, то ли по другим причинам. Исключение составила влюбленная пара, мерно покачивающая друг друга в объятьях у стены. Они совсем не нуждались в мелодии, и, черт возьми, Себастьян хотел бы также.

Но Рубен Викториано?

Не объяснить, не понять, не оправдаться.

Себастьян совершенно запутался — с делом, с Рубеном, с жизнью. Всего четыре дня назад он отмечал опутавшую Кримсон-сити осень очередным виски, злорадно топтал хрустящие листья, осматривал трупы и избегал разговоров с Майрой. Особо ничего и не планировал, ну разве что не вылететь с работы и все-таки достучаться до Майры — пусть чужими руками и словами.

Теперь все это казалось поблекшим, потерявшим смысл, и, надо отметить, Себастьяну стало легче. Хоть и совсем не проще.

Унылая мелодия стихла, на смену ей пришла другая: меланхоличная, неуверенная в самой себе, пытающаяся подобрать верные ноты на ходу.

Та самая, что ему наигрывал Рубен. Какая-то там сюита. Себастьяна с ней связывал только Рубен, и это позволило сдаться. С сомнением, но двинуться навстречу, порой касаясь чужих плеч.

Было почти забавно нервничать. В горле застревали сомнения, которые не ушли даже с кашлем. Окутавшая зал мелодия не терпела резких движений, и он решил поддаться ей, Рубену, моменту.

Они сошлись спустя девять с половиной шагов.

Себастьян неловко поймал ладони Рубена и озадаченно шагнул назад и в сторону. Вальсовый квадрат идет как-то так. Или в другую сторону? Дурацкая простая последовательность, где же ты? Себастьяну припомнилось несколько движений, и он попробовал вовлечь в них Рубена. Шаг влево, завести одну назад и крутануть партнера. Не вышло, его замысел не был понят.

Рубен вопросительно приподнял одну бровь и притянул Себастьяна ближе.

Он выглядел спокойным, уверенным и... наконец-то заинтересованным?

Так чего ждет он, Себастьян? Подсказки, как правильно устроить руки на мужской фигуре?

— В последний раз я танцевал в паре, наверно, еще в школе.

— А как же свадебный вальс?

Рубен, поддразнивая словами, издевался движениями. Переместив левую руку Себастьяна к себе на талию, он сделал первый шаг — и оставалось лишь не отставать. Раз, два, три — Себастьян ожидаемо споткнулся и сбил ритм. Он чертыхнулся, выхватил взглядом обручальное кольцо и все-таки помрачнел.

— Не сложилось. Когда впахиваешь в отделе убийств, можно рассчитывать лишь на дешевое шампанское и пончики.

— Надеюсь, ваш брак распался не из-за пончиков?

Наглая бесцеремонная насмешка, изящный поворот — и Себастьян снова пропустил ход. Следить за темпом, шагами и разговором было сложно.

Он вспотел, растерялся и кое-как заставил Рубена свернуть — по направлению к сцене. Мелодия почти потерялась в их диалоге, стерлась до неразборчивого шума, а без нее Себастьяну мгновенно терял ритм.

— Не стоит изображать сочувствие.

— Разумеется, — не стал спорить Рубен. — Все сроки давности давно прошли.

Он выбрал такую формулировку неспроста: та резанула слух, и Себастьян повторно споткнулся, едва не ткнувшись в подбородок Рубена.

— Но не по делу Викториано-Визерса. Ты обещал правду, и я с нетерпением жду ее.

Себастьян запоздало отметил, что опустился до «ты». Отсутствие дистанции обычно он выбирал, когда имел дело с преступниками другого сорта. Простыми ребятами из гетто, зарвавшимися наркоманами или отчаявшимися домохозяйками. Другого обращения они не понимали и зажимались.

Был, правда, еще и Валентини, но с некоторыми условностями Себастьян приписал бы его к наркоманам.

Наигранное уважение по отношению к Рубену было выбрано осознанно. Как показатель профессионализма для удержания дела в родном отделе. Всего три дня назад Себастьян желал вернуться к работе с былым азартом, однако успел сорваться и совершить множество ошибок.

— В свое время я тоже ждал правды, но оказался совершенно не готов к ней. Ни я, ни Лаура, — намеренная, под стихшую на пару секунд мелодию, пауза, — ни наши родители. Отец сильно разозлился, пытался меня ударить: сначала рукой, потом схватился за пресс-папье... И все закончилось быстро.

Осознанно или нет, но Рубен пошел на честность. Его последняя фраза прозвучала искренне горько, и в голове Себастьяна мгновенно выстроилась сцена: четыре фигура, из которых знакомы лишь две, а у оставшихся не разобрать и лиц. Свежий, пропитанный солнцем и пшеницей воздух Элк-Ривера пробился сквозь окна и свежесрезанные подсолнухи на столе — и кто их сорвал, когда, для чего, Себастьян не знал, но видел их также отчетливо, как Рубена перед собой.

Испуг и слезы на рисунке Лауры Викториано, пластиковые цветы, окружающие ее тело, букеты, что ей дарил Рубен, видение с пресс-папье и женскими криками — все наконец-то связалось. Яркими и сочными подсолнухами, что расшифровывались так просто.

— И что было дальше? — хрипло, взволнованно спросил Себастьян. — Ты убил родителей? Не так ли? Как и свою сестру?

— Вы так желаете услышать мое признание, детектив Кастелланос? — Рубен придвинулся, его щека мазнула по щетине Себастьяна. Довольный смешок обжег ухо, и неправильно приятно потянуло в паху. — Неужели вы раздумали втягивать меня в свое одиночество?

— Нет! — отрезал Себастьян. — Я просто хочу закрыть дело.

— Так почему вы здесь: без диктофона, блокнота, напарника?

Он был сто тысяч раз прав, и Себастьян зло сдавил ему кисть. Выдержка с Рубеном отказывала, давилась гарантией и тренированностью, и все эмоции проходили почти без стоп-барьеров.

— Или вы желаете от меня другого? — Рубен толкнул его в плечо сдавленной кистью, словно случайно. — Еще одного признания?

Грубый намек-проверка. Себастьян поморщился, неуклюже вписываясь в поворот.

— С меня хватило никчемных признаний еще в колледже.

По уху снова прошелся горячий воздух, и Рубен вернул прежнюю дистанцию. Но чувство безопасности к Себастьяну не вернулось. Напротив: мелодия вошла в фазу, где каждая нота била как в последний раз, и кто-то случайно коснулся спины Себастьяна. Он, обернувшись, заметил официанта с пустым подносом и разочарованно сглотнул.

Он обязательно выпьет позже. Все будет хорошо, спокойно и подписано.

— Так что там за правда? — нетерпеливо спросил Себастьян, толкнув Рубена бедром. — Она хоть касается твоей сестры?

— Я потерял сестру давным-давно, детектив. Стараниями Хименеса и Визерса вернуть ее я не сумел, за что в конечном итоге мы все расплатились.

— Что значит «давным-давно»? — Внутри Себастьяна всего перекрутило, как в ожидании желанного признания, а между ребер вонзилась тревога. Он локтем поправил кобуру и тряхнул ладонь Рубена. — Мне нужны хотя бы даты!

— 21 октября, 2000 год. Нет никаких сомнений, что моя дорогая, — особо подчеркнутое обращение, — Лаура оставила меня в тот день. Печально, но людям с психическими расстройствами не дано умение лгать. Они могут видеть искаженную и абсурдную реальность, однако не усомнятся в ее существовании. Даже под гипнозом. — Он снова склонил голову к Себастьяну, который непроизвольно сглотнул. — Но стоит повторять то, что вы наверняка прочли в дневниках Лауры?

«Клиник», романы Даниэлы Стил, «Моби Дик» и нотные тетради. Себастьян вспомнил заставленные полки и запоздало удивился, что, несмотря на весь букет расстройств, Викториано пыталась жить прежней жизнью. Ему казалось, таблетки отбивают волю ко всем занятиям в мире. Да и голос на записи — напуганный и повторяющийся — не помогал сложить два и два.

Но кто сказал, что нет дополнительных слагаемых?

Чертыхнувшись, Себастьян мстительно пережал ладонь Рубена и грубо потянул его в сторону. Два лишних шага стали неожиданностью для другой пары. Толчок она восприняла с возмущением и, стоило женщине гордо задрать нос, сдвинулась ближе к стене и столам с пепельницами.

Скрипка стихла, передав последние ноты саксофону, а вместе с ней сошло и наваждение — от близости с человеком, которого жаждешь засадить. Рубен первым разорвался их пару, завел правую руку за спину и поклонился, насмешливо благодаря за подобие танца.

— Как будто я все еще в «Маяке». — Себастьян хмуро затянул галстук. — Все то, что происходит здесь, — он обвел рукой зал, — рядом с тобой — это такая бессмыслица.

Ложь, на которую он имел право. Такую беседу под протокол не подгонишь, однако тянуть из Рубена большее Себастьян сегодня уже не мог. Он только сейчас признал, что вымотался до полной непригодности.

— Жаль, что у вас нет образования психиатра, детектив. Уверен, тогда бы наш разговор закончился иначе.

Себастьян растер лицо горячими ладонями и, проглотив ответ, решительно направился вниз. При виде опустевшего — от грязной посуды и корочек — стола он хлопнул себя по лбу.

Идиот!

Он посмел бросить не только сумку, но и блокнот с уликами и всеми заметками! Прямое нарушение закона о конфиденциальности — так можно и значка лишиться.

Голову мгновенно забило матом.

Себастьян яростно смел блокнот в сумку, сверху зачем-то накидал льняных салфеток — одним счетом Рубену не отделаться! — и залпом осушил бокал с вином.

Чокнутый белобрысый хрен!

Себастьян резко дернул сумку, а после — и кнопку вызова лифта. Он краем глаза заметил, что Рубен заторможено спустился следом, с таким окаменевшим лицом, что, казалось, ударишь, и оно пойдет трещинами.

Рубен виноват во всем сам. Убийца он или нет — неважно. Если он строит общение на одной взаимной лжи, то рассчитывать на что-то — глупо. Он притворяется человеком, который ищет спасения, однако так ловко и изощренно топит других, что будь Себастьян мудаком — он бы восхитился. И не стал вслушиваться в лопающиеся барьеры волчьей квинты.

 

_______________  
[18] Большое Яблоко – Нью-Йорк; Город святых – Солт-лейк-Сити; Эл-Эй – Лос-Анджелес; Гранд дама Дельты – Новый Орлеан; Американские Афины – Бостон

[19] GG’s – популярная бургер-закусочная во многих городах США

[20] anaesthesia dolorosa – в перевод с латыни отсутствие любых эмоций и переживаний

[21] Пиво «Погружение в Бисмарк»– крепкое, сравнимое по градусу с водкой, пиво стоимостью 80$ за 375 мл

[22] Фармакокинетика – раздел фармакологии, изучающий кинетические закономерности химических и биологических процессов, происходящих с лекарственным средством в организме животного или человека

[23] «Кросс» – бесплатная газета Кримсон-сити

[24] DMV – департамент транспортных средств, в котором содержатся фотографии и отпечатки пальцев большинства жителей США


	7. Фантом

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 7 марта, 2008 г.  
«Котики мягкие. Теплые. Мне снились мертвые котики. Надо сказать кому-то. Руби? Руби, где ты? Купи мне живого котика. А я тебя почешу за ушками. И скажи, что такие сны мне больше не будут сниться. Котики должны быть живыми».

 

Наутро по окнам заколотила мешанина из ливня, потемневших листьев и мелких веточек. Погода начала сходить с ума еще в три ночи, и, проворочавшись пару часов, Себастьян смирился. Потянулся, зачесал растрепанные волосы и скрутил обручальное кольцо. Золото, 512 проба, потускневшее, расцарапанное работой и опьянением. Оно давно символизировало привычку быть с кем-то.

Такой простоты он Майре не обещал. Она ему, впрочем, тоже.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, вернул кольцо на палец и поплелся в душ. Ему требовалось смыть пот, невидимую налипшую пыль и тошнотворный осадок — от Рубена.

Хорошо, что обошлось без спермы. Работа давно измотала физиологию и нервы до предела. Себастьян уставал настолько, что просто забывал думать о сексе, а, просыпаясь, искал кофеварку.

Наверно, стоит переживать, что век влажных салфеток прошел. Сходить к врачу, получить рецепт, записаться к психотерапевту, взять отпуск наконец. Или, чем там вселенная не шутит, попробовать оживить Майру.

Себастьяна пробило на смех — гортанный, сиплый и отдающий перегаром.

Он разберется с личными проблемами позже. Всенепременно. Пока что обойдется горячей водой, жесткой мочалкой и несколькими движениями бритвенного станка.

Покончив с гигиеной и сборами, он неожиданно просто спустился на кухню и, обнаружив у плиты Майру — с собранными в тугой узел волосами, жемчужным ожерельем на шее и в любимом свитере — махнул ей рукой.

— Доброе утро.

Не самое оригинальное приветствие, но много ли вариантов, когда впервые, наверное, за месяц решаешься поговорить с женой?

Она равнодушно пожала плечами. За ней пускала пар кастрюля, от которой разносился запах овсяной каши. На памяти Себастьяна, так завтракали лишь Майра и Джозеф. Последний, правда, чаще выбирал рис и не оставлял попыток разъяснить отделу принципы здорового питания.

Усмехнувшись, Себастьян подобрался к кофеварке и подставил кружку.

— Джозеф, кстати, спрашивал, как ты. Может, позвать его на выходных?

На Майру он не смотрел, быстро нырнув в холодильник. Нормальная еда ожидаемо иссякла, для сэндвича нашлось два вареных яйца, остатки ветчины и острый соус в бутылке со стершейся этикеткой. Надо купить что-то по дороге домой или заскочить куда-нибудь перекусить. Он давно не бывал в «Кофе от Джона», а раньше там делали неплохие сырные лепешки на вынос.

И, конечно, отменный кофе.

— Так что? — спросил Себастьян, устраивая нехитрые продукты на столе. — Мы же справимся с Джозефом, верно? — Майра смерила его усталым взглядом и снова промолчала, заставив напряженно сглотнуть и добавить то, что уже давно не было правдой: — Мы же одна команда, помнишь?

Совсем неубедительно. Себастьян молча выругался и принялся мастерить сэндвич — на кунжутной булочке, с которой срезал корку.

— Мы были ею, пока не потеряли Лили.

Имя так и не родившейся дочери прозвучало, наверно, впервые за минувшие годы. Себастьян аж вскинул голову, и нож плашмя проехал по пальцам. Майра, убавив огонь, обернулась, вытерла руки вафельным красным полотенцем и бесстрастно продолжила:

— Она не заслужила того, чтобы стать жертвой двух трудоголиков. Ты должен был настоять, чтобы я вышла в декрет, а я — лечь на сохранение.

— Да... Должен был, — с искренней болью признал Себастьян, тяжело опустившись на стул.

День, когда весь мир остановился и чуть не рухнул, дьявольское седьмое марта 2008 года, обухом вдарил по затылку — и внезапно отскочил.

Переживания наконец стали легче. Призрак потерянной дочери отпустил его, отдав непрожитые годы. В последнее Себастьяну, по крайней мере, хотелось верить. Неоправданно, по-детски и без причины.

Все лучше, чем замерзать в прошлом подобно Майре. Смерть стала ее личным ботоксом, отобрав возраст и подвижность мимики, и видеть это — жутко.

Себастьян тряхнул головой и вернулся к сэндвичу. Несколько раз он саданул ножом по доске и чуть не срезал ноготь. Под кофе отвлекся на работу, смакуя прокисший соус. Поначалу шуршать страницами блокнота было сложно. Однако Себастьян сделал несколько быстрых глотков, обжег язык и, выругавшись, нашарил под обложкой ручку.

Отчет по висякам — почти закончен. Сдача в архив дела об убийстве в «Криме» — после брифинга. Если за ночь привезут неопознанные тела, придется просидеть полдня с О’Нилом и проработать версии. Выслушать Коннелли, дать ему пару заданий или отдать парням с дороги на патрули. И заняться делом М63: посетить похороны Визерса или Викториано, разобраться с показаниями Хименеса и Гутьеррес — с первым он не работал лично, вторая многое скрыла — и уговорить Джозефа допросить Рубена.

Как ловко его провел Рубен! В который раз, третий? Он что, получает от этого удовольствие? Или пытается запутать следствие? Хотя — и сразу припоминались пробковые, закрытые рисунками больных, доски «Маяка» — скорее всего, он чертов псих. Неудивительно, что после убийства родителей его не упекли в лечебницу, с такими круто сваренными мозгами возьмут разве что в хоспис для душевнобольных.

Кому в здравом уме придет в голову, будучи неофициальным подозреваемым, тащить копа танцевать? Да еще под предлогом возможного признания!

Себастьян возмущенно затолкал в рот остатки сэндвича и только тогда заметил валяющиеся на столе корочки от булки. Ну уж нет! Он скрутил их в кривые рулеты и доел, запив второй чашкой кофе. На Майру он глянул косо, пытаясь определить для себя: считается ли такой танец изменой? А, может, все началось с принятия мысли, что Рубен его привлекает?

Дурацкий факт. Который ни опровергнуть, ни признать.

Последний глоток кофе, стряхнутые с брюк крошки и дежурный обмен кивками. Майра жевала кашу с таким постным лицом, что Себастьян все-таки не выдержал, ударил кулаком по косяку и обернулся.

— Неужели ничего поделать нельзя?

Он был так возмущен, а Майра и не попробовала разориться хоть на одну эмоцию. Задумчиво перемешала кашу, коснулась ожерелья на шее и спустила руку на живот. Она в который раз пыталась нащупать под кожей ребенка.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Себастьян, отводя взгляд. — Хочешь винить меня — давай. — Он предложил не ей, а себе: пробить наконец пузырь с прокисшими эмоциями и дать им волю. Повторно ударив по косяку, он шумно втянул воздух. — Ударь, накричи, швырни тарелку, сделай хоть что-нибудь, пока я тебя не потерял окончательно!

Он бы швырнул в нее гораздо больше обвинений, если б не страх сломать ее бесповоротно. Дозированное потрясение может помочь, но целая лавина — угробит.

Майра, застывшая от неожиданности, молчала достаточно долго, прежде чем глянуть на свое кольцо. Задумчиво провертев ладонь перед лицом, она нахмурилась и сделала глоток из кружки.

— Я ничего не хочу, Себастьян, — тихо сказала она. — Пожалуйста... Пойми это. Так будет лучше и для тебя, и для меня.

— Лучше? — Сердце, споткнувшись, глухо забухало, отдавая в шею. —Лучше бы стало, если бы меня прибрали вместо Лили!

Майра вздрогнула, резко вскочила, опершись о столешницу, но Себастьян не стал ждать.

Он перешел границу, а следом и порог дома.

После вчерашнего сознание продолжало путаться, иначе чем объяснить эту корявую попытку в диалог?

Себастьян старался быть хорошим мужем, щадить чувства Майры, водить ее по врачам, психотерапевтам и рассказывать ей о хорошем. Он, правда, делал все, что считал правильным, но так и не сумел убедить Майру в том, что она ему нужна.

Их совместная жизнь имела право на годовщины и юбилеи. К сожалению, мудрости Себастьяну не хватило.

Выдернув из почтового ящика свежий «Кримсон пост», он мельком пробежался по заголовкам и сунул обратно. Очередные дебаты в мэрии ему не помогут.

Запрокинув к небу — холодному, светлому и пустому — голову, он глубоко вдохнул. Влажный, отдающий прелой листвой, воздух ощущался вполне свежим. О ливне напоминала грязь, скомкавшаяся на газонах и по обочинам. Мусорный бак, прибившийся к электрическому столбу, блестел от скопившейся в углублениях влаги, пытаясь отразить хоть что-то. Выходили лишь редкие мутные пятна — от фар автомобилей, выруливающих к автостраде.

Прищурившись, Себастьян вгляделся в даль: автобуса вроде не видно. Расписание, завалявшееся под обложкой блокнота, обещало, что он вот-вот появится, и Себастьян поспешил к остановке, чтобы, спустя семь минут тряски на ногах, добраться наконец до метро.

Несколько станций по красной ветке — и он на месте.

В пути он боролся с исчезающей связью и тщетно пытался дозвониться до Коннелли. Охваченный энтузиазмом и восторгом от взятого следа, тот слал сообщения до двух ночи. Любитель голливудских блокбастеров, не забывающий отпрашиваться на каждый премьерный день, он так и не дал каких-либо деталей. Выяснил про отпечаток ботинка, посоветовался с Брауном и кое-что выпросил в муниципальном архиве — на таких данных связной мысли не построить.

До Джозефа Себастьян дозвонился сразу, и тот, отвлекаясь на шумно смеющуюся дочь, согласился поторопиться.

Из списка вызовов вырвалось особое имя — «Рубен Викториано». Себастьян машинально прокрутил номера и среагировал на то, что его беспокоило.

Вчера за ним Рубен не последовал и позже не объявлялся: ни со звонками, ни с сообщениями. Способен ли он опуститься до облавы? Личный адвокат у него цепкий, противный и надоедливый; с таким заработаешь только больничный.

Впрочем, и ливень вполне способен уложить с пневмонией.

Себастьян, поежившись, быстро отметился у дежурной и поспешил наверх. Держащиеся из последних сил парни с ночной смены плелись мимо и что-то сонно обсуждали. К недосыпу никогда не привыкаешь, сейчас Себастьян мог в этом поклясться. Он убивает организм медленно, со вкусом, как никотин. К тому же, не делает исключений и бьет по всему организму, выдавливая все хорошее.

Как жаль, что на дебатах в мэрии не обсуждают легитимизацию дневного сна.

— Себ!

Джозеф. Запыхавшийся, с растрепавшейся челкой и заляпанными дождем очками, он выглядел гораздо лучше Себастьяна. Вид Джозефа заставил устыдиться и одновременно пожелать взвалить работу на кого-нибудь другого.

За ненадежным плексигласом Себастьян почувствовал себя как за решеткой. Он распахнул окно — в лицо ударил вновь разогнавшийся дождь — и осмотрел улицу. Пульсирующая суетой мостовая терялась под торопливой толпой. Вода в лужицах наверняка возмущенно хлюпала, давилась выхлопными газами и брошенными окурками. Высокие монолитные здания выстраивались друг за другом, похожие настолько, что различались только вывесками. «Кримсон-парк», «Кримсон банк», «Отель Кримсон» и наконец метро.

— Кто вообще все это выдумал, — буркнул Себастьян, растерев ладони и подышав на них.

— Что? — Джозеф, увлекшийся какими-то срочными документами, вскинул голову. С его очков сползали последние капли, стекая по щекам, к выпуклому узлу галстука. Джозеф прищурился, вслепую сдвинул стопку криминалистических справочников и негромко произнес: — Некоторые выдумки обретают форму через мифологию или религию, порой они врастают в психику и заражают ее.

Себастьян вздрогнул — он подразумевал совсем другое! — и обернулся.

— О чем ты?

— Фантом, Себ, — укоризненно сказал Джозеф. — Я должен тебе все рассказать сейчас, чтобы ты поддержал меня перед лейтенантом.

— Мой голос ничего не решит.

Слабая ленивая увертка — чисто для проформы, нежели с прицелом на результат. Себастьян к брифингам относился скептически: в условиях, далеких от авральных, они нагоняли одну сонливость. Лейтенант и капитан бесконечно, почти не меняя формулировок, гоняли по висякам, накладывали штрафы за ошибки при выборе тен-кодов, зачитывали бесконечные постановления и перекраивали дежурства.

Начало каждого квартала усугублялось негласной отчетностью, которую следовало сдавать СМИ. Пресс-конференции, официальные заявления, интервью, сотрудничество во время громких расследований — и все шло мимо Себастьяна. Джозефу, конечно, доставалось, в особенности из-за его статей по криминалистике. Стабильные публикации в тематических вестниках наложили гораздо больше ответственности, чем целый устав департамента.

Имидж отдела как-никак. Аналитический оплот.

Несколько лет назад, расследуя дело об убийстве известного антрополога, Себастьяну пришлось ознакомиться с его трудами. Слов умных было встречено много, но вот одно из них всегда вспоминалось, едва в одном предложении сходились «Джозеф» и «аналитика». Лакуны. Это звучало почти также солидно, как его рассуждения.

И досье Фантома не стало исключением.

Звучное прозвище было дано ему неслучайно, скорее, назло всем действиям. Теодор Уоллес, родившийся 3 июля 1970 года в Бруклине, посещал церковь, расположенную в Кони-Айленде, почти с рождения. Его родители — истово верующая пара — впустую угробили себя, пытаясь дать Уоллесу лучшую жизнь. Элитная школа на Манхэттене, изучение трех иностранных языков, курсы дополнительной подготовки к колледжу и, конечно, воскресный катехизис — денег и сил было выброшено много.

Уоллес достаточно быстро раскусил формулу успеха: дай людям надежду — и они пожертвуют всем, укажи им на бога — и будешь нуждаться только в новых развлечениях. Свое восхождение он подготавливал достаточно долго, практически до поступления в колледж отрабатывая подсмотренные у местного священника приемы на сверстниках. Убеждение, запугивания, проведение причинно-следственных связей между реальностью и высшими силами. Постепенно все начало работать, и его личный культ официально родился.

Безымянное сборище разрасталось, крепло. Оно редко целилось на уязвимые группы — матери-одиночки, сироты, инвалиды, наркоманы — с которых и не поиметь ничего. Отбор шел на других уровнях, и Уоллес наслаждался каждой манипуляцией. По крайней мере, до формирования первой бригады по вербовке. В нее Уоллес отобрал самых преданных Предвестников, которые «вершили мою волю, ибо в моих руках — ключ от комнаты, в которой их пытают».

— Так, подожди. — Себастьян вскинул руки и тряхнул головой, пытаясь хоть как-то уложить все в голове. — Они должны преследовать какую-то цель. И это не убийства, иначе бы они начали гораздо раньше.

— Точно, — кивнул Джозеф. — Первая жертва Фантома была обнаружена в конце 1995 года. У меня нет точной даты, но, думаю, это не так важно. Уоллес действительно не собирался убивать людей — до определенного момента. Он даже не планировал популяризировать свой культ.

Себастьян невольно поежился. Культ — очень мрачно и несовременно. В разум тут же вторгались образы из просмотренных фильмов: мрачные пыточные подземелья, лязг кандалов, странная символика, разбросанные распятия и длинная, бесконечно черная ряса верховного отца. Он знал, конечно, что современные культы и секты могут работать иначе, но все равно вспоминал киноштампы.

— Уоллес интересовался другим. Восторг надувательства, или один из контрольных признаков психопатии. Согласно его делу, он набрал наивысшие баллы по тесту Хэйра [25]. Я также запросил в архиве записи его допросов, чтобы изучить все коннотации и эмоциональные реакции. Все сходится: Уоллес обладает ярко выраженной психопатией неуточненного типа.

Видимо, Себастьян выглядел настолько запутавшимся, что, подавив вздох, Джозеф поправил перчатки.

— Его интересует манипуляция в чистом виде. Как он может поступить, чтобы сломить чужую волю, на какие болевые точки надавить, за какую эмоцию эффективнее дернуть. Все это требует огромной отдачи и интеллекта от человека, и только психопату удается интегрировать это в обыденную жизнь. Точнее, обыденная жизнь психопата и есть манипуляция.

Последнюю фразу Джозеф произнес с особой торжественностью, отчего Себастьяну стало не по себе. Он что, восхищается этим? Видит в сумасшествии нечто большее, чем болезнь? Хотя куда уж большее, за последним порогом одна смерть.

Но что, черт возьми, так воодушевило Джозефа?

Ладно. Плевать. Чем меньше вопросов, тем быстрее у Джозефа кончится информация.

— Зачем ему тогда эта религиозная мишура? Критерии отбора?

Себастьян плюхнулся в кресло и начал постукивать ботинком по нижнему ящику стола. Именно там ждала своей минуты фляжка.

— Ради хорошей игры. — Джозеф пожал плечами. — Уоллесу важно чувствовать победу и то, что она досталась не за просто так.

Опершись копчиком о край своего стола, он прокрутил подставку для очков, словно пытаясь решить: а стоит ли сменить оправу?

Все очки — важная часть его индивидуальности — выглядели новыми. Себастьян однажды проверил: на стеклах ни единой царапины. Выпиши бы ему самому окулист оправу, она бы не выдержала и первой носки.

Хмыкнув, Себастьян осторожно — под столом, чтобы не увидел Джозеф — набрал Коннелли. Опять гудки и автоответчик.

Дерьмовая ситуация, но злиться на Джозефа не стоит. Он сам не лучше.

Вчерашний вечер с Рубеном выпрыгнул из ниоткуда и вывалил на Себастьяна такую порцию досады, что хватило бы на весь департамент. Слабо спасает и обособленность «Пейл Ноана»: пусть ни коллеги, ни приятели не стали свидетелями странного... всего, чем бы оно не являлось, отменить вечер нельзя в принципе.

Как и сомнения в собственной верности Майре.

Опять же, напротив него — не лучший собеседник. Себастьян нарвется на очередную порцию упреков и нотаций, а не на совет. А больше особо и признаться некому. Возможно — и то, процентов на тридцать-сорок — был смысл обратиться к О’Нилу. Тот щелкал задачки даже со всеми неизвестными переменными, кто знает, как быстро ему подастся чужой брак.

Почесав подбородок, Себастьян склонился над блокнотом, симулируя ответственность. Однако он просто водил ручкой по чистой странице, порой делал паузы и плавал между поставленной речью Джозефа и очередным приступом самобичевания.

Уоллеса Себастьян видел на первых полосах «Кримсон пост» и «Кросс». Темнокожий лысый мужчина с лицом, обожженным жестокостью. Поверх такого и шрам на щеке почти потерялся. Приметная внешность, которую Уоллес выставлял напоказ и с гордостью.

Из доносившихся слов Джозефа Себастьян вроде сложил паззл.

Корнем зла всех преступлений Уоллеса стала нетерпимость к поражениям. Он отказывался признавать право на свободу воли и каждую ошибку исправлял радикально. Вырезал из жизни вместе со всем, что ее окружало.

Крест и псевдорелигиозный символизм, по мнению Джозефа, стали попыткой перестелить пол. Уоллес готовился к собственной поимке и создал отличную маску, которая долго сбивала с толку и его жертв, и копов. Безымянная секта, религиозная атрибутика, напыщенные речи и наверняка фальсификации с голосом Бога. Стандартные трюки, который всегда срывают аплодисменты.

Ведь понять мотивы культиста гораздо проще, чем психопата.

Уоллес, правда, отрицал внушение некоторых идей своим приспешникам. Он говорил, что они без его ведома назвались Предвестниками, «несущими волю отца Теодора», а также старался склонить следствие к мысли, что часть смертей — на их плечах.

Совесть Уоллес благоразумно не упоминал, с него хватило и обещания искупления.

Себастьян все-таки увлекся историей Фантома и, чиркая ручкой, задумался о расовом неравенстве. Жертвы, о которых он знал, были белыми, внешне без экзотических примесей. С другой стороны, это Америка, тут статистически доминирует светлая кожа. А с третьей, плевать.

Фантом, в отличии от возможно существующего подражателя, давно за решеткой.

За спиной Себастьяна Джозеф громко хлопнул рамой и машинально стер с подоконника скопившуюся пыль. Отряхнул перчатки и, на мгновение зависнув у Себастьяна над плечом, хмыкнул. Тот быстро среагировал, прикрыв блокнот ладонью.

— Так почему Фантом?

Быстрый вопрос-обманка с вполне резонным подтекстом. Уоллес оставлял огромное количество следов, действовал вычурно и тщательно пестовал псевдо-религиозную легенду. Фантомы так себя не ведут — или Себастьян всю жизнь неправильно трактовал их суть.

— Фантомы, они же фантазмы, имеют нематериальную природу, — заученно отчеканил Джозеф, поправив очки. — Они — есть душа человека, прикованная к земле. Фантомы не соответствуют ни одной религии, а, значит, вполне был смысл в этом ярлыке. Уоллес жаждал чего-то яркого и триумфального, но получил жалкий фантом, которым, к слову, была и его религия.

— Урх, — проворчал Себастьян. — Впервые на моей памяти от прозвища выкручивает извилины сильнее, чем от самого дела.

Джозеф слабо улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на часы. Время подбиралось к началу смены, и он явно планировал что-то доделать. Во всяком случае, он включил одновременно и компьютер, и ноутбук.

— Себ, я понимаю, что дело Фантома громоздкое. Серия из четырнадцати групповых убийств плюс сложная патология у самого преступника...

— Разве бюро не вмешивается в таких случаях?

— Насколько я знаю, они опоздали, — удовлетворенно отметил Джозеф. — Наши коллеги из Иллинойса оказались гораздо расторопнее.

Себастьян кивнул и вперился в темный монитор. Если нажать на кнопку питания, рабочий день начнется официально, а он обязан добить фляжку. Вчерашнее пиво аннулировалось Рубеном, хоть организм считал иначе и угрожал мигренью. Растерев виски до неприятного ощущения стирающейся кожи, он все-таки выдвинул ящик.

Фляжка лежала слишком призывно, чтоб ей отказать, но у Себастьяна получилось. Он напряженно сглотнул и бросил сверху старую газету.

— Этого мало. Браун потребует доказательств. Как Фантом связан с М63? Или убитыми родителями Викторв... — Споткнувшись о лишнюю букву, Себастьян выругался. — Черт, какая идиотская фамилия.

Джозеф снова улыбнулся, что-то набил на ноутбуке и, выведя в печать, откинулся на кресле.

— Помнишь проект ответственности за убийства? Я поделился результатами с детективом, который вел дело Фантома, и попросил сказать, как почти очевидца, есть ли шанс закрыть этот висяк.

Он сделал паузу, потянулся и распечатал еще один документ — под нетерпеливое молчание Себастьяна.

— Эй, Джозеф, — не выдержал тот и кинулся ручкой.

Та ожидаемо пролетела мимо, кольнула стену и рухнула на кафель, чтоб откатиться к двери. Джозеф покачал головой и заговорил, к счастью, снова о Фантоме:

— Викториано убил не он. Состав преступления, безусловно, схожий, практически идентичный, но использовалось другое оружие. Фирма, размеры, форма креста — все вроде подобрано, но без старания. Так что тут всего два варианта: либо личные мотивы и попытка в имитацию, либо за Викториано взялись Предвестники.

Такое вполне в духе любого культа: пожертвуешь каждым, кроме лидера. На этом можно создать целый манифест — не для общественности, но для личной гордости. Дешевые брошюрки, отпечатанные в рядовых типографиях с усталыми, уже не разбирающими тексты работниками, ценятся высоко. Вполне вероятно, что Джозеф одну из них все-таки откопал, а если же нет — Себастьяну лучше не высовываться.

— Однако прямых связей между убийствами Визерсов и Викториано нет?

— Сложно ждать от виртуальных баз совершенства, — пожал плечами Джозеф. — Но мой знакомый детектив считает, что надо отработать обе версии и на всякий случай допросить самого Фантома. Он мог изменить почерк, и тогда выяснится, что за его спиной очередная почти дюжина смертей.

Себастьяна лишняя работа не мотивировала, но он чувствовал, что в ней будет смысл. Если копать конкретно под Рубена, как он и планировал, то точки пересечения с Фантомом обязательно всплывут. Иначе и быть не должно.

Манипулятор всегда захочет найти и сломить такого же. Ведь так?

Ответ у Себастьяна возник на совсем другой вопрос: им вертят в разные стороны уже давно, и одержимость Рубеном Викториано — как попытка защититься. Избавиться от источника неприятностей. Служить и защищать, наконец. Об этом не стоит забывать, иначе зачем ему вообще оставаться в полиции?

— Себ?..

Тот недовольно тряхнул головой и пнул ящик, загнав его обратно.

— Хорошая работа, детектив, — позабыто серьезно, наверно, впервые за очень долгое время, сказал Себастьян. — Мы разберемся с Фантомом. Обещаю.

Джозеф кивнул, глянул на часы и начал подписывать распечатки. Похоже, он сделал очередной отчет, и в связи с этим Себастьяну неплохо бы сесть за свой. Вырвав из блокнота последний исчерканный лист, скомкал его, отправил в корзину и сделал новые пометки.

Он не может расколоть Рубена Викториано. Есть смысл махнуться с Джозефом и расспросить Фантома: его мнение о собственной психопатии, убийство Визерсов, причастность к смерти Викториано, пособничество так называемых Предвестников и, что особо важно, старые христианские связи. До того, как стать Фантомом, Уоллес посещал приход в Кони-Айленде. Семья Викториано, еще не обремененная детьми...

Стоп.

Лаура Викториано родилась всего на два года позже Уоллеса. При обнаружении интеракций между членами их семей вполне может вскрыться что-то ценное. Правда, богатых заносчивых аристократов с добродушными трудоголиками роднить способна лишь церковь: общие службы, воскресная школа для детей, миссионерство или чем там верующие занимаются на досуге.

Однако вслух Себастьян весьма скупо обрисовал неудачи в общении с Рубеном. Джозеф недоверчиво щурился, но устраивать ментальную аутопсию не стал. Поправил очки, пролистал справочник по криминалистике и постучал пальцем по одной из центральных страниц. Потрепанная закладка, устало выглядывающая из-под среза, вздрогнула под давлением.

— Психопатия — это дисгармония психического склада личности, — вдумчиво процитировал Джозеф, подсматривая слова, — которая определяет весь психический облик индивидуума и мешает его социальной адаптации. Является постоянным, гораздо чаще врожденным свойством, сохраняющимся на протяжении всей жизни.

Тройное П Джозефа — педантичность, перфекционизм, профессионализм — в совокупности делали его невыносимым. Скулы Себастьяна сводило моментально, за ними и правую руку — за исключением подергивающегося мизинца.

— Давай не будем все усложнять, — поморщился он, поднимаясь. — Второго психопата нам сейчас точно никто не позволит. — Упершись ладонью в стол, другой он ткнул в сторону кабинета лейтенанта. — О’Нил, конечно, чертовски хорош, но вряд ли он работал с психами.

— О’Нил нам и не нужен, Себ. Я сам поговорю с Викториано и сделаю предварительные расчеты. Всегда есть вероятность, что за видимой психопатией скрывается сильный стресс от утраты семьи. — Себастьян, не удержавшись, фыркнул. — Но давай вернемся к Фантому. Его гораздо проще проработать — достаточно ордера от капитана.

Скрытый мотив агитационной — а другой она, как оказалось, и не была — речи Джозефа обнажился. Он собирался выйти на личный контакт с Фантомом и наконец покончить со своей теорией — как сам Себастьян с Рубеном.

«Наказать или оправдать» — ультиматум, естественно и честно расширяющий классическое «Служить и защищать».

Ни одна версия не заслуживает стопроцентной предвзятости, а, значит, их с Джозефом ждет рокировка. Бонусом приложатся непредвзятость и рассудительность.

Уговаривать Джозефа долго не пришлось. Взяв с Себастьяна клятвенное обещание отзваниваться по каждому шагу, он надиктовал внушительный список вопросов. С М63 едва ли была связана и половина, все остальное: личное и, вероятно, научное любопытство.

— Не забудь зарядить, — поучительно сказал Джозеф, прежде чем предложить Себастьяну диктофон. — Желательно перед самой встречей, чтобы быть уверенным.

— Я понял, — проворчал Себастьян. Он нарочито бездумно смел диктофон — «Зум Эйч Уан», дорогая вещь, пригодная больше для журналистов, чем для рядовых копов — в верхний ящик. — Что-то еще?

— Если возникнут проблемы, просто пообещай ему всю первую полосу.

Газета в качестве приманке — это умно. Тщеславие Фантома облегчит задачу и не заставит нелепо кружить в подобии танца.

Стоило представить жилистую руку Уоллеса на своем плече, как Себастьяна нещадно покоробило.

Взамен он мстительно взвалил на Джозефа и то, что Рубена внешне не затрагивало. Связаться с «Маяком», чтобы отсмотреть все до единой записи с камер в день убийства. Видео с нужным квадратом могли стереть или подменить, но провернуть такое со всеми не получится. Хименес, Рубен, Гутьеррес — в той или иной степени вовлечены в это убийство, и следует удостовериться, что все говорили правду.

Отправить кого-то на похороны Визерса и Викториано. Скорее, из вежливости, чем по необходимости. Оформить бумаги — ордер или разрешение — на Валентини. Запонку следовало изъять как можно скорее. Выпросить у О’Нила дневники Викториано и покопаться в поисках зацепок. Ее психические отклонения — результат воздействия на психику, а не на тело, что значит одно: реальность она может воспринимать, пусть весьма необычно, но относительно верно.

О поручении, данном Коннелли, Себастьян не упоминал, за что был вынужден минут пятнадцать слушать инструктаж от Джозефа: как проще и дешевле добраться до Чикаго. Одно из крупнейших пенитенциарных учреждений США весьма иронично было заперто в таком же по размеру городе, ежедневно напоминая, что каждый житель — потенциальный заключенный.

Часть подразделений расформировали, подчистили камеры при помощи браслетов [26] и общественных работ и даже сымитировали заботу, создав службу обработки жалоб заключенных. Однако Себастьян не одобрял перемены: они накатывали постоянно, пытаясь размыть границу между законом и преступлением, приводя к расшатыванию и без того неустойчивой системы.

Некоторые преступления должны полностью исключать смягчающие обстоятельства.

Под эту решительную, переполненную гневом мысль Себастьян проследовал за Джозефом в конференц-зал. Он запоздало отметил, что мыслит двойными стандартами: готов самолично нарушить часть правил и законов, но здесь все, скорее, зависит от мотивов. Изъять доказательную базу, чтобы избавить от суда убийцу, или подтасовать факты, чтобы вернуть его в камеру. Разница очевидна.

Посещать конференц-зал их департамента — все равно что пробираться сквозь музей. Стерильно, много стекло, бесполезных предметов и, разумеется, никаких фото. Рассылка данных по максимально защищенному каналу — e-mail или скрепленные ксерокопии.

С этим легко мириться, сама обстановка зала настраивала на умиротворение: светлые стены, портативный проектор, полупустые стеллажи, бесконечные запасы минералки и несколько круглых столов. Складные стулья выстраивались отдельно: в специальном отсеке за пластиковой перегородкой. Исключением не стал и руководящий состав: сидеть всем было одинаково неудобно.

За шесть минут до начала зал выглядел пришибленным — дождем и мрачными тучами. Пространство под ними сужалось, а тени, казалось, сглаживали углы, терявшиеся за стеллажами.

Себастьян подметил, что нижние полки забили светлыми опечатанными коробками. Подписанные почти высохшим маркером, со съемными крышками и выемками для пальцев, они походили на ящики для увольнения.

Не самая приятная ассоциация.

Себастьян хотел поделиться ей с Джозефом, но тот отвлекся на присутствующих. Загородив массивными фигурами одно из окон, они лениво потягивали кофе, передавали по кругу коробку с пончиками и не особо охотно слушали О’Нила.

— Не так уж и сложно найти перевод для подсолнухов, — говорил он, почесывая за ухом. Слабо отрастающие волосы явно начали ему досаждать. — Язык цветов, метафоры, сонники, значение цвета в целом... Но это дает сильный разброс по мотивационному полю.

— К чему склоняешься лично ты? — деловито спросил Джозеф.

Успев подобраться к группе, он влился столь быстро и естественно, что у Себастьяна возникло сомнения: а шли ли они вместе?

— К тому, чтобы оставить эту головоломку детективам, — невозмутимо ответил О’Нил. — Не так-то просто делать экспертизы, когда у каждого в отделе горят дела.

Намек прозвучал совсем не обидно. Работать за себя, напарника и ленивых интернов — труд не из легких. О’Нил установил такой порядок самолично — из страха проколоться на чужой ошибке. Его убежище — душная, пропахшая химикатами и энергетиками лаборатория — делилось иллюзией безопасности, но за его пределами О’Нил тушевался.

Как будто датчик жизненных показателей скручивали в сторону нуля.

Подмечали это многие, Себастьян в том числе, однако реально почти никто не учитывал. Усталость, невнимательность, спешка или позиция, что автомат по выдаче экспертиз им должен и оставаться, — сказать сложно.

О’Нила все равно никто не пытался понять.

— Опять на стороне халтурки берешь? — осведомился один из сержантов, хватая политый шоколадом пончик. — Не жалко времени-то?

— Если бы хоть кто-то из вас платил по срочному тарифу, нужды бы в них не было, — ворчливо отозвался О’Нил и, заметив наконец Себастьяна, протянул ему коробку.

Последний пончик. Без глазури и обсыпки.

— Похоже на вымогательство, — нахмурился Джозеф.

Скрестив на груди руки — в кулаке одной из которых торчали свернутые бумаги — он выпрямился.

Негласные правила не вписывались в его систему восприятия мира, а, значит, не имели права на жизнь. Устав, конституция, уголовный и гражданский кодексы, базовые тезисы криминалистики и невнятный свод указаний каких-то японских богов. В последних Себастьян не разбирался — ему хватало и неверия в Деву Марию [27] — и не всегда следовал первым, так что О’Нила выручил не без удовольствия.

— Как будто ты ни разу не припирал меня к стенке.

О Фантоме он благоразумно не обмолвился, и это отрезвило Джозефа. Поджав губы, тот сместился к проектору и принялся за его настройку. К нему присоединился сержант с глазированным пончиком. Себастьян и еще один детектив — Сайкс, кажется — остались с О’Нилом.

Чтобы избавиться от пончика, потребовалось три минуты и скучный анекдот от Сайкса. О’Нил натянуто улыбнулся, почесал нос и, извинившись, поманил Себастьяна в коридор. Двумя решительными движениями скомкав пустую коробку и пропихнул ее в мусорку.

— Чего еще? — мрачно спросил Себастьян, готовый к любой проблеме, что вот-вот выскочит из-под сухих губ О’Нила.

— Я снял все отпечатки с дневников Викториано. Ничего подозрительного, только ее пальцы. Но проблема совсем не в них. — О’Нил старался не выглядеть виноватым, но получилось вообще никак. — Кажется, часть дневников исчезла.

— Что?!

Себастьян рыкнул безо всякой злобы, но явно напрасно. О’Нил отступил, ссутулился и неуверенно сжал кулаки. Себастьян, беззвучно выругавшись, едва не хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я не совсем это... Просто по ощущениям М63 трахает мозги уже четыре месяца, а не дня!

— Тебя, по крайней мере, оно еще не свело с ума. А мне уже три раза звонил брат Викториано и, честно говоря, он меня пугает. — О’Нил пожаловался искренне, плечи в подтверждение нервозно дернулись, зажав на мгновение меж собой шею. — Не то чтобы я эксперт по зомби, но говорит он в точности как один из них. И на мозги покушается тоже.

— Не переживай, сегодня я сбросил его на Джозефа.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Себастьян обернулся — на их отсутствие внимания не обратили, виднеющиеся позади часы не торопили тоже — и бросил взгляд на мобильник: одно занудное напоминание от лейтенанта. Коннелли подозрительно отмалчивался, и Себастьян взялся за очередное сообщение.

— Из «Маяка» вы привезли одиннадцать дневников. На каждом из которых проставлены даты. И если смотреть на них как на систему, — О’Нил решительно свел кисти в подобие треугольника, — то сразу становится понятно: некоторых не хватает.

— Вот этого мне и не хватало для счастья.

Мозг заработал вопреки недовольству и выработал несколько идей: обыскать палату Валентини, расспросить Торрес и Гутьеррес, наконец обратиться к Рубену. Дневник могли исчезнуть и до дня убийства. Особых причин для этого не требовалось — психические расстройства Лауры Викториано объясняли все и даже больше.

Себастьян все-таки хлопнул О’Нила по плечу и, попросив собрать дневники до конца дня, направился было обратно. Затормозил он раньше, чем осознал, зачем.

— Ты что-то еще хотел, Себастьян?

— Этот звонок... От Рубена. Чего он хотел?

О’Нил озадаченно заморгал. Казалось, он вот-вот повторит жест Джозефа с очками, но обошлось.

— Забрать вещи сестры. Думаю, на днях закончу с повторной проверкой и передам.

Себастьян кивнул. На экспертизу они с Джозефом собрали не так уж и много: несколько забрызганных кровью предметов одежды, подсолнухи-магниты, книги с пометками, косметика.

Основную ценность представляли дневники.

Вдали лязгнули дверцы лифта. Лейтенант, капитан и инспектор Браун. Все трое были чем-то подавлены, держались за прикрепленные к поясам значки и старались не поднимать глаз. Последний раз Себастьян их видел такими после пожара в окружном суде. Погибших не было, однако ущерб все равно приравняли к колоссальному: ушлый адвокат подсудимого обыграл несоблюденные правила безопасности и выбил свободу для человека, совершенно ее не заслуживающего.

Хотя нет. Тогда они пришли без инспектора.

Гадать Себастьян не стал и вместе с О’Нилом вернулся в конференц-зал. Они, не сговариваясь, выбрали стол у проектора, где уже обустроился Джозеф. Себастьяну было не по себе: из-за грядущего информационного взрыва и собственного профессионализма.

Он крайне запоздало вспомнил, что так и не выяснил детали допроса Хименеса. Конечно, достаточно послушать запись или обратиться к Джозефу, однако Себастьян не готов искать фляжку.

В конференц-зал торопливо, борясь с одышкой, вбежал один из детективов-следователей, плюхнулся на ближайший стул и чуть ли не кулем обвалился на собственные колени. Вошедший следом руководящий состав прошел мимо него донельзя скорбно — и в зал, точно пущенная из блочного лука, влетела тишина.

Лейтенант — впервые на памяти Себастьяна пропахший табаком — откашлялся. Единым фронтом за его спиной молчали капитан с инспектором.

— Поступило экстренное сообщение из городской клинической больницы, — скорбно объявил лейтенант. Пытаясь найти поддержку хоть в дыхании, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и продолжил: — Два часа назад в реанимацию поступил один из наших офицеров, Оскар Коннелли.

Гул, перемежающийся вздохами и шумом падающих бутылок, пронесся по всему залу.

— Он был сбит крупным транспортным средством — предположительно, фурой — на третьем километре автострады. Большая кровопотеря и трещины в черепе являются предварительной причины его смерти. По заверениям врачей, с остальными травмами было реально справиться. Более полную картину мы получим после официального вскрытия и подписания освидетельствования.

— А водитель? — спросил кто-то с заднего стола.

— Транспортное средство практически сразу покинуло место происшествия. Нам бы хотелось почтить память Оскара и вывести его смерть в приоритет.

Себастьян яростно кивнул. Внутри него вскипела если не кровь, то все остальные жидкости, и он начал захлебываться этим жаром. Смерть Коннелли была чертовски несправедливой. Ее уже не отменить, не перебросить на того, кто ее заслуживал, и не стереть из памяти. Ее необходимо уравнять — хотя бы сроком для ублюдка за рулем.

Такой обмен все равно не назвать справедливым, но это будет хоть что-то.

И, вчитываясь в последние сообщения от Коннелли, Себастьян только слегка расстроился из-за опустевшей зацепки с обувью. Больших эмоций она не стоит, в отличие от Коннелли, который наверняка бы посмеялся над очередным клише — торжественно внесенной в конференц-зал смертью.

 

_________________  
[25] Тест Хэйра – психиатрический тест, помогающий определить контрольный список психопатических черт для оценки психического состояния людей, которые совершают преступления, и его часто используют для диагностики людей, которые проявляют черты и тенденции психопата

[26] Электронные браслеты – предназначены для отслеживания за условно-досрочно освобожденных с целью контроля их поведения и областей передвижения

[27] Дева Мария – небесная заступница Испании, в честь которой вся страна празднует День ее Непорочного зачатия (8 декабря)


	8. Охранник

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 23 декабря, 2005 г.  
«Эта ручка мне не  
нравится. Она не похожа на ту, которой я писала дома. Дома было все хорошо,  
пока не появилось пресс-папье. Оно. Оно. Оно. Оно плохое. Оно сделало больно  
Руби. Руби был хороший. И я нашла старого Руби! Старый Руби такой милый. Он  
говорит, что его зовут Лесли, но я говорю, что мне он может не врать. Отец нас  
не найдет. И пресс-папье тоже. Мы со старым Руби будем в безопасности. Вместе».

Три следующих дня — ядреные, заряженные гневом и злостью — скрутили Себастьяна похлеще любого напарника. Каждая смена — как новый вид пыток, ломающий и без того изношенный организм. Навязанные ночные часы насиловали то, что оставалось. Энергетики, кофе, сигареты давали эффект крайне короткий, и Себастьян с ворчанием приседал. Три подхода по пятьдесят раз — как и учили в академии. Это работало, давало силы не сдаваться в течение получаса, и он успевал справиться хоть с чем-то.

Тихий, лишенный привычной суеты, ночной участок позволил наконец закончить все отчеты: висяки, раскрытые дела и полугодовой — по статистике. Было очевидно: без тщательной проверки Джозефа не обойтись, но у него хватало своих дел: две пресс-конференции, добровольное посещение родственников Коннелли, наверняка очередная статья и Рубен Викториано.

Себастьяну, впрочем, было не легче. Инспектор Браун запретил проверять теорию Джозефа и пригрозил отстранением от службы за нарушение приказа.

Причина его раздражительности проглядывалась из каждого окна, лупящегося на перекресток: на департамент накатывали волны из журналистов и частных экспертов. Происшествие на автостраде вызвало серьезный резонанс, и СМИ перетряхнули последние висяки, включая и дело М63.

Первые полосы все-таки кто-то получил, и жаль, что не Фантом.

Себастьян, не сумев воспользоваться отгулами, добросовестно просмотрел записи с автострады и разобрался в происшествии. Хотя — и он признавал это честно — поначалу было несколько тоскливо. Успев нацелиться на поездку в тюрьму, он вспоминал, как здорово мчаться по трассе, пить кофе на заправках и слушать обычные радиостанции — с музыкой, болтовней ведущих и бесконечной рекламой.

Было бы реально хорошо забыть о Майре, их общей трагедии, работе и всех странностях, касавшихся Рубена Викториано.

Однако встающее перед глазами лицо Коннелли — счастливое и беззаботное — заставляло впрягаться в работу. В отличие от Себастьяна, Коннелли уже ничего не светит, и надо попробовать уважить его напоследок. Закрыть общие дела. Найти фуру. Засадить водителя.

По записи все выглядело как глупая случайность. Скользкие дороги, утренний туман и возможный недосып. Фура — номера другого штата, а, значит, наверняка дальнобойщик  
— столь быстро вписалась в «Ауди», что выглядело почти красиво.

На кузове, не отмеченном логотипами, осталась легкая вмятина.

Себастьян, особо ни на что не надеясь, рассчитал примерный маршрут фуры, отметил встречающиеся автосервисы и поручил сержантам обзвонить все. На всякий случай. И, разумеется, сначала — дорожные патрули.

На второй день его выловил Джозеф, разыгравший карту напарников. Справедливо выложенный козырь, против которого Себастьяну нечего ставить. Пришлось тащиться на допрос охранника из «Кримы».

Убийство из ревности, где каждый факт не требовал доказательств, неожиданно запросило официальных подтверждений.

Дерьмовая эта сфера, юриспруденция.

Охранник — Бейли Хилл, тридцать четыре года, растерявший форму боксер — выглядел утомленным и раскаявшимся. Однако его адвокат потребовал провести повторный допрос в его присутствии.

Себастьян без раздумий отдал обоих Джозефу. Сам же, пристроившись у стенки с другой стороны, ознакомился с протоколом допроса доктора Хименеса. Ничего выдающегося, сплошное негодование.

Однако Себастьян, не забывая поглядывать на стекло, все же отметил пару моментов.

«Я не думаю, что смогу вам это объяснить. Понимаете, в психиатрии принято менять терапию, если она не оказывает должного эффекта на пациента. Но подозревать меня в использовании чего-то незаконного? Это абсурд! Вы можете спросить любого из „Маяка“: я делал свою работу и делал хорошо».

«Экспериментальное лечение? Боже правый, вы что, думаете, я настолько сумасшедший, чтобы так рисковать своей карьерой? Я назначал пациентам только официальные препараты, вы можете свериться с отчетностью. Спросите любого в „Маяке“, я никогда не имел намерения навредить пациентам. Другое дело, что Рубен этого не понимал... Конечно, у него богатый практический опыт в фармацевтике, но ведь он мог его использовать не в лучших целях. К примеру, навредить сестре самому, за мой счет. Зачем?.. „Маяк“ — достаточно дорогое удовольствие. Особенно если вкладываться в благотворительные программы, к тому же... Буду с вами откровенен: Лаура его боялась. По-настоящему боялась. Терпеть такое состояние годами бывает действительно непросто».

«И вы еще удивляетесь, что Рубен пытался испортить мою карьеру!.. Хорошо, ему это удалось. Правда, я был бы гораздо больше рад, если бы он прислушивался ко мне и разрушал жизни тех людей, которые того заслуживали. Научное сообщество — это мышеловка, вокруг которой клубятся ядовитые змеи. Приходится идти на многое, чтобы там удержаться и получить очки влияния. Пусть даже за чужой счет. Конечно, Рубен этого не понимал и считал себя оскорбленным лично, но он мог бы радоваться, что его труд — вне зависимости от авторства — оказал воздействие на научный мир. Мне кажется, все дело в этом: из-за своего эгоцентризма он не разглядел выгоды и предпочел обвинить меня в нарушении врачебной этики».

«Джули Кидман? А, девушка, которая на него работает. Она выглядит... достаточно милой. Не буду скрывать: я пытался найти с ней общий язык, чтобы через нее повлиять на Рубена, но все мои действия были восприняты ошибочно. Это просто недопонимание! В моем возрасте совершенно неразумно приставать к молодой девушке. Не то чтобы я этим гордился, но мне нечем ее привлечь. По крайней мере, стало нечем благодаря Рубену».

«Да, после ухода из „Маяка“ я продолжал туда приезжать. Потихоньку перевозил старые вещи, снимал копии с интересных историй и консультировал бывших коллег. Как я уже говорил, научное сообщество не принимает всех подряд, и если кто-то хотел моего совета — я давал его. В будущем это... определенно принесет дивиденды. Но я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните».

«А, вы имеете в виду это. У меня бы просто не хватило времени. Я приехал под самый конец дневной смены и едва-едва успел застать Юкико. Вот и все».

Себастьян откинул голову к стене.

Зачем буквально каждому размениваться на свою правду? Всегда разнятся мелочи — причем не в личном отношении, а по фактам — и надо делать выбор. Полагаться на чутье. Вычислять того, кто ближе подобрался к истине, и равнять всех по нему.

В дело М63, пожалуй, на правдоруба походила только Эсмеральда Торрес. С нее, однако, ничего особо не собрать: в момент убийства на территории лечебницы она отсутствовала. В ее словах сомнений почему-то не было — и вовсе не из-за снимков Валентини.

Очередной проблемный персонаж, с которым придется разбираться отдельно.

Себастьян медленно повернул голову к стеклу. Адвокат — еврейский большой нос, врожденной хитростью несет за милю — прикрыл глаза и кивал в такт словам Хилла. Тот объяснял свой промах шоковым состоянием, возникшим из-за входа в нарколептическое состояние. Последнюю фразу Хилл проговорил с явным трудом, но Себастьян все равно кивнул. С нарколепсией он не сталкивался, оспаривать ее возможные последствия глупо.

— Я не уверен, что мои таблетки помогают, — помедлив, сказал Хилл. — Их регулярно приходится менять, и это каждый раз откатывает мои припадки до прежнего состояния.

— Припадки не совсем корректное слово, — мягко поправил его адвокат. — Уместнее говорить о временных помутнениях сознания, впавшего в состояние дремоты.

Джозеф, идеально выпрямившись, слушал Хилла со всем вниманием и выбивал, подобно кегле, все замечания адвоката.

— Так вы говорите, мистер Хилл, что не среагировали на неадекватное состояние миссис Эллиот из-за отсутствия положительных эффектов ваших препаратов?

— Именно, — кивнул Хилл, явно приободрившись. — Понимаете... Сквозь дрему мир воспринимается как будто смотришь на него из-под воды. Вроде он и есть, но до него не дотянуться. И... Я просто не успел. — Он шмыгнул носом и опустил взгляд. — А потом прозвучали выстрелы.

— Только выстрелы? Значит, до этого была относительная тишина? Даже когда миссис Эллиот вошла в кабинет в первый раз?

— Ну... да. Она ведь очень тихо ходит, в ней весу-то почти и нет. Она прошла мимо меня, не здороваясь, и также тихо вышла. А потом... — Хилл вздохнул и прохрустел пальцами. — Все и случилось. Я даже не уверен, как она выходила, но ведь она должна была, верно? Иначе бы как она отобрала мое оружие?

Попытка рассуждать вслух — легальный способ потянуть время или на самом деле вспомнить нужный день.

На лжеца Хилл не походил. Его положение выглядело предельно ясным — идиот, проморгавший обязанности. Джозеф, похоже, так не считал и явно пытался добиться чего-то другого.

И сколько бы Себастьян не думал, ясности не прибавлялось. Он был совершенно бесполезен для Хилла. Протяжно зевнув, он несколько раз крепко зажмурился и вновь погрузился в допрос Хименеса, старательно совмещая его показания со словами Рубена.

Получалось не очень хорошо.

Напечатанные буквы приобрели выпуклую форму и вязко-упругую консистенцию, отчего пробираться сквозь них было трудно. С показаниями Рубена — все иначе: они буквально царапали череп и отдавали боль вискам. Как тяжело его воспринимать, особенно на расстоянии. Себастьян глупо и непрофессионально терялся, и разве есть этому причина?

Он медленно сполз по стенке и расстегнул ставший тесным жилет. От деревянного пола веяло холодом, к нему хотелось прижаться лбом, но это — фактический больничный. Не то чтобы Себастьян в нем не нуждался — можно использовать вместо отгула и рвануть к Фантому, — просто... С головой так не разобраться, она требует большего, чем алкоголь и диван.

Нет, не она — Рубен.

Себастьян уставился на ботинки — потасканные шнурки, стоптанные мыски и содранная по бокам кожа. Как будто он сам выглядел лучше.

И все же Рубен льнул к нему не как к детективу.

Рубен винил его в нерасторопности, глупости, неловкой попытке забить одиночество работой, а будь у них больше времени — нашел бы гораздо больше поводов посмеяться. Такие, как он, людьми манипулируют, просчитывают их слабости и дальше уже дело за техникой.

С ним лично Рубен справился за пару разговоров, буквально навязав опасные желания. Вот и все. Ничего личного и лишнего.

Мысли о Рубене его взбудоражили, и, чтобы отвлечься, Себастьян насильно вперил взгляд в потолок, вернувшись к диалогу за стеклом.

Насколько все просто с Хиллом! Выбоины в памяти — реакция на стресс, что очевидно. Себастьян сам ими терзался, когда не пробовал остановиться.

Стоп.

Вот же оно. Алкоголь или что-то схожее по действию, способное притупить мышление и координацию Хилла. Что-то вроде психотропных веществ или нейролептиков. Кроме того, Хилл принимает какие-то таблетки переменного действия.

Вскочив, Себастьян жахнул кулаком по кнопке около двери. Короткий мелочный звонок заставил Джозефа прерваться и, коротко извинившись, выйти. Его лицо — напряженное, с поджатыми губами — грозило разразиться чем-то похлеще «Катрины» [28].

— Я знаю, что делать с Хиллом, — торопливо заговорил Себастьян, поглядывая на стекло.

Воспользовавшись моментом, адвокат что-то нашептывал Хиллу, и речь его совсем терялась за шелестом бумаг. Напрасные старания — экспертиза им только на руку. Из крови препараты выводятся не быстро, и если уговорить О’Нила на очередной срочняк, то к вечеру Бейли Хилла наконец отпустят.

Джозеф сразу же отправил Себастьяна в лабораторию.

Она, как оказалось, располагалась в той части здания, куда Себастьян практически не заглядывал. Просторная, забитая незнакомыми приборами и сильным запахом реактивов комната визуально молодила О’Нила.

Отглаженный белый халат и цепкий, на грани с агрессией, взгляд, правда, остановили у порога. Однако, узнав Себастьяна, О’Нил моргнул и жестом пригласил зайти.

Он выдвинул ногой из-под стола железную, обитую кожей табуретку и снова сгорбился. Перед ним — расстеленная пластиковая пленка, поверх которой разложена клетчатая рубашка, на вид совершенно обычная. О’Нил брызгал на нее из невзрачного баллончика без этикеток и медленно водил поверх ручной ультрафиолетовой лампой.

Значит, поиск следов крови.

Люминол, особый свет и тягучее предвкушение, отдающее в пах. Оно гораздо чаще перерастало в торжество, чем ладно уложенные улики — среди бумаг особой зрелищности ждать и не стоит. Если, конечно, не пропускать их через шредер.

Коротко изложив соображения по делу «Кримы», Себастьян почесал запястье, невесть где стертое чуть ли не в кровь, и неожиданно замер, когда по нему снова ударила паранойя.

Хватит. Впадать в нее бездоказательно не стоит никому.

Особенно если она опять касается Рубена Викториано. Тому невыгодно подмешивать что-то Себастьяну, ведь дело может уйти в другие, более цепкие руки. Работа детектива Кастелланоса устраивала Рубена Викториано, что было вполне четко озвучено.

Но а если?..

Кожа запястья, поверх венок, — самая тонкая, ее легко заставить гореть и без ногтей.

Нет. Себастьян скрипнул зубами и удержался, чтобы не выхватить баллончик у О’Нила.

Сколько не брызгайся люминолом, он выявляет кровь и некоторые металлы; ментальные поражения — вне его зоны доступа.

— Я бы хотел думать, что это рубашка Коннелли, — неожиданно сказал О’Нил. Крутанувшись на табуретке так, чтоб оказаться лицом к Себастьяну, он очень подавленно глянул на баллончик. — Он заслужил последний подарок. От каждого из нас.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — отозвался Себастьян.

Он предпочел бы живого и надоедливого Коннелли, а о памятном жесте думать не хотел. Смерть снова предстала инъекцией ботокса: отсекла старость и, точно не рассчитав, все остальное.

Коннелли не занял особого места в жизни Себастьяна: застрял среди рабочих воспоминаний, однако в личные так и не проник. Первый визит в «Маяк», заполненная мелочью банка, американо, совместная работа над снимками, назойливые сообщения. Раздолбанная личная «Ауди» и близкое знакомство с инспектором Брауном.

Делиться этим — неловко, и растянутое на добрые десять минут молчание порадовало Себастьяна. Он наблюдал за движениями О’Нила, опрыскивающего ткань, и, кажется, почти не думал.

— Я не могу заняться экспертизой Хилла сегодня, но вы с Джозефом можете спустить его сюда, чтобы сдать кровь и таблетки.

— О большем я и не прошу.

Дышать пропитанным химикатами воздухом стало неприятно. Ртом втягивать воздух — чуть проще, но все равно казалось, что на языке оседала вязкая и мокрая пыль. Себастьян огляделся и, высмотрев кулер, подставил под него стаканчик. Обычный пластиковый, устроенный на подносе неподалеку, — в лаборатории всегда следует быть начеку.

— Кстати, — прочистив водой рот, заговорил Себастьян, — мне нужны дневники Викториано. Ты ведь с ними закончил, так?

— Большой картонный ящик слева от двери. Коробка с вещдоками по делу М63 стоит на нем.

О’Нил, не отводя взгляд, встряхнул рубашку и перевернул ее, бережно расправляя складки. Он слегка сутулился, увлекаясь, и странно заводил плечи назад. Себастьян предпочитал думать, что эта поза имеет практический смысл, но до игры воображения мысль не разводил.

Одиннадцать потрепанных тетрадей, каждая из которых запечатана в отдельную пленку, его действительно ждали. Объемистые и увесистые — артикул целых 126 страниц — насильно пронумерованные О’Нилом, они вогнали Себастьяна в уныние.

Материал, который может пройти сквозь него вхолостую.

Наугад выбрав пятый дневник, Себастьян прокрутил его в руках. О чем могла писать женщина, подверженная тревоге, панике и страху принимать меняющуюся реальность? Вероятно, об увлечениях, общении с близкими людьми или выбрасывать на бумагу несвязанные друг с другом буквы, лишь бы ей стало хоть немного полегче. Вряд ли. О таком О’Нил бы предупредил.

Себастьян вытащил все тетради и простучал дно коробки. Ожидаемо не двойное.

— А где остальные вещи? Уже передал Рубену?

— Ага, — кивнул О’Нил, встряхнув баллончик. — Он заезжал около часу назад, забрал ее книги, скрипку, одежду и извинился, что не сообщил нам о дате похорон. Формальная вежливость, но я сделал вид, что поверил.

Себастьян машинально кивнул. Смерть Коннелли выбила из планов не только Фантома. Похороны Викториано и Визерса прошли без участия полиции. Угнетающие мероприятия, давящие на нервы гораздо сильнее, чем переквалификация на точность стрельбы. В обоих случаях не хочется идти, что-то говорить и делать, однако отказ никем не воспринимается.

Хотя покойникам, скорее, все равно.

Бледное, выбеленное природой до самых ресниц, лицо Визерса вспыхнуло в памяти и кольнуло Себастьяна под сердцем. О нем никто заботиться не собирался, наверняка и закопали без особой охоты на месте, где давно спилены оградки. Бедного парня лишали всего насильно: семьи, нормальной жизни и, наконец, памяти.

А ведь Себастьян обещал найти убийцу ради него, в то время как департамент жаждал расквитаться за Коннелли. И чем все они отличаются? Отношением к людям? Приоритетами?

— Наверно, не стоило давать интернам отгул, — мрачно заявил О’Нил, поднеся лампу вплотную к рубашке. — С другой стороны, сейчас они не создают лишнее шумовое пространство.

— Потому что их нет?

О’Нил довольно хмыкнул и брызнул люминолом сильнее. Химический запах рассеянно доплыл до Себастьяна, но на знакомые составляющие так и не поделился. Как, впрочем, и многие лабораторные штуки. Себастьян распознал микроскоп, набор пробирок, горелку и специальные подносы, но этого мало, чтобы понять работу эксперта, в особенности по АБК: у них принято много работать с искусственной кровью.

Вот она, постоянная практика, нехватку которой О’Нил компенсировал целой лабораторией.

Сунув коробку с дневниками подмышку, Себастьян почесал нос. Осмотревшись напоследок, он понял, что в сложной системе стеллажей, шкафов и незнакомых приборов без карты ему не сориентироваться.

Зато он ошибался в другом. О’Нилу в очки плескать кофе совсем не хочется, но вот остаться и погрузиться в экспертизы — другое дело, возможно, стоящее брошенного юрфака.

— Ты что-то еще хотел? — не оборачиваясь, бросил О’Нил.

От баллончика он избавился и погрузился в замеры. Закрепив ультрафиолетовую лампу на специальной подставке, О’Нил направил свет на линию бокового шва и приложил линейку.

— Просто задумался. Не обращай внимания.

— Хороший совет, — покладисто согласился О’Нил, чтобы добавить с несвойственным ему ехидством, — для детектива, чрезмерно увлекшегося... работой?

Вопрос-намек подвел Себастьяна к озлобленности, чуть не столкнув в нее. Покрепче перехватив коробку — та пробовала решиться на побег — добрался до О’Нила и грубо отключил лампу. Кнопка щелкнула громко, выбив ненужный перерыв, и стихла, прижатая ладонью Себастьяна.

— Если тебе есть что сказать, говори прямо.

О’Нил тяжело вздохнул, отложил инструменты и крутанулся к Себастьяну.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно заговорил О’Нил, всматриваясь в него сквозь бликующие стекла, — ты испытываешь сложные эмоции по отношению к Викториано. — Замешательство Себастьяна несколько его расслабило, позволив шумно сглотнуть слюну и лишние слова. — Конечно, мы все имеем право на ошибку, но твои сложности с Викториано отражаются на состоянии Джозефа.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Себастьян напрягся, точно внутри него вызревал грязный, поросший плесенью секрет, грозивший вот-вот лопнуть. Тянуться к нему небезопасно, но если свалить все на О’Нила, то вскоре и опереться будет не на кого.

— Он считает, что ты одержим Рубеном.

Отгородившись коробкой, Себастьян вжал указательные пальцы в углы на днище: острые, обитые железом, они вдавились в окрепшие мозоли — и самого Себастьяна.

— А ты?

— А я считаю, что он одержим идеей выставлять тебя в невыгодном свете. Алкоголь, разваливающийся брак, теперь намеки на влечение к мужчине.

— Да это безумие!

Себастьян не выдержал, швырнул коробку на пол с такой силой, будто желал ей провалиться до самого центра земли. Быть может, и сам бы сиганул следом.

Тщательно выпестованный образ педантичного напарника разошелся, вскрывая новую, не привязанную к Джозефу Оде, личность. Такого не может и не должно быть, ведь Джозеф — единственная константа в жизни Себастьяна.

Он не способен осуждать за спиной. Да и осталось ли у него право после теорий о преступлениях Фантома? Себастьян и Джозеф взаимно надоели друг другу по некоторым направлениям, но все-таки срываться первым Джозеф не стал бы.

Они же напарники, верно?

Себастьян, распаленный, повторно пнул коробку — почти до самой двери — и зыркнул на О’Нила. Если представить, что каждое моргание — это отдельный выстрел, ему бы впаяли особую жестокость.

— Ты злишься из-за, — нервно заскрипевшие зубы, — Джозефа? Ты же понимаешь, что я утрирую?

В голосе О’Нила сквозила надежда, помноженная на искренность, и это привело Себастьяна в подобие равновесия. Он плюхнулся на соседний табурет и, чтобы не зацепить оборудование, ухватился за ремни кобуры, затягивая те до предела.

— Себастьян?

О’Нил позвал его осторожно, виновато, забавно вытягивая шею.

— Забей.

— Джозеф просто не видит логики в твоих попытках повесить убийства на Рубена Викториано.

О’Нил пожал плечами и, приподняв ноги, покрутил стопами. Застоявшиеся в районе щиколоток жидкости сдвинулись с места, пустив по костям хруст. Эхом отозвалась спина Себастьяна, и он нанес удар по пояснице. Быстрый, крепкий, по позвоночному столбу, он временно заглушал дискомфорт и, если задействовать костяшки, снимал отеки с поясницы.

Может, и почкам полегчает?

— Против него хотя бы есть улики. И я продолжаю искать их, в отличие от Джозефа.

Мелочное оправдание. Оно даже звучало глупо, и Себастьян раздраженно запустил руку под форменный жилет в районе поясницы. Плотный тиар без должного ухода пустил катышки и подмял рубашку. С таким не справиться ни ударом, ни почесыванием, и если пытаться расправить складки — станет только хуже.

— Вы оба устали от этого дела, — констатировал О’Нил, включив лампу. — След все равно уже остыл, так что возьмите тайм-аут. Хотя бы на сутки.

Доля разумности в его словах была. Пытаясь связать все найденное по М63, Себастьян и Джозеф едва ли заметили, что часть улик погребена под их предвзятостью.

Отдел в любом случае разделили: на тех, кого насильно заняли смертью Коннелли, и тех, кто вызвался добровольцем. Фуру с таким подходом должны отследить буквально вот-вот. Дорожные патрули, камеры, свидетели с места аварии против семи тонн на колесах. Без замены номеров фуре не выехать за пределы штата, а бросить ее... Себастьян сомневался, что это реально. Пустыми фуры не перегоняют, и за потерю груза придется ручаться если не головой, то закладом дома.

Себастьян, успевший стащить жилет, хотел уточнить, на сколько тонн экспертный глаз О’Нила оценит фуру, однако отвлекся на мобильник. Диспетчерское оповещение о времени и месте похорон Коннелли. Так сухо и формально, словно никто всерьез не беспокоился.

— Что там? — безразлично спросил О’Нил, повторно уткнувшийся в рубашку.

Его мобильник пискнул с другого конца лаборатории, но с ходу его и не найти. От выстроившихся стеллажей с реактивами хотелось держаться подальше; незапечатанные образцы, помеченные желтыми пиктограммами, бросались в глаза не сразу, и у Себастьяна возникли подозрения в легальности их хранения.

Напрасно отодвинувшись, Себастьян зачитал сообщение. О’Нил кивнул, пообещал прийти и неожиданно развернулся, задумчиво покусывая железную линейку.

— На твоем месте я бы держался от брата Викториано подальше, Себастьян.

— Предлагаешь его допрашивать на расстоянии?

— Достаточно не звать по имени, — совершенно серьезно сказал О’Нил, сместив линейку к подбородку. — С некоторыми людьми на личный контакт лучше не выходить.

— Как будто имя что-то меняет. Возможно, я путаюсь в его дурацкой фамилии.

— Возможно. Однако моего имени ты так и не запомнил.

Себастьян ошарашенно заморгал. О’Нил всегда был парнем-из-лаборатории с неудобным апострофом в фамилии и скучными байками об ирландских предках. Его имя никто не произносил, оно уворачивалось ото всех, точно проклятое, а к ID-карте присматриваться было не принято.

И если правда не колет глаза, то что прошло до самых век, казалось, сквозь каждый лопнувший сосуд?

Имя Рубена гораздо нужнее того, что принадлежало О’Нилу: оно же сработало как раздражитель, и только сейчас до Себастьяна дошло, насколько он измотал глаза. Он начал их растирать с тяжелым, чуть ли не скрипящим стоном.

Казалось, еще немного, и из-под век полетят первые искры. Сила трения — как один из законов физики, которую, по словам Рубена, не стоит прикладывать к отношениям.

Рубен.

Он забирался под кожу прямо сейчас, под обвинительные рекомендации О’Нила; карабкался по спине — жарко, липко, тревожно; и сдавливал глаза — похлеще, чем руки самого Себастьяна. Несколько секунд физического ужаса — от вскрывшейся перед посторонним правды — показались вечными.

Тело одеревенело, крайне неуклюже, едва не сбив со стола какие-то папки, сползло с табурета и наконец разблокировало сознание.

Себастьян медленно провел рукой по лицу, снимая незримую противную паутинку, и снова наткнулся взглядом на реактивы с опасными пометками. Похоже, с непривычки его накрыло.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о свежем воздухе, черт возьми?

В лаборатории О’Нила он бы не распахнул окно и за возможность лично пристрелить Маттео Денаро [29].

Отхлестанный Рубеном Викториано скорее разобьет стекла, не пожалев ладоней и карьеры.

— Я не люблю сквозняки.

— Ну просто замечательно, — проворчал Себастьян. — Осталось выбить разрешение в суде и можно заводить в твою газовую камеру смертников.

Вежливо проскочив ответ, О’Нил скептически хмыкнул и вернулся к работе. Его сгорбленная, обтянутая мятым халатом спина отсекла намеки на продолжение беседы, и Себастьян, швырнув жилет на коробку с дневниками, покинул лабораторию.

Он так и не понял, чего добивался О’Нил. Затеянная ссора не имела смысла: простое подначивание переросло в личное — и след, оставленный Рубеном, был наконец расшифрован.

Себастьян нехотя вернулся в отдел, порадовался отсутствию Джозефа и швырнул коробку под стол. Выудил из стола фляжку и подобрался к окну. Иронично яркое солнце светило на пыльные, с грязными разводами от дождей стекла. От перекрестка неторопливо катила полицейская «Импала», вслед за которой, не отрываясь ни на фут, двигалась знакомая «Ауди». Обе машины небрежно припарковались у самого бордюра, загородив канализационные решетки, и вытолкнули пассажиров.

Себастьян разглядел Брауна, заплаканную пожилую женщину — похоже, мать Коннелли — и отстраненного мужчину с зализанными волосами. Он крепко прижимал к груди черный кейс, держался по правую руку от женщины и своевременно подавал ей бумажные платки.

Как сильно Себастьян хотел не понимать ее горя.

Болезненно поморщившись, он запрокинул голову и опустошил фляжку. Виски прошло сквозь горло незаметно, зато подействовало обручальное кольцо, блеснувшее на пальце.

Оно выглядело совершенно неуместным, и Себастьян со стыдом завел руку за спину.

Позади хлопнула дверь. Тихие шаги и суетливое молчание сдали загруженного работой Джозефа, к которому Себастьян не обернулся. Опершись рукой о подоконник, он нехотя подставлял лицо солнцу и старался расслабиться.

Давили на него всего три вещи — галстук, кобура и мысли о Рубене.

Отстегнув кобуру, Себастьян пожалел, что пулю, способную выбить ненужные мысли, оставив мозги на месте, никто и не пытался изобрести. Насколько бы резко упали в цене психиатрия и фармацевтика.

Он хмыкнул и размял освободившиеся плечи. Мышцы — трапециевидные и подлопаточные — отозвались благодарной болью.

Почти нормальное и спокойное состояние — идеальное для потенциальной аутентификации — для будущего биометрии: отсканировать, как пальцы, черты лица и голос, чтобы прикладывать к личности для проверки работоспособности.

Шуршащий бумагами Джозеф его не отвлекал, создавал естественный шум, и ненадолго Себастьян почти поверил, что прошлой недели в его жизни и не было. Точно он мог обернуться, влезть в любимый плащ и выйти, притворяясь, что за кофе. Столкнуться на лестнице с Коннелли, отвесить несколько советов и, чуть пошатываясь, добраться до бара за углом.

Реальность ему, однако, помешала весьма вульгарно.

Щурясь сквозь пробивающееся в просветах между зданиями солнце, Себастьян размечал маршрут к бару и споткнулся сразу за переходом. У самой лестницы, змеящейся прямо за переходом до ближней станции метро, толкались мелкие киоски. Пресса, дешевый обжигающий кофе, хот-доги. Очередь всегда пихалась оживленно, перебрасываясь руганью, изредка шутками и мелочью; порой пропускали дурно пахнущих, обросших бородами бомжей с обветренными лицами.

Однако Себастьян смотрел правее, точно под панель-кронштейн «Кримсон банка».

Черное прямое пальто, спускающееся до колен, скрывало худощавость Рубена, однако подчеркивало бледность кожи и волос. Он выговаривал кому-то по мобильнику и поправлял аккуратно подвязанный шарф.

Увидеть его на безопасном расстоянии было странно. Похоже, посетив лабораторию, Рубен задержался — в банке, департаменте или где-то еще. Вещи сестры он наверняка сгрузил в «Хонду» и взялся за решение оставшихся вопросов. Такие, как Рубен, никогда не теряют времени — в отличие от людей попроще.

Себастьян наклонился к самому стеклу, запаривая его дыханием. Сглотнул, настороженно обернулся, проверяя Джозефа, и снова присмотрелся к Рубену.

С ним же нельзя — никак и ни за что.

Плевать, что он из другой лиги, гораздо важнее, кто он.

Манипулятор. Гордец. Одиночка.

Назойливый белобрысый хер. Дерьмо на ножках с папашкиными деньгами. Бледная таблеточная крыса. Фармацевтическая дрянь. Заноза в заднице. Чертов псих без принципов и нормальных, мать его, эмоций.

Шесть дней назад все это хотя бы не отдавало лицемерием, но охарактеризовать Рубена Викториано иначе — практически невозможно. Себастьян не видел в нем ничего хорошего, правильного или мирного, но, чтоб им обоим провалиться в ад, тянуло к нему невероятно. Особенно после вечера танцев.

Рубен не случайно спросил о свадьбе. Все у него — выверено и намеренно.

Себастьян почти поверил, что даже внешность Рубена — светлые волосы, глаза, холодность в чертах лица — была подогнана под его намерения. У них с Майрой очень схожие типажи. Значит ли это хоть что-то? Оправдывает ли мысли Себастьяна? Объясняет их?

Может, он просто пытался найти в Рубене отголоски того, что любил в Майре?

Себастьян прижал левую руку к окну. Кольцо — покрытое царапинами и медным налетом — так долго срасталось с пальцем, что было скручено неожиданно просто и бездумно. Сунув его в нагрудный карман рубашки, Себастьян принялся растирать бледную узкую полосу под нижней фалангой.

От кожи, казалось, несло перебродившими, заросшими мхом и плесенью дрожжами. Грязь, рождающаяся из-за постоянного ношения кольца, легка въедалась — и не в сплав металлов.

Без мыла и антисептика с вонью не справиться.

К туалету Себастьян двинулся сразу за Рубеном, который, отключившись, прошел в стеклянную дверь «Кримсон банка». Зачем? Счетов у него там не было, а выводить наличность через банкоматы с высокой комиссией — выгодно не для клиента.

Но срываться к банку Себастьян не стал. Сцепил зубы, растер ладони бумажными полотенцами до красноты и пригладил волосы. Руки заметно подрагивали — от сделанного признания — и следовало их чем-то занять, чтобы не совершить ошибку.

Он выбрал звонок Хоффман.

 

_______________________________  
[28] Ураган «Катрина» – самый разрушительный ураган в истории США

[29] Маттео Денаро – крупный сицилийский мафиози


	9. Приоритеты

Ее мягкий, слегка взволнованный голос звучал как при первой встрече. Переход от внешнего наблюдения к внутреннему Хоффман дезориентировал, и она пожаловалась на интерес прессы к прощальной церемонии. Тела Викториано и Визерса в «Маяк» ожидаемо не вернулись, но персонал по-своему почтил их: задержкой после работы, приведением в порядок оставшихся вещей и созданием красочного буклета.

— Работа с нашими пациентами и без того очень сложная, — пояснила Хоффман. — Появление страха смерти — это не то, чего мы добиваемся. О смерти Лауры и Лесли известно всего двум пациентам, и убедить остальных в чем-то более светлом, например, в отъезде домой — не так уж и сложно.

— Надеюсь, это разумно, — без энтузиазма отозвался Себастьян.

Выбравшись на лестницу, он проскочил нужный этаж и, задержавшись у окна, выходящего на парковку, присмотрелся к автомобилям.

Ничего, похожего на «Хонду».

Себастьян допускал, что Рубен мог сменить машину или воспользоваться такси, но ждать его в компании Хоффман — не лучшая мысль.

— Я просмотрела записи, как и обещала, — тем временем заговорила она, шумно выдвигая ящики на своей стороне. — Получилось три кассеты. К сожалению, я ничего не нашла по Лесли Визерсу, но если хочешь — можешь заехать завтра за тем, что я уже отобрала.

Седьмой день, отметил Себастьян. Его разумнее потратить на Коннелли и прямой отчет перед начальством.

— Мы как раз собираемся рисовать для Лауры и Лесли открытки. Я их потом отправлю, — она неловко засмеялась, словно пытаясь извиниться за безвредную ложь, — и вместе с Эсмеральдой и Татьяной соображу что-нибудь в ответ.

— Стоит придумать что-то и для журналистов. Не открытки, конечно, но пару интервью. — Прищурившись, Себастьян повторно осмотрел парковку. — Просто на всякий случай.

— Да, у меня сегодня назначена встреча с «Кримсон пост».

Никакого энтузиазма, легкий страх и усталость. Хоффман то ли не была готова к журналистской атаке, то ли берегла силы. Гадать Себастьян не стал, толкнул кулаком подоконник и погнал себя обратно.

Разноразмерные ступени мешали держаться ровно, и пришлось продвигаться около перил. С другой стороны тянулись, соблюдая наклон лестницы, старые поисково-розыскные плакаты. Потерянные домашние животные, дети, родственники. Два раза мелькнули плакаты другого типа, с жесткими, перепачканными злобой и ненавистью лицами.

По крайней мере, они не пытались рыдать цветами.

Увернувшись от грузной темнокожей женщины, тащившей наверх коробку с пончиками, Себастьян перехватил мобильник другой рукой.

— Эй, Хоффман. А в чем тогда смысл липовых диагнозов на стендах?

Пауза — похоже, озадаченная — позволила Себастьяну протиснуться сквозь гудящий холл. Кивнуть паре знакомых, не глядя расписаться на очередной петиции от патрульных и указать старушке, как пройти до туалета.

— Если ты имеешь в виду рисунки, то я сама не понимаю, как так вышло. Мы не подписываем диагнозы, это же неэтично.

Себастьян верил ей. Но не Гутьеррес и Валентини. Резона подозревать их в порче стендов не было, однако с последним все очень непросто.

Социальная изоляция ломает заматерелых преступников, она же давит и на больных.

Валентини, измученный отсутствием зрителей и настоящей крови, способен поиграться с чужой приватностью и спутать карты. Его вызывающая и требовательная натура, подточенная психопатией, требовала ограниченной по действию манипуляции.

Валентини мог изуродовать рисунки больных, приняв их за жалкую пародию на искусство.

Причина? Она ему и не нужна. Цель? Тоже. Помощник? Вполне.

К щекам прилил настоящий жар, от которого дыхание просто вывернуло из организма: как процесс и как потребность. Кое-как попрощавшись, Себастьян бросился в отдел, отмахнулся от Джозефа и, выхватив со стола блокнот, зашелестел страницами. Торопливый, полный ошибок и невнятных сокращений, почерк тормозил, как и отсутствие дат или стикеров-закладок.

Наконец Себастьян сообразил и вытащил из-под обложки флэшку с так и не сброшенными фотографиями. Он помнил о снимках Гутьеррес — оружие не только для Валентини.

И знал, что при желании эксгумировать реально не только трупы.

***  
Триада напряженных смен взорвалась грандиозно, точно бутановая цистерна. Себастьяна ментально размазало по стенам департамента, и конец очередной смены он встретил с головной болью и заторможенностью. Его выворачивало от одного взгляда на кружку с кофе, но давиться им было проще, чем теплой водой.

На виски он смог переключиться, только выключив компьютер.

Содрав галстук и расстегнув жилет, Себастьян откинулся на спинку и просчитал все трещины на потолке. Несколько раз он сбился, отвлекаясь на фляжку, и начинал заново. Лишенный смысла и цели счет держал в двух шагах от дремы. Забыться, впрочем, не получалось, и под конец фляжки Себастьян сдался.

Под виски переваривать дневную суматоху немного легче.

Утро вцепилось в него цепко и бешено — с очередным потоком свидетелей по ДТП с Коннелли. Противоречивые и несвязные показания помогали мало, но обойтись без них Себастьяну не позволили. Слушать, терпеть и обещать защиту — одна из прямых обязанностей копа.

На должности участкового Себастьян с лихвой поработал ушами, и вспоминать, как это делать — не особо весело. Свидетели обманывают без злого умысла, откладывая в память самые сочные, порой несуществующие детали.

Расковыряв их, Себастьян с Джозефом установили, что фура зацепила не только «Ауди» Коннелли: помяла крылья двух легковушек и проехала по туннелю, втиснувшись меж двух полос.

К обеду стало известно и ее местоположение: две мили по трассе на север от Седар-Хилла. Заглохший мотор привел водителя к ближайшему посту, откуда его доставили на линчевание к Брауну.

Наезд на движущееся транспортное средство, неоказание помощи пострадавшему, побег с места аварии, возможное нарушение правил вождения грузового автомобиля, столкновения с прочими средствами передвижения и потенциальный риск создания техногенной аварии (за счет перевозки взрывоопасного груза) — серьезный набор, с которым свяжется не каждый адвокат.

Себастьян не без облегчения отложил допросные протоколы и переключился на О’Нила, подбросившего экспертизу Хилла. Показания к назначению его лекарств не совпадали с нарколепсией: приступы не купировались, а выводились на уровень катаплексии [30]. Грамотный подбор психостимуляторов, согласно заключению О’Нила, «деэскалирует пентаду нарколепсических симптомов, выводя на отмену катаплексию и гиперсонливость, что, в соответствии с показаниями мистера Хилла, должно отражаться на его состоянии крайне положительно».

Полноценного обзора лекарственных средств Себастьяну не предоставили, с него хватило — причем сполна — и знания, что препараты Хилла — неэффективны.

Дозвониться до Хилла Себастьян не сумел, перекрученный хлопотами по Коннелли: тяжелый разговор с его матерью, обсуждение похорон и демонстрация оставшихся от него вещей. Протоколы не разрешали гражданским копаться в личных вещах копов, но Себастьян не имел права отказывать. Департамент избавится от Коннелли — его блокнотов, личной кружки, банки с мелочью — через недели две, однако для матери все это — ценность.

Она порывисто обняла Себастьяна и долго шептала благодарности, не в силах отпустить. Неловко переминаясь, он гладил ее по плечу и вздрагивал — от непривычной белой полосы на пальце. Отсутствие кольца его не беспокоило, но сам этот факт — вполне.

Нормально ли обрывать свой брак без особой причины? Или заметить ее спустя столько лет? Чувствует ли Майра что-то похожее? И если да, то что ей видится в будущем? Сможет она жить дальше?

Без Себастьяна?

Последний вопрос травил виной — за неудачный брак и сломанную Майру — и от него отмахиваться было почти приятно. Жалеть мать Коннелли, подслушивать у кабинета Брауна или выпрашивать у Джозефа протокол допроса Рубена.

Джозеф проявил несвойственную твердость и запер бумаги в личном сейфе. Его лицо — отдохнувшее и несколько напряженное — не сдавало позиций, и зацепиться Себастьяну было не за что. Конечно, он сопоставил факты и выявил, что Рубена повторно допросили вчера, воспользовавшись его визитом к О’Нилу. Себастьян почти поступился профессионализмом, едва не набрав Хиггинса — как адвокат, тот должен знать хоть что-то — но вовремя глянул на левую руку.

Хороший стоп-сигнал, который приестся через неделю. То ли напоминание, то ли клеймо.

Мерзкое чувство. Мерзкое, но такое необходимое. С ним потолок не выглядел настолько побитым, а собственное отражение в настольном зеркале — не требовало пьяного забвения.

Себастьян лениво потянулся, дождался приятного хруста позвонков и, встряхнув напоследок фляжку, засобирался. Отсутствие рабочих неурядиц позволяло не задерживаться, но разобраться с вещами Коннелли следовало до конца.

Забрать последнюю — «Феррагамо».

Такси — облезлый грязный «Форд» — подбросило его к Неоновому району всего спустя два затора. Забитая шумная автострада покорежила Себастьяна, и он потребовал объехать по окраинам. Дороже и дольше, но Себастьян был готов к тратам. Он мельком вспомнил о Кидман — помощнице Рубена, с которой реально стрясти информацию — чьи контакты он предсказуемо не зафиксировал.

Усталость взяла больше, чем полагалось.

Осень коснулась Неонового района с неохотой, оставив несколько глубоких, покрытых бензиновой пленкой луж и объявления о распродажах летних коллекций. Казалось, с последнего визита заражение рекламой прошлось по всем оставшимся фронтам: баннеры хрустели и под ногами. Старые, сбитые или же отрисованные прямо на асфальте.

Себастьяна это насторожило, он сгруппировался и зашагал осторожнее.

Предельная внимательность быстро ударила по глазам: неон и блеск пробивались чуть ли не под веки. Их яркий, сравнимый с софитным, свет сделал район непригодным к жизни — по мнению Себастьяна. Частные дома, крупногабаритные квартиры отступили, на смену им пришли хостелы, отели и студии.

Урбанистическая эклектика, которую Себастьян понимал крайне дозированно.

Едва не соблазнившись пиктограммой знакомого бара, он пробурился сквозь поток людей — молодых, дерзких, нетрезвых, с кучей фирменных пакетов — и оказался в тупике. Железный забор, свежие, подтекающие надписи, рекламирующие спайс, и женский гогот, доносящийся словно из каждого открытого окна.

Вляпаться в дерьмо было бы приятнее.

Себастьян выругался, подпоясал плащ и вывернул на оживленный тротуар. Нужный бутик располагался дальше, втиснутый между пафосно оформленным «Старбаксом» и знаменитым салоном «Тиффани».

Не самая выгодная логистика с мужской точки зрения.

Темно-серая надпись «Сальваторе Феррагамо» сильно выдавалась вперед и оттеняла световой короб. Сквозь натертую витрину позировали манекены, облаченные в неожиданно приятные по цветам и фасонам вещи. Отсутствие внешних ценников приободрило Себастьяна, и он, представив торчащего у входа Коннелли, беззлобно усмехнулся.

Не только в банках недолюбливают копов.

Издержки профессии, к которым привыкаешь — в отличие от совпадений. Профессиональная деформация — видеть в них преступные многоходовки и злую иронию. Особенно если имеешь представление о ценах на драгметаллы.

Поэтому Себастьян весьма скептически и мрачно осмотрел выбравшуюся из «Тиффани» Татьяну Гутьеррес. Не узнать ее было бы преступлением: одаренная чувственной красотой, стройная и с пышными волосами, она казалась своей среди неона и блеска. Фирменный лазоревый пакет покачивался на сгибе ее локтя, и Гутьеррес, поправляя берет, не сразу заметила Себастьяна.

Он подошел решительно и быстро, готовый вцепиться в белые плетеные ручки.

— Детектив Кастелланос, какая неожиданность, — с полным безразличием сказала Гутьеррес.

Нулевой эмоциональный порог. Она, должна быть, и падала от удара в день убийства без лишних звуков. Представить, как Гутьеррес кричит, задыхаясь, от боли или пытается сдержать слезы — нет, такое Себастьяну не под силу.

— Действительно, — процедил он. — Как будто наступил в говно.

От грубости Гутьеррес не передернуло. Она невозмутимо устроила пакет на другой руке и сдвинулась от входа в бутик. Напрямую от Себастьяна Гутьеррес не отворачивалась, но лицо ни разу не показала — даже не отводя глаз.

— Не думал, что в «Маяке» так хорошо платят.

Он кивнул на пакет от «Тиффани» — тот выглядел увесисто и, главное, дорого. Не все бренды гарантируют качество, но этот — редкое исключение, и обойтись дешевкой, украшенной пусть даже чистейшими кристаллами, не получится. Он присматривался к обручальным кольцам, и копам «Тиффани» совсем не по карману. Не самое лучшее серебро шло от трехсот долларов за вещь — без учета камней — на золото бы Себастьян копил с полгода.

Гутьеррес, конечно, может получать гораздо больше — за статусность лечебницы и мелкие услуги. Никаких сомнений, на жизнь ей хватает с избытком. Как часто она позволяет себе «Тиффани»? Другие бренды? И оказалась ли она здесь-и-сейчас ненароком? Дверь в дверь с «Феррагамо»?

Себастьян о планах на вечер не говорил никому, и если он не сошел с ума — придется согласиться на случайность. Нехотя и сквозь желание выдрать пакет у Гутьеррес.

— Вы желаете обсудить что-нибудь, детектив? — спросила она, склонив набок голову.

Ее тон — снисходительный, но в остальном бесцветный — в Неоновом районе звучал глупо. Вокруг — слишком шумно, суетливо и многолюдно, чтобы поддаться.

Себастьян порывисто засунул ладони в карманы, попутно нащупав мелочь, ключи и скомканные чеки, и быстро огляделся, пытаясь угадать, с компанией ли здесь Гутьеррес.

Навскидку — она одна, и, судя по грязи на сапогах, приехала не на такси.

— Как ваше плечо? — почти враждебно спросил он.

— Гораздо лучше. Спасибо за беспокойство.

Кивнув, Себастьян шмыгнул носом, и сухой воздух неприятно резанул по слизистой. Без протокола и в шумной толпе мало чего добьешься. Его все-таки тревожил пакет — размер, объем, логотип — и связанные с ним факты. Кто дал Гутьеррес денег? Если это не взятка и не подарок от близкого человека, то, может, расчет за содействие в убийстве?

Чутье настаивало на последнем.

У Себастьяна есть отличные доказательства — снимки Валентини, с которых вполне можно настричь недостающих частей для паззла М63. Правда, сейчас Гутьеррес прижимать бесполезно, она уйдет от правды и не без оснований.

Себастьян жаждал вырвать пакет и просканировать его, выискивая подсказку. В блокбастере с хорошими клише она бы ему не помешала, а среди коробочек с ювелиркой нашлась бы записка, способная объяснить мотивы убийцы.

Реальность же это действие сочтет за психопатию, и без выговора Себастьян не вырвется. Иногда законы ему действительно мешали и вынуждали признать поражение.

— Когда-нибудь удача от вас отвернется, — буркнул он напоследок.

Выдержки хватило, он не сболтнул лишнее и сохранил одну крупную карту под рукавом.

Гутьеррес вежливо улыбнулась и, попрощавшись, неторопливо двинулась вдоль витрин. Она успела дважды остановиться и присмотреться к товарам, прежде чем раствориться в бурлящей от восторга и опьянения толпе.

Безмерно красивая и отталкивающая женщина. Ее отстраненность граничила с нечеловеческой отчужденностью, точно ей было просто любопытно изучать иной вид. Рубен был холоден совсем по-другому, и от него Себастьяна паранормально плавило. С каждой мыслью — сильнее и дольше, и, черт возьми, прямо сейчас — на месте, где стоит выковыривать улики!

Себастьян торопливо расстегнул плащ и глубоко вдохнул, ловя все доступные крупицы прохладного воздуха. От «Старбакса» тянуло кофе и сладкими сиропами, в кармане призывно бренчала мелочь, но кофе следовало еще заслужить.

Пора найти способ наложить право Миранды на свой мозг: никаких мыслей о Рубене, иначе их кто-нибудь использует против самого Себастьяна.

Он крепко сжал в кармане горсть монет, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не запустить ей в ближайшую витрину, и решительно толкнул стеклянную дверь.

Негромкий современный инструментал, мягкие пуфы белой кожи и геометрически выверенные поверхности. Строгая цветовая гамма и классическая форма ботинок. Миниатюрные холеные продавщицы в узких юбках. Никакого превосходства или брезгливости, чистая вышколенность и готовность к сотрудничеству.

Значок детектива не оттолкнул продавщиц. Смерть Коннелли вызвала нужную долю сочувствия, а сам Себастьян — некоторый ажиотаж. Его это смутило и удивило в равной степени: пропахший виски, потом и бесперспективностью коп не должен котироваться среди нормальных людей. Однако от сопутствующих выгод сложно было отказаться: удобный диван, горячий дорогой чай, предельная внимательность и оперативная работа с базами.

Век кредитных карт — безумно удобен, но совершенно прозрачен. Любые операции по счету вскрываются по официальному запросу. Пристрастие к редким маркам сдает остальное.

Продемонстрировав срисованный отпечаток ботинка, Себастьян совместно с Мейбел — рыжеволосой продавщицей, которой он приглянулся больше — просмотрел все имеющиеся в бутике и на складе модели в поисках нужного орнамента.

Мейбел вела его по базе уверенно, отсекая схожие варианты, и уточняла, казалось, бесполезные детали: с какой поверхности срисовывали отпечаток, приблизительная глубина ворса, наличие других следов и многое другое. Почти профессиональный трасолог [31], только от мира высокой моды. Себастьян доверился ей — и не напрасно: рифленый узор на сорок втором размере был выдан лично в руки — для уточнения мелких деталей.

На первый взгляд — обычный мужской ботинок. Гладкая, еще не подпорченная ноской кожа, тугие аккуратные шнурки, цельный покрой. Модель — оксфорды. По словам Мейбел, крайне демократичная и одновременно строгая обувь.

Идеальный выбор для тех, кто ценит деловой стиль — в одежде и общении.

Себастьян хмыкнул и повернул ботинок в руках. Хваленые оксфорды мало чем отличались от обычной обуви из Уоллмарта [32]. Разве что кожа гораздо лучше и цена не для кримсонского копа. Себе он такие вещи точно не сможет позволить, даже в рассрочку.

Вернув ботинок, он отхлебнул чай и запросил информацию по клиентам.

— Вам нужен полный список покупок? — уточнила Мейбел, внимательно глядя из-под пушистой челки.

В глазах у нее — почти собачья преданность, и на мгновение Себастьян засомневался.

Без официального запроса ее действия будут не вполне законными: многие крупные организации — банки, в частности — стремятся защищать конфиденциальность клиентов и вводят строгие санкции. Мейбел рискует напроситься на увольнение.

С другой стороны, запрос можно оформить и задним числом.

— Нет, только информация по клиентуре, — отчеканил Себастьян и напряженно сжал колени.

Плотная ткань брюк на ощупь оказалась жаркой, колючей и липкой; плащ — и того хуже. Стянув его, Себастьян не выдержал и начал расхаживать по выделенному пространству — от мягкого дивана до кассового аппарата. Между товарами он не совался, успев споткнуться раза три.

Усталые нервы давили на него из последних сил. Трехдневная мясорубка прошлась по телу, отжав его чуть не досуха, и пять минут в отсутствие Мейбел, пытаясь не надорвать мозг догадками, — настоящая пытка.

Робкое прикосновение к плечу заставило его рыкнуть. Мейбел испуганно ойкнула и отступила. К груди она прижимала планшет, обтянутый кожаным чехлом.

Технологический скачок, к которому Себастьян не был готов.

— Простите, — растерянно произнес он, почесав затылок. Под ногти попало что-то крошащееся и жесткое, неужели перхоть? Не то чтобы его это всерьез волновало, но мысли насильно путались, отвлекая и раздражая.

Себастьян чувствовал: он на минимальном расстоянии от нервного тика. Выдохшаяся кляча в сравнении с ним — свежа и полна энергии, ему же — едва хватило сил, чтобы расслышать имя. Он равнодушно кивнул, что-то пробормотал и плюхнулся на диван повторно — кажется, его поддержала Мейбел, встревоженно бормочущая над ухом.

Рубен Викториано. Ну конечно.

Единственный ценитель оксфордов сорок второго размера в Кримсон-сити. Человек, погрязший в медицине настолько, что для него орбитокласт — далеко не диковинка. Белобрысый ублюдок, который сумел исчезнуть с камер наблюдения! Кого же он выбрал в сообщники? Нахального и предприимчивого Валентини? Равнодушно спалившуюся на снимках Гутьеррес? Может, выбрал кого-то извне? Например, обязанную всем ему Джули Кидман? Или, чем черт не шутит, пообещал Хименесу вернуть все степени?

Чутье Себастьяна не подвело. Рубена вполне реально загнать в угол. Ботинки — совпали. Запонка — скорее всего, тоже. При должной удаче с нее и отпечатки снимутся.

Что еще?

Орудие убийства? Но информации по нему до сих пор нет. Даже отчет О’Нила не дал подсказок, кроме очевидных.

Себастьян устало растер лицо.

Он ни черта не успевал. Или не пытался?

Запись с кассет Хименеса — та самая, со страхом Лауры. Ее дневники, небрежно брошенные под столом. И, конечно, ложь Гутьеррес — улика, прямо не связанная с Рубеном, но вдруг именно он оплатил «Тиффани»?

Рубена безмерно хотелось винить во всем. И думать, думать, думать о нем беспрестанно, напрасно пытаясь избавиться правосудием.

Ведь вызревшую в Себастьяне плесень придется посыпать особой хлоркой.

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 4 июня 1999 г.  
«Меня сильно тошнит. Я лежу в палате совсем одна и думаю, что мне сказать матушке. Она же не поймет правды, а что ей сказал Рубен, я еще не знаю. Надеюсь, что про аппендицит, такая легенда будет вполне убедительной. А еще лучше, пусть он приедет с ней! Подержит меня за руку, возможно, чмокнет в нос! Мне очень сейчас нужна его поддержка! Я понимаю, что он тоже переживает, но было бы гораздо лучше, лежи мы в этой больнице вместе.

Интересно, когда-нибудь в будущем изобретут двойные палаты для тех девушек, которые делали аборт, и их молодых парней, которые будут поддерживать любимую и заботиться о ней? С нашими деньгами, конечно, со мной положат кого я захочу, но что насчет других, перепуганных гораздо больше, чем я? Я понимаю, что у меня и выбора-то особенно не было, я очень боюсь родить ребенка-инвалида, но ведь встречаются и те, кто делает аборт из страха не справиться или потому что кого-то бросил мужчина. Тошнота в таком случае, конечно, самая меньшая из зол, но я все равно беспокоюсь.

Рубен, где же ты?..»

 

«Кофе от Джона» помог разогнать кровь быстрее, и бодрость наконец-то пронзила утро без остатка. С каждым глотком город приобретал четкость, текстуру, запахи. Или столь запоздало включался его мозг?

Хм. Нет, решать старые полицейские задачки было интереснее.

Второй кофе — на вынос. Душная, набитая раздраженными от недосыпа и усталости людьми, кофейня не помогала сосредоточиться. К тому же, сегодня опоздание может стать критичным.

Вчера Себастьян вернулся в департамент, где задержался до закрытия метро, пытаясь разобраться в дневниках Викториано. Реальный шанс прижать Рубена — и, черт его возьми, сначала бы к стене! — заставил Себастьяна думать быстрее и лучше.

Увязшие вне времени информаторы не объявлялись, пользуясь его забывчивостью — по меньшей мере, так казалось. Но сам Себастьян орбитокласт вспомнил не сразу, а только увидев, как мерно раскладывает по контейнерам дежурный свежезаказанные гвозди. Схожая форма — различия только в шляпках и назначении — ударила под дых три раза подряд.

Забыть об орудии убийства. Да за такое и уволить мало!

Одно Себастьян знал твердо: Джозеф проверил официальные источники. Специализированные магазины, старые хранилища с вещами для утилизации, медицинские вузы, больницы — и тишина не ведет к римейку.

Старый кошмар — о недоказуемой серии — его не нагонит.

Так долго и беспричинно Себастьян давно не смеялся. Его остановил только собственный кашель, сбившийся из нехватки воздуха и сухости во рту. Он судорожно тряхнул головой и заменил бутыль в кулере, выставив старую в коридор.

Кому-нибудь захочется полить растения. Или особо строптивых подозреваемых.

После третьего стакана он не без нервозности подобрал пароль к компьютеру Джозефа — ушло всего четыре попытки — и проверил почту. На сейф и доли внимания не попало: подбор комбинации займет гораздо больше времени, особенно если не знать ее длину. Почта сдала искомое практически сразу: одно из последних непрочитанных писем.

Себастьян распечатал его, не дрогнув.

Неудобная эпоха факсов закончилась два или три года назад, однако привыкнуть к тому, что горячими, забитыми данными бумагами плюется уже не телефонная линия, было сложно.

Распечатка звонков Рубена Викториано за 21 октября — день М63 — на первый взгляд выглядела запутанной: множество незнакомых номеров, сведенных в таблицу, часть из которых была сразу вычеркнута. Межгород, пригород, доставка «Сбарро».

Себастьян неверяще потер глаза. Рубен — с его деньгами и вкусами — заказывал дешевый порционный фаст-фуд? Зачем? Есть множество других доставок, по его уровню. Себастьян, недоверчиво хмыкнув, проверил время: 21:30.

От этого реально оттолкнуться.

Ухватившись за ручку, Себастьян рассек верхнее поле одного из листов длинной линией. Поставил разметки — по времени — и каждую подписал: убийство, ритуал, выжидание и выпавшее на те же минуты появление Валентини, выведение из строя Гутьеррес, звонок в полицию, осмотр места преступления. Сколько многое сжималось до трех часов — как минимум две жизни.

Закусив колпачок так, что пластик жалостно заскрежетал, не зная, куда разойтись трещиной, Себастьян принялся растирать виски. Во сколько они сообщили Рубену о смерти его сестры? Сразу же? Ночью? Утром? Или за них постарался кто-то другой? Но эти вопросы, скорее, подспорье для Хиггинса; Себастьян должен спрашивать, пусть и себя, иначе.

Если довериться следу от оксфордов, то как Рубен выбрался из «Маяка» незамеченным? Так же, как и попал внутрь? Или воспользовался слепой зоной камер? Значит ли это, что он планировал убийство заранее? Обдумал ритуал, подобрал оружие и... сообщников? Ждал, пока закончится осмотр трупов и палаты?

Хмыкнув, Себастьян поставил еще одну засечку — 21:20, официальное время отъезда в участок. Рубен мог отследить ход осмотра чужими глазами и, убедившись во временной безопасности, сделать заказ. Яркий вкус фаст-фуда отбивает многое — возможно, и угрызения совести.

С этим разобрались, теперь — оставшиеся номера. Сличить их со списком уже прикрепленных к делу Себастьяну удалось быстро. Совпадение было всего одно и неопровержимое: звонок на пост медсестры в «Маяке». Время — 17:20; как и на одном из снимков Валентини. Значит, Рубен закончил с телами раньше, чем предполагалось, и позвонил Гутьеррес. Он был уверен, что попадет именно на нее? Чего он хотел, подсказки по побегу? Точной информации, когда лучше проскользнуть? И если да, то зачем тратил минуты и ресурсы — транквилизатор, орбитокласт — на Гутьеррес?

Теперь по ритуалу.

Себастьян отвел две стрелочки вниз, к первым строкам. Джозеф с О’Нилом в поисках смысла копнули излишне глубоко. Получив о Рубене минимальное представление, Себастьян выдвинул версию попроще: ритуал как еще одно убийство — времени. Будучи ограниченным палатой, Рубен нуждался в действиях: сколоть угол шкафчика, перетащить тела и... создать иллюзию чего-то.

Хм. С такой точки зрения подсолнухи — часть интерьера палаты, которыми воспользовались чисто по ассоциации. Счастливые воспоминания с букетами, пугающая картина на стенде — и мертвая сестра под ногами. Состриженные волосы Визерса? Чтобы сбить с толку или отсечь часть ДНК? Но где следы на коже и одежде убитых? Рубен использовал перчатки?

Нет смысла биться с ритуалом. Религия, оккультизм или чистейшее безумие — спасибо, что Рубен избежал хоть этого.

Себастьян раздраженно догрыз колпачок, извлек стержень и жирно выделил номер лечебницы. Плюс очередная улика, к которой они подбирались непрофессионально долго. В их паре за всеми запросами следил Джозеф, но на М63 его перемкнуло — отчасти из-за вспыхнувшего в Себастьяне азарта.

Так что, по-честному, винить следовало только себя.

Потом. После закрытия дела.

Скрепив листы, Себастьян подсунул их под клавиатуру Джозефа с коротким извинением. Наутро не избежать разочарованной отповеди об отравленных саженцах: мол, из плодов ядовитого дерева [33] других семян не извлечешь.

Удастся ли выдать нетерпение за оправдание, Себастьян не знал, но, заварив мерзкий кофе, вытащил первый дневник. Старая, обклеенная скотчем тетрадь, начатая в конце 1998 года. Некоторые страницы размокли и пошли волнами. Часть пожелтела, впитала чернила, но не почерк. Лаура Викториано писала крупно, разборчиво; рука ее подрагивала только на «I» и «F». Даты она выделяла ровным, наверняка сделанным с помощью линейки, подчеркиванием.

Продираться сквозь бумагу — не проще чем сквозь терновник. Эмоции драли нервы не хуже шипов; откровения раздирало то, что оставалось. Некоторые записи пришлось перечитать трижды, чтобы понять, провериться и принять.

Подробностей не было, хватило и поверхностных признаний.

Лаура Викториано любила своего брата. А он — ее. И путь они прошли вместе неправильный — от нежных объятий перед сном до прерванной беременности и желваков на лице Рубена. Себастьян, не в силах остановиться, вчитывался в последнюю запись, пытаясь увидеть в ней что угодно — хоть будущее знакомство с Визерсом или пикник на обочине Марса! — помимо правды.

Дневник Себастьян тогда отшвырнул точно в окно и сразу же пожалел — об уцелевшем стекле. Правда отвращала от дела, сочувствия к семье Викториано, желания рыться в преступлениях Фантома, но не от Рубена. В его образ инцест вписывался патологически идеально.

Себастьяна передернуло, он судорожно схватился за кружку и крутил ее в руках до тех пор, пока не смог переключиться.

Если же Рубена перед убийством крыло так же — Себастьян его поймет.

Не оправдает ли?..

Заснуть, так и не поняв ответа, он ночью не сумел. Ворочался, пытался отвлечься и только к рассвету додумался до шуточных задачек для начинающих копов. Поначалу те вспоминались плохо; Себастьян фыркал, ворочался и подтягивал сползающее одеяло. Азарт, нагнав бессонницу, подкидывал все новые, и, будь у Себастьяна желание, их набралось бы на целый учебник.

Роднит ли что-то Латинскую Америку с Африкой? Как наказать серийного убийцу, если тот впал в кому? Законно вызволять животных, которых использовали как наркокурьеров? Как зачитать права глухому? И стоит ли тратиться на бронежилет, если стреляют всегда по конечностям?

Ущербность своего юмора Себастьян компенсировал количеством задач и вариантов ответов. Часть условий неизбежно скатывалась к делу М63, но не зациклиться вполне удалось.

Тщательно собравшись — впервые за черт знает сколько месяцев — Себастьян все-таки малодушно ушел, не поговорив с Майрой. Он честно попытался, но, промаявшись с пять минут у двери ее спальни, так и не постучал. Зачем?

Ей не нужна его жизнь. А Лили, как он не постарайся, не вернуть и не заменить. Концепция второй попытки изжила себя быстрее, чем брак.

Нарочито большой глоток обжег язык до сдавленного стона. Себастьян тряхнул головой. Нет, в этой бездне он барахтался достаточно долго, пора выбираться, пока не обрубили веревку.

 

________________  
[30] Катаплексия – это патологическое состояние, характеризующееся кратковременной утратой мышечного тонуса, которое сопровождается падением без потери сознания

[31] Трасолог – специалист-криминалист, изучающий теоретические основы и закономерности возникновения следов, отражающих механизм совершения преступления

[32] Уоллмарт – одна из крупнейших сетей супер- и гипермаркетов США

[33] Отсылка к доктрине «плодов ядовитого дерева», постулирующей, что незаконно полученные доказательства, которые затем позволили обнаружить другие доказательства, обнуляют усилия полиции, и все доказательства становятся неприемлемыми


	10. Правила

Щиплющее холодом утро ускорило Себастьяна, и он добрался до департамента быстрее обычного. Кивнул офицерам, курящим у служебной «Импалы», и, проскочив мимо входа, плюхнулся на один из ограничителей на парковке. Промерзлый, с налипшим пластиком и пятнами красок, бетон был неуютным и оттого полезным.

Вчера Себастьяну не хватило выдержки, сегодня — вслушивался в каждый чертов гудок точно в биение сердца.

Но чьего?

— У вас случайно нет в наличии свежего снимка МРТ, детектив?

Рубен — хриплый и заторможенный — не разменивался на приветствия. Чего бы он ни ждал от Себастьяна — всегда хранил пару тузов под манжетом.

— У тебя что, вежливость в подкорку вшита? — хмыкнул Себастьян, глотнув кофе. — А странные вопросы идут бонусом?

Рубен с явным недовольством кашлянул. Что-то глухо скрипнуло, шаркнуло по полу, и он заговорил, нашарив наконец слова:

— Похоже на смену поведенческого паттерна. Некоторые семена, похоже, всходят даже раньше, чем успеваешь их полить. Что это — высокий уровень флексибильности или влияние внешних факторов? — Задумчивое хмыканье, сбитое плеском воды. — Я так понимаю, департамент желает получить от меня что-то еще?

— Не стоит все усложнять. Чем больше у меня на пути препятствий — тем больше шансов на то, что дело передадут в округ.

Грубый блеф и нота раздражения. Рубен выкручивался слишком многословно, прижать его следовало чем-то знакомым и понятным Себастьяну. Но как и куда прижать — вопрос не для детектива Кастелланоса, который с трудом подавил вздох и облизал губы.

— Для этого нет никаких оснований, — спокойно ответил Рубен. Вода у него плескала ровно, без сильного напора, наверняка прохладная. — Детектив Ода получил от меня необходимые показания и зафиксировал их. По его заверению, дело продвигается весьма успешно. Неужели это попытка дискредитировать коллегу... Себ?

Рубен быстро адаптировался. Даже слишком. Настоящий хамелеон с человеческой кожей. И взбодренному, пораженному азартом Себастьяну это не помешало бы. До Себа — опасного и личного сокращения, доступного только жене и коллегам.

Подозреваемым не хватало — ума, смелости, безумия — фамильярничать. Чего же добивался Рубен? Выбивал почву из-под ног — это понятно, а дальше? Он так и не объявился после танцев, но почему: потеря интереса или времени? В чем он нуждается — в уликах, их подтасовке или Себастьяне? И если в последнем, то как, мать его за ногу, это случилось?

— Простой вопрос не требует сложного ответа, — сказал Рубен. — Разве не так?

Он не подслушивал мысли Себастьяна; логично заполнил паузу и вырубил воду. Его лицо — заспанное, бледное, с каплями воды на щеках — так и вставало перед глазами, и Себастьян раздраженно сбил его рукой.

Кофе, булькнув, плеснул на ладонь, чтобы вульгарно оказаться слизанным.

— Будь все так просто, я бы уже отправил убийцу твоей сестры и Визерса за решетку.

— Или предотвратил бы это убийство, — спокойно парировал Рубен. — Хороший коп к такому обычно и стремится?

— Сейчас я очень в этом сомневаюсь.

Себастьян вздохнул и, повертев кофейный стакан, царапнул логотип. Наклейка поддалась легко, обнажая бумажно-клеевое месиво.

— Мне нужно собрать доказательства, — наконец сказал он. — Без них мои подозрения ничего не стоят.

Рубен хмыкнул. Сейчас он должен подбросить пару намеков. Развить тему виновности Хименеса, сослаться на отчуждение сестры — дернуть за любую нить, ведущую не к нему.

— А как же ваша общинная система, Себ?

— Какая еще община? — раздраженно переспросил тот, не огрызнувшись на родное имя. Оно прозвучало неожиданно живо и насмешливо. — По-твоему, сборище людей в полицейской форме — это какая-то разновидность культа?

Сравнение вынырнуло из вида Джозефа, спешащего через переход. Прилизанный, в начищенных ботинках и с черным портфелем наперевес, он словно балансировал на доске, идя по строго очерченной — в его голове — линии. Также он поступал с делами: гнул отрезок до самого конца — и Фантом не стал исключением.

Черт. Убийство четы Викториано — не та улика, которая способна расставить все по местам. Будучи доказанным, оно войдет в ряд косвенных доказательств как возможный рецидив.

— Всего лишь налаженная система коммуникации и обмена информацией. Или ты и Ода теперь работаете порознь?

Себастьян крепко сдавил картонный стакан, отчего кофе снова плеснул по коже. Нет, он обязательно пошлет Рубена, но позже. Пришлет ему открытку на Рождество со всем, что не успел высказать.

— Скажем так: он просто не умеет танцевать.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. — Голос Рубена прозвучал почти нормально. Можно поверить, что ему нравится обсасывать чужие недостатки. — Детектив Ода предпочитает опираться на науку, всерьез полагая, что знает больше других.

— Не стоит его недооценивать. Джозеф, черт возьми, самое ценное приобретение отдела! И его знания помогают раскрыть даже безнадежные дела.

— О да. Я заметил, — ехидно отозвался Рубен. — Прогон родственника жертвы по опроснику психопатии действительно способствует поиску убийцы.

Значит, вот оно. Джозеф не отошел от плана и занялся Рубеном по-своему: прямолинейно и официально. С учетом смерти родителей Викториано его нужно было проверить четырнадцать лет назад — наравне с сестрой. Профессионализм обязывал Строма проверить обоих сиблингов, но все помнят, что тот выбрал повышение.

В департаменте Кримсон-сити на лейтенанта Джозефу претендовать рано. Должность занята крепко, стабильно; готовиться к ней следовало послужным списком и научными публикациями. Джозеф уповал на симбиоз двух методов, и Себастьян, несмотря на желание добить Рубена самому, не мог не желать тому успеха.

Ему ведь тоже нужны доказательства, правда?

— Старая травма всегда на что-то на влияет, — убежденно заявил Себастьян. — Смерть родителей, проблемы с сестрой, другие... потери.

— Кому, как не тебе, говорить о потерях, — расслабленно, точно не заметив подковырки, усмехнулся Рубен. — Я не забыл о твоем кольце, Себ.

Упорства ему не занимать: переводить любой вопрос на задающего — то еще мастерство. Особенно с учетом времени: рабочее утро в самом разгаре, но бодрость не подступала к ним обоим. Свою Себастьян чувствовал, сглатывая зевки, у Рубена определил по частым скрипам и звукам легких ударов.

Машинально взглянув на левую руку, Себастьян согнул безымянный палец. Без него ладонь функциональности не теряла, а без кольца, казалось, сбросила тяжелый груз.

— Что бы ты ни имел в виду, мне на это плевать.

— Насколько же сильно должен разрушиться твой мир, Себ, — Рубен устало вздохнул, — чтобы ты наконец взглянул если не правде в глаза, то хотя бы на солнце?

Себастьян не сразу догнал, что это была метафора. Он даже сощурился, и, поставив стаканчик рядом, прикрыл глаза козырьком из ладони. Задрав голову, всмотрелся в серую толщу неба, сквозь которую лениво продиралось солнце.

Насколько свежее воздух там, наверху? Без смога, канализационной вони и прочих запахов ежедневной жизни?

— Я так понимаю, до самого основания.

Рубен ответил себе равнодушно, а задело Себастьяна другое. Высокий переливчатый строй нот — как начало той самой сюиты. Бергамотовой? Бармаглотовой? Бережливой? Что-то на «б» и наконец-то правильный инструмент.

Клап был поднят ласково и неслышно — под стать нажатиям клавиш.

Себастьян, вслушиваясь в легкие переходы от одной части мелодии к другой, пытался представить, каким бывает по утрам Рубен. Встает с рассветом и, постояв под горячим душем, готовит завтрак? Отдает распоряжения горничной или не доверяет апартаменты никому? Играет ли он для себя как, вероятнее всего, когда-то вместе с сестрой? И понимает — хотя бы на четверть — что на другом конце провода мог висеть как минимум Джозеф?

Казалось, Рубену действительно было плевать. Он выдавал мелодию частями, то нарочито ускоряясь, то ломая ритм, и ноты порой звучали резко, отзываясь глухими стуками. Пытался ли он обойти талант сестры или добиться чего-то от Себастьяна — уже неважно.

Если не думать о затекшей шее, брошенном кофе и ускользающем времени, все было до странного комфортно. Себастьяну никто не играл до Рубена, и он пытался прочувствовать, каково это. По логике книг и фильмов, ему должно полегчать. Появиться какое-то светлое чувство. Радость, благодарность, спокойствие. Осознание чего-то, в конце концов.

Но появился только страх — осознать, что все это напрасно. В каком смысле, понять Себастьян не успел — Рубен дал последнюю ноту и тихо кашлянул.

— Если ты надеялся, что своей игрой разрушишь мой мир, то сильно просчитался.

— Это было бы весьма наивно, — спокойно ответил Рубен. — Мне интересно другое: как быстро формируется условный рефлекс у полицейского. Он хорошо реагирует на вербальные команды, но что насчет восприятия искусства? — Последовали еще две ноты, более тяжелые и глубокие. — Поймет ли он зашифрованное послание?

— Ты ненормальный! — просипел взбешенный Себастьян. Вслепую нашарив кофе, он торопливо добил его. Теплый, потерявший острую горечь, он все-таки прочистил горло, а содранная наклейка смутно напомнила о цели звонка.

Двойное убийство. Удивительно, но прямо сейчас оно проигрывало белобрысому психопату по всем параметрам. Ведь если он и правда убийца, то разговор с Себастьяном потенциально может спасти еще пару жизней.

— В таком случае не стоит рисковать психическим здоровьем и разговаривать со мной не под запись, детектив Кастелланос.

Себастьян вытянул подмерзающие — от ветра и старых ботинок — ноги и раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Это уже мое дело, как вести расследование. Твое — наконец расколоться. — Себастьян шумно вдохнул и выпалил, мгновенно напрягшись: — Я знаю, кто был в палате твоей сестры в день убийства.

— Полагаю, убийца, — язвительно отозвался Рубен, — которого, если верить полицейской статистике, спустя неделю поймать практически невозможно.

Разбить бы мобильник об его лицо. Рабочий, личный, плюс телефоны коллег. И чтобы наверняка — мраморное пресс-папье со стола Брауна.

До боли в деснах сцепив зубы, Себастьян кое-как сфокусировал взгляд перед собой. Пространство поплыло вместе с горизонтом, но в рамках приличия, как после трех крепких шотов.

— Или ты докажешь, что я неправ... Себ?

— Обязательно. Сегодня. После обеда, — рублено бросил Себастьян, едва ли услышав самого себя.

Ответ Рубена дошел до него с опозданием и по частям. Все повторялось: никакого департамента, пафосное место и вероятность сорвать беседу очередной выходкой. Коп, метящий на повышение, обязан допрашивать в департаменте, желательно — с напарником за стеклом.

Но у Себастьяна хватает выговоров, чтобы работать по-своему. Или на то, чтобы терпеть выкрутасы Рубена Викториано?

Забив — двумя короткими ударами запястья — мобильник в тесный карман, Себастьян повторно огляделся.

На его счастье, Рубен влияния на реальность не имел. За время их словесного поединка мало что поменялось. Разве что отлынивающие от патрулей офицеры выудили по второй-третьей сигаретке и, кажется, махнули ему, подзывая.

Поморщившись, Себастьян отвернулся и столкнул кофейный стаканчик на асфальт.

Разбрызгиваться было нечему.

Да что с ним не так? Потратить десять минут на главного подозреваемого, и каждую впустую? Он мог оформить ордер на обыск — есть шанс найти те самые оксфорды — или затребовать Рубена в департамент, чтобы колоть его на пару с Джозефом. Отработанные и проверенные методы, с которых за шестнадцать лет воротит только так.

Нет, хватит.

Для проформы, чтобы согнать хоть часть раздражения, ударив по ограничителю, Себастьян поднялся и двинулся вдоль ограждений. Табачный дым царапнул по ноздрям, заставив машинально лизнуть сухие губы.

Заядлым курильщикам проще, чем тем, кто тянется к бутылке: их порицают весьма условно, дают послабления и не доводят до рапортов. Сигареты равняют с чем-то навроде инсулиновой капсулы, а фляжку — осудят, не заглянув.

Однако курить Себастьяна все равно не тянуло.

Он проводил взглядом офицеров, которые, торопливо забившись в «Импалу», вырулили с парковки, едва не столкнувшись с патрульным «Фордом» — судя по номерам, тот самый, что был прикреплен к департаменту в первый год Себастьяна. Возраст машины умело скрывался под свежей краской и бодрым движком. Плюс пару лет «Форд» скинул за счет перспективного патрульного, крутившего руль как на последнем круге «Наскар» [34].

Когда-то Себастьян умел также.

В отделе его ждало три повода выпить. Недовольный произволом Себастьяна Джозеф, обязательный утренний брифинг и ненавистная трещина на их с Майрой семейном фото. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, кто выставил рамку напоказ.

Джозеф мастерски сравнял счет.

Себастьян даже не разозлился. На фото он глянул не без горечи, царапнул знакомую трещину на стекле и усмехнулся. Хорошее было фото, как и время, проведенное с Майрой. Интересно, сложись их брак иначе, он бы отнесся к делу М63 с большим профессионализмом?

Знаковая трещина прошлась по глазам Майры, сняла лишний пигмент и срезала мочки с жемчужными серьгами. Затемненное помещение обрисовывало контур ее лица несколько иначе, жестче и мужественнее.

Себастьян заморгал и торопливо вернул фото в ящик.

Ни разговор, ни брифинг не задались, их с Джозефом с места сорвал звонок от диспетчера. Путь предстоял неблизкий — новостройка в Неоновом районе — и Себастьян все-таки доложил о своих догадках. Джозеф выслушал его скептически, черкнул пару строк в блокноте и, сняв очки, потер переносицу.

— У нас наконец-то есть доказательства, Себ, — негромко сказал он. — Звонок в «Маяк», обувь, та запись, сделанная во время сеанса с доктором Хименесом, — все это доказывает причастность Рубена Викториано. Кроме того, — нагнувшись к переднему сидению, он подтянул перчатку повыше, — можно использовать Хэйра. Полученные результаты свидетельствует не в пользу мистера Викториано.

— Ты его хочешь посадить или отправить отдыхать в «Маяк»? — хмыкнул Себастьян, отвернувшись к окну.

О лжи Гутьеррес он смолчал. Лишенная крепкой привязки к конкретному подозреваемому, она была бесполезна — даже с пакетом «Тиффани».

— На территории штата есть и другие психиатрические клиники, — нахмурился Джозеф. — К тому же, его нельзя оформить в «Маяк». Его так и не засекли на камерах, Себ. Он может найти способ исчезнуть с них снова.

— Я думал, ты скажешь, что есть какой-то закон, запрещающий отбывать наказание почти на месте преступления.

Себастьян покосился на Джозефа, который хмуро зашевелил губами, явно пытаясь припомнить какую-нибудь поправку к закону. Он даже отмахнулся от рации, позволив Себастьяну перехватить ее.

— 10-2, 10-20 [35], продвигаемся на пятую неоновую улицу. Будем там через пять минут. И кстати, — почти без перехода он щелкнул пальцами, заставив Джозефа вздрогнуть, — у нас есть что-нибудь на Хименеса?

Таким слизнякам обычно везет, их не карают по всей строгости. Но иск, наговоры и плагиат вполне могут дополниться незаконным экспериментальным лечением.

— Ты не поверишь.

Себастьян, ухватившись за поручень, резко обернулся, едва не защемив шейные мышцы. Ее натяжение отозвалось остро и предупредительно. Он хлопнул по разболевшемуся плечу ладонью.

— Ты что-то раскопал?

— Не я, а Хилл. — Джозеф пролистал блокнот, чуть притормаживая из-за неснятых перчаток, и наконец загородил им Себастьяну обзор. Каллиграфический почерк, с редким вкраплением иероглифов: то ли слабая шифровка, то ли вопрос удобства. — Все препараты ему выписывал Марсело Хименес. И я не думаю, что это простое совпадение.

— Рубен говорил, что Хименес экспериментировал в «Маяке». Наверняка он сохранил бумаги, которые это докажут, — задумчиво проговорил Себастьян. — Он ведь выбил Хименеса из научной тусовки и мог подготовиться к большему.

— Хорошая идея. Но, — он многозначительно потряс блокнотом, — мы его допросим по всем правилам. Ты меня понял, Себ?

Мрачный, потерянный кивок. Чего еще ожидать от Джозефа? Рубен его и всерьез не принимал, изобразил послушание и утаил все важное. Все обвинения в сторону Хименеса — сугубо устные, вываленные на одного Себастьяна, никем не подтвержденные в «Маяке».

Ему надо разобраться, на пару с Хоффман или Торрес пересмотреть все назначения Хименеса. Безвольных помощников в департаменте не осталось: Джозеф затребует огромное число инструкций к каждому препарату и потеряется в схемах лечения, О’Нила не вытащить за границы департамента, и остаются Хоффман или Торрес.

Ведь каждое утверждение Рубена Викториано приходится делить на два или на все четыре.

Разнервничаться из-за нехватки времени — до встречи с Рубеном — Себастьян банально не успел: вызов оказался ложным. Подслеповатый мужчина, так и не купивший линзы, спутал понятия и принял вино на пьяном спящем соседе за кровь.

Бдительно, но понапрасну.

В департамент они вернулись поникшими и сразу же застучали по клавишам. Себастьян лениво пролистывал новостные сводки, размышляя о Валентини. Их уговор носил весьма ограниченный характер: по времени, действию и исполнителю. Себастьян может апеллировать к закону — как минимум, о вмешательстве в ход следствия — приложить его историю болезни и вместе с запонкой выиграть одобрение Джозефа.

А должен — хватить флэшку с фото-доказательствами, Джозефа и мчаться в «Маяк», обвинять за непрямое, но пособничество убийце. С учетом транспозиции ее внутренних органов... Валентини несомненно был плох в стратегии. Оказание помощи сработало бы ему в плюс, и он бы получил любое разрешение без участия копов.

Вот она, цена искусства.

Он заслужил ужесточения срока — пусть даже в пределах «Маяка». За Лауру Викториано и за торговлю уликами. И гораздо, гораздо больше за никому не нужного Визерса.

Себастьян остервенело вдавил мышку в стол. Под силой нажима пластик заскрипел, съезжая с коврика, напрягшийся локоть соскользнул в воздух. С дерьмовыми решениями всегда так: экстраполировать их практически невозможно, одним из последствий все равно зацепит.

Решив пойти на сделку с Валентини, Себастьян словно вбил пару кольев в свои же колеса. Но арестовать его напрямую навряд ли бы вышло: «Маяк» всегда дает отсрочку обитателям.

Сейчас все надежды возложены на самоуверенность Рубена. В своих поступках тот явно отталкивается от аксиомы о глупости копов Кримсона: выигрывает партию в поддавки у Джозефа и путает Себастьяна.

Рубен не скрывается, живет как ни в чем ни бывало и проявляет к смерти сестры сугубо деловой интерес. Само расследование нашло в нем больше отклика, и это, черт возьми, так ненормально, что сдать его без встречи напоследок Себастьян просто не мог.

Соседний стол, обросший бумажными горами, нехотя сдал последние номера «Кримсон-пост», с которыми Себастьян едва не уронил соседние подшивки. Выругавшись, он швырнул газеты к своему компьютеру и крайне задумчиво поскреб подбородок. Без щетины он чувствовался сухим, нащупались и редкие подсохшие прыщики.

Если он хочет оставить Рубена себе, придется обмануть Джозефа. Подлость была не в характере Себастьяна, но без нее он не справится. В одном из крайних случаев дойдет до взлома, и Джозеф не примет такой работы. Ему безопаснее оставаться в департаменте, с дневниками Викториано, экспертизами и криминалистикой.

За маргинальные догадки рапортовать должны только Себастьяна.

Он сбросил на мобильник экспертизу по делу Хилла, проверил баланс и, всунув под обложку блокнота флэшку Валентини, предложил прерваться на обед. Джозеф, увлеченный какими-то списками, не глядя отмахнулся. Над чем он мог столь яростно корпеть, с учетом нехватки дел в активе?

Свежая, смазанная по краям копия легко читалась даже сверху. Латинские заковыристые названия и дозировка — должно быть, назначения для Хилла.

— Если тебе нужна помощь...

Себастьян неуверенно развел руками, реально не представляя, как не испортить расшифровки назначений. Целенаправленное чтение инструкций может привести к чему угодно, как, например, к спонтанному развитию нарколепсии. А много ли копов с такими проблемами вообще держат в штате?

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо заявил Джозеф. Он вскинул голову, и взгляд его был крайне взволнованным и суетливым. — Но я хочу, чтобы мы все-таки закрыли главу с Фантомом. Это очень важно для меня, Себ.

Его искренность — как подножка.

Поэтому кивнул Себастьян не сразу. Он чувствовал себя предателем — по отношению к собственному напарнику — и, чтобы хоть немного разгрузиться, хлопнул Джозефа по плечу:

— Мы закроем то убийство. Я обещаю.

Джозеф слабо улыбнулся, сжал ладонь Себастьяна и сглотнул.

— Справедливости хватит на всех. Спасибо, что продолжаешь в это верить, Себ.

— С тобой у меня и выбора нет.

Вопреки всему Джозеф не расстался с идеализмом, и будь законодательство гибче — он засадил бы за решетку гораздо больше подозреваемых. Он никогда не шел на сомнительные сделки даже с Себастьяном, искал легальные пути и не боялся ошибаться. Все это делало Джозефа идеальным напарником, за которого, не думая, рискнешь жизнью.

Но выбор Себастьян сделал не в его пользу.

Схватил плащ и какую-то газету; револьвер втолкнул в кобуру, едва не промахнувшись, и выбрался в коридор. Мимо протащили тощего парня в черном худи не по размеру — без наручников, с капающей слюной и бешено расширенными зрачками — и Себастьян брезгливо ускорился.

Наркотики, конечно, близки к фармакологическим экспериментам, но эффект всегда мгновенный — и далеко не положительный.

Технический отдел выглядел все также убого: темное душное помещение около восьми футов по площади, забитое проводами, старыми системными блоками и банками из-под газировок. Внутрь еле-еле впихнули пачку складных стульев и два обшарпанных столов, к одному из которых был подключен новый «Хьюллет-Паккард» [36]. Качество печати успел заценить весь департамент, к тому же, Себастьян нуждался в небольшой консультации.

Компьютерщик, почесав бороду, забросил в рот уже пожеванную жвачку и выгнал Себастьяна за дверь. Тот, сверившись с мобильником, согласился нехотя. Полдень словно взломал департамент, и с мелькающих лиц как-то быстро стекала сонливость. Себастьян и сам принялся нетерпеливо сновать от двери к двери, бесцельно поглядывая на таблички и плакаты.

Наконец ему ткнули в грудь папкой с нужными распечатками, с которой он наконец-то рванул в «Маяк». Метро он выбрал, не раздумывая, без очереди — дополнительная социальная выгода — в ларьке раздобыл кофе и нырнул в переход.

Станция, на которой располагался департамент — одна из самых близких к поверхности — была пронизана огромным числом туннелей, ведущих к разным путям. Центральный эскалатор, пропахший креозотом, был почти пустой. Электронное табло, над которым, как знал Себастьян, установлена рабочая камера, мигнуло, оповещая о приближении поезда. Точно почуяв его, повалил народ, и Себастьян благоразумно отошел к центру.

Сбоку прошла, хохоча и дурачась, парочка. Дурацкие одинаковые шапки с помпонами, желтые рюкзаки и полная взаимность во всем — взгляды, улыбки, переплетенные руки и громкий искренний смех.

Себастьян почти им позавидовал, но не сумел представить себя настолько счастливым. Особенно на фоне Рубена, неловко поправляющего пушистый помпон — в его воображении.

 

_______________________  
[34] Гонки «Наскар» – крупные американские гонки, которые проводятся также за пределами США

[35] 10-2 – «Принимаю уверенно», 10-20 – «Мое местонахождение…»

[36] «Хьюллет-Паккард» – одна из крупнейших американских компаний в сфере информационных технологий, выпускающая качественную офисную технику


	11. Доказательства

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 2 февраля 1999 г.  
«Я… Я даже не знаю, что сказать такого приличного. Мне страшно, и я не уверена, от чего именно. Я боюсь того, что отец узнал обо мне и Рубене, или я боюсь того, что он способен бить своих детей? Наверное, меня пугают оба варианта, и я очень надеюсь, что дверь в моей комнате по-настоящему надежная.

Я правда не понимаю, что случилось с отцом. Мы сидели с Рубеном в гостиной, играли в бридж, смеялись и вообще, по-моему, вели себя как положено брату и сестре. Однако отец все равно был чем-то недоволен, он разбросал наши карты и шлепнул Рубена по спине свернутой в трубочку газетой. А потом ушел как ни в чем ни бывало. Я спросила у Рубена, в чем причина такой вспышки агрессии со стороны отца, но он улыбнулся, попросил меня не думать об этом и поцеловал мне руку. Совсем как в кино! И я тогда действительно отвлеклась от этой странности, мы начали собирать карты и постепенно вернулись к игре, пока нас не позвала ужинать матушка. Я хотела спросить об отце у нее, но почему-то испугалась. Как будто сам отец стоял за моей спиной и грозно наблюдал. Возможно, он там и стоял, иначе бы как он появился в столовой словно из ниоткуда? Он так отчитывал Рубена за сгорбленную спину, что мне казалось, он снова начнет драться, и я, сославшись на недомогание, ушла к себе. Я поступила как трусиха, да?»

 

— Этого не может быть. Черт возьми, если ты так хреново шутишь — я пойму, но, Хоффман, нет!

Себастьян схватился за волосы, не в силах принять случившееся. Его «служить и защищать» было готово превратиться во «рвать и метать». Договоренность была потрачена напрасно: ни с ордером, ни без него до Валентини уже не добраться.

По крайней мере, сегодня.

— Мне очень жаль, Себастьян. — Хоффман виновато опустила голову, позволив блестящим тонким прядям скрыть лицо. — Если бы я знала о вашей договоренности, то не позволила бы Валентини уехать.

— Черт.

Мотнув головой, Себастьян начал растирать виски так сильно, как будто хотел выдавить рельеф костей наружу. Чего он добился? Ради какой цели? Куда выбросил решающую для М63 неделю? Где был Джозеф? Почему он не остановил, не подсказал? Как Рубену удалось все испортить всего за восемь дней?

Хватит думать. Вопросами — точно все. Выпить. Чего бы покрепче. Побольше. Забыться и снова жить по инерции.

— Я могу позвонить директору, попросить его отменить перевод Валентини и... — Она приблизилась и медленно, тщетно пытаясь приглушить, прощелкала пальцы на левой руке. — Правда, это займет несколько дней.

Он успеет протрезветь. Если не выходить за определенный градус. И взять дурацкие отгулы. Браун не должен возражать. Коннелли посмертно отомщен. К Фантому никто не собирается. Можно позволить...

— Себастьян?

Хоффман не обязана наблюдать за ним и уж тем более — беспокоиться. Но она влила столько сочувствия в его имя, что реакции пошли без спроса. Он закряхтел, перекосился и мягко остановил ее, не дав себя коснуться.

— Все нормально. Я разберусь.

Он говорил не ей — себе. В кармане толкнулся завибрировавший телефон, но Себастьян точным ударом его утихомирил.

Несколько минут погоды не сделают — в его отделе уж точно.

Зачесав назад волосы, Себастьян вскинул голову и выудил блокнот. Согревшийся в нагрудном кармане кожзам, под которым ютятся улики — и против его самого в том числе — ощущался разбухшим. Из-за вложенных копий запросов, старых ордеров и фотобумаги блокнот ершился скрепками и острыми уголками. Непривычно и по-деловому — можно подумать, что совершил ошибку и второпях схватил тот, что принадлежал Джозефу.

— У тебя есть дополнительные вопросы по делу?

В голосе Хоффман, скосившейся на блокнот, сквозило легкое напряжение. Блокноты копов гражданских всегда пугают. Беседы не под запись идут проще и честнее; протоколы, диктофоны и блокноты сбивают прицел у честности — и она сбоит. Но без них или ухищрений собрать улики до дела гораздо сложнее.

Себастьян выдернул наружу одно из фото — наугад и то, что было нужно — и протянул его Хоффман.

— Мне нужен совет, как расколоть медсестру Гутьеррес. Этот снимок — отражение ее лжи. Она говорила, что не была в «Маяке» в день убийства, но снимок сделан буквально через пару минут после. — Отсутствие даты и времени на глянце как тормоз не сработало, и он порывисто шагнул вперед. — Если она непричастна к убийству Викториано и Визерса, то есть ли резон лгать?

Хоффман, неуверенно заправив прядь за ухо, присмотрелась. Себастьян впервые отметил ее кожу — тронутую одним легким загаром, без морщин или прочих изъянов — и подавил желания коснуться. Перед ним человек — не кукла, и думать следует прицельно.

Все отвлеченные мысли уже выкупил Рубен.

— А разве вы не проверяли камеры? — осторожно, куснув нижнюю губу, спросила Хоффман. — По-моему, записи послужат более весомым доказательством, чем мои советы.

— Но я так и не увидел на них Рубена, — фыркнул Себастьян, вернув фото под кожзам. — А именно он избавил вас от двух пациентов.

Намек таил все еще открытый вопрос. Где именно ошибка — в зацепке, что привела к оксфордам, или в проверке камер? Следы и записи не совмещались, а также не пытались сбить следствие ложными зарубками.

Хоффман должна знать о слепых зонах или возможности подмены записи. Ее должность — вне зависимости от официального названия — обязывает к зоркости и надзору, и если не знает она — то и начальник охраны не помощник. Иначе бы ему хватило ума сдать копам соображения по безопасности лечебницы. Его имя, адрес и протокол допроса были приложены к делу, но вспомнить хоть что-то Себастьян не сумел: помимо бейджа с должностью в мужчине не за что было зацепиться.

— Рубен Викториано? — Хоффман удивилась словно бы осторожно, удерживая голос максимально спокойным. — Он...

— Да, Хоффман. Именно он.

— Нет, — она качнула головой, вернувшись к столу, — я этого ожидала после того, что услышала. — Простучав пальцами по столешнице, она нахмурилась и скрестила на груди руки. — Но как можно обмануть камеры?

Себастьян развел руками.

— Если честно, я надеялся, что ты мне объяснишь.

Хоффман хмыкнула, прошлась до шкафа, забитого строго оформленными многотомниками, и повернула к Себастьяну. Она застыла на полушаге и повернула голову к книгам.

— В «Маяке» есть несколько слепых зон. Правда, я полагала, они закрыты в связи с ремонтными работами.

— Твою ж мать.

Себастьян звучно хлопнул себя по лбу. Узнать о ремонте на восьмой день — да как всем только наглости хватает? Отсутствие внешних признаков — запахов краски, стремянок, рабочих или каких-нибудь мусорных пакетов — сузило поток внимания, и вместе с Джозефом он ковырялся в естественном порядке вещей. Конечно, коп должен мыслить глобально и просчитывать варианты, но так и до абсурда доберешься: предположить можно что угодно — ремонт, заселение новых больных, врачебный консилиум или налет маньяков-вуайеристов, — но правда всегда скучнее.

— Почему нам никто не сообщил о ремонте? — Себастьян взглянул на Хоффман строго, демонстративно постукивая по значку. — Такая информация существенно облегчила бы нам работу неделю назад!

— Там все заперто, — жестко ответила Хоффман, осадив одним лишь тоном. — Нет никаких шансов, что кто-либо стащил ключи.

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Иначе бы я об этом знала.

Никакой реальной уверенности в ответе, слишком уж ловко и отточено он отскочил от ее зубов. Себастьян покачал головой и едва не набрал Джозефа. Нет, сначала нужно разобраться, чего стоит эта находка.

Позволив Хоффман отзвониться по каким-то доставкам, Себастьян наконец открыл сообщение. Один из информаторов — скупщик краденого, болтающийся по всему штату в поисках редкостей — вспомнил о нем, чтобы разочаровать.

«Я понимаю, у вас там убийство, но выходить на связь было небезопасно. Орбитокласт вообще не ходовой товар, и я пробивал его за пределами Кримсон-сити. Нашел чумовой склад. Спасибо, кстати, за наводку!»

«В общем, мои парни ни черта не знают. Никто не продает или не делает такие штуки. Нет заказов, фантазия сейчас работает иначе».

Упоминая фантазию, имел ли он в виду убийства или касался стандартного коллекционирования? Себастьян не знал, но все же поинтересовался. Мобильник вздрогнул практически сразу.

«Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Я просто проверил пару штук по твоей просьбе, но это все, разве нет, Кастелланос?»

Никакого толку. Зацепка была совсем хилая, однако, покончив с ней, Себастьян почувствовал себя лучше. И, следуя за Хоффман по длинному светлому коридору, он пробовал прикинуть, насколько удобно вложить в ладонь орбитокласт. Он тоньше стандартной ручки, длиннее и вызывает больше подозрений. Куда его реально спрятать? В рукав, но нужно специальное крепление. За пояс — опасно, нагрудный карман — подозрительно, все остальное — чисто неудобно.

Он торопливо поравнялся с Хоффман, удерживая ручку без удобств. Кисть согнута чуть назад, кулак сжат плотно, и ручка под наклоном, готовая к сильному быстрому удару.

— Может, у вас в кладовке и орбитокласты припрятаны? Ну, знаешь, те, что остались от самой первой врачебной смены «Маяка».

Хоффман усмехнулась, прикрыв, точно стесняясь, рот. Так делала и жена Джозефа — чистокровная японка, привезенная им из Токио с десяток лет назад. Интересно, откуда приехала Хоффман? Она не похожа на иммигрантку второго или даже третьего поколения; в ней слишком мало от американки — и это заметно даже сквозь все ее старания.

Со стендов пропали фальшивые диагнозы. Рисунки, очистившись, перестали давить на Себастьяна, и он отметил несколько удачных. Расстройство психики — не приговор для рук, порой оно накладывается лучше любой палитры. Крайняя слева работа — многорукое пушистое создание с большими добрыми глазами — оттенена блекло-красным. Пониже и справа — радужные цветы, щедро измазанные семью карандашами. На самом верху — карандашный набросок фантастической улицы со странной, перегруженной иллюминаторами и металлическими заклепками, архитектурой.

Рисунок Лауры Викториано был сдвинут в центр, как, впрочем, и творенье Визерса, но для Себастьяна портрет Рубена перекрыл все. Подсолнухи стекали по его щекам, небрежно сбрасывая лепестки. Отраженный в глазах ужас делал его уязвимым — для психопата это уже мотив.

Убить сестру за неудачный портрет и следом случайного свидетеля? Нет, Себастьяна снова кроет: Визерса устранили первым — за то, что он связался с Викториано. Так или иначе, все упирается в одну семью, повязанную не только смертями.

Но с Фантомом сейчас не разобраться.

Долбить одно и то же ему осточертело. Чем больше увязывать вместе деталей, тем скорее развалишь дело — классическая аксиома, без которой бегаешь по кругу.

Себастьян понимал это острее прочих. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, с учетом былого азарта раскрыть дело до вмешательства округа. М63 доверили ему, несмотря на недокомплектацию отдела и ряд трагедий, а он все спотыкается о Рубена, как будто ищет в нем совсем не убийцу.

Нет смысла избивать рисунок, особенно на глазах у Хоффман, и Себастьян скупо выразил сочувствие за Викториано и Визерса. Хоффман кивнула, поблагодарила за старания и вывела его к ремонтным помещениям. Те начинались с металлической двери, принятую Себастьяном ранее за складскую, и сложно переплетались, создавая подобие лабиринта меж задействованных коридоров и палат. Распахнутые настежь окна, торчащие провода, битая плитка и кирпичи. Просторные комнаты и длинные, наполовину перекрытые стройматериалами коридоры казались мертвыми, истерзанными напоследок.

Мусор хрустел под ногами как бешеный, изредка бил мелкими винтами и щепками. До лица ничего не долетало, но все же Себастьян присмотрелся к остаткам пола. В двух помещениях кафель и ламинат сбили так сильно, что выпирали потемневшие балки. По коридорам перекатывались обрывки обоев, картона и газет. Из-за распахнутых окон исчезли запахи, пыль, возможные следы.

— Все это очень странно, — заметил Себастьян, высовываясь наружу.

Внутренний двор был совершенно пуст. Листья кто-то весьма усердно сгреб в аккуратные кучки, которых со стороны можно принять за нахохлившихся — от холода и обиды — животных. Или ему так кажется из-за передозировки лечебного искусства?

— О чем ты?

— Снаружи и не подумаешь, что у вас так просторно.

— Старая архитектурная школа, — улыбнулась Хоффман. — Умелая работа с пространством творит настоящие чудеса, и если у тебя будет время — я докажу это, показав подвал.

— Если он выведет меня на убийцу, то я уже свободен.

Он, усмехнувшись, похлопал по подоконнику. Крепкий исцарапанный пластик, покрытый разводами от чая. Двойной слой краски и лака существенно помогут бюджету лечебницы, но пока ее спонсором остается Рубен — Себастьян удержит все советы при себе.

Стоп, вот же оно!

— Кто имеет доступ к ключам лечебницы? — Он быстро обернулся к Хоффман и растер ладони. — Конкретно от этих помещений желательно.

— Пять человек, включая меня. Директор «Маяка», начальник охраны, старшая медсестра Гутьеррес, бригадир рабочей бригады и, конечно, я.

— А что насчет спонсоров?

Вопрос-пружина. Выстрелит или заклинит?

— Они вполне могли одолжить ключ у кого-то из нас. Мистер Викториано бывал здесь в моем присутствии несколько раз.

Она быстро сориентировалась. Настоящая умница, если не паникует и не переживает, — немного выдержки, и она дослужится до чего захочет. Теоретически Себастьян мог ее поднатаскать и забрать в департамент, однако никто ему не позволит перераспределить бюджет.

Ненужно возникшая мысль снова сбила Себастьяна, и он притормозил с ответом.

— Но он вполне мог одолжить ключ у кого-то еще, ведь так?

Хоффман кивнула. В руках у нее поблескивал металлический брелок — бирка с длинным номером — с рядом ключей: сувальдный, два перфорированных и электронный. Крепкая и надежная защита для помещений с распахнутыми окнами. Однако по необходимости их все легко продублировать, потратив не более пару часов — и то преимущественно на дорогу.

Теперь надо проверить маршрут. Подсвечивая неосвещенные углы фонариком в мобильном, Себастьян прошел вместе с Хоффман по перекрытым помещениям. Всего — две комнаты на первом этаже, запасная лестница, технический коридор сверху и сестринская там же. Чтобы добраться до палаты Викториано, требовалось пройти по не так уж и много плюс с десяток футов по самому корпусу. С этой стороны — слепая зона у редких камер второго этажа. Если иметь ключи от ремонтируемой части — сумеешь справиться с большим, чем двойное убийство.

— Судя по грязи, ремонт приостановлен, — констатировал Себастьян, вернувшись на запасную лестницу. Темные балясины, изъеденные временем и грязью, скалились в потолок, обломки перил были сложены штабелем в угол. — Как давно?

— Полторы недели. Несколько членов бригады слегли с гриппом, и было решено приостановить работы до конца месяца.

— Но ведь уже холодает, а у вас, — Себастьян стукнул костяшками по обшарпанной стене, — здесь даже обогревателей не поставить.

Проклятье, потенциальные свидетели сгинули, так и не появившись. Возможно, именно из-за их отсутствия о ремонте не упоминали. Рубена Викториано — его сообщника или самих жертв — опознавать некому. Но можно сделать кое-что другое — уверенно связать «Тиффани» и связку ключей, пока глаза устало карабкались по ступеням.

— Думаю, несколько теплых дней мы все-таки застанем и разберемся с обогревом.

Хоффман улыбнулась, присела на корточки, отчего ее коленки — острые и тощие — выпятились крайне грозно. Ей даже не мешала юбка: удачно поджатая, она скрывала все, что требовалась, но позволяла Хоффман держаться ближе к Себастьяну и наблюдать.

Он снова растер ладони и присмотрелся к ступеням. Неужели он не найдет ни капли? Кровь впитывается крепко, ее следы должны остаться хоть где-то. В коридоре им ничего обнаружить тогда не удалось, словно убийца растворился в воздухе, нырнув в него через окно, но ведь следы ботинок из ниоткуда не могли взяться! Значит, их сняли, прежде чем бежать, сунули в пакет и все. Валентини мог повторить фокус и сделать снимки в одних носках, тем самым смазав свои передвижения.

Валентини. Себастьян обещал выбить для него свободу — в обмен на запонку — и опоздал. Но разве случайно? Кто выбил разрешение? Куда? По благотворительной ли программе? И что сказал по этому Тейлор, врач Валентини?

Без особой надежды сканируя взглядом ступени, Себастьян продвигался вниз, а следом журчали ответы Хоффман.

Перевод Валентини был оформлен по программе обмена опытом. Официально предполагалось, что его сделают пособием на длительном консилиуме в Чикаго, но даже у Хоффман возникли сомнения — уж больно радостно насвистывал Валентини, спускаясь к фургону. Он отбыл в сопровождении Тейлора, обязавшегося проследить за размещением Валентини в новой лечебнице и начальной адаптацией.

Командировочный отпуск, способный перерасти в побег.

Себастьян не сомневался: в Чикаго Валентини — особенно при содействии Тейлора — затеряется быстро. Не растратившись на ожидание, он поймал единственно верный для себя шанс и сбежал из места, к которому не привязался. Фармацевтический пансионат без права на прогулки его измотал, и отчасти Себастьян признавал, что поступил бы также, но, будучи копом, не мог не злиться.

Матрица рассуждений настолько сильно трещала по швам, что Себастьян заскрипел зубами. Телефон почти толкнулся в одну из ступеней, но удержать его удалось — и зацепиться за пару бурых потеков на подступенке. Недоверчиво прищурившись, Себастьян направил на них свет фонарика. По цвету было действительно похоже на подсохшую кровь, но где остальные пятна? Или убийца сумел уничтожить все, кроме тех редких, что не заметил?

Себастьян откинулся на балясины и устало выдохнул.

— Я могу поговорить с Гутьеррес?

— Она сегодня в вечернюю смену, — осторожно сказала Хоффман, поднявшись. — Но я, конечно, вызову ее пораньше.

— Не стоит, — мотнул головой Себастьян. — Если мои догадки верны, все это только усложнит работу. Ее надо ловить на неожиданность.

Хоффман послушно кивнул и пригладила волосы. Блестящие и тонкие, но без проблесков седины. Ее возраст Себастьян не помнил, но точно знал, что у него и Майры потерявших пигмент волос вполне хватает. Ленивая проседь коснулась также и Джозефа, и, наверно, каждого копа.

А прикоснулась ли та к Рубену?

Увы, наличие седых волос на доказательство не натянуть. В отличие от бурых пятен.

Себастьян сделал несколько фото и, выслав те Джозефу и О’Нилу, вызвал подкрепление. Он и без того медлил непозволительно долго. Пусть лучше он ошибется, спутав кровь с краской, но крепкая аналитика Джозефа подлатает дыры в его теории.

Рука с мобильником плюхнулась на холодную пыльную ступень. Сил, чтобы подняться или поговорить с Хоффман, не было. Себастьян исчерпал себя за один звонок и просто прикрыл глаза, позволив Хоффман беспокоиться за двоих.

Она сориентировалась не сразу, но достаточно скоро: принесла плед, горячий сладкий кофе и даже пакет с обещанными кассетами. Редкие раздельные слова и мягкая забота с минимумом прикосновений реанимировали Себастьяна. Он начал прихлебывать кофе и хмуро, почти не моргая, посматривать на выцветшее небо за окном.

Ленивую опустошенность прервали голоса и топот. На них отреагировала Хоффман, придержав Себастьяна за плечо, и указала на перепачканный подступенок.

— Эй, Себ.

Второго плеча коснулся Джозеф, за ним, покашливая, маячил О’Нил. Поодаль виднелось еще двое копов, но к ним Себастьян не присматривался.

Он сделал очередной глоток и начал выдавливать правду: о пятнах, лжи Гутьеррес, пакета от «Тиффани», оксфордах и об ошибке по отношению к Валентини. О Рубене он напрямую не говорил, прикрыл теории фактами, а предстоящую встречу — скачками давления.

— Тебе не стоит налегать на кофе, — строго сказал Джозеф и осторожно, но жестко изъял чашку.

О’Нил перехватил ее без спроса и жадно осушил до дна. Довольно облизавшись, он уместил на одной из ступеней свой чемоданчик и, похрустев пальцами, согнал всех к пролету. Себастьян не стал исключением и мрачно отвернулся к окну. В лицо повеяло типично осенним холодком, который от скрипа перчаток О’Нила чувствовался ненастоящим.

— Себ, ты помнишь, что у тебя есть напарник? — тихо спросил Джозеф. Он стоял рядом, скрестив на груди руки, и всматривался во двор. Финальная степень раздражения — избегать зрительного контакта; за ней следует упрек: — Не стоит бросаться грудью на амбразуру. Тем более, что в одиночку ты ничего не успеешь. — И, наконец, приманка-зацепка. — Я вызвал Рубена Викториано и Марсело Хименеса на шесть и семь вечера соответственно. Нам хватит улик, чтобы прижать каждого из них.

— Отличная работа, — кивнул Себастьян. — Не забудь еще, что Хименес лечил сестру Рубена. Надо проверить ее назначения, пока мы еще здесь.

— Сделаем.

Добавлять что-то Себастьян не собирался. На Джозефа и без того взвалено многое, ту же Гутьеррес к нему лучше доставить подготовленной, а с Рубеном... С ним просто не будет при всем желании. Термоядерная смесь невозмутимости и психопатии — кто быстро разглядит ее под внешним лоском?

— Эй, а разве твой тест не позволит Рубену уйти от ответственности? — неожиданно встрепенулся Себастьян, ткнув Джозефа локтем. — Сослаться на невменяемость или что-то вроде.

— Викториано, — настойчиво подчеркнул Джозеф, не повернувшись, — получит то, что заслужил. Что бы он в себе ни скрывал, от наказания уйти не сумеет. Особенно когда я получу допуск на встречу с Фантомом.

Себастьян не без усилий сглотнул вздох. Временной разрыв с преступлениями Фантома слишком велик, чтобы пытаться им объяснить убийство Викториано-Визерса. На финишной прямой нельзя сворачивать,

— Ты думаешь, что я брежу, да, Себ? — Джозеф наконец повернул голову и хмуро блеснул очками. — Но я нашел доказательства того, что некоторое время Уоллесы посещали ту же церковь, что и Викториано.

Ответить Себастьян не успел, его оборвался окрик О’Нила, соскребшего пятна. Сухие комки затерялись на дне пластикового пакета, однако пинцет щелкнул весьма многообещающе.

— Не хочу хвастаться, но то, что следам крови по меньшей мере неделя, — неоспоримый факт. Для более точного анализа мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию.

— Постарайся успеть до шести, — попросил Джозеф. — От такой улики Викториано не спасет и сама Оллред [37].

— Она будет хохотать над ним громче всех, — фыркнул один из сержантов, державшихся неподалеку. Себастьян запоздало узнал его: Сайкс, обычно скрывающийся за мониторами. При дневном свете он выглядел увереннее, стала заметна блестящая в ухе серьга. На пару с коллегой он осмотрел ремонтируемые помещения повторно. В руках у Сайкса — баллончик с люминолом и УФ-лампа. — Тоже мне, пластиковые подсолнухи.

— Пожалеть напоследок денег... — О’Нил с притворным вздохом стянул перчатки. — Она ведь была его сестрой.

— А второй? — с любопытством спросил Сайкс, вернув инструменты без пояснений.

Значит, следов Рубен здесь больше не оставил. Однако отметил это Себастьян вяло, с неким раздражением вслушиваясь в переговоры.

— Платонической любовью его сестры, похоже, — хмыкнул О’Нил, проверяя содержимое чемоданчика. Полевой набор эксперта включал многое, за исключением речевого фильтра. — Судя по состоянию тел обеих жертв, в сексуальные контакты они вступали очень давно. Я не нашел никаких следов спермы. Возможно, бедный парень страдал импотенцией.

Сержанты, переглянувшись, издали странные, полные сочувствия звуки. Джозефа заметно передернуло, но он, деловито забивая блокнот данными, ограничился сменой темы. Серьезно потратившись на такси и благотворительные взносы на благо медицины — банальная оплата доступа к конфиденциальным данным — он так и не подобрался к орбитокластам.

Дешевые, сделанные из непрочного железа, приобретались в простых магазинах или на интернет-аукционах. Непрактичность товара упростила поиск, и Джозефу хватило недели, чтобы проверить покупателей последнего года. Ни одного знакомого имени, но целый ряд претензий к их расточительности.

С медицинскими мэтрами и того хуже: закрытость и затхлость в общении мешала дорваться до нужного. Орбитокласты работали как детектор: наличие раритетных экземпляров повышало статус, и охота за ними превратилась в особое хобби. Хвастаться ими — вполне допустимо, однако Рубен Викториано ни разу не отреагировал на призыв. Он был совершенно нечувствителен к подобным развлечениям и тратился только на работу «ЭрВика».

— Кое-кто из моих источников подозревает, что у Викториано есть раритетные экземпляры, — сказал Джозеф, приглаживая волосы. — Но я не нашел никаких зацепок. Согласно тратам по кредитным картам, он весьма разумно распоряжается средствами.

— Ага, спонсирует каких-то психов, — фыркнул Сайкс. — Как насчет подчистить его счета? Я знаю одну программку...

— Нет.

Джозеф почти рыкнул, напрягся и, сунув блокнот в карман, велел осмотреться напоследок. Спустившись, он скрылся в техническом коридоре, хрустя раздраженно мусором.

Себастьян сразу же пожалел, что слиться со стеной навечно не выйдет. Его перекосило от услышанного, и шевельнуться сразу не получилось. Размяв правое плечо, он обнаружил в руках непрозрачный пакет «Амазон».

— Тебе еще нужна моя помощь?

Хоффман подкралась незаметно, скромно сцепив в замок руки и опустив плечи. Она умудрилась раствориться в суете гораздо лучше Себастьяна. Он резко выдул воздух ртом, скорчил озлобленную рожу и коснулся ее плеча.

— Ты сделал гораздо больше, чем требовалось, Хоффман. Спасибо тебе.

Она мягко, отстраненно улыбнулась и забрала плед. Колючий и цветастый, он ткнулся углами в грязный пол, и Себастьян помог его скрутить. Простые действия, подгоняемые невнятным диалогом из коридора, его привели в подобие нормальности.

Время он потратил, пусть и не напрасно, и на обед с Рубеном успеет только за счет мигалки. Или же нет? Он глянул на дисплей мобильника: 13:47. К половине третьего он доберется и на метро, если не станет растрачиваться на отговорки.

Себастьян быстро выглянул в коридор, отметил, с каким усердием за ним проводят пересмотр, и хмыкнул при виде Джозефа, простукивающего стены. Он что, оценивает качество ремонта? Или пытается найти тайник? С вещами убийцы или закладками лечебницы?

Бред. Скорее, рутинная сверка фактов, ненужный полицейский ритуал, чтоб потянуть время. К нему прибегал и Джозеф, особенно под конец недели или перед особо важными допросами. Он говорил, переключившись, можно увидеть нечто исключительное.

Себастьян с ним спорить и не пытался. Неумело накрутив на запястье ручку пакета, он снова обратился в Хоффман — гораздо бодрее и заговорщицки:

— Эй, Хоффман, окажешь мне последнюю услугу?

 

_______________________  
[37] Глория Оллред – известный американский адвокат, занимающийся делами по защите прав женщина, а также прочими крупными и противоречивыми делами


	12. Правда

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 27 мая, 2008 г.  
«Доктор Хименес дал мне новые таблетки. Мне кажется, мне стало легче думать. Но стало ли легче жить? Я пока не знаю, но начинаю понимать, что нет старого и нового Руби. Есть мой брат Рубен и есть мой друг Лесли. Надо это запомнить.

Я прочитала свой старый дневник. Там очень много чего было! И я целовалась с Рубеном! Боже! Он же мой брат! Папа же хотел нас за все это… Папа?.. Папа, где ты?!

Я я я

я не хотела…»

 

Претензия на элитность — знакомо и отвратительно. «Кримсон-плаза» пытался сдерживаться, отыгрываясь строгостью и минимализмом оформления, но нет. Слишком уж много сходств с нью-йоркским «Плаза».

В первые месяцы брака Майра им грезила чуть ли не круглые сутки. Достопримечательности, магазины, город в целом ей игнорировались, отель — навевал воспоминания. Себастьян слушал ее вполуха, увлеченный карьерой и безумной идеей Джозефа. Потенциал последней, казалось, оправдывал все затраты, но подвело терпение.

По итогу не осталось ни жены, ни ее откровений, ни простого и понятного учебника для будущих детективов. Винить, кроме себя, некого, но исправлять что-то Себастьян не собирался. Он уже потерял все — время, желание, возможности.

И «Кримсон-плаза» напоминал об этом без церемоний.

На зеркальные кремовые полы, устланные дорогими паласами, безумно хотелось сплюнуть. Ничего из этого наружу, конечно, не прорвалось, и Себастьян ограничился тем, что не вытер ноги. Мокрая грязь стелилась за ним совсем недолго, в отличие от безукоризненно вежливых улыбок персонала.

На них он не купится: обходительность — часть трудового договора, в который входит и забота о постояльцах. Однако новая рубашка, парфюм и свежевыбритые щеки Себастьяна их не обманут.

Это читалось между улыбок и цепкими взглядами.

Выбор места Рубен оставил за собой. Снова. На этот раз — с разрешения Себастьяна.

Отчаянно нуждаясь в ответах и кое-каких подсказках, он выбрал необходимый риск. Департамент вымораживает Рубена — до отвратительного высокомерия и обвинительного, точно у верховного судьи, тона — и выбивает из рук все козыри. Раскусить его в таких условиях не смог и Джозеф, иначе бы не прятал протокол столь усердно.

Пойти на уступки и рискнуть собой — в стиле Себастьяна. Без протокола и табельного держать баланс — между работой и личным смятением — непросто, но следовало рискнуть. Ослабить бдительность Рубена. Сыграть на его самолюбии. Вытянуть на откровенность — как тогда, в сквере.

Понять его — чтобы не врать себе.

Себастьян глубоко вдохнул, проверил мобильник — никаких вызовов, а, значит, шансов отступить — и быстро двинулся к ресторану. Решительность ему чуть не обломал гардеробщик, возникший словно из ниоткуда.

Избавившись от плаща, Себастьян распихал важные мелочи по карманам и, бросив беглый взгляд в зеркало, толкнулся мимо лифта. Заезжающая туристическая группа — увесистые рюкзаки, расплесканный повсюду ажиотаж и толстые потрепанные путеводители — суетилась и мешалась. Незнакомый язык резанул Себастьяна по ушам, он машинально потер их и поспешил свернуть за угол.

Потеплевший — мягкие бежевые панели, ольховые двери и палас в тон — коридор входил в просторный зал с большими окнами. Много света, запахов, людей, тканей и уюта. В таком месте даже Себастьяну захотелось перекусить, но он лишь туже затянул галстук и глянул на мобильник.

14:21. Есть время, чтобы отдышаться.

Рубена он заметил не сразу. Дезориентировали чужие светлые затылки, мелькавшие поблизости. Всего он насчитал пятерых блондинов: двое в футболках и джинсах, один в странном блестящем комбинезоне и остальные — в строгих костюмах.

Мелькнула дурацкая мысль намеренно ошибиться, заговорить с незнакомцем, но это настолько глупо и наигранно, что Себастьян и сам бы не повелся. Поэтому он занял позицию у бара — в компании джин-тоника — и завел ни к чему не обязывающую беседу с барменом. Тот был попроще, чем персонал из холла, и шел на контакт. Значок копа привел его в настоящий восторг, и Себастьян снисходительно хмыкнул.

Он расслабился и рассказал пару липовых баек из отдела. Частные легенды департамента напомнили о самом начале службы: дорожные патрули, распределение по участкам и первые попойки.

Время было хорошее, спокойное. Наверно, идеальное.

Себастьян усмехнулся и прокрутил стакан.

— Детектив.

Шепот — жаркий, с нарочито неправильным ударением — почти заклеймил ухо. Себастьян резко дернул плечами, правым локтем, но промахнулся. Рубен скользнул на соседний табурет и, поправив угольный — на фоне бледной даже для белого рубашки — пиджак, слабо улыбнулся.

Он выглядел измотанным до самого предела и держал лицо, скорее, по привычке и упрямству. Тени изуродовали кожу под глазами, к зрачкам — сузившимся до предела — подбирались капилляры, а пересохшие губы держали улыбку крайне фальшиво.

Таким он Себастьяну нравился гораздо больше. Видеть уязвимость — гораздо приятнее, чем терзаться догадками.

— Я хочу поговорить без протокола. — Себастьян сразу перешел к делу, отставил стакан и повернулся, едва не толкнув Рубена коленями. — И без гребаных пируэтов.

Намек был принят вежливым кивком. Столь скудная реакция Себастьяна почти разочаровала. Неужели Рубена настолько измотал деловой обед с советом директоров «ЭрВика»? Или причина в другом? И как до нее докопаться, если из козырей — одна неожиданность?

Себастьян ведь не подготовился к встрече; просто набрал Рубена, не дочитав дневники Лауры Викториано, проморгав Валентини и не доколов Гутьеррес.

Но у него имелись причины для торопливости, одна из которых белела вместо кольца.

— Думаешь, что если исчезнешь, то я забуду о почти-признании? — Себастьян атаковал без предупреждения и агрессии, просто скопировав метод Рубена. — Хотите, чтобы я сознался в убийстве Лауры? — Прямая цитата с изрядной долей возмущения. — Так вот, безумно хочу.

Рубен в лице не изменился, но Себастьян почувствовал: он все сделал правильно, даже по меркам самого Рубена.

— Признание без доказательств ничего не стоит. Особенно в общинной системе современной полиции. Его разделят на части, найдут в каждой несуществующий смысл и слепят в обвинение, отбросив прочие варианты. Но в рамках отдельно взятого детектива признание может приобрести... дополнительные функции.

Рубен не сдержал зевка и заторможено прикрыл рот ладонью. Веки его дрогнули, попробовав сомкнуться, и Себастьян не выдержал, заказал два крепких кофе.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Рубен и, поправив воротник, устроил ладони, сцепив в замок, на стойке.

Сухожилия у него выдавались сильно, натружено. Влияет ли это на моторику? Способны ли такие пальцы играючи вогнать кому-то в шею орбитокласт?

Мрачный и позабытый инструмент настолько не походил на заточку и крест Фантома, что Себастьян не успел осознать, как и зачем провел ассоциацию.

— Так что не тратьте свои силы напрасно, детектив. Любое признание должно быть к месту.

Себастьян с подозрением хмыкнул и кивнул бармену, придвинувшего к ним кофе. Молодой и растрепанный, он смотрел на «живого копа, прямо как в кино» с явным интересом и дважды успел подмигнуть.

Все по канону плохой комедии: шпион раскрыт, так и не успев взяться за задание.

Стесненно поерзав на растерявшем удобство табурете, Себастьян отставил кофе и попросил воды. Со рта еще не пропала терпкость того, которым его поила Хоффман, и, кажется, осела на эмаль.

Рубен мрачно цедил обжигающий кофе и вдумчиво оценивал Себастьяна: лицо, плечи, торс, колени — холодные глаза общупали его точно руками, но не живое тело, а труп. Сглотнув, Себастьян невольно представил, как Рубен потрошит его ножом: от шеи до мечевидного отростка под грудиной.

За поднесенную воду он ухватился с жадностью, едва не вылив ту на голову — чтоб отвести ненужные мысли. Один из пальцев соскользнул с края и тут же отдернулся: вода была подана со криво сколотым льдом.

— В моем присутствии тебе не стоит нервничать, — сказал Рубен с улыбкой, но уголки его губ заметно напряглись. — Сегодня ты выглядишь слишком хорошо, чтобы пытаться с тобой что-либо сделать.

Столько издевки на Себастьяна за раз не выливал никто. Он подобрался, расправил плечи и стукнул стаканом по стойке. Вода плеснула с полной готовностью. Рубен непроизвольно отстранился, один из его локтей угрожающе ткнулся в сторону Себастьяна.

— Я ведь могу безнаказанно вывернуть тебе руку.

— Но ты не сможешь вечно прятаться за значком, Себ, — прищурившись, произнес Рубен. — Так почему бы тебе сразу не сдаться и не сказать, чего ты добиваешься?

Простой вопрос вогнал Себастьяна в затруднение: все честные ответы сыграют на Рубена, и тот в очередной раз изменит правила. Надо двигаться индуктивно: от четкой цели к размытым путям. Первый шаг прост как сингл на новом поле [38].

Себастьян выудил блокнот, а из него — помятый список назначений Хилла. Черновой лист, исчерканный ручкой — на пробу чернил — и со смазанной печатью департамента, так и просился в шредер, но чистой бумаги Себастьян не нашел.

— Мне нужна частная консультация, — рублено бросил он, расправив лист и щелкнув прямо по центру. — Насколько вредны все эти назначения для нарколептиков?

— Полагаю, что сильно. — Рубен задумчиво скользнул взглядом по бумаге. — Но некоторым полицейским кое-какие препараты я бы назначил. Укрепление нервной системы. Снижение общей тревожности. Изменение адаптационных возможностей организма.

Себастьян только хмыкнул. Нападка Рубена — вялый изношенный автоматизм — его не задела, и он получил возможность придвинуться, случайно коснуться и ощутить, как сильно свело живот. Судорога, подрагивая, спустилась к паху — а что бы вызвало прикосновение поинтимней?

Себастьян, закусив губу, скосился на Рубена, который неожиданно проявил усердие и ознакомился с полным списком. Он даже не отпускал комментарии, чуть сгорбился и несколько раз промахнулся чашкой. Сосредоточенный и послушный, он противоречиво напрягал.

Такому Рубену Себастьян не доверял — и знать его, наверно, не хотел.

Однако отодвигаться он не спешил. Плечом к плечу, склонившись над мятым листом, почти как напарники, пусть и на пару минут. В отличие от Джозефа, свои догадки Рубен держал в уме, просчитывал схемы беззвучно, а результат выдал готовый, взглянув на Себастьяна с нескрытым превосходством.

— Три препарата из списка содержат барбитураты. Любая дозировка для человека, страдающего нарколепсией, не окажет нужного действия и вызовет побочные эффекты. От легкого психомоторного возбуждения до полноценного делирия.

— Какие именно? — хрипло, взволнованно спросил Себастьян.

Рубен, снисходительно хмыкнув, щелкнул по верхним назначениям.

Поверил ему Себастьян не сразу, выхватил лист и жадно прошелся по каждой строчке. Неужто удастся разобраться хоть с кем-то? Заставить амбициозного Хименеса ответить за каждую ошибку? И доказать ее, спасая Хилла?

Рубену, конечно, доверится только полный кретин. Но у него есть свой мотив избавиться от Хименеса, а, значит, и повод сказать правду.

— У тебя есть старые назначения сестры? Те самые, что комбинировал Хименес?

Рубен покачал головой.

— Только ее старые анализы. По ним воссоздать схему лечения полностью не удастся.

— Мне и не нужно! — с апломбом воскликнул Себастьян. — Для доказательства хватит и одних таблеток.

— Ты хочешь привлечь этого болвана к ответственности, Себ?

Личное пространство Рубен нарушил без колебаний: его лицо закрыло все остальное, дыхание дразнило губы, а в потемневших глазах и отражения не разглядеть — зрачки сожрали все живое. Момент, кольнув Себастьяна, ускользнул быстро, позволив решительно кивнуть и скомкать список.

— Из-за него в тюрьму чуть было не отправился невинный человек.

— И пострадало множество больных, в которых он впихивал свои таблетки.

Вкрадчивый голос Рубена, близость его глаз и что-то другое, вырвавшееся наконец на волю, сомкнулись воедино. Разогнавшийся пульс заглушил прочие шумы. Ломать границы до предела Себастьян хотел как никогда, немое согласие Рубена его подстегнуло, сдвинуло ближе, еще немного и хлопнуло по затылку — предупредительно-нагнетающим кашлем бармена и резко стихшей кофемолкой за его спиной.

Себастьян, чертыхнувшись, тряхнул головой и отпихнул Рубена. Взыгравший консерватизм не позволил дойти до поцелуя — а на него можно поставить смело значок и табельное! — и Себастьян ограничился тем, что яростно почесал подбородок.

— Не желаете наших фирменных сырных палочек? — вклинился бармен, без спросу отбирая стакан с водой. — Такого насыщенного чесночного вкуса вы даже в самом чесноке не ощутите!

Он заметно нервничал, поглядывал по сторонам и дергано улыбался. Не нужно гадать, чтобы понять, в чем смена его настроения: нежелание видеть человеческую сторону копа и, возможно, толика нетерпимости, в которую Рубен не подбросил дров.

Он предпочел спалить все дотла.

Бармену досталось за все: горький, плохо смолотый кофе, грязный стакан, пятно на форменном жилете, доставление неудобств посетителям и даже за чеснок. Спокойная речь Рубена сопровождалась плавными движениями: он тщательно фиксировал скопившиеся жалобы в книге предложений. Ее он вернул не бармену, а метрдотелю, раскланявшемуся у самого входа, строго выговорил что-то дополнительно и кивнул Себастьяну.

— И что мне теперь делать? — жалобно спросил бармен, выбитый из колеи таким напором.

Незнакомый с мелочностью Рубена, он, похоже, считал, что как-нибудь вывернется, найдет поддержку в Себастьяне или коллеге. Наивно и по-детски, но лучше пусть он узнает цену ошибки сейчас и по мелочи.

— Вписывать новую строчку в резюме, — хмыкнул Себастьян и, подсунув под кофейное блюдце несколько банкнот, последовал к Рубену. Тот выглядел вполне удовлетворенным и стряхивал что-то с лацканов. Пыльцу эльфов, не иначе.

— Это вообще того стоило? — спросил Себастьян, выдвинувшись с ним в холл. Туристическая текучка приостановилась, и опустевшее пространство возле лифта хранило достаточно тишины для разговоров.

— Что именно?

— Испортить день парню. Ты же не думаешь, что он понял, за что ты так с ним.

— А меня должно это беспокоить?

Усмехнувшись, Рубен качнул головой и, мельком проверив мобильник, ускорил шаг.

Они обогнули лифтовую зону и сдали гардеробщику номерки. Себастьяна кольнуло разочарование: он был уверен, что им придется подняться. Снять номер вполне по карману Рубену, а спрятать в нем — или в соседнем, через балкон, как в фильмах — улики тоже возможно.

Но, черт возьми, это настолько тупо и параноидально!

Себастьяну стало стыдно за эту мысль, и он влез в плащ, не проронив и слова. Его смятение не зацепило Рубена, завязывающего мохеровый шарф.

— Ты помнишь, что обещал мне утром?

Издевался или напрашивался? По лицу не определить — слишком оно спокойно, устало и бледно. Под череп Рубену и с холодным чтением [39] не залезешь, чего уж говорить об обычной логике детектива?

— Попробуй проявить немного терпения. Хоть ты, я надеюсь, обойдешься без пленки.

Рубен ненадолго задумался, отметил юмористические потуги Себастьяна разочарованным взглядом и сунул гардеробщику двадцатку — небрежно и снисходительно. Чаевые — прерогатива воспитанных, но деньгами Рубен обошел многих, и кто знает, какую сумму он сбросил бы их департаменту?

Чаевые также могут быть отличным прикрытием для взяток.

— Чувство юмора — это не твое, — констатировал Рубен. — Особенно те его части, что связаны с лингвистикой.

Он двигался в полушаге от Себастьяна, держал руки в карманах и не уступал дороги. Поток людей расступался сам, точно предчувствуя беду, и Себастьяну оставалось лавировать неподалеку, отчаянно ругаясь на каждого вновь прибывшего туриста. Родной и понятный язык, пусть и испорченный британским акцентом, его не успокаивал, и Рубена за запястье у выхода он схватил особенно грубо.

— Мы еще не закончили.

Рубен недобро сощурился.

— Отпусти.

Рубен развел его на вспышку гнева и вытащил наружу без видимых признаков давления. Манипуляция в чистом виде, но в том, что к психопату гораздо ближе Рубен, Себастьян начал сомневаться. Его пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на чужом запястье, были напряжены до предела, костяшки пальцев побелели — и отпустить значит ошибиться. Признать, что поддался эмоциям. Не задал и двух третей нужных вопросов. Напрасно солгал напарнику. Подвел Лауру Викториано и Лесли Визерса.

Но он обязан — хотя бы за все сомненья! — расколоть Рубена в одиночку.

Тот попробовал высвободиться, дернул руку, перехватил ладонь Себастьяна. Не вышло. Крепкая хватка копа взяла вверх — но не над Рубеном. Он утомленно усмехнулся и склонил голову, словно сдавшись.

Резко опущенный на ступню каблук заставил Себастьяна взвыть и растеряться. Он вскинул ногу, хватаясь за пострадавший ботинок, и зашипел, едва удерживая равновесие. Да уж, при должной силе из строя можно вывести и мужской обувью.

Впаять за нападение на копа Себастьян права не имел — он оступился первым. И, покрутив ступней, чтоб убедиться в ее сохранности, он выпрямился и вытер вспотевший лоб.

— Спасибо, что хоть не по яйцам.

Рубен усмехнулся и поправил рукав пальто.

— В таком людном месте это вызовет слишком много вопросов.

Холодный циничный и честный ответ. Самое мерзкое, что верный — возле отеля не выручит и значок. Это не задержание и не препятствие побегу, за остальное же платить придется одному Себастьяну.

— Какая же ты мразь, — сказал он просто и честно.

Белобрысый психопат, которого правильнее всего доставить в отдел. Пусть у Себастьяна нет наручников, но вполне достаточно сил и поводов скрутить Рубена, сунуть его в ближайшее такси — оно буквально в пяти футах! — и наконец-то покончить с М63. Весь романтизм кодировки давно облупился и обнажил прагматичную руку убийцы, оставившего столько много зацепок, что Себастьян виртуозно проморгал их.

— Прекрати озвучивать очевидные вещи, — с легким раздражением произнес Рубен, хмуря брови.

Светлые, с резким изломом, они по форме смахивали на лезвия. И пусть теория Ломброзо [40] себя давно изжила, Себастьян был уверен: по ней с такими бровями сажать следовало без следствия. Навязчивое желание отправить Рубена за решетку — вот что мешало Себастьяну, но докопаться до причин он не мог. Не хватало опыта. Залезть в свою же голову без практики не выйдет. Все как у взломщиков: пусть разные пространства, но без инструментов и навыков не обойтись.

— Ты делаешь то же самое, но с большим пафосом и самолюбованием, — огрызнулся Себастьян.

— Боюсь, что более сложные разговоры ты не потянешь.

Себастьян резко шагнул к нему, готовый схватить за лацкан, ворот, шею, волосы, что угодно. Его остановил предупредительный жест Рубена — кивок в сторону «Кримсон-плаза».

Подмерзший швейцар сверлил их, казалось, всеми частями тела, нервно переминался и шмыгал покрасневшим носом. Богато расшитая униформа сидела нескладно, чрезмерно оголяя запястья и собираясь складками на впалом животе. Так и не разгоревшаяся драка его особо не успокоила, и он потянулся в карман — уж явно не за чаевыми.

Рубен заметил это одновременно с Себастьяном, толкнул того локтем и подбородком указал на переход. Буквально скатывающаяся под землю лестница хвасталась скользкими ступенями. Несколько прилипших листьев не работали на устойчивость и лишь настырно липли к подошвам. Потускневшие перила оказались настолько мокрыми и противными, что Себастьян торопливо вытер руку об плащ. Державшийся рядом Рубен от окружения отстранился и с каждым поворотом указывал направление.

Переход ветвился часто, подстраиваясь под ряды ларьков с паленой техникой и сомнительными хот-догами, и расходился на все четыре стороны. Не зная дороги и указателей, можно ходить кругами и выживать, не поднимаясь на поверхность, неделями. Крупнейший переход Кримсона, построенный в прошлом году на красной ветке, запомнился Себастьяну надолго. Он ностальгически хмыкнул, но поделиться с Рубеном не смог. Сработала выстроенная манера общения. Критическая нехватка доверия и чувство вины.

Кроме того, он просто не потянет такую тему.

Ни сбежать, ни сблизиться Рубен не пытался, просто шел по левому туннелю навстречу лестнице. Себастьян, сконцентрировавшись, припомнил, что здесь можно выйти к центральной библиотеке, парку и жилому сектору. Выстроенные по единому шаблону многоэтажки теснились по правую сторону от парка, огороженного стальным забором. Библиотека терялась в противоположной стороне, за тонкими прутьями, людьми и кучками бурых листьев.

Молчание позволяло им держаться близко и двигаться в одном темпе. Себастьян забивал время счетом, отслеживая каждый стальной прут забора, и пытался сообразить, во что он снова ввязался. Направиться в библиотеку с Рубеном — не самая дурная идея, если в одном из залов по-прежнему хранят виниловые пластинки. Старые записи когда-то нравились Себастьяну, шумы в наушниках навевали покой, а сгинувшая искренность — ностальгию.

Но все это было шестнадцать чертовых лет назад.

Сейчас им обоим — дорога в парк. Просторный, с подтопленными жидкой грязью дорожками и влажными скамейками, он заслонялся от неба тяжелыми ветками. Лиственницы, клены, несколько ив — без листьев деревья казались безобразными и пугающими.

Неодобрительно мотнув головой, Себастьян заметил, что Рубен притормозил. Недовольный, вновь отстраненный — за скрещенными на груди руками — он трижды раздельно цокнул языком.

— Почему я должен все делать за тебя? — Вполне ожидаемый и правильный вопрос. — Искать темы для разговора. Давать подсказки по делу моей сестры. Консультировать ради кого-то мне незнакомого. Терпеть твою нерешительность в конце концов. Ты думаешь, я рассчитывал именно на это?

Рубен отчитывал его как ребенка — причем за дело. Так на Себастьяна давили впервые. Майра, Джозеф, Браун, родители — никто не бил с такой силой, и это злило сильнее прочего.

— Ты ни черта не понимаешь. Ты даже не на моем месте, чтобы понять. — Запрокинуть голову, зацепиться глазами за темное облако и резко выдохнуть. — У тебя было все, Рубен, все! Родители, коллеги, сестра, черт знает кто еще, но ты решил, что веселее их уничтожить, ведь так?

Себастьян все-таки сорвался на крик. Легче ему стало совсем ненамного, ведь Рубена он вроде и не задел. Бледное окаменевшее спокойствие; казалось, застыли, не моргая, глаза. Не может такого быть. Ему настолько плевать? Или он ждет, когда Себастьяна отпустит и снова кольнет чем похлеще? Но он ведь может просто уйти, сослаться на неподобающее поведение копа и вспомнить «случайно» на допросе? Чего этот псих добивается? Прикидывает, как лучше воткнуть орбитокласт и скрыться?

Эмоции забили по всей нервной системе, разгоняя по телу тепло. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались так быстро, что пульс за ними не поспевал. Заныл один из коренных зубов справа, и стоило коснуться языком — обрисовалась разбухшая десна.

Вот этого ему точно не хватало.

Повторно коснувшись десны, Себастьян поморщился, с трудом подавил стон и дважды порывисто шагнул в сторону. Потом обратно. Три шага назад — и на исходную позицию.

На Рубена он посмотрел уже с непониманием.

— Уничтожить и набрать новых трофеев — ты ведь этого хочешь? И что, какой-то рядовой коп тоже есть в списке? Какая хоть от этого радость?

Рубен молчал достаточно долго, зля Себастьяна сильнее с каждой секундой.

Он зябко дернул плечами и посмотрел в сторону. По облысевшей лиственнице растерянно ползла рыжая белка. Пушистый, с вылинявшим у основа мехом, хвост прикрывал ей спинку, а цепкие лапки умело хватались за выступы на коре.

Себастьян запрокинул голову и рассмотрел ствол: ни единого намека на дупло. Возможно, на верхних ветках есть тайник-углубление, но заглянуть туда он не сможет.

Грязь под ногами Рубена чавкнула крайне тихо, но Себастьян все равно вздрогнул, напрягся и схватился интуитивно за бок. Впрочем, отсутствующая кобура ему не потребовалась: Рубен, приблизившись к дереву, потянулся за белкой, но та, испуганно пискнув, рванула вверх, выскочив из поля зрения. Шуганная, неприученная к людям, не похожая на тех что роились в центральном парке: те смело прыгали на плечи и расцарапывали шею вместе с голубями.

Побег Рубена не расстроил, и, хмыкнув, он обернулся. Лицо его потеплело, ожило, дрогнули губы.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, с чего все началось. Детерминированный поначалу хаос вышел из-под контроля. Система отношений вышла за грани линейности. Одно изменение повлекло за собой критические эффекты.

Отстраненный голос скрывал эмоции за терминами, но не давал частности — не обязательно для дела, хотя бы самому Себастьяну.

Засунув руки в карманы, в одном из которых нащупались кассеты Хоффман, он шагнул поближе.

— Черт тебя возьми, — хрипло, почти безнадежно выдохнул он. — Если ты не будешь сотрудничать, я не смогу помочь.

Стандартная фраза, призванная работать на доверие. Себастьян пользовался ей редко, но сейчас почему-то решил, что стоит.

— Ты первый человек, который предложил мне помощь.

Себастьян сдержал неловкий смешок, изо рта вырвался невнятный звук. Сравнение пришло в голову сразу и донельзя глупо: как будто закашлялась сама пыль, сухая и раздирающая небо.

Но он не сомневался: со взрослым Рубеном никто и не рискнул бы связаться. Руку помощи таким, как он, не протягивают, наоборот — прячут за спину и молятся, чтоб не попросили. Иначе было разве что в детстве.

Снова заныл зуб, Себастьян поморщился и сжал щеку, пытаясь с кожей оттянуть и боль. Обнажились верхние зубы, лицо наверняка перекосилось, но не просить же у Рубена анальгетики?

— Я даже не знаю, что хуже, — прошипел Себастьян, — ты или вот это вот. — Он яростно растер щеку, щипнул за скулу и вновь обратился к Рубену: — Хотя от тебя не избавиться одной бормашиной.

— Ты ведь на самом деле хочешь совсем другого... Себ.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Узнать правду, отправить тебя за решетку и жить как прежде.

— Но ты не сможешь. Перестройка твоих нейронных связей уже запущена, и скоро реакции пойдут другие. Все, что испытывает человек, имеет определенный регулятор громкости. Зная принципы работы нервной системы, можно менять эмоции и состояния по требованию.

Он словно говорил с подопытным кроликом, ронял слова, не собираясь прояснять, и ждал момента, чтобы подсунуть морковку. Себастьяну еще повезло: он вовремя вышел на ответ по уровню.

— Если это правда, то почему ты не перековал цепи Лауры? Что тебе мешало расковырять нейроны Визерса и сделать так, чтоб он исчез из жизни твоей сестры? Или, — Себастьян довольно сощурился, облизнув губу, — кишка тонка?

О да, черт возьми. Гораздо лучше, чем просто залепить ему. Рубен оцепенел, не ожидав сопротивленья, и на шее наверняка — Себастьян был уверен, несмотря на шарф — нервно забилась жилка. Так вот она какая, успешная манипуляция: дает мнимое чувство власти.

Но ведь Себастьян, как и Рубен, и Фантом, и прочие психопаты, имеет на него право?

В тот момент показалось, что он и без того ждал слишком долго.

Порывисто ухватив Рубена за шею, Себастьян жадно поцеловал его. Не колеблясь, не проявляя нежности и не позволив вырваться. Зажал его у лиственницы, буквально вбил его плечо в ствол, а второй ладонью — дернул, пытаясь стянуть, шарф. Тугой, грамотно завязанный узел не поддался, и Рубен кашлянул, задыхаясь, ему точно в рот.

Себастьян отстранился буквально на пару секунд. Осенняя прохлада хлестнула по губам, и его снова затянуло. Жестко, влажно, солено. Сдерживаться не было сил, и Себастьян кусал губы Рубена остервенело — до щиплющей язык крови.

Рубен отвечал мягче: ладонями обхватив лицо Себастьяна, царапал виски, щеки, шею и глухо, дергаясь с каждым укусом, стонал. Он прогибался под чужой силой и поддавался, позволив обшарить себя сквозь пальто. С шарфом он так и не помог, толкнул Себастьяна бедром, еще раз, третий — и пихнул к стволу вместо себя.

Грубовато-изящный разворот, совсем как в танце, но воздуха и свободы — меньше.

Ударившись затылком о кору, Себастьян мгновенно подумал, что это — конец, орбитокласт пройдет сквозь глотку и не дрогнет, но нет. Рубен мягко прошелся пальцами по его щекам и — резко вдавил те в шею. Сначала кольнуло, словно от свежего глубоко кровоподтека, и вдарило по глазам сухостью. Запрыгавшие разноцветные мушки, казалось, втянули весь доступный кислород, и Себастьян закашлялся.

Он вскинул руки, слабо соображая, как остановить Рубена. Ладони, казалось, налившиеся свинцом, скользнули по чужому пальто, но не нашли сил зацепиться. Коленом или локтем ударить также не вышло: координация отказала, и сила вся пришлась на воздух. Хрипло втянув воздух, Себастьян подавился слюной. Бешено застучавший — по ушам и вискам — пульс приглушил непроизвольный зевок.

Но адреналинового всплеска не последовало.

Рубен пережал кислород слишком умело и быстро. Без жалости или сомнения, всматриваясь в Себастьяна со сдержанным интересом.

Так близко и одновременно далеко.

Не будь Себастьян собой, мог бы и сдаться. Он захрипел и потянулся к Рубену снова, почти не чувствуя ослабевших пальцев. Из них словно откачали кровь, но различить и почувствовать больше помешал кашель. Приглушенный хруст одного из нижнечелюстных суставов прочувствоваться им не успел.

Быстрая смачная пощечина вывернула вбок голову — кора пребольно щелкнула по виску — и Себастьян облегченно закашлялся.

Вкус у воздуха, как выяснилось, был сладкий и свежий.

— Как долго вы еще будете копаться в смерти моей сестры? — требовательно спросил Рубен, не отпуская Себастьяна. Он Визерса ожидаемо не вспомнил, словно и не заметил его гибели. — Или собрать улики против меня тебе не под силу?

Провокация была столь неприкрытой и наглой, что просто не позволила отмолчаться.

— Я... не один... — выдавил Себастьян, с трудом выравнивая дыхание. Взгляд он на Рубене сфокусировал быстро, невзирая на облепивших каждый контур мушек. — В отличие от тебя.

— Детективу Оде я не по зубам. Он мыслит шаблонами, правилами и заученными словами. Сильно выраженное репродуктивное мышление, зацикленное на количественном результате. Ему важны не мотивы убийцы, а числа в отчете.

Воспринимать Рубена после короткого удушья — не совсем просто. Себастьян застонал, попробовал его оттолкнуть, но, получив еще один тычок в артерию, притих.

О чем он думал, не беря табельное?

Он может и должен собраться иначе. Отдышаться. Осмотреться. Найти уязвимость. И оформить наконец Рубена. Теперь он в своем праве.

Себастьяну показалось, что где-то вверху мелькнул пышный хвост белки. А сможет ли он разглядеть людей, прогуливающихся по парку? Наверняка здесь есть хоть кто-то. Возможно, даже с мобильником.

Он осторожно, с легким стоном, поводил глазами по сторонам. Поблизости — никого. Вдали, конечно, все было иначе: за стальным забором суетливо передвигались прохожие, у библиотеки толпились гогочущие подростки и, может, кто-нибудь придет по тропке из-за спины.

Рубен задумчиво облизнул искусанную губу. Вздувшаяся и покрасневшая, она перекрывала собой верхнюю, и это меняло черты его лица парадоксально. Делало жестче, асимметричней и бледней.

— Ты можешь задать мне четыре вопроса.

— А смысл? — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Ты ж все равно... Не это...

Сухой воздух царапнул горло, и он торопливо сглотнул. Слюна прошла не сразу. Рубен продолжал удерживать его за шею, весьма ощутимо передавливая кадык. Себастьян не мог не оценить захват: костяшки точно на адамовом яблоке, если дернуться — съедут на артериальный путь.

Он должен атаковать Рубена снизу. Апперкот, колено, да хоть горсть мелочи из кармана. Наиболее эффективно — удар под дых, согнет без сбоев. Но Себастьяну не хватало пространства. Рубен предусмотрительно отсек часть маневров. Умно, даже очень.

Себастьян чисто из упрямства стиснул зубы, не отводя от Рубена напряженного взгляда. Тот понимающе усмехнулся и, наклонившись, выдохнул в самые губы:

— Я помогу тебе в последний раз. — Короткое прикосновение к губам: не поцелуй, а чистая насмешка, соленая от несвернувшей крови. — Избавиться от отца мне помогла его же глупость. Идиотская церквушка в Кони-Айленде. Пропахшая кислым вином и потом. Нас заставляли читать вслух катехизис до самого вечера, пока родители, — злая, пренебрежительная усмешка, — распивали коньяк с преподобным.

— Кого это — вас? — напряженно спросил Себастьян.

Рубен добровольно потянул за важную нить, и все, что он еще не сказал, давило на грудину, ломая рельеф ребер. Себастьян подтянул живот, но это не помогло, и он постарался дышать тише и медленнее.

— Ты правда хочешь тратить на это вопрос?

— Да, — самоуверенно кивнул Себастьян и, шмыгнув носом, вздернул подбородок.

Он не боялся Рубена с его ограничениями. Не понимал, не мог прочесть и предсказать, но не боялся. Нервы натягивались до предела совсем по другой причине, которую не включишь ни в один отчет.

— Нас было трое, — негромко произнес Рубен. — Я, Лаура и Теодор Уоллес.

— Так, значит, — Себастьян шумно выдохнул, закатывая глаза — на бесконечно серое и злое небо, — Джозеф был прав, и без Фантома действительно не обошлось. Но это сделал ты, верно?

Услышать правду сейчас — реальнее, чем на допросе. В отсутствии записи, с рукой на шее детектива, Рубен получил карт-бланш. Любое его признание — тот самый ядовитый плод, который травит даже самых отпетых юристов. Единственный реальный шанс — сберечь шею и получить что-то с нее.

Главное, не смазать отпечатки.

Себастьян заерзал, поджидая ответ, и Рубен хмуро щелкнул его по кадыку. Словно в глотке взорвалось нечто полое — хлестко и неприятно.

— Так если прав Джозеф, — наверно, только воспитание помешало Рубену презрительно сплюнуть, — зачем пытаться вызнать что-то у меня?

— Только ты ответишь, как удалось добиться такого сходства.

Полушепот, брошенный без уверенности. Убийство четы Викториано — с религиозным подтекстом и с нечетким, но почерком — могло лежать на Рубене или Фантоме равноценно. Сам факт их знакомства позволяет тасовать подозреваемых, и, будь Фантом на свободе, — Себастьян был твердо уверен — от Лауры Викториано и Лесли Визерса избавился б он.

Психопатическая солидарность. Она должна существовать. Просто из любопытства.

— При должной подготовке — очень просто. Тщательный сбор информации. Выбор подходящих инструментов и их апробация. Подбор и установка декораций. Проверка и уничтожение алиби запасного убийцы.

Рубен перечислял этапы подготовки бесстрастно, словно осточертевшие ингредиенты приевшегося блюда. Отсутствие срока давности щекотало ему нервы и провоцировало на единичные откровения.

Озарение накрыло Себастьяна резко и пронзительно: если принять за точку отсчета доказанную — каждым разговором и тестом Джозефа — психопатию Рубена, то разве все сказанное им не логично?

Он проверяет на прочность: жертв, копов, себя — и всматривается в результат, смакуя каждую удачу. Любуется успехами как трофеями и вбрасывает подсказки для веселья, любуясь чужой нервозностью.

Как и сейчас. С Себастьяном.

— Когда Уоллес рассказал тебе о своем хобби? — сглотнув, спросил тот, старательно экономя силы.

Перед глазами почти не плыло, и следовало выждать момент, чтобы вырваться, не навредив Рубену. Дурацкая необходимость сдерживаться поможет снизить влияние Хиггинса: ушлого и пронырливого, способного избавить клиента от правосудия за любой синяк.

— Пятого августа. В качестве подарка на шестнадцатилетие, — ухмыльнулся Рубен. Впервые по-настоящему жутко, обнажая зубы и, казалось, всю свою суть. — Я знал, что он убивал раньше, а любое знание имеет цену.

Вопреки надеждам Себастьяна никто не приближался и даже не разыгрывался мокрый ветер. Их точно отрезало от шума и суеты Кримсона, и, ухвати Рубен нежнее... Стоп. Ни за что. Ни теперь — после таких-то признаний.

— У тебя остался последний вопрос, — предупредил Рубен.

Тратить ли его на Фантома? Ведь если Рубен знал о его деятельности, то вполне мог и посодействовать: нанять адвоката, дать нужные показания, взятки, в конце концов. Значит, у него была причина удерживать Фантома за решеткой. Возможно, тот знал о самом Рубене нечто особое. И без гребанного запрета Брауна об этом сейчас бы знал и Себастьян.

Но время на Фантома еще будет.

— Нет, — жестко бросил он. — Не последний.

Проехавшие по кадыку костяшки заставили зайтись кашлем, дернуть плечами и быстро затихнуть под успокаивающим касанием Рубена — по пересохшим губам и без жестокости.

— Тш-ш-ш. Просто задай вопрос, Себ.

Себастьян задумался, протаскивая сквозь фильтры сознания все, что у него было на М63. Он вяло отметил отсутствие дискомфорта — неужто играть по правилам Рубена действительно удобно? — и, едва не прикусив ему ноготь, наконец выбрал:

— Визерс. Я понимаю мотив для убийства, но зачем так жестоко? Запугивать его, оставлять синяки, уродовать прическу и швырять к ногам Лауры, точно пакет с мусором — за что? Он, мать твою, всего этого не заслужил!

— Он мне мешал.

Так просто. Без оправданий, пояснений и угрызений совести. Рассчитывать на большее прямо сейчас, наверно, было отчаянно глупо.

— Подумать только... — выдохнул Себастьян, с трудом сдерживая нервный высокий смех. Его затрясло, дрожь забила по глотке и пояснице, и он в какой-то момент просто ткнулся в плечо Рубену. Словил запах хорошего парфюма и мягкость шарфа. Это выбило Рубена из колеи, он запоздало и неловко коснулся груди Себастьяна, повторно нащупывая пульс. Момент, в котором столь остро чувствовалась собственная слабость, заставил глупо признаться: — У тебя действительно есть что-то общее с моей женой.

Закончить мысль — «Но ради тебя снял кольцо и, кажется, верность» — Себастьян не успел. Точный удар в трахею вырвал сухой, сдавивший на инстинкте крик кашель. Глаза, наверно, чуть не вывалились за веки, и Себастьян, прерывисто хватая ртом воздух, ударил Рубена в бок. Вторым кулаком — по бедру, чуть левее паха. На большее его не хватило: сонные артерии на этот раз Рубен сдавил гораздо жестче, буквально вытягивая те с кожей на себя.

Себастьян, не успевая дышать, выпучил глаза; язык вывалился, точно вареный, и третий удар до Рубена не дошел.

Ну разумеется.

Себастьян снова упустил момент. Декомпрессия перекрутила организм, и кислород, оглушительно лопаясь, вновь заполнять легкие не стремился. Суставы, потеряв гибкость, щелкнули. Разум опустел, сдвинул восприятие к нулю, и последним, что разглядел Себастьян, стали круги под глазами Рубена.

 

_____________________________  
[38] Сингл – удар в бейсболе, удар, в результате которого бэттер сумел добежать до первой базы

[39] Холодное чтение – набор приемов, которые используют менталисты, иллюзионисты и некоторые шарлатаны, чтобы создать видимость того, что они знают о человеке гораздо больше, чем есть на самом деле

[40] Теория Ломброзо – устаревшая криминалистическая теория, согласно которой все преступники обладают ярко выраженными чертами лица, по которым их и можно распознать


	13. Последняя жертва

Дневник Лауры Викториано, 15 октября, 2014 г.  
«Я же убирала дневник в шкаф! Почему он здесь? Здесь это не шкаф. Ну, или я совсем устала от этой смены таблеток и принимаю стол за шкаф. Никому так часто не меняют таблетки. Я очень сильно больна?.. Это все из-за Рубена? Из-за того, что я его боюсь? Но я не хочу его цветы, я не хочу целоваться с ним в губы. Это мерзко. Я даже не всегда понимаю, о чем он говорит. Я помню, что мы сделали…

Нет. Нет. Нет.

Мне сказали, что это сделал он. Я просто жертва. И если так, то прости меня, простипрости…

Рубен, не читай мой дневник, если ты его читаешь. Я не хочу тебя обидеть».

 

Мобильник вибрировал особенно мерзко, впиваясь в бок, аккурат под ребра. Нащупать его сразу не получилось. Пальцы, казалось, распухли, потеряли гибкость и выронили мобильник. Шарить по мокрой листве, смешавшейся с грязью и собачьим дерьмом, было неприятно. Себастьян оглушительно чихнул и все-таки схватил тупой кусок пластика.

— А? — простонал он.

Держаться на четвереньках — сложно. Тело определенно не хотело возвращаться под контроль: пошатывалось, слабело, мерзло и делало что-то еще, неидентифицируемое, но неприятное.

— Ну наконец-то, Себ! — Взволнованный голос Джозефа врезался в перепонки подобно товарняку с углем. — Я уже начал обзванивать больницы, ты ведь сбежал, так и не проверившись у медсестры. Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой могло случиться?

— Джозеф, прошу тебя... Не так громко, — взмолился Себастьян, потерев глаза.

Что, черт возьми, произошло? Где он? И почему никого вокруг нет? Куда подевался Рубен?

— Допрос Викториано должен начаться через семь минут. Ты сможешь добраться? — не без беспокойства осведомился Джозеф. — Или за тобой выслать машину?

Себастьян застонал и наконец сумел устроиться поудобнее: опершись спиной на многострадальный ствол и вытянув ноги. Он все-таки вляпался в дерьмо и, брезгливо выругавшись, обтер ладонь о плащ. Его придется сдавать в химчистку — столько уж он впитал грязи и виски!

— Себ?..

— Да, я в порядке.

Черта с два! Этот белобрысый хер снова его обставил! Но разве можно в таком признаться? Его весь департамент не поймет, а дела отберут быстрее, чем он доковыляет до паркового забора.

Рубен, мать его, Викториано. Он ведь не посмеет явиться в департамент. Не из страха, а из уверенности — на него уже накопали.

— Короче, я отправлю за тобой патруль, — решительно заявил Джозеф. — Вне зависимости от твоего состояния разговор нам предстоит сложный, и лучше покончить с ним сегодня. Диктуй адрес.

Себастьян с кряхтением скосился на дисплей. Время подбиралось к шести, и если они проедут мимо Гутьеррес, упустят Рубена окончательно.

— Парк напротив «Кримсон-плаза». Но на обратном пути придется сделать крюк через «Маяк».

Джозеф ответил не сразу, резко щелкнул ручкой и наверняка вдавил стержень в блокнот, вбивая в листы раздражение.

— Что ты еще скрыл от меня, Себ? Лучше скажи сейчас, пока я не начал допрос Викториано.

— Он не придет. На этот раз можешь мне поверить. — Себастьян принялся сгребать палую листву, морщась от едва уловимого запашка гнили. — Зато у нас наконец-то есть имя его помощника. Татьяна Гутьеррес. Я собираюсь арестовать ее.

— Ты снова общался с ним за моей спиной. — Джозеф не спрашивал, а констатировал. Голос его предательски дрожал, но ковыряться в извинениях Себастьян не был готов. Он глухо выдохнул и поворошил листья. Наконец Джозеф позволил себе выдохнуть — медленно, шумно. — Ладно. Мы все равно прижмем Викториано. Я позвоню его помощнице, ребят же отправлю к нему домой.

Он отключился, не прощаясь, оставив Себастьяна одного. Впервые за время их напарничества. Лимит поддержки Джозефа наконец был истощен — и вся вина полностью на Себастьяне.

В который раз.

Подняться удалось с третьей попытки, и, отдышавшись, Себастьян общупал шею Внешних повреждений нет, но кровоподтеки исключать не стоит. Рубен лишил его кислорода слишком быстро и грубо, чтобы не повредить кожу.

Рубен! Чертов ублюдок, он снова выиграл!

Себастьян суетливо огляделся, прищурено вглядываясь в даль парка. Пустые мокрые дорожки, линялые палые листья и кучкующиеся деревья. Промозглая погода выгнала возможных посетителей и здорово посмеялась над Себастьяном. Сомнений в этом не было.

Он медленно зашагал к выходу, на ходу проверяя карманы. Первая мысль, пронзившая льдом, не подтвердилась: пленки нашлись сразу. Список назначений Хилла, мелочь, значок и даже старые чеки из «GG’s».

Что это — самоуверенность или отсутствие необходимости?

Плевать. Поймать Рубена кассеты не помогут. Или он все же осмелится показаться в департаменте? С адвокатом и подготовленным алиби? Или со справкой, доказывающей, что оксфорды он никогда и не носил из-за неудобной колодки?

Себастьян почесал шею — точно на уровне артерии — и покачал головой. Он крайне нуждался в виски, хорошем куске мяса и Рубене за решеткой. Но первого и третьего он не получит — по крайней мере, в ближайший час.

На выходе он едва столкнулся с молодой женщиной, толкающей перед собой громоздкую коляску. Копна ее буйных волос пушилась во все стороны, падала на глаза и наверняка царапал щеки. Женщина пыталась развеселить ребенка, хныкающего под тентовым капюшоном, но тщетно. При виде перепачканного Себастьяна она умолкла, подобралась и с нескрываемой брезгливостью толкнула коляску в сторону.

Похоже, на копа он не потянет даже со значком.

Понимающе хмыкнув, Себастьян ускорился. Но все же он оглянулся, пытаясь понять, хотел бы увидеть в подобной коляске Лили. Не получилось. Само имя показалось чужим и украденным, а след от кольца — успел исчезнуть. И думалось обо всем этом словно из одолжения и чувства долга.

Не этого он ждал от семейной жизни, верно?

Он все-таки попытался отчистить плащ на скорую руку, но быстро сдался и подсчитал мелочь. В переходе всегда продают хот-доги: не мясо, но хоть какая-то пища. Сомнительного качества, из самых дешевых ингредиентов, сляпанная немытыми руками — как раз по Себастьяну.

Подумав, он взял три штуки и горячую коричневую бурду, слабо напоминающую кофе. Уминать все это пришлось на переднем сидении подъехавшего «Форда», за рулем которого горбился Сайкс, шумно гонявший во рту жвачку.

— Йо, детектив, — козырнул он и, глянув в зеркало, вывернул на дорогу. — Ода сказал, что едем через психушку, верно?

Себастьян кивнул, не в силах прекратить жевать. Обжигающая, густо политая кетчупом сосиска на вкус была ватной, но свежая булка, пропахшая луком, все искупала. Сайкс посмеивался, тыкал в очередные пятна на плаще, но на хот-доги не претендовал. Его болтовня быстро начала раздражать Себастьяна, и он, облизав пальцы, переключился на рацию.

— 10-17, 10-17! 10-45, всем патрульным: идет преследование убийцы, возможно передвигающегося на золотистой «Хонде Фит», государственный номер... Имя — Рубен Эрнесто Викториано... Особые приметы... В первую очередь проверить объездные магистраль, автостраду и трассы до вокзала и аэропорта... 10-16 [41] и срочно!

— Думаешь, сработает? — Сайкс забросил в рот еще одну жвачку. — Он же вроде дохрена умный. Найдет какой-нибудь способ обдурить систему.

Себастьян не ответил и, грозно насупившись, взялся за второй хот-дог. Забивать голову негативом он уже не мог — тупо не осталось места, словно извилины, запротестовав, вздулись и пробовали пробить общей массой череп.

На ощупь, правда, нашлись только перхоть и волосы.

Угодив в пробку у отеля «Престиж», они были вынуждены слушать унылое шипение на полицейской частоте. То ли приказ Себастьяна никто не принял всерьез, то ли транслировать нечего — и оба варианта равноценно отвратны. Сайкс, барабаня по кожаному рулю, насвистывал смутно знакомую песню.

Фоном пробилась вибрация мобильника, к которому Себастьян приник с видимой неохотой.

— Кастелланос.

— Викториано так и не явился, — мрачно объявил Джозеф, снова защелкав ручкой. — А его мобильник заблокирован.

— Черт. Давай надеяться, что он просто опаздывает.

— Нет, Себ. Надеяться тебе, — нервно подчеркнутое обращение, — уже поздно. Молись, чтобы он попался.

— Джозеф, я...

— Постарайся хотя бы не спугнуть Хименеса.

Короткие гудки — ожидаемая альтернатива прощания. Себастьян едва не швырнул телефон в лобовое стекло. Поерзав на сидении, он вспомнил про кофе и медленно цедил его до самого «Маяка», почти не реагируя на подколки Сайкса.

Лечебница встретила их как обычно угрюмо. Приземистое здание ломало перспективу и грозило вот-вот обрушиться — на контрасте с внутренним устройством. Крыльцо лениво подметал мужчина в оранжевом жилете, заткнувший уши белыми наушниками. Ему было совершенно плевать на посетителей и даже на Сайкса, нахально показавшего ему любимый жест обитателей гетто.

Себастьян покачал головой, швырнул скопившийся от еды мусор в урну и поспешил навстречу аресту. Кончающееся время посещений заполнило холл целой симфонией — невольно вспомнившийся Рубен заставил Себастьяна передернуться — шорохов, гомона и смеха. Больные, старательно улыбающиеся родным, выглядели... все равно странно. Бледные, с порывистыми движениями и скромно отводящие взгляды, они казались потерянными. Приведенными к маяку мнимого здоровья по ошибке. Вытащенными из пучины неадекватности в пустоту. Отжатыми от эмоций и жизни в принципе.

— Господь всемогущий, — прошептал Сайкс. — Какие же они все...

Ему стало явно не по себе. Неподготовленный компьютерный гик. Лицо он держал плохо, двигался ровно в шаге от Себастьяна и старался не отводить взгляд от регистрационной стойки. Медсестру за ней Себастьян узнал с ходу. Плечистая и подтянутая, с выбившейся из хвоста челкой — Эсмеральда Торрес.

Она встретила Себастьяна крепким рукопожатием, кивнула Сайксу и предложила свою помощь. Такую гражданскую ответственность нечасто встретишь. Сотрудничество с полицией всегда оборачивается бюрократизмом, к которому люди не готовы, однако Торрес было плевать на бумажки. Она решительно заперла истории в ящик и бодро кивнула, готовая к указаниям.

— Ты никогда не думала работать с нами? — хмыкнул Себастьян. — В тебе что-то есть от хорошего копа.

Торрес открыто рассмеялась. Ее лицо посветлело, стало гораздо мягче, и, будь Себастьян в ней заинтересован, момента лучше для объятий и не придумать.

— Наверно, гены отца отдаются, — беспечно заявила она. — Он ведь служил в Техасе, пока его не подстрелили.

— Я не хотел. Прости.

— Нет, он в порядке, — отмахнулась Торрес. — Как говорит он сам: колени стали слишком громко щелкать, в засаде особо и не посидеть.

Сайкс загоготал и одобрительно хлопнул ее по плечу. Торрес неловко, не зная, как реагировать, улыбнулась и почесала тронутое плечо. На ее щеках появился румянец, пробившийся даже сквозь смуглую кожу. Сомнений не осталось: меж ней и Сайксом несуразно заискрило, как у ботанов-первокурсников.

Жизнь продолжала биться за себя и в психлечебнице.

Усмехнувшись, Себастьян отвел Сайкса в сторону, дал ни к чему не обязывающее задание и в одиночку потопал на второй этаж. Пациенты вереницей тянулись ему навстречу — похоже, на ужин — и дергали друг друга за одежду, точно страшась потеряться. Нестройную шеренгу замыкала незнакомая пожилая медсестра, взглянувшая на Себастьяна с неодобрением. Она попробовала его отчитать, но он, торопливо показав значок, преодолел последние ступени.

Гутьеррес без интереса рассматривала больничный журнал и делала какие-то пометки. Повязка больше не портила силуэт, и кардиган сидел как влитой, подчеркивая узкие плечи. Прямой улики от «Тиффани» при ней не было: в уши вдернуты жемчужные серьги в тон форме, на шее, запястьях и пальцах — только естественный покров.

— Мисс Гутьеррес, — строго окликнул ее Себастьян, вновь выставив перед собой значок, — вы арестованы по подозрению в пособничестве убийцы Лауры Викториано и Лесли Визерса. У вас есть право хранить молчание.

Она подняла голову. Очки блеснули под яркими лампами, а губы, дрогнув, просчитанно удивленно приоткрылись.

— Прошу прощения, детектив?

Себастьян, быстро и грубо потерев нос, шагнул точно к ней и ткнул в оттопыривающийся карман формы. Плотная ткань не просвечивала, но очертания сдавали что-то, похожее на ключи.

— Можете больше не кривляться. Именно вы помогли Рубену Викториано убить двух пациентов. И если хотите хотя бы загреметь ненадолго, то очень советую заткнуться до адвоката.

Гутьеррес на хамство не повелась, спокойно сняла очки и начала протирать их. Себастьян словно исчез из ее мира — холодного, лишенного эмоций и гражданской ответственности — и это чертовски выбешивало. Однако он все же зачитал гражданские права, ни разу не сбившись, и подчеркнул, что без защитника ей светит от пяти лет.

— У меня есть также право на бесплатного защитника, — спокойно ответила Гутьеррес. — Не думайте, что я им не воспользуюсь.

— Будь вы невиновны, он вам бы и не потребовался, — отрезал Себастьян.

— Иногда полиция относится к свидетелям весьма предвзято. Всегда стоит оценивать свои шансы здраво.

Дерьмо. Что бы она сейчас не говорила — все будет ложью. Бесплатный защитник ее не вытянет: у них дела на потоковом рассмотрении, по десять-пятнадцать минут на каждое. У них, конечно, перегруз опытом — ежегодно чуть ли не две трети дел с тяжкими обвинениями достаются им — но до конца усваивают тот единицы.

Себастьян нахмурился, растер ноющую шею и ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Скопившиеся за день состояния переварились до однородной горечи, успевшей напитать слюну. Пытаясь сглотнуть, не приоткрыв рта, он перенес вес на другую ногу и совершенно случайно задел рукой карман с пакетом от Хоффман.

Кассеты ведь можно не только слушать?

Он выдернул пакет и деловито потряс им перед лицом Гутьеррес, напрасно пытаясь спровоцировать ту на эмоции.

— У меня есть записи с доказательствами, — добавил он, чуть выждав. — Вы же понимаете, что камеры в этой психушке рабочие?

Гутьеррес поджала губы. Мешающий вывернуться цветной пластик ей категорически не нравился, и она издала усталый вздох. Коснулась рукой лба, правой сережки и пробежалась по оторочке кардигана.

— Я правильно понимаю, что без меня вы не покинете лечебницу, детектив?

— Да! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Себастьян.

— И если я соглашусь проехать в департамент, вы перестанете терроризировать «Маяк»?

Себастьян почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Его работа что, дает поводы для насмешек? Раскрытие убийство сродни нажатию на верную кнопку, как в боевиках? Мол, ошибка не понесет никаких последствий и всегда найдется тот, кто обезвредит эту чертову бомбу? А если некому жать на кнопки, то что тогда?

— Я вообще-то расследую гребанное убийство, — огрызнулся Себастьян.

— Пугая при этом обитателей лечебницы, — невозмутимо ответила Гутьеррес, — которые нуждаются в моей заботе.

— Полагаю, я смогу тебя заменить.

Донесший от лестницы задорный голос Себастьян узнал сразу и, обернувшись, действительно увидел Торрес. Скрестив на груди руки, она торжествующе улыбалась, сияя искренне и без ноты фальши. Гены отца-копа взрастили в ней обостренную справедливость, не иначе.

— Кстати, детектив, — лениво протянул не сразу замеченный Сайкс. — Отпадный засос!

Он ухмыльнулся на пару с Торрес и прошел ближе, небрежно выдувая на ходу пузырь. Его вальяжная походка ощутимо подбешивала, и Себастьян торопливо отвернулся. Он выхватил со стойки первый попавшийся бланк. Какой-то просроченный рецепт, выписанный на незнакомую фамилию. Правее — истории болезни, рядом со стационарным телефоном — кипа справок, еще не заверенных печатью «Маяка».

— Давай, сестренка, собирайся, — буркнул Сайкс. — У нас тут время не резиновое.

Он обернулся, послал воздушный поцелуй, нелепо выпятив губы, и Торрес, так и не сдвинувшись с места, усмехнулась. Ей было комфортно в отдалении, и, судя по цепкости взгляда, она присматривала за Гутьеррес.

Точнее, за тем, что принадлежит больнице.

Поняв это, Себастьян одобрительно хмыкнул. Такие люди, как Торрес, нужны не только в полиции.

Тем временем Гутьеррес стащила кардиган и осторожно уложила тот в сумку. Однако собраться ей не дала Торрес, решительно ухватив Гутьеррес за локоть и толкнув к Себастьяну. Следом выгребла из ящика шелковый шарф, какую-то книгу — автора Себастьян разобрать не успел, но уловил пару японских слогов — и грубо всунула Гутьеррес.

Она неожиданно улыбнулась. Светло и просто, точно в последний раз и для кого-то близкого, и Себастьяну неожиданно стало жутко.

 

Часть 8

***  
Настолько хреново Себастьяну давно не было. Шестнадцать лет стажа сыграли против него и укрепили решимость Джозефа накатать очередной рапорт. Как полицейский, Себастьян понимал его: критический объем нарушений простить теоретически реально, но вот сбежавшего убийцу — нет.

Все принятые меры истощили ресурсы полиции — людей и транспорт — но выйти на Рубена не удалось. Пустая квартира, нетронутые счета, оставленная в гараже «Хонда» и полное отсутствие близких — все это перекрыло отработанные пути. Импровизация получилась скудной: один офицер доставил в департамент Джули Кидман, помощницу Рубена, другой — притащил возмущенного Хиггинса.

Себастьян, справедливо отстраненный от допросов, висел на двух телефонах сразу — мобильник и стационарный — пытаясь раздать указания патрулям. Проверить кладбище, на котором похоронили Лауру Викториано, повторно осмотреть «Маяк», «Пейл Ноан», «Кримсон-плаза»... Да хоть чертов концертный зал, если там будут играть любимую сюиту Рубена!

Утешал только виски, и то весьма слабо. Себастьян цедил его, щедро разбавленный водой, без желания. Скупой терпкий привкус окончательно вгонял в заслуженное уныние.

Если его не уволят, то, значит, полиция Кримсона себя исчерпала. Держать на работе облажавшегося копа — чистой воды безумие. Но пока у него есть значок, он не имеет права отказаться от защиты города.

Себастьян со вздохом отдал последний приказ и подтянул папку с материалами по делу М63. С первой же газетной вырезки ему улыбнулась Лаура Викториано. Ее красоту не скрывало и низкое качество газетной бумаги. Мягкие блестящие локоны, большие глаза и мягко очерченные губы. Она ничем не походила на Рубена, и все же Себастьян видел его — прямо за ней. Высокий надменный силуэт и собственнические руки, сжимающиеся на тонкой шее Лауры.

Вот только вместо крови — лепестки подсолнуха.

Он резко захлопнул папку и дал себе несколько пощечин. Хлесткие удары, похоже, взболтнули что-то в его голове, и он потянулся за плащом.

Кассеты Себастьян сберег не специально: разозлившийся Джозеф едва не запер его в отделе, отказываясь слушать даже намеки на оправдания. Он нервно сменил очки, смахнув одну из пар на пол, точно к ногам Себастьяна, впервые за долгое время выругался и чуть не расчесал свежую царапину на запястье. Прикрывшись Брауном, он строго проинструктировал Себастьяна и потащил на допрос Гутьеррес.

Себастьяну досталась худшая сторона стекла: без мебели и подозреваемого. Для виду поворчав в пустоту, он выпрямился и стал напряженно вслушиваться. Джозеф, вооруженный снимками Валентини, пытался дожать Гутьеррес изо всех сил, но та держалась стойко.

С Рубеном знакома крайне поверхностно, в силу служебной необходимости. Ключи от ремонтируемых помещений одалживала только Хоффман, забывшей как-то свои в машине. Причин содействия убийце ей, разумеется, не понять — ввиду отсутствия. Как медсестра, она заботится о каждом пациенте и помогает адаптироваться к лечебнице. Быть ангелом смерти — не ее профиль.

Все ожидаемо скупо, снисходительно и продуманно. Гутьеррес явно готовилась к допросу и в самый скользкий момент — со снимками — затребовала адвоката. Джозеф попробовал схитрить и заявить, что вечером все консультации закрыт и до юристов не добраться, но провести ее не сумел.

— В таком случае, стоит продолжить разговор завтра, мистер Ода, — спокойно кивнула она. — Я буду не против остаться в департаменте до прояснений ситуации, если вы окажетесь столь любезны, что принесете ужин. Расходы, конечно, только за мой счет.

Джозеф пытался быть милым копом примерно с десять минут и наконец сдался, закрыв блокнот. Не следовало истощаться до встречи с Хименесом, но тут сыграли приоритеты: в отличие от Рубена, Хилл никуда не денется.

Себастьян предложил отправить Гутьеррес в пустую камеру и потомить до следующего вечера. Он полагал, что одиночество пускает трещины по каждой маске и несколько лишних стимулов — расколют быстрее, чем допросы.

Джозеф устало отмахнулся, отправив Себастьяна в столовую — за запрошенным ужином. Из недовольства хотелось собрать «понос-бинго», но это — мелочно и недостойно даже критично оплошавшего копа. Поэтому он ограничился булочками — зачем же Рубен срезал с них корки? — соком, стаканом с горячей водой, запеченной форелью и несколькими пакетиками чая и кофе.

Женщины, конечно, растрачивают силы на диеты, но стресс неизменно заедают.

Он также выудил из автомата два «Сникерса» и бросил в угол подноса, поверх салфеток. Набор сложился вполне пригодный к употреблению, при должной фасовке и коробки галет сошел бы даже за сухпаек.

Кормить Гутьеррес в допросной оставили Сайкса, прилипвшего к мобильнику как в первый раз. Тройные короткие вибрации сдавали жаркую текстовую переписку, которую бы Джозеф раскритиковал, не появись Хименес.

Морщины изрезали его лицо точно ножом, налившись краснотой. Вылинявшие от старости глаза сумбурно шныряли по сторонам, и не хватало лишь острых зубов да тонкого длинного хвоста. Возникшая ассоциация заставила Себастьяна фыркнуть и сразу нарваться на тычок от Джозефа.

Себастьян со стоном растер пострадавший бок. Джозеф не выдал ему ни толики сочувствия и затребовал экспресс-отчета по рубеновской оценке назначений. Скрыть удивление Себастьян не сумел и несколько раз проговорил один и тот же вопрос — «Ты хочешь довериться Рубену?» — словно рассчитывая услышать другой ответ. Не совпадающий с его, но идеально ложащийся на здравый смысл.

Отчаяние, похоже, передается воздушно-капельным, иначе с чего вдруг Джозеф оценил познания Рубена, а не его мотивы и выгоды?

— Они сейчас поработают на благо Кримсона, — отчеканил Джозеф и резко поправил очки. Дужка громко скрипнула. Он сунул оправу в нагрудный карман и с долей боли — от сильной близорукости — сощурился. Непроизвольная мимика сдавала зрительную уязвимость Джозефа, и он все же вернул очки. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало, кстати.

Намек Себастьян принял без пререканий и с добрый час обзванивал коллег, пытаясь выйти на след Рубена, прежде чем взяться за кассеты. Осматривая проглядывающую в разъемах магнитную ленту, Себастьян пытался воспроизвести в памяти последнюю встречу с Рубеном.

Оставил ли он хоть какие-то подсказки?

Напрасная трата времени. Даже оставшийся кровоподтек давал гораздо больше, чем силой выбитый допрос. Себастьян сдвинул кассеты к компьютеру и повернул зеркало так, чтобы оно отражало шею. Помимо заскорузлой грязи, легко согнавшейся влажной салфеткой, нашлось два сильных кровоподтека.

По одному на артерию.

Под левой скулой гораздо больше синевы, срывающейся в глубокий фиолетовый. Правой рукой Рубену калечить проще, и силу он приложил точно. Второй кровоподтек — расплывчатый, желто-красный, пытающийся взобраться на кадык.

Как в этом вообще можно увидеть засос?

Себастьян вытащил лупу Джозефа, но даже она не дала подсказок. Типичные следы от пальцев, не более того. Засосы выглядят иначе, хотя давно ли Себастьян их получал?

— Чертовы гормоны, — пробубнил он, стащив с шеи осточертевший галстук. — Везде пытаются увидеть то, чего нет. И никогда не было.

А жаль. Оставить клеймо на Рубене Себастьян бы не отказался. Бледная кожа и общая худощавость делали его идеальной мишенью для укусов. И если добавить упрямство и гордыню — захочется искусать ему все лицо.

Сразу за шеей.

И где его хваленая выдержка копа?

Себастьян не хотел шарить по мыслям — с него уже хватило разочарований — но разве без них понять, в какой момент и за что его ухватил Рубен? В какой момент Себастьян настолько остро кольнулся одиночеством, что кинулся на первого, кто протянул руку?

Себастьян не сразу заметил, что локтем столкнул кассеты, и выругался. Еще ведь идти за кассетным плеером, надеяться, что тот уцелел, расписываться в журнале и молиться, чтоб выслушать все до возвращения Джозефа.

Себастьян слабо понимал, в чем смысл таить от Джозефа свои находки на данном этапе расследования, но ковыряться в этом не стал. Оставит на увольнение и новую бутылку.

С техническим отделом все прошло гладко. Сайкс продолжал томиться в компании Хоффман, а его унылые коллеги в обмен на банки с энергетиками могли бы сдать и шифры Пентагона. Сейчас же хватило и плеера: перепаянного и перемотанного изолентой, работающего только со специальными наушниками. Марка давно истерлась под слоем спаек и клея, но работоспособность не пострадала.

Вроде как.

Выбирать было не из чего, и Себастьян вернулся в отдел не особо довольным. К тому моменту за крайним столом сидело двое офицеров, вышедших в ночную смену, и вяло обсуждали какое-то старое убийство. К Себастьяну они не цеплялись, и он ответил взаимностью, оглушенный массивными наушниками и всхлипываниями Лауры:

— Я... Я стала многое забывать. Ответственность, например. Я ведь была ответственной, я помню это. Читала в своих дневниках. Но почему теперь нет? Почему я только боюсь?.. Почему Рубена?.. Я ведь так его люблю! Люблю... Люблю... Он — мой единственный... И брат, и друг, и любовник, и сердце у нас... Было на двоих. Но он изменился, понимаете? Ответственная я любила бы его все равно, но я... Я и он теперь невозможны, он слишком много снится мне. Пугает. Просит быть прежней. Но какой?.. Той девочкой из дневников? Вы мне поможете?.. Доктор?.. Прошу вас, помогите!

Она шумно икнула и зарыдала. Горько, давясь слезами и бессвязными рыданиями, от которых Себастьян плеснул виски в стакан до краю.

Рубен убил Лауру давным-давно — своими манипуляциями. Следом — и то, что могло стать их ребенком. Навряд ли бы он родился здоровым, но у него был шанс. В отличие от Лили.

Вот эта сомнительная справедливость и погасила в нем всю отдачу. «Служить и защищать» давно уже с оговорками, к которым всегда он дописывал новые.

Себастьян сорвал наушники и сразу же выдернул те из гнезда. Соединительные клеммы щелкнули, пытаясь разъединиться, и он зажал их пальцами — пока не нашарил в ящике скотч. Применять его, правда, не осмелился. Соединение контактов должно быть идеальным, а он не работал с техникой со времен юрфака.

Конец первого семестра выдался мозгодробительным, и самые отчаявшиеся студенты накачивались коктейлями — кофе, энергетик, водка и сахар для вкуса — чтобы собрать беспроводные гарнитуры. В девяностых о подобных чудесах обычно додумывались только студенты или ученые. Вторые не творили по заказам, и все приходилось организовывать самим. Отсутствие блютуза как технологии существенно усложняло задачу, но с помощью радистов и физиков из соседних общаг что-то получилось.

Жаль, что только после заваленного Себастьяном права.

Он все-таки задействовал скотч: подклеил трещину в степлере и криво вклеил в блокнот даты ближайших экзаменов. Чисто для галочки. Готовиться к ним Себастьян не планировал: его попросят в отставку гораздо раньше.

А стол подчистить от мусора пора было уже давно.

Первыми в мусорку полетели старые газеты, за ними следом — испорченные с обеих сторон черновики, непишущие ручки и кем-то забытая пачка презервативов. От вида последней Себастьян оцепенел и с долгую мучительную минуту пытался сообразить, кто в их отделе такой экстремальщик.

Сопоставить факты не дал звонок. Патрульные с северо-восточной пригородной трассы, ведущей к Элк-Риверу. Четыре минуты назад они остановили черную «Тойоту Камри», водитель которой соответствовал приметам. Помимо этого, он нервно хлебал минералку и прятался за черными очками. Яркие признаки издерганности или похмелья.

Утрамбовав ногой мусор — что позволяло широкое горловище пластика — Себастьян придвинулся к столу и развалился на нем в ожидании фото. Мобильник пустил вибрацию быстро, и на дисплее возникло изображение унылого мужчины под сорок. Опухшее лицо, неправильно сросшийся нос и выцветшие глаза — совсем не Рубен.

Но кто сказал, что театральный грим и косметические ухищрения вышли из строя?

Себастьян набрал патрульных и выпросил короткий разговор с задержанным. Ломкий, срывающийся на сросшийся с легкими кашель голос подделать сложно. Наверно, надо разочароваться, повторно обзвонить патрули и отписаться Джозефу. Спросить, опрашивал ли тот Кидман и если да, то почему за его, Себастьяна, спиной. Найти желания сорваться на Хиггинса и выбить из него дерьмо все — за клиента.

И кстати!

Он резко сорвался и, резко дернув жалюзи, прилип к окну. Холодное стекло закупоривало кожу лба скопившейся пылью, но было плевать. Себастьян, подслеповато — от выпитого, пусть и разбавленного — щурясь, пытался сфокусироваться на «Кримсон банке». Его панель-кронштейн выдала Рубена два дня назад, и если не по случайности... Связи и легализованный доход позволяли Рубену обзавестись не только липовой личностью, но и счетом под стать.

Никто в отдел не копал под Викториано настолько глубоко. Выписки со счетов Рубена требовали лишь за последние полгода; все остальное время — осталось его личным. Он мог завести несколько оффшорных счетов, вывести часть наследства за границу и подготовить не один и не два паспорта. Люди по типу Рубена — богатые и самовлюбленные — способны предсказать себе побег и подготовиться, а если сверху наложить психопатию — возможно, все было подготовлено до первого убийства?

Родители или кто был еще раньше? Кому не посчастливилось попасть в круговорот насилия Рубена Викториано? Кому он дал иллюзию довольства взаймы — как сестре и, кажется, самому Себастьяну?

Сейчас это неважно. Так далеко им не пробраться.

Банк также недоступен: после восьми доступны лишь охранники и банкоматы. Все служащие разъехались, и поводов для чрезвычайности с неделю как нет.

В отличие от мести, зацепки не подают холодными.

Себастьян нехотя отстранился, поправил жалюзи и, обменявшись вялыми любезностями с офицерами, прошелся по коридору до лифта и дважды по лестнице. В голове ничего не щелкнуло, все озарения были на перезарядке. Прореженные неудачами мысли отскакивали друг от друга, не давая собраться.

За ними бунтовало и тело: пропахшее потом и палой листвой, оно спускало всю боль к пояснице и выкрутило бы ту — при наличии разума. По счастью, тот, которым пользовался Себастьян, к авантюрам готов не был.

Дверь зычно впечаталась в стену, пропустив Джозефа. Измотавшийся, с растрепавшимися волосами — казалось, сквозь пряди проступил весь скопившийся в организме пот — и без перчаток. Он медленно побрел к столу, пытаясь раздавать советы — для молчаливых офицеров. Они внимали им с жадностью, заботливо подставив кресло и всунув в руку стакан с холодной водой.

Им было не плевать на опыт Джозефа, и это весьма задело Себастьяна. Глаз у него дернулся резко, будто пытаясь защемить все прилегающие нервы. Он пнул мусорку — ее инерцией отнесло к задней части стола — и плюхнулся в кресло, уставившись в потолок. Почти сразу вспомнив о кассетах, вслепую нашарил их и затолкал под клавиатуру.

— Как там Хименес? — лениво буркнул он, подсчитывая трещины. Он ведь уже пытался их собрать и наложить на нужное количество краски, но сбился, кажется, на третьем десятке. Или он делал это во сне?

— Пытался впасть в маразм. Однако, несмотря на опыт, он не сумел отразить нужные изменения. — Джозеф звучал довольно, пусть и пауз в его словах было больше обычного. — Возможно, мне не стоило проливать на него кофе.

Офицеры несдержанно расхохотались, срываясь на кашель и грубо сплетенные маты. Редкие перепады в педантичности Джозефа их впечатляли всегда, без исключений. Обычно Себастьян их глупых восторгов не замечал, но сегодня — почувствовал сполна за все годы и снова пнул мусорку, которая протестно стукнула о задник стола.

От двери донеслось неразборчивое перешептывание, шаркающие тяжелые шаги и показательно захлопнутая дверь.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?

Смотреть на Джозефа — строгого, готового вытрясти всю душу за непростительные ошибки — было невмоготу, и Себастьян прикрылся тем, что начал растирать глаза.

— Себ?

— Ты снова напишешь рапорт. Меня оштрафуют и вышвырнут к чертовой матери.

— Неужели ты этого так хочешь? — с тревогой осведомился Джозеф. — Уйти от нас? Но почему? Почему именно так, через развал дела?

Он действительно ничего не понимал и спрашивал с жалобными нотками, точно моля признаться в неудачной шутке. Его необъяснимая привязанность к Себастьяну как к напарнику все сильно осложняла и сдавливала виски пульсирующей болью. Всегда стоило ставить на Джозефа, каждый чертов рабочий день. Его логически обусловленная интуиция подводит редко, чутье Себастьяна — вот только что.

— Я не хотел этого, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Все просто запуталось. Особенно я. Сейчас и с ним.

— Значит, с ним, — горько усмехнулся Джозеф.

Себастьян резко пожалел, что не сможет слиться с креслом. Он вскинул руку — плотная стабильная форма, как и все тело — и мрачно рассмотрел пальцы. Твердость уже не та, точность наверняка пострадала, а главный оплот его жизни — запрятан в самой глубине нижнего ящика.

Кресло безрадостно скрипнуло, сдавая движения Джозефа, добавил короткий звук удар — похоже, о столешницу и пропустил вперед разочарованный голос.

— Все твои дела с этого момента полностью переходят под мой контроль. Если ты скрыл от полиции Кримсона что-то еще — можешь поделиться этим сейчас.

— А что будет со мной?

— Я отвезу тебя домой и дам возможность подготовиться к увольнению. Ты все-таки был моим напарником и заслужил возможность уйти... — Он шумно, судорожно сглотнул, подбирая любое другое слово на замену мерзости и предательству. — Не так.

Себастьян безучастно кивнул. Перед глазами все стухло. Цвета размылись — до грубого черного. В груди — два сильных удара об ребра и тишина, как будто сердце решило отмереть. Но он продолжал дышать, моргать и шевелиться, значит, перекрыло другое.

Он медленно, почти не осознавая себя, отстегнул значок, пустую кобуру — и все полетело на пол. Ухватившись за столешницу, подтянул себя к ней и вытянул кассеты, придвинул их к плееру и сверху плюхнул папку М63.

— Это последние доказательства вины Рубена Викториано.

Джозеф медленно кивнул и, подойдя, поднял с пола упавшее. Значок в его руке вяло, без желания блеснул, но он не сдался: подышал, протер манжетом и протянул Себастьяну.

Как будто ничего не было.

— Ты злишься на меня?

— С чего бы? Ты сделал все правильно. Как настоящий коп.

Себастьян отвернулся, проигнорировав значок. Руки сцепил в замок, подпер ими подбородок, но локти соскальзывали, сдавая дрожь.

Разбавленный виски запах удушающе. Один из мизинцев приподнялся, потянулся к стакану и напрасно загреб собой воздух.

— Я останусь в ночь. Кто-то же должен страдать за мое самоуправство.

— Мы все уже пострадали достаточно, Себ, — мягко ответил Джозеф и уложил значок прямо поверх стакана.

Себастьян кивнул. Он не хотел больше спорить, оправдываться или распоряжаться. Провал глушил его постепенно, выводя все показатели по нулям. Выдержка у него оказалась ни к черту, и он отпил виски прямо из фляжки, стараясь не думать об осуждении Джозефа.

Департамент они покинули быстро, отметившись у дежурной и даже изобразив пару пристойных шуток. Не сговариваясь, они единогласно решили помалкивать о случившемся — по крайней мере, до утра. День торопился закончиться, ускоренно ведя солнце на горизонт; блекло-малиновые облака сулили тепло и, возможно, солнце, но никого из них это не трогало.

Каштановый «Мицубиси Аутлендер» Джозефа двигался неторопливо, по главной полосе, со всеми светофорами. Себастьян несколько раз дергался, подскакивал, желая указать на удобные проезды и переулки, но все же не решался. Он вновь устраивался поудобнее, поправлял ремень и тупо всматривался в брелок, подвешенный к зеркалу — до следующего возможного среза.

Поездка до Ридж-парка вышла мрачной и тихой. Никто даже не пытался включить радио или отвлечься на звонки. Фальшивый, настоящий — неважно. Себастьян проверял мобильник каждые пять минут и чуть не набрал Майру. Палец съехал с кнопки вызова совершенно случайно, и Себастьян с облегчением заблокировал экран.

Ему начало казаться, что в реве мотора звучали знакомые нотки бермудской сюиты, но по глазам забил свет фонарей. Белесый, казалось, пронзающий пространство — определенно из его района.

Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Себастьян всматривался в сменяющие друг друга частные дома — везде горит свет, мелькают силуэты, плотно закрыты гаражи — и вчитывался в номерные таблички. Как оказалось, Джозеф подъехал не со стороны автобусного маршрута, а мимо сквера и речного протока, свернув у трехэтажного особняка.

Фонарная аллея, ведущая к дому Себастьяна, светила не так ярко. С полгода назад две лампы перегорели, вопреки гарантиям, и местные жители сложились на другие. Себастьян отчетливо помнил это, но отсчитал ли он нужные доллары лично?

Увы, такое преступление ему не по зубам.

«Мицубиси» припарковалась мягко, мигнула фарами и позволила отстегнуть ремень. Себастьян ухватился за ручку — та щелкнула податливо, даже несколько торопливо, потянула за собой предночной холод — и все-таки задержался.

— Может, зайдешь?

— Я должен закончить отчет, — отстраненно произнес Джозеф, демонстративно поправляя зеркало.

— Хотя бы поздоровайся с Майрой. Вы больше двух лет не виделись.

— Не сегодня, Себ.

Себастьян нехотя кивнул, приняв отговорку, и вылез на обочину, успешно перемахнув лужу. На вид — не особо глубокая, с парой застрявших веток, но грязи на сегодня хватило.

Или нет?

Дом выглядел непривычно мирным и сонным.

Под дых ударило дурное предчувствие, и он машинально схватился за кобуру. Ее не оказалось. С матом толкнув себя в бок, Себастьян обернулся и побежал — чтобы забить по стеклу «Мицубиси», не успевшей набрать ход.

— Там!.. — выдохнул он, едва оконное стекло сдвинулось на пару дюймов. — Майра всегда запирает дверь, но вот сейчас...

Хватая ртом воздух, он суетливо ткнул пальцем куда-то назад.

Конечно, Джозеф имеет полное право нажать на газ — Себастьян измотал его по полной — но, видимо, быть копом и другом это действие круглосуточное. Без отпусков и перерывов.

Джозеф оперативно выбрался из машины, щелкнул брелком и сам глянул на дом Себастьяна. Должно быть, он щурился, но в полутьме, под бликом стекол, не разглядеть.

С соседнего двора донесся хриплый утомленный лай, срывающийся на рычание. Пса не было видно, но чувствовалось: он ярится не первый час.

— Себ?.. — шепотом окликнул Джозеф.

Он выхватил пушку и, быстро кивнул на дом, засеменил к крыльцу, особо и не скрываясь. Себастьян быстро огляделся — незащищенность ему осточертела — и, не найдя ничего стоящего, сдернул с мусорного бака крышку. Тяжелый железный круг с непрочной алюминиевой ручкой ничего общего с револьвером не имел, но запустить его в голову тоже можно.

— Если еще есть кому, — пробормотал он.

Позиции были выбраны и заняты быстро: попирающие навес над крыльцом балки. К одной из них спиной прижался Джозеф, несколько раз проверивший предохранитель, у второй — на корточках замер Себастьян, укрывшийся пропахшей объедками крышкой.

Они вслушивались.

Темные окна, распахнутая дверь и кем-то спихнутый на клумбу мешок с мусором. Майра всегда была предельно аккуратна и складывала мусор так, чтобы его не снесло — чужими ногами и ветром. И, выбросив пакет, всегда включала телевизор, который, судя по темному окну гостиной, не работал.

Себастьян шикнул, поймал взгляд Джозефа и указал на ухо. Тот понимающе кивнул, задал направление и юркнул в дом первым. Прямой, натянутый как тетива, почти не способный промахнуться, он передвигался неслышно и крайне, крайне, крайне медленно. Себастьян, казалось, высунулся из-за балки с десяток раз, прежде чем в холле вспыхнул свет.

Джозеф — побледневший, с опущенным пистолетом и съехавшими очками — заметно пошатывался. К губам от носа стекала бурая — от игры светодиодов в лампе — кровь.

— Что с Майрой? — напряженно выдавил Себастьян. Затекшие ноги подкосились, и он плюхнулся на колени, опершись руками на ребро крышки.

Джозеф медленно качнул головой и, с явной болью прикусив губу, посторонился.

Себастьян был совершенно уверен, что не готов — и оказался тысячу раз прав.

Относительно безопасный холл сменился гостиной без предупрежденья. Наборный осиновый паркет утратил себя под грязными, смешавшимися друг с другом и молоком, потеками. Успевшие подсохнуть, они тянулись к дивану, перед котором, бросая вызов ожиданиям, сидела на потертом стуле Майра.

Покорно усаженная чьей-то жестокой рукой, она смотрела на Себастьяна с испугом — и, сколько бы он не щурился, ни разу не моргнула. Небрежно распущенные волосы спускались к плечам, окрашиваясь багрянцем — в тон свитеру, бриджам и любимым балеткам. Одежда, жадно впитавшая новый цвет, частично вылиняла и затвердела, сбивая равновесие; Майру скосило на правый бок — под тяжестью залитого пурпуром рукава.

Из-под которого, минуя кисть, упрямо капало что-то красное.

— Н-нет...

Голос Себастьяна сбился, сорвался вслед за очередной каплей и потерялся, оставив его в полнейшем смятении. Он не хотел признавать очевидного и понапрасну выискивать отзвуки пульса.

Ботокс действительно посмертно коснулся Майры и вывернул ее холодность наружу, обтянув ею все тело — как бы в насмешку. Себастьян коснулся ее лица осторожно, задев малозаметную родинку под бровью, и с болью сжал кулак.

Железная крышка с грохотом шлепнулась на пол, заставив кровь мерзко чавкнуть. Ребром она задела отлетевший ранее стакан, и тот покатился к стене — как можно дальше от смерти.

Джозеф нагнулся, аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, сдвинул ее и исподлобья глянул на Себастьяна. Лицо его отражало столь дикую боль и сожаление, что стало совсем невыносимо.

Себастьян сжал кулаки сильнее, забил ими по спинке стула, едва-едва не задевая Майру, и яростно завыл в ее макушку, отчаянно и шумно вдыхая остатки цветочного шампуня. Он был не в силах думать, злиться, ненавидеть — он только сожалел, молил и каялся, прося прощение за все, чем жертвовал не ради Майры.

Но даже сквозь веки и жгучую сырость, забившуюся под веки, проникла правда.

Своевременно привитое чувство вины помогает держать людей под контролем, а запоздавшее — безжалостно уничтожает.

Рука Себастьяна рефлекторно легла на плечо Майры, задев пушащиеся волосы, из-под которых опасно блеснул металл. Себастьян обернулся к Джозефу — тот, быстро облизнувшись, кивнул — и осторожно обнажил шею.

Ее насквозь пробил орбитокласт, прошедший сквозь артерии и глотку. Намеренно оставленное послание, прибившее к шее Майры обручальное кольцо. Коснуться его Себастьян уже не смог и руку отдернул так, что защемило плечо.

— Но где же подсолнухи? — растерянно спросил Джозеф, нагнувшийся, чтобы коснуться заточенного конца орбитокласта.

— Он должен быть использовать пончики, — пробормотал Себастьян и медленно, нащупывая дорогу, добрел до ближайшего кресла.

Он рухнул в него, ударился о что-то подбородком, до новой крови прикусил язык и ощутил, что мир, крутящийся под ногами, рухнул.

А сверху медленно, царапая щеки, спускалась бездна.

 

________________________

[41] 10-17 – «Срочное сообщение!»; 10-45 – «Все, кто слышит меня, откликнитесь!»; 10-16 – «Идите на перехват… срочно»


	14. Эпилог

Чикаго, ноябрь 2014 года

 

Душное темное помещение действовало на нервы. Серо-зеленая краска на стенах, залитые грязью и кафелем полы смыкались небрежно, за криво проложенными плинтусами. Забранных решетками окон, выбитых примерно на семифутовой высоте, Себастьян насчитал всего два. Нахмурившись, он попытался найти хотя бы вентилятор, но, получив сильный тычок в бок, чуть не сорвался с лавки. Неудобные и узкие, они пытались вместить до десяти человек, без жалости спихивающих друг друга.

Держаться вместе в этом тюремном блоке было не принято.

Рассчитано ударив в ответ — чтобы попасть точно под ребра — Себастьян поднялся и раздраженно растер макушку. Протрясшись в рейсовом автобусе почти двенадцать часов, он столько раз приложился макушкой о низкий потолок, что боль не утихала до сих пор.

Себастьян скрестил на груди руки, прижался спиной к стене и схлопотал мгновенно. Охранник — в тяжелой форме со множеством вшитых пластин — сурово окрикнул его и погрозил шокером. Как будто, коснувшись стены, он может спровоцировать побег. Особенно из камер на двадцать седьмом этаже [42].

Тюремный кодекс, разбавленный негласными правилами, давил похлеще духоты, и Себастьяну пришлось обмахиваться рекламным буклетом, найденным чуть ранее под лавкой. Он нехотя вытащил мобильник и убедился, что связь так и не появилась. Глухая зона простиралась примерно на третью часть мили, и вышек сотовой связи Себастьян не заметил, как, впрочем, и блокаторов сигналов.

Охраняющий персонал наверняка располагает личными зашифрованными каналами связи — с коллегами, городским подкреплением, чрезвычайной службой и, конечно, родственниками — но разгадать их у Себастьяна не вышло.

В Кримсоне все было намного проще: один официальный мобильник на камеру, оплата тарифа — за счет заключенных, зарядка — строго по расписанию.

Пеницитарное учреждение округа Чикаго — треугольный небоскреб мутно-песочного цвета, обвитый проводами, камерами и стальными тросами — диктовало собственные правила, столь непохожие на действующие в тюрьме Кримсона.

Себастьян уважал эту разницу в теории, однако на практике несколько раз ошибся. Пробовал стать своим среди охранников, завязывать разговор с другими ждущими и слишком рьяно осматриваться. Его сразу вычеркнули из группы своих, и пришлось, сверив время, безынициативно дожидаться.

Будущее льготное свидание пока что привилегий не одалживало.

С другой стороны, учитывая последние безумства, Себастьян их не заслуживал. Разваленное дело Викториано-Визерса, загубленное партнерство с Джозефом, нелепая гибель Коннелли и, чтобы добить, Майры. Чертовски взаимосвязанные события, уничтожившие вдобавок и самого Себастьяна.

Он не был уверен, что человек, нетерпеливо отсчитывающий минуты в чикагском треугольнике строгого режима, похож на изголодавшегося и отчаявшегося копа из Кримсона. Да, общее тело, воспоминания, трагедии, но все — опустевшее, выдолбленное изнутри одним чертовым ублюдком.

Чтобы не захлебнуться алкоголем, Себастьян пытался сдвинуть все обвинения на Рубена. Так было проще и малодушнее, но, обличая Рубена, он кое-как держался. Хаотичные, обрывочные и наверняка неверные воспоминания роднились до судорог сжатыми зубами, жжением в сухих глазах и ненавистью к себе. Тогда казалось, внутренности накачали мазутом, от которого тело вздулось, потеряло подвижность и вяло растекалось по любой поверхности.

Он полностью выпал в слепую зону. Потерял контроль. Увлекся, кем не следовало. Обжегся — до поражения мозга. Послал ко всем чертям обязанности. Напарника. Жену. Себя.

Если в отделе убийств к нему пытались проявить сочувствие и помощь с похоронами, то ОВР [43] схватил за шкирку и вытряс все, до последней эмоции. От множества допросов и обязательных проверок Себастьяна шатало и выкручивало с неделю, и сквозь похороны Майры он продирался кое-как. Она была сиротой, растерявшей близких за годы депрессии, и провожали ее лишь бывшие коллеги, неискренне бормотавшие над могилой.

— Надеюсь, он хотя бы не рассказал ей всей правды, — сказал в тот день Джозеф.

Он нервно ощипывал хризантемы, и лепестки цеплялись за его пальто, пугаясь то ли могилы, то ли сырой земли. Казавшиеся иссохшими бутоны покачивались по инерции, опережая дуновенья ветра. Воздух бил Себастьяна по лицу и ушам, словно отыгрываясь за каждого коллегу, и яростно врывался под широкие рукава.

Как будто ему хватало скорости, чтобы наказать Себастьяна.

USPS [44] уделал ветер быстрее и технологичнее.

Вернувшись с похорон Майры, Себастьян нашел открытку, просунутую под дверь. Штампы, марки, даже специальное хэллоуинское гашение — все было на месте. Криво нарисованное красным маркером сердце перекрывало оборотную сторону, и, перевернув открытку, Себастьян едва не выронил ее.

На него пялился знакомый «Хэсселблейд», устроенный на слепящем глаза песке — чисто-желтом, крупном, с редкими вкраплениями ракушек. И если допустить, что это — другая модель, то разум все равно не поверит.

Никто не станет слать ему открыток из Майами.

Осознание собственной правоты — о побеге Валентини — не успокоило Себастьяна, и он весь вечер рассматривал открытку, гадая, не мог ли в Майами отправиться и Рубен?

Нет. Слишком просто. Жарко. Людно. Да и болтливый сообщник под боком. Так строго себя Рубен не накажет.

Взыскание последовало для Себастьяна. Его дело до высшей меры довел ОВР, велевший его незамедлительно отстранить, но, с учетом недавней трагедии, позволить уйти по собственному. Сдавать значок и табельное после такой поблажки было особенно мерзко — под жалость и презрение в чужих глазах. Казалось, его перестали ценить в одно мгновенье и милостиво терпели из уважения к горю и, наверняка, к незапятнанной репутации Джозефа.

Избавиться от дома морально было намного проще.

Хватило и двух дней с учетом длительности уборки. Клининговая компания выслала специалистов сразу же, но пробки и дозакупка чистящих средств съели немало времени. По крайней мере, Себастьян поверил в эти объяснения и молча заплатил за десять часов работы. Ему не хватило пары центов, но всем уже было плевать, и он, дождавшись одиночества, безвольно рухнул на диван, пытаясь соотнести успех с ущербом.

Дурацкое обреченное занятие — под стать Себастьяну.

«Пытаться» — глагол не для счастливого финала, однако до других Себастьян не дотягивал.

Разве не он отказал в переводе дело на окружной департамент? Он ведь упустил Рубена, поддавшись на его манипуляции? И где он был, покуда Джозеф раскалывал Гутьеррес? Сумел ли он доказать, что транквилизатор — не в стиле психопата и был введен сугубо добровольно? Разгадал тайну подстриженных волос Визерса? Нашел ли запись с камер прошлого месяца, завязанную на ключах, Гутьеррес и самом Рубене? А кто заставил Хименеса признаться в апробации, подняв все назначения Хилла и несколько анализов из «Маяка»? Хватило ли Себастьяну ума дорыться до, казалось бы, невозможной связи Уоллеса и Викториано? Найти подход к Валентини и отобрать у него по-настоящему ценную улику? Рискнуть и пробраться в квартиру Рубена, чтобы найти недостающуюу запонку? Настолько успешен был организованный им перехват? Кто в конечном итоге поймал и допросил Джули Кидман, чтобы найти — хотя бы попробовать! — Рубена? И он ли анализировал подаренный орбитокласт в тщетной попытке найти хоть что-то, помимо крови Майры?

Нет. Он просто нагадил. Оставил всю работу Джозефу, писавшему отчет по М63 за двоих. Бросил его на растерзание Брауну, отчитавшему за тормознутость и разразненность отдела. И не подумал о благодарности, узнав об этом сильно после.

Позволил отправить себя в отставку, не пробовав все исправить. Избавился от дома — как прежде от кольца. Выбил ненужное свидание с Фантомом.

Как бывший, но все-таки коп, он получил согласие, пусть и в порядке общей очереди. Следом же — выслал запросы на прикрепление к департаментам других штатов и, получив шесть отказов, купил билет до Чикаго.

Прощаться ему решительно было не с кем, и, выслав Джозефу формальную благодарность за поддержку, он занял свое место в автобусе — в самом конце, у приоткрытого люка. Пассажиров он пересчитывал рефлекторно, почти с восторгом отметив, что светлые волосы — только у двух девчонок, лениво тыкающих в приставки.

В тюремном зале ожидания — под гнетом почти не пробивающегося света и витающей пыли — все светлые оттенки были выдавлены задолго до его визита. Волосы у всех — темные и жесткие, кожа покрыта загаром и родинками, одежда — закрытая и темная, как будто здесь собрались пересидевшие все сроки узники.

Себастьян, вопреки темно-синей рубашке и форменным брюкам, почувствовал дискомфорт. Он притворился, что зевает, потянулся и начал закатывать рукава, пытаясь казаться невозмутимым и нелишним. Охранники заметно ему не верили, посматривали с превосходством и криво усмехались.

Наконец их запустили в следующее помещение, посветлевшее от числа электрических ламп и молочного — Себастьян вздрогнул невольно, но весьма крепко — кафеля. Три камеры, прикрепленных на уровне плеч, охватывали все пространство без исключения. На случай, если на досмотре что-то проглядели.

Кто-то пытался придать уюта, расставив у отдельных перегородок вазы со цветами и потрепанную классику: Мелвилл, Лондон, Драйзер, Сэлинджер, Хемингуэй — все для готового кружка по чтению вслух.

Себастьян занял один из центральных табуретов. Железный — как и сами перегородки — привинченный к полу, тот крайне враждебно впивался в задницу. Над триплекс-стеклами, окаймленными сталью, покоились взывающие таблички с короткими звучными правилами. Не пытаться что-то просунуть в найденные щели. Не говорить слишком громко или на иностранном языке. Не есть на глазах у заключенного. Не перечить охране.

Не нарушать карантин Викториано. Снова.

Будь он по ту стороны, то дописал бы именно такое правило.

Себастьян хмыкнул, почесал локоть и, обернувшись к охраннику, заметил, как долго рассаживаются остальные. Спорят из-за каких-то табуретов, крутят у висков пальцами и затихают лишь под окрик охраны — но в чем же цель такой бессмыслицы? Еще один тюремный ритуал? И если да, то сколько их и где найти сборник со всеми важными?

За стеклами наконец лязгнули — Себастьян не слышал, но в звуке был уверен на все сто — двери, впуская охранников и сонных, практически безучастных заключенных. Оранжевые униформы сидели на всех без исключения свободно; мятые рукава перепачканы черным и жирным на вид.

Присмотреться Себастьян не успел. Теодор Уоллес уселся прямо напротив него и начал прыскать на телефонную трубку антисептиком.

Лицо его — исхудавшее, с грозно очерченными ожоговыми шрамами — казалось выгоревшим. Пигмент сползал как будто клочьями, лишенный витаминов и свежего воздуха. Узловатые, ссохшиеся от недоедания руки — таким крест не подходит, как и заточка. Но подобрать оружие Себастьян не успел: Уоллес, покончив с дезинфекцией, зашевелил губами.

— Детектив Себастьян Кастелланос, правильно?

Его должны были уведомить о визите, возможно, дать пару лишних деталей: откуда Себастьян, с какой целью и стоит ли с ним идти на контакт. Пенитенциарная система — сплошной краеугольный камень, который ни объять, ни передвинуть.

— Да, мистер Уоллес, — кашлянув, сказал Себастьян. Неожиданно похолодели пальцы, точно от них отхлынула кровь, и он шумно выдохнул ртом, согревая те дыханием. — Я хочу задать вам несколько вопросов о Рубене Викториано.

Фраза, столь часто прогоняемая в мыслях, прозвучал неожиданно формально и наивно. Официально признанный психопат не принимает вопросов в лоб, считает их пустыми и безвкусными — если, конечно, не пережимает жертве горло.

— Я прощу беззакония их и грехов их уже не воспомяну более [45], — хмыкнул Уоллес, высокомерно вскинув подбородок. — Или вы не думаете, что вера сумеет избавить вас от гнета?

— Мне нужно всего лишь кое-что понять. Оставьте свои религиозные увертки для тех, кто поглупее.

— В Библии нет никаких уверток. Они есть только в толковании извне. — Уоллес расправил плечи, прикрыв правой ладонью сердце. — И мне жаль, что вы не станете достойным собеседником.

— Откуда в таких, как вы, столько высокомерия? Вам что, подписали индульгенцию свыше? — раздраженно фыркнул Себастьян.

С Уоллесом он чувствовал, что не сорвется с почтительного «вы». Тот действительно внушал трепет — даже через стекло и в замызганной униформе.

— Я могу устроить так, чтобы нечто подобное выдали и вам.

Себастьян фыркнул. Фантом что, растерял былую хватку? Разминается, пуская в ход все неиспользованное ранее? Или просто дурачится, оценивая уровень его, Себастьяна, внушаемости?

После общения с Рубеном оценивать психопатов однозначно стало невозможно. Разгадывать можно и не стараться.

— Просто ответьте на мои вопросы и делайте все, что захотите.

Уоллес кивнул, начав прокручивать меж пальцев дезинфектор. Его глаза — бездонные, казалось, идеально выпуклые — смотрели сквозь Себастьяна, и, обернувшись, тот увидел лишь следующий ряд перегородок.

— Я не общался с Рубеном около десяти лет. Не думаю, что буду полезен.

— И вы даже не спросите, зачем я под него копаю?

Уоллес многозначительно хмыкнул и подавил деланный зевок, заставив Себастьяна чертыхнуться. Что за тупой вопрос! Зачем копы вообще спрашивают о каких-то людях? Явно не из праздного любопытства.

— Что ж, — кашлянул Себастьян, обрывая неловкую паузу, — мистер Уоллес. Как вы узнали, что он такой же, как и вы — психопат?

— Бог шельму метит, — улыбнулся Уоллес. — Мы посещали одну воскресную школу, а двум измученным зубрежкой мальчишкам всегда найдется, о чем поговорить.

— Например, об убийствах, — скептически хмыкнул Себастьян.

Уоллес, вежливо извинившись, отложил трубку и потянулся. Сползшие рукава открыли тощие руки с выбеленными сухостью локтями, вслед за одним из которых тянулся белесый шрам. И, только размяв шею, Уоллес вернулся.

— Он снова убивает?

— В каком смысле снова? — Себастьян напрягся, кусая губы. — Когда он начал?

— Вы помните дело Эль Палмер?

Себастьян не был уверен. Не самое распространенное имя, однако убийство, похоже, не выбивалось из прочих и на первые полосы не попадало. Уоллес не стал бы упоминать о заурядных преступлениях. Неужто Палмер — его очередная жертва?

Или?..

Кровь снова отлила от пальцев, и бухнуло, пытаясь плюхнуться за пределами грудины, сердце.

— Ее убил Рубен?

— И даже не избавил ее посмертно от грехов. Лишил благодатной вечности для души, себе же — не взял ничего из того, что осталось.

Спокойный убедительный тон Уоллеса действовал на Себастьяна как старый добрый виски, и он причмокнул губами, представив стакан.

Уоллес понимающе хмыкнул и коснулся глубокого шрама под глазом.

— Я бы тоже хотел задать вопрос, детектив.

— На тему?

— Он перестал убивать, сблизившись с Лаурой. Что между ними произошло, если он взялся за старое?

Себастьян вздохнул. Уоллес действительно потерял — или не находил — связь с Рубеном. Лаура Викториано — катализатор последних известных убийств. Она сводила Рубена с ума не хуже, чем он — ее; и если Уоллес этого не понял — в автобусе шишку Себастьян набил зря.

— Вот оно что, — с искренней грустью произнес Уоллес и, опустив голову, забормотал молитву.

Слова Себастьян разбирал плохо, скорее, догадываясь по ассоциациям. Проникнуться священным трепетом не удавалось, и он постарался вспомнить Визерса — нескладного мальчишку, цеплявшегося за не ту женщину. Ему катастрофически не повезло: лишиться всего за счет двух старых знакомых. И он действительно заслуживал молитвы.

Вот только Себастьян не знал верных слов. Он скомканно сглотнул и стал дожидаться, когда закончит Уоллес, державшийся крайне сдержанно. Без хватаний за крест, заломанных рук и безумного бормотания — как говорят эти верующие, на иных языках? — он выглядел настоящим священником.

И жаль, что только внешне.

— Я должен поймать Рубена, — сказал Себастьян, как только замолчал Уоллес. — Куда он бы он отправился раньше? С каким из поддельных паспортов?

Уоллес все-таки задумался, постукивая по баночке дезинфектора. Дозатора он не касался, и на стекло ничего не брызгало.

Себастьян не мог не отметить спокойствие, окутывающее Уоллеса, который, похоже, сумел найти в заключении что-то свое. Справедливое, религиозное, культистское — кто его разберет. В его досье — ни одного замечания, одни рекомендации к пересмотру дела и переводу на должность тюремного библиотекаря. Формат документации — строго ограниченный формулировками и фактами, но, будь это эссе, Уоллеса бы вывели в святые.

— Сейчас вам его не догнать. Следует дождаться, когда ему надоест скрываться.

— Но, черт возьми, — Себастьян гневно сжал трубку, — когда это будет? Где? Как я об этом узнаю?

Испытывая дикое желание ударить по святому — кресту, впечатав тот Уоллесу в грудь — он громко и часто задышал. Вытянувший последнюю пустышку коп хотел простого и честного ответа, но получал гребаные намеки, брошенные из жалости. Хотя о чем это он? Такого чувства психопатам не завозят; Уоллес, скорее, удовлетворял любопытство и, может быть, подгадывал момент для сделки.

— Я столько всего пережил, чтобы сюда наконец попасть, а вы морочите мне мозги, как будто не понимаете, что психа не остановить!

— Близок Господь к сокрушенным сердцем и смиренных духом спасет [46], — пробормотал Уоллес, повторно коснувшись шрама. — Позвольте за вас помолиться, Себастьян. Это единственное, что я могу вам предложить.

— Просто скажите, где Рубен прятался раньше! — взмолился тот, вцепившись в трубку в последнюю надежду; единственную руку, способную вытащить из чертовой бездны. — Я должен его остановить! В его побеге виноват я, понимаете?

— Конечно. К нему всегда тянулись отчаявшиеся души, но ни одна из них не могла понять, что во второй раз ее уже не отпустят.

— Я виделся с ним больше, чем два раза.

— И больше никогда не расстанетесь, пока он не надумает вас убить, — загадочно отозвался Уоллес и, вызвав охранника, повесил трубку.

Он выел в Себастьяне очередную дыру, в которой, казалось, просвечивались былые страхи и промахи, один из которых по праву обязан занять место рядом с Уоллесом.

Себастьян заторможено повесил трубку. На пару мгновений показалось, что гнался он за Рубеном — просквозившим в сухопарой фигуре Уоллеса  
совершенно напрасно, пытаясь догнать человека, помогшего разрушить заевшую рутину. Бежал из долга, обязательств и злости — под звуки волчьей квинты.

Но если остановиться, то сможет ли он еще раз почувствовать, что кому-то нужен?

_________________  
[42] Данная тюрьма, расположенная в Чикаго, была выстроена в форме 27-этажного треугольника

[43] ОВР – отдел внутренних расследований

[44] USPS – почтовая служба США

[45] Библейский стих, Иеремия 31:34

[46] Библейский стих, Псалтирь 33:19


End file.
